Forever Vigilant
by Alya Kihaku
Summary: Eleanor Howlett, sister to Wolverine and Sabertooth, finds herself in the S.S.R. with Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark. While helping Dr. Erskine find the candidate for the Super Soldier she meets Steve Rogers. Through the trials of Captain America they find themselves charging head first into something neither of them expected. Steve Rogers/OC
1. Captain America Part 1

**This is set during Captain America but will eventually make it's way through the X-men and other Avenger's movies. **

* * *

I remember the first time I had seen him. I had been charged with the duty of greeting the recruits for Ab's little experiment. I couldn't really say that I was happy that they were doing human experiments but I also couldn't really say that I wanted to war to continue on. My two brothers were out there, fighting their way through Europe with those stupid grins on their faces. I never really understood their fascination with war, sure I liked the action well enough but I wasn't actually fond of cleaning blood out from under my nails. Jimmy and Victor more than content to get blood on their hands.

I had walked up from the base, through the other troops going through their drills and commands, running about the place in their perfect little lines that they would all forget the moment the bullets start to fly over their heads. They were lined up in one of those perfect lines when I walked up, waiting for their commander to show up and bark at them. Too bad they got me.

"Attention!" I snapped once I was close enough.

They jerked themselves up straighter, looking slightly afraid of what was about to come.

"My name is Eleanor Howlett but you will call me Agent Howlett," I said, moving to walk in front of them with my arms crossed behind my back in the usual military pace. "I shall be overlooking your training along with-"

"I didn't think they let broads into the army. Thought they left them at home in the kitchen."

I paused when the rather annoying voice interrupted me. I turned to face the direction of the voice and found a boy who was smiling like a moron. I wrinkled my nose at him and looked him over. He looked like someone who I would bloody his face, something I was actually thinking about doing. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is your name?"

"Gilmore Hodge, sweetheart," he answered, flashing me a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Gilmore, would you please take a step forward?" I asked, taking a step back myself.

His smile widened. "Are we going to dance?" he asked, going as I had told him to, smiling at the others around him. "I got some moves you'd like."

I let out a small sigh. "I'm sure you do and I feel sorry for the woman who gets to see them. I didn't ask you to step out of line to dance."

"Oo, you gonna yell at me?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to do this," I said before snapping my fist forward and catching him in the gut.

He doubled over and fell to the ground, his arms going around his middle as he groaned.

My ears twitched slightly when the sound of a jeep reached me and the sound of Phillip's footsteps coming up behind me.

"Agent Howlett," he said, an amused tone in his voice. "I see you're breaking in the new candidates. That's good."

I flashed him a smile. "Breaking is right," I stated. "I think I broke a few of his ribs."

Phillip's lips twitched into a small smile before he stepped past me and looked down at Hodge. "Get your ass out of that dirt and stand in that line up at attention till someone comes and tells you what to do," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hodge moaned out before pushing himself up into a standing position, his arms still around his waist with a grimace on his face.

I rolled my eyes and looked down the line of men, my eyes freezing on the shortest of them all. He stood at least a head shorter than the others and he looked like he's been sick his whole life, like James had been when he was younger. But he had that determined look Victor got when he wanted something and that set jaw that James had when he was being all too serious. I couldn't help but smile at him being here.

Phillip's shot me a look before pacing in front of the men. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, and they are won by men," he said, his voice carrying. "We are going to win this war because we have the best-" he broke off when his eyes came to my new favorite, "men," he said, looking over in my direction. "And because they are going to get better. Much better."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder only to find Dr. Abraham Erskine standing to my side. I gave him a smile and received one in return. Ab had found me when James and Victor enlisted. I was arguing with them, telling them that they don't have to fight in every war that comes along but of course they didn't listen to me. I had stalked off in an angry fit and bumped into him, him asking the right questions and managing to get the answers from me. I had told him everything about me and my two brothers being what he called mutants and how all three of us were gifted with the ability to heal faster than a normal person and have the attributes of some animal. James had bone claws, Victor had claws and teeth like a cat and I had claws and teeth like a wolf, not to mention the heightened hearing, smell, reflexes, and balance we all had. I had also told him that we were born before the Civil war and that all three of us had fought in it. He hadn't called me crazy and he didn't threaten to have me arrested, instead he gave me an offer to help him with his research while my idiot brothers were off killing people. Liking the man I agreed and joined him when the two went off to war. Chester Phillips liked me well enough, telling me once that I reminded him of his daughter and that it didn't bother him at all that I wasn't normal as long as I didn't bite him. I haven't bitten him yet and he hasn't pulled rank. Pretty sweet deal if you asked me.

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history but every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

* * *

The week flew by faster than I had thought it would. I oversaw their training, watching over them to make sure that they wouldn't do something stupid to themselves or the other recruits. I wasn't ashamed to say that I watched the little one, Steven Rogers, more often than the others, fascinated by the fact that he hadn't given up yet despite the fact that everything and everyone seemed to be against him. I had watched as he attempted to climb the rope wall only to have his foot caught, causing him to fall back and hang there, struggling to breath properly, the drill sergeant yelling at him with that over annoying voice. I had watched him crawl under barb wire with his riffle in his hands and that dumbass Gilmore Hodge knock one of the posts down, collapsing the wire onto Steve, the sergeant yelling at him to get his riffle out of the mud. And now I was waiting at the half way point of their full gear run, looking over the boring paper work that Phillips had pushed to me sitting in a jeep, praying that the one we might give a ride to wasn't Gilmore.

"Pick up the pace, ladies!" the drill sergeant yelled. "Let's go, let's go! Double time!"

I winced at the volume of his voice and turned in my seat to glare at the sweating men who had disturbed the quiet I had been sitting in a few moments. I was about to snap at him when I noticed the Steve was at the very back of the pack, out of formation and at least twenty yards behind them, gasping for air he just couldn't seem to get.

"Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" the sergeant yelled before they got to the flag pole. "Squad, halt!" he yelled.

They all stopped, panting like overrun dogs.

The drill sergeant pointed up the tattered flag. "That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Howlett!" he told them. "Move, move!"

They convulsed on the flag pole, throwing themselves at it like rabid animals. Each trying to pull themselves up the pole while pulling the others down.

"Come on! Get up there!" the sergeant yelled. "If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge!"

I narrowed my eyes at the arrogant man attempted to pull himself up the pole, praying that he would fall and break something. My prayer was answered as he slipped and fell to the ground, the men stepping on his in an attempt to get their own shot at the pole.

"Nobody's got that flag in 17 years!" the sergeant yelled, looking smug. "Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in!"

I watched as they all moved back into formation, all, that is, except Steve Rogers who walked up to the pole, looking it over with that determined look of his.

"Rogers, I said fall in!" the sergeant yelled.

Excitement rose in me when he reached down and pulled the pin and rod out of the base of the pole, allowing it to fall to the ground with a clatter. He tossed the two removed objects before stepping up to the flag, pulling it off, bundling it up slightly and handing it to the sergeant.

"Thank you, sir," he said before pulling himself up into the back of the jeep.

I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile brightly at him, surprised when I got one back. I couldn't help but laugh and look back at the other who were still in shock over the fact that the man they all hated had bested them. "I guess it's true," I stated as the MP started up the jeep and took off down the road.

"What's true, Ma'am?" Steve asked, his voice respectful.

I looked back at him, a bright smile still on my lips. "That brains beat bronze," I said.

His own smile widened and a small blush touched his cheeks.

* * *

I paced in front of the candidates, looking down at them as they did their pushups, grunting and groaning. "Come on, Ladies!" I said, keeping my voice a nice even level, giving them a break from the usual drill sergeant tone. "My mother could do better than this and she's been dead for years," I told them, shaking my head down at their sweating forms. I glanced up and found that Steve was struggling the most, the little to no muscle he had gave out long before now. "Move it!" I snapped before turning my attention to the approaching footsteps.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Phillips asked as they walked towards us, Ab following close behind him.

"I'm more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice," Ab stated.

"When you brought a 90-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, 'what the hell.' Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him."

I glanced down at the men long enough to shout 'up' and 'jumping jacks' before turning my attention back to Phillips and Ab.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him. Look at that. He's making me cry."

I glanced to Steve and found that he was even struggling with the jumping jacks.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He is a bully."

I all but growled at the idiot boy doing jumping jacks with a more than vacant face.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor. You win wars with guts."

My heart all but stopped when I heard the familiar pull and fling of a grenade before it flew passed me and rolled into the pack of working men.

"Grenade!"

The men scattered and took cover, cowering behind the jeeps. Steve, on the other hand, shot forward and curled himself around the grenade.

Knowing that I would survive the blast of a grenade I stepped forward to tell him to run but was cut off by Steve.

"Get away!" he yelled, throwing his arm in my direction. "Get back!"

I let out a small growl when the grenade didn't go off. "It's a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation," I stated, looking over to Phillips with a raised eyebrow.

Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked to me with a confused look on his face. "Is this a test?" he asked.

I couldn't help the small smile that touched my lips at that and nodded. "Yes, and you passed," I told him.

"He's still skinny," Phillips stated before walking off.

I rolled my eyes in his direction before looking at the grenade still laying at Steve's side. "Hand me that would you?" I asked.

He placed the grenade gently in my hand, looking slightly scared.

I bounced the grenade in my hand a few times before tossing it in Gilmore's direction. It thumped next to his feet, catching his attention. He let out a yell and ran for it, the others looking after him with confused looks. I smiled and looked back down at Steve. "You're dismissed for today," I told him before turning and walking over to Ab.

"That was most unkind," he said, gesturing to where the grenade still lay.

"You said it yourself. He's a bully and bullies need to be taught their place," I said, leaning against the jeep next to him.

He chuckled lightly. "Should have known you were listening."

"It's not my fault you talk too loud."

He let out a sigh and looked to Steve who was making his way slowly back to his bunk, his eyes on the sky above him. "What do you think of Rogers?"

"I think you made the right choice," I answered. "He's not a soldier, he's a leader. If you had picked Hodge then you would have gotten a gun without bullets."

"Brains beats bronze?" he asked.

I nodded. "You want the super-soldier to be the first of his kind, the leader of the pack; you need someone who can think for themself. You can make the other super-soldiers like Hodge but you need Steve to lead them."

"I see your point and I agree," he stated before looking over to me with a soft smile. "Would you be willing to go along with him? To join him in the fight?"

I smiled at the kind German man. "I would follow that man anywhere," I stated. "At least then I know I'll have the least chance at getting shot at."

"Don't speak too soon, Eleanor," he said, smiling back just as kindly. "Come, we have much to prepare for."

* * *

Later that night I found myself following the scent of Ab to the now nearly empty candidates' bunks. Knowing that he probably went to see Steve before the big day I remained as quiet as I could when I approached the open window their scents were coming from.

"The serum was not ready. But more importantly, the man."

I leaned against the building when I heard Ab's voice, knowing that he was talking about Johann Schmidt.

"The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man who had known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."

There was a small silence before Steve spoke. "Thanks, I think."

The sound of clinking glasses filled the air and the sound of liquid pouring followed after.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

"To the little guys," Steve said before they clinked their glasses together.

"No, no. Wait, wait. What am I doing?" Ab asked. "No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids."

"All right. We'll drink it after," Steve compromised.

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me at that.

"You know, Eleanor, normal people listen at doors, not windows," Ab's voice said.

I let out a sigh before pulled myself up with the window ledge, crossing my arms and resting my weight against them as I looked in on the amused looking doctor and the surprised looking man. "We both know that I'm not normal," I said, smiling brightly.

"I am painfully aware of that fact, thank you," he said before holding the other glass out to me.

I shook my head. "Don't waist it," I told him. "I haven't done anything special lately."

"That is true," he stated before down the glass.

I chuckled and looked over to Steve. "Are you nervous?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Hell yes," I answered. "I hate needles."

That brought a smile to his lips and a question that he never got to ask due to the yelling of 'Agent Howlett' by an MP.

A sigh escaped me before I nodded to the two. "I'll see you in the morning," I said before allowing myself to drop to the ground and head off towards the direction the MP was standing. "What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"Colonel Phillips wants to see you, Ma'am," he said.

I nodded absent minded. "Thanks," I said before heading off the way to Phillips bunker. I pushed the door open and peeked in, seeing him sitting at his desk in the corner. "You wanted to see me, Phillips?"

He waved me in over his shoulder.

I closed the door behind me and walked over, sitting on the corner of the rather well organized desk. "Well?" I asked.

He let out a frustrated sigh but looked up at me all the same. "I want you to keep a close eye out tomorrow," he stated. "The last thing we need is for something to go wrong."

I nodded slowly. "What do you expect to happen?" I questioned, knowing that when he got his gut feelings you should probably listen to them.

"Something that involves death and destruction, you know, the usual bit."

"And my actions if something does go wrong?"

"Unless you're killed I want you to stop it," he stated.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if I take a bullet to the brain I'm biting you," I stated before jumping down off his desk. "Was that all you wanted?"

"For now," he stated before throwing me a small smile. "Goodnight, Eleanor."

I gave him a smile in return. "Goodnight, Chester."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! How about reading the next chapter? **


	2. Captain America Part 2

The car ride to the lab was far from eventful. We were back in Brooklyn and I was more than happy to see the familiar buildings and shops that I had wasted my time at while James and Victor were out working in the shipyards.

"I know this neighborhood," Steve said as we passed a group of boys playing baseball.

I turned my attention to him and watched as he pointed.

"I got beat up in that alley," he stated. "And that parking lot…..and behind that diner," he said before looking down at his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't like the idea of running away, do you?" I asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"

I was the one to nod next. "No, not forever. Eventually they get tired of talking and just shut the door in your face," I said, remembering all the times I had been denied work due to the fact that I looked like a frail. I had always felt bad about making my brothers work while I just messed around but they never complained and they never made me feel bad about them having to take care of me.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame," he said before catching himself. "Or a….A woman. An Agent. Not a dame. You are beautiful, but," he trailed off again, trying to think of a way to fix what he attempting to say.

"You haven't talked to a lot to women have you?" I asked, smiling despite myself.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one," he admitted. "Woman aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on," he said, his tone going slightly bitter.

"But you've danced, right?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that there wasn't at least one girl who didn't find Steve attractive enough to dance with. Sure, there wasn't much of him to look at but he was sweet and humble and….and since when had I noticed this?

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait," he explained, looking out the window again.

I pulled from the rather new thoughts. "Wait for what?" I asked.

"The right partner," he answered, keeping his eyes out the window.

I smiled at that, knowing that not enough guys thought that way. Not since the 1800's at least. I cleared my throat and glanced out his window. "So, you're from Brooklyn?"

He nodded. "Born and raised."

I smiled at that. "I love Brooklyn," I stated. "Did you go to the Stark Expo?"

He looked to me and nodded. "Yeah, did you?"

I nodded quickly. "One of my friends dragged me along," I stated, not willing to ruin the surprise and tell him that I knew Howard Stark or the fact that he's the one who will perform the experiment.

"Me too," he said, a smile on his lips. "Bucky, he's in the 107th. We went before he was shipped out."

"What did you think of the hover car?"

"Clearly not ready."

I gave a rather unlady like snort. "That's an understatement. It didn't hover longer than 10 seconds."

"I'm sure he'll get it work. I mean, he is the world's most brilliant mind," Steve defended.

I smiled at that, knowing that he was going to get along with Howard just fine. "Yeah, knowing him, he'll have it finished before the war is over."

Steve's brow furrowed. "Do you know him?" he questioned.

I covered quickly with a smile. "Figure of speech, Mr. Rogers."

"Steve. Please, call me Steve," he said, that blush touching his lips.

"Okay, Steve, but only if you call me Eleanor," I countered.

"Okay…Eleanor," he said, swallowing hard.

I smiled brightly at him before the car pulled off to the side of the road, parking in front of the antique store I had been to more times than I could count.

Steve opened and door and got out, holding it open for me as I crawled out behind him. He looked around him, seeming not to understand what we were doing there.

"Over here," I said, jerking my head towards the antique store.

"What are we doing here?" he asked as I went to open the door.

"Follow me," I told him before walking in. I smiled when the familiar old woman stepped out from the back.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" she asked in that pleasant voice of hers.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," I said back, wondering who in their right mind would make that a password.

She moved around to the counter and pushed the button under the desk that would release the door in the back.

I walked to the back and through the curtained doorway where the bookshelves were waiting. I paused for a moment before they swung open, revealing the hallway to the lab. I stepped through and headed towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, Steve following behind me. A pair of MP's opened the doors, allowing us in. I narrowed my eyes down at the lab when they all stopped to gawk at Steve, more than surprised to find that this was who they were to work with. I lost my glare when Steve turned to look at me, his eyes filled with more than just worry. I gave him a reassuring smile and stepped down the stairs that led to the machine and workers.

Steve spotted Ab and walked towards him.

"Good morning," Ab said, shaking Steve's hand just as a flash went off. Ab turned to the military man who had taken the picture with a small glare. "Please, not now," he said, before the man walked off. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Steve looked to the machine he would be crawling into with slight trepidation, only managing a small nod.

"Good. Take off your shirt, you tie and your hat," he instructed.

Steve did as he was told and pushed himself up onto the edge of the machine before laying back.

"Comfortable?" Ab asked.

"It's a little big," Steve stated.

Ab chuckled at that.

"You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have," he answered. "Sorry. Next time," he promised before taking a small step away. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?" he asked.

Steve's head jerked over at that, his interest peaked at the name of the famous inventor.

"Levels at 100%" Howard answered, walking up to the machine.

"Good," Ab stated, fidgeting with his glasses.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn," he stated, looking Steve over, "But we are ready…as we'll ever be."

Steve looked a little worried about Howards last statement.

"It's going to work," I stated, looking to him with a smile. "They know what they're doing."

He gave a small nod.

Howard turned to me and smiled. "Hello, El," he said.

"Hello, Howard," I said back, giving him smile.

"I haven't seen you since the expo, been busy?" he questioned, making his way down towards the board of controls.

I looked back to Steve and found him watching. "Everything's going to be okay," I told him. "You'll be fine."

He nodded again and let his head drop back.

I bit my lip but moved down to where Howard was messing with a set of buttons. "This is going to work, right?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

Howard glanced over at me. "I only understood what the Doctor explained to me, other than that I have no idea," he answered, his voice also a whisper.

"Howard, now is not the time to be honest with me," I told him.

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, then yeah, it's going to work. I know what I'm doing, I understand everything," he said, flashing me that smile of his. "Everything's going to fine."

I gave a strangled smile. "That's better. Now I have a false sense of security."

Howard's smile dipped slightly before he went back to messing with the buttons.

My attention was directed to Ab who now held a microphone while facing the booth of watching spectators.

He flicked the microphone a few times. "Do you hear me? Is this on?" he asked before continuing on. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."

I watched as they strapped Steve into the machine and wheeled in the blue serum that smelled like a dentist's office.

"We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

Ab walked over to Steve and watched as they gave him a shot, Steve wincing.

"That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin," Ab informed him.

Steve looked worried at that.

Ab shrugged before turning back to the others. "Serum infusion beginning in…five…four…three…two…one."

I kept my eyes on the ground as one of the nurses raised a lever, injecting the blue liquid into Steve's system.

"Now, Mr. Stark," Ab said.

Howard gripped a red lever and slowly lowered it, the machine Steve was laying on slowly raising into the air and closing, leaving only a pod looking thing when it stopped.

Ab stepped up and looked through the small window of the pod. "Steven? Can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve's voice asked from inside the pod.

Ab nodded and looked back down at Howard. "We will proceed."

Howard nodded and placed a pair of goggles over his eyes before moved to the turn wheel.

The window of the pod glowed bright, several of the others looking away or shielding their eyes.

"That's 10%," Howard said, continuing to move the wheel. "20%. 30. That's 40%."

"Vital signs say normal," one of the doctors stated.

"That's 50%. 60. 70."

My ears picked up the yell before the others and my heart stopped. Steve's yell of pain broke through the pod, alerting everyone around him.

"Steven!" Ab yelled, running up to look down through the window.

I gritted my teeth and gripped the edge of the machine. I knew that he could do this and that he would hate himself if he didn't get to do it. I remained silent as he continued to yell.

"Shut down the reactor, Mr. Stark!" Ab yelled. "Kill it! Turn it off! Kill the reactor!"

Howard moved to do just that when he was stopped by Steve's voice.

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at the pod, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't! I can do this!"

Ab and Howard looked to each other before Howard continued to turn the wheel, putting the reactor at 100%. I kept my eyes to the ground as the machines started to spark, sending burning embers across the room. After what seemed like forever the light died down, altering everyone to the end of the procedure.

"Mr. Stark?" Ab asked.

With my eyes still to the ground I heard the sound of the pod opening once again. I didn't look up until Howard muttered a 'holy shit.' What I was met with stopped me dead in my tracks. Steve was, to say the least, not Steve. He was at least two heads taller and every muscle he hadn't had before was now present and rather impressive. The one thing I didn't understand was how his pants still fit him around the waist.

Without really thinking about it I followed Howard up to the pod, watching as the two helped him stand.

"I did it," Steve gasped, still out of breath.

Ab nodded. "Yeah, I think we did."

"You actually did it," Howard said with a marveled tone.

The protective side of me I hadn't felt since Jimmy broke his arm welled up and I stepped forward, now standing right in front of him. "How do you feel?" I asked.

Still gasping he looked around the room. "Taller," he answered.

I smiled at that and let out a breathy chuckle. "See, I told you, you were going to be fine," I said.

He nodded again. "Thanks for the vote in confidence."

"Anytime, Steve," I said before taking the shirt from the nurse standing off to the side. "Hope this fits," I said, holding it out to him.

A smile played across his lips before he pulled the shirt over his head.

I let out a long sigh and looked to Ab, going to congratulate him but stopping when I saw his expression. "Ab?" I asked before an explosion ripped through the booth above us. I stood my ground and watched as one of the senators men grabbed one of the vials.

"Stop him!" Ab yelled.

I saw the gun before Ab did and managed to get between it and him. The only problem with that plan was the fact that he had excellent aim and I was hit in the heart. The last thing I heard was a nurse screaming before everything went black.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I was faced with a white ceiling and a chill I wasn't quiet used to. I blinked several times before I felt the pull in my chest. I reached up slowly and pulled the collar of my shirt down, showing the bullet half lodged in my chest. I with a small grunt of pain I managed to pull the metal obstruction out, allowing the rest of the wound to heal like it wanted to. With some effort I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my hand rubbing against the newly healed skin. I looked around the room I was placed in and chuckled at the fact that it was the morgue. With a small chuckle I swung my legs over the edge of the table and stretched my stiff muscles. I raised my arms above my head and surveyed the room, hoping that there wasn't going to be some nurse or doctor cowering in the corner, scared shitless of the dead body suddenly not dead. I froze, however, when my eyes landed on a sheet covered body lying on one of the other tables.

Someone other than me had died.

With a sigh I pushed myself off the table and walked over, wishing it wasn't someone I knew. I gripped the sheet and pulled it back slowly, my heart stopping when I found Ab lying on the table, glasses gone and eyes closed.

"Oh, Ab," I whispered. I had gotten used to people dying around me, people who weren't like me and my brothers. I should have learned to get attached by now but I always did and I always mourned when they died. I really needed to stop. Pressing a kiss to his forehead I covered him back up before heading out of the room. The hallways were quiet and somber, clearly holding an air of death. I walked down the hallway till I passed one of the lab rooms where I spotted a fully clothed Steve with a nurse drawing blood, several vials filled. I raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room.

"That's a lot of blood," I stated.

The nurse jumped when I entered, spinning around with ride eyes. "A-Agent Howlett," she said, her tone filled with panic. "I-I thought you were-"

"Thoughts and reality tend to be two different things," I told her before smiling at Steve. "How are you feeling, Steve?"

He gave me a look that was very close to a kicked puppy. "I still can't get my head around it," he answered, his voice soft.

I nodded slowly, still unclear on what had happened after I had been shot.

"I-I saw you go down," he stated. "You were hit," he said, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with concern.

I shook my head. "Bullet proof vest. At that close of a range the force was enough to knock me out; I have a pretty good bruise where it hit me," I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Bullet proof vest?" he questioned, his eyebrow scrunching up in concern.

"One of Starks inventions," I waved off, forgetting that he hadn't been with us long enough to be intimately comfortable with Howard's inventions.

He nodded with the still concerned look. "I'm glad you're okay," he stated.

I paused and bit down onto my bottom lip. "I'm sorry about Ab," I said.

He shook his head. "I didn't know him for that long, I should be giving you my condolences."

I shook my head with him. "No, he wouldn't want us be sorry. He would probably give us a lecture of how it's not wise to linger on thoughts of the dead."

A soft chuckle left him at that and he nodded slowly. "I can see him saying that."

The nurse reached down and pulled the needle from Steve's arm.

"Think you got enough?" he asked, pulling his sleeve down with a sort of jerking fashion. He was clearly still upset.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "If there's any hope in recreating the serum it's in your blood, your genetic code," I explained, remembering what Ab had told me. "However, without Ab it'll take years to even get close to it."

Steve got up and walked over to the window that looked down into the workroom, looking out with a bitter expression. "He deserved better than this," he stated.

I watched him for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "He picked you for a reason, Steve. If there was a chance of it just working once, he wanted it to be you."

He looked down at me with the same slightly bitter look.

I was about to tell him something else when the voice of the senator caught my ears. I looked out the window and found them marching it, heading towards Howard and what looked like a submarine.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers."

"Great. Why don't we star with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Phillips said before turning his attention to Howard. "What have we got here?"

Howard let out a sigh. "Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?"

"Hydra."

At the mention of the name I headed towards the door that led down to the workroom, Steve following behind me.

"I'm sure you've been reading our proofs."

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. "They're a Nazi deep- science division," I stated, getting their attention. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the fact that the mayor took his hat off when I approached. "Johann Schmidt runs it behind the back of Hitler, clearly a man of much bigger ambitions judging by what he named the division."

They all gave me confused looks.

"Hydra is a creature from Greek mythology. It was said that if you cut its head off two more would grow back, so on and so forth. I'm assuming that Hitler is the first head and Schmidt is the next two."

Phillips nodded. "Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible."

The senator didn't seem impressed. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Phillips paused for a moment before turning towards me. "I spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked."

That was news to me. How long had I been out?! "What?" I asked, more than clearly confused. How could SSR be retasked?

He paused in front of me, his arms clasped behind his back. "We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Howlett. You too, Stark. We're flying to London tonight," he stated before walking passed us.

Steve didn't seem to like that and stepped in. "Sir?" he asked, getting Phillips to pause. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in," he stated.

Phillips turned and addressed Steve with a look of distain. "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo," he stated with a dismissive tone.

"The serum worked," Steve stated, confused by the fact that he was being pushed aside.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you," he said. "You are not enough," he told him before walking off.

I glared at the man as he walked away, more disappointed in the fact that he was simply throwing Ab's work to the gutter. This was pretty much shouted that Ab had worked and died for nothing. My eyes narrowed further when the senator stepped up to Steve, a mistrusting aura coming off of him.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it. Paper," he said, gesturing to his assistant who stepped forward with the newspaper that had a picture of Steve using a detached Lucky Star Cabs door as a shield. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab."

I couldn't help but notice that Steve was hearing exactly what he wanted to. I knew that he didn't want to be stuffed in a lab, I knew that he wanted to be in the fight."

The Senator put his hand on Steve's shoulder and started to lead him away. "Son, do you want to serve your country on the most battlefield of the war?"

My heart dropped when Steve answered.

"Sir, that's all I want."

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted," he said, shaking his hand.

I watched as the Senator gave Steve a set of instructions so they would hammer out the details of what Steve was supposed to do for them. They shook hands once again before the Senator walked off with his little toady following behind him. I growled at him before stepping up to Steve's side.

"Steve, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, concern running through me. I wasn't entirely sure why I gave a shit about the man I hadn't known for only a few weeks but I was. I knew what Senators like him wanted and I knew that Steve wasn't going to get what he wanted. He wasn't going to get to fight.

He looked down at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. "It's better than sitting in some lab," he stated, his voice taking on that tone of bitter again.

I grimaced at that. "I know, trust me, but you're not going to get to fight if you go with the Senator," I told him. "He's not interested in winning the war, he's interested in the money it's making him."

"He's not war profiteering," he defended, his eyes narrowing.

"How do you know?" I demanded. "You've never met him before."

"Eleanor, I'm doing this," he said before walking passed me and out where the Senator had gone.

A frustrated sigh left me as I watched him leave.

"You all right there, El?" Howard's voice asked from behind me.

I turned slowly and looked down at the genius inventor. "I just-" I broke off and let out a sigh. "He has no idea what he's getting into," I stated.

Howard shook his head, whipping his hands on a white shop rag. "They never know until they're shoulder deep in it."

"This isn't what Ab wanted for him."

He let out a sigh and pulled himself up so he was standing in front of me. "How are you doing? With his death?"

I shook my head. "I'm used to people dying," I said, although my eyes did water a little.

He shook his head. "I still can't believe it." He had nearly had a heart attack when he was told that I was all but immortal and that I had been born in 1830's.

"Neither am I," I stated.

"I saw you take that bullet," he stated with a hushed voice. "That went straight to the heart."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bullet. "Pulled this out of my chest a little while ago," I told him.

"You're simply amazing," he breathed, picking the bullet from my palm. "Are you going to keep it?"

I let out a sigh and plucked it back from him. "Yes.".

He rolled his eyes at me before letting out a long sigh. "El, everything's going to be okay."

"Another false sense of security?" I asked, rolling the bullet between my fingers. I jumped slightly when his hand came up and covered mine, while his other came up and gently lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"El, listen to me. I know things look bad at the moment but I want you to try and stay positive," he said, his voice calm and firm. "For me?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips at that. No matter the situation, he always had the ability to make me smile. "All right, Howard, I'll do it for you."

"That's my girl," he said before kissing my cheek.

I pushed him off. "I'm not your girl," I told him despite the smile that remained on my lips.

"Whatever you say, El."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! How about reading the next one?**


	3. Captain America Part 3

I never did get to say goodbye to Steve before we left for London. The months that passed between the next time I saw him weren't worth remembering. It wasn't until we reached the 107th unit that I was pulled from my numb way of existing.

"Bucky, he's in the 107th."

Steve's friend was in the 107th, the one that had dragged him to Howard's Expo. I regretted now for not getting his full name. I would have like to talk to him, ask him about Steve maybe.

We had been with the 107th for two weeks before the news reached Phillips that someone would be visiting the camp. Some guy named Captain America that was to rally troops and boost morale. Quit honestly, the men were more excited about the dancing girls that were coming with him.

I wasn't ashamed to say that I was napping at Phillips desk in the war tent when our visitor showed up. My feet were propped up on the flimsy wood with one arm over my eyes and the other resting against my waist. I had been up all night helping the nurses take care of the wounded and Phillips had given me permission to nap. I probably would have slept anyways but it was nice to know that he cared.

I was floating in the blissful nothingness of sleep when someone started to shake my feet. I lifted my arm along with an eyebrow, knowing that whatever I was being woken for had to be good. Phillips stood on the other side of the desk, a deep frown on his face.

"Get up. You'll want to see this," he said before walking off.

More concerned than upset I got up from the desk and followed after him. My concern turned to confusion when I reached the stage they had set up for the visitor and dancing girls. What was left of the 107th were huddled together in front of the stage, looking up at the visitor with confused and mocking expressions. With a raised eyebrow I turned towards the stage. I probably had the epitome of shock on my face.

There stood a man wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. It looked like someone had mutilated the American flag. A white A was on the forehead of his mask along with wings sticking off the side. A shield was clutched in his hand, holding it like he was actually going into battle.

This was all shocking within itself but the most shocking thing was the fact that the visitor was Steve Rogers.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" he asked, only to be greeted by complete silence. "Okay…..uh…..I need a volunteer."

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?!" one of the soldiers yelled, a wave of laughter sweeping through the ranks.

"Bring back the girls!" another yelled.

Steve flustered. "I think they only know the one song, but-" he broke off to look back stage. "I'll see what I can do."

"You do that, Sweetheart!" someone yelled.

"Nice boots, Tinker Bell!" another yelled.

Steve shifted his weight. "Come on, guys, we're all on the same team here," he tried.

"Hey, Captain!" one of the Scottish men yelled. "Sign this!" he yelled before mooning the stage.

The soldiers cheered before one of them stood up and threw a tomato at him. Steve reacted properly and raised the shield to block the assault of the fruit. Other men did the same, each throwing some sort of rotten vegetable.

"Bring back the girls!" one yelled.

Steve did a tactful retreat as the dancers pranced their way back on stage.

I stood there a little shell shocked. I had known that the Senator would use him as a publicity stunt, to use him, but this was a little ridiculous.

"He's doing well for himself, don't you think?" Phillips asked before turning and heading back to his tent.

I locked my jaw and looked back to the stage where the girls were singing and dancing, the soldiers cat calling and wolf whistling. I narrowed my eyes at them before following after Phillips.

"I don't like this, Phillips," I stated once I caught up with him.

"You don't like a lot of things, Howlett, that doesn't mean the world suddenly adjusts to accommodate you," Phillips said, sounding just a little tired.

I let out a small growl. "Come on, Phillips," I said, my tone firm. "Aren't you just a little upset that all the hard work you put towards the Super-Solder has gone to that?" I asked, gesturing back to the stage.

Phillips let out a sigh and sat himself back down on to the other flimsy desk a few feet away from the one I had been sleeping at a few minutes ago. "Yes, I am a little upset. Am I upset over the fact that he's using Rogers? No. I'm upset that I didn't get my army. Why are you upset that he's using Rogers?" he asked, looking up at me with the look James used to look at me when he knew I was hiding something.

I flustered at that and shrugged. "I don't like liars," I stated.

He let out a huff of a laugh. "For not liking liars you sure do a lot of it," he stated before looking back at the papers that littered the desk top.

I rolled my eyes and scanned the papers, trying to seem more interested in that than anything else. A frown pulled at my lips when I read over them. "Diseased letters?" I asked. The 107th had gone up against a Hydra unit, only less than half had returned intact or on a gurney.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to," he said, his voice gruff.

Another growl left me that went along with the growl from the sky. I peeked out at the clouds and found only gray and black. They split and started to pour rain, wetting the dirt ground, sending the troops who were still outside running for shelter. The familiar scent of rain filled the air, replacing the uncomfortable smell of war.

"Just another thing we need," he grumbled while signing yet another letter.

I bit my lip and looked down at him. "Do you think I should go talk to him?"

He paused and looked up at me. "Are you really asking me questions about your personal life?"

I blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"If you go talk to him does that mean you'll leave me alone?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Go talk to him."

I let out a sigh and stepped out into the rain, making my way back towards the stage. I paused when I spotted him sitting on the edge of the stairs. I glanced around before pulling myself up the side of the stage, climbing up into the makeshift rafters to hover over him. I looked down at what he was doing and found that he was drawing what looked like a monkey in the Captain America suit, riding a unicycle with the shield and an umbrella clutched in its hands.

I laid down against the beam, watching him sketch out the picture with a talent I didn't know he had. I wasn't sure how long I hovered over him but when he had finished the picture I decided that I should probably get over it and talk to him. I maneuvered myself down off the beam and lowered myself to the ground, dropping down silently.

"Good evening, Steve," I said, kicking myself mentally. Of all the things I could have said I went with that?

He tensed slightly and looked over his shoulder at me. When he registered me as me a small smile twitched at his lips. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," I repeated, kicking myself once again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

I let out a sigh and sat on the dirty wooden planks of the stage, my back against a crate. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top, looking to Steve with what I hoped an innocent expression. "Hopefully about to have a conversation with you," I answered before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I caught the show," I told him.

He lost the small smile and looked back down at the notebook in his hands. "Yeah. I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually more, uh, twelve," he said.

I chuckled at that, my smile spreading across my lips. "How does it feel to be 'America's New Hope'?" I asked, remembering what I had read on the poster a few hours ago.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit," he stated, his gaze on the rain drenched ground.

A humorless laugh left me. "You sound like a certain Senator," I stated.

Steve's jaw clenched. "At least he's got me doing this," he said. "Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab," he stated.

I nodded at that. "Yes, he would have. But I always like to think that there is always one more option," I stated before looking back to the notebook in his hand. "Something other than being a lab rat or a dancing monkey," I stated, looking up to lock eyes with him. "You know, you were meant for more than this," I told him, my smile slipping from my lips. "This can't be what you wanted."

He looked up at me, his mouth open to say something but he seemed to change his mind and looked back to the rain soaked road.

"What?" I pressed.

He let out a small sigh. "You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about…coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted…and I'm wearing tights."

I opened my mouth to give some comforting words but cut off when the sound of yelling came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and found a medic truck pull up to the hospital, several soldier pulling wounded out of the back and bringing them into the surgery.

"They look like they've been through hell," Steve stated, his tone somber.

My heart sped up at that. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know that this was the 107th. Anxiety filled me as I realized that I would have to tell him that his friend might be dead, captured, or perfectly okay. I took in a deep breath and turned back to look down at him. "I hate to say that they would probably welcome hell," I said before swallowing hard. "Two hundred men went up against a force that Schmidt sent to Azzano, your more than gracious audience was the 50 that returned. The rest of the men were either killed or captured."

Steve's jaw clenched and he looked off to the side, his mind working through some internal battle.

"You said that your friend, Bucky, was in the 107th, right?"

He nodded absently. "Yeah, why?"

I drew in a deep breath and took the plunge. "Steve, the 50 that returned is what's left of the 107th."

His head snapped up, his wide eyes locked with mine. "The 107th?"

I nodded. "I thought to look for Bucky but you never told me his full name, I don't know if he's in the 50," I told him, praying in the back of my head that he was.

"Come on," Steve said before getting up and practically running to the war tent Phillips was still in. "Colonel Phillips," he said, approaching him.

Phillips looked up from his paperwork, a frown on his face. "Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. What is your plan today?" he mocked.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano," Steve told him, his voice firm.

Phillips frown deepened. "You don't get to give me orders, son."

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," he stated, his tone slightly demanding.

Phillips grimaced and looked to me. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy," he said, pointing his pen at me.

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir" Steve cut in. "B-A-R.."

"I can spell," Phillips cut him off.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Phillips got to his feet, a stake of deceased letters in his hands.

"I have signed more of these condolence letters today that I would care to count," he stated, his voice tired. "But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

My stomach dropped at that.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Steve asked, forcing his way past the thoughts of his dead friend.

"Yeah," Phillips answered, his tone mocking again, "it's called 'winning the war'."

Steve glared at the older man. "But if you know where they are, why not at least-"

Phillips nodded. "They're 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save," he said, looking at the map that showed where the lines started and ended, pointing to the spot where the men were being held. "But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl," he jabbed.

Steve stood up a little straighter. "I think I understand just fine," he said.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else," he told him, stepping passed him. "If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes."

Steve stepped forward, looking the map over. "Yes, sir. I do," he stated before walking out of the tent.

My eyes followed after him, knowing exactly what he was going off to do. I knew that Phillips had said those things on purpose, to see what Steve would do. I knew that the loss of the men bothered him more than he was letting on to.

"If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself," Phillips said from behind me.

He knew that I knew.

I smiled and looked back at him. "Keeping it to myself," I said before running after Steve. I followed his muddled scent to the changing room that had been set up for the show. I pushed passed the curtain and found Steve grabbing several things that didn't look like belonged to him. "Are you going to walk to Austria?" I asked, knowing there was no way he would be able to take a jeep.

"If that's what it takes," he answered, paying me no mind.

"Steve, Bucky's more than likely dead. There's nothing you can do about that," I told him.

"You don't know that."

"Phillips is working on something. If he finds out that-"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late," he all but yelled, grabbing the things he had packed and walking out of the tent.

I smiled and followed after him. A small chuckle left me when I found him throwing his stuff into a jeep.

He paused in his work when he spotted me. He stood a little straighter and squared his shoulders with me. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" he asked.

My smile widened. "I don't say things I don't mean," I answered.

He nodded slightly. "Then you got to let me go," he told me before pulling himself into the driver's seat of the jeep.

I followed after him once again, standing next to him, my hand on the steering wheel to keep him from leaving. "I have a better idea," I told him.

It took me several minutes to track down Howard and it took me several more to plead with him to fly us. After promising that I owed him a favor he agreed and soon we were sneaking off base and off into the air, flying towards enemy territory.

"The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges," I said, pointing out the spot on the map in my lap while Steve adjusted the leather jacket he had pulled over the ridiculous Captain America outfit. "We believe it to be a factory for something Schmidt has been working on for a while."

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep," Howard said from the cockpit.

Steve looked over, his jaw still set and eyes still narrowed. "Just get me as close as you can," he called back before looking back to his jacket. "You know you two are gonna be a lot of trouble when you land."

I let out another snort. "And you won't?" I questioned back.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them," he said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"They'll shoot back," I reminded him.

He reached over and tapped the metal shield sitting next to him. "Well, let's hope it's good for something."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hey, El!" Howard called, catching both mine and Steve's attention. "If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue," he said.

I smiled at that and shook my head, knowing that he was teasing more than anything. I lost my smile, however, when I looked back to Steve. He looked slightly put off and maybe a little crushed. I decided to save a little face. "I've known Stark for a while now and he's the best civilian pilot I've ever seen," I told him. "He's crazy enough to fly enemy air. We're more than lucky he agreed to do this."

He nodded slightly, still frowning slightly. "So, are you two…" he gestured between me and Howard. "Do you…" he trailed off again, seeming to struggle.

I raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue.

"Fondue?" he finally asked.

My confusion doubled at that. Fondue was just pieces of bread with melted cheese on it. I had, in fact, ate fondue with Howard before, seeing as he had had it at the Stark Expo. Still not understanding the question I decided to ignore it and continue to brief him. I held up the black box for him to see. "This is a transponder," I told him. "When you activate it, it'll tell us where you are and we'll come straight to you."

He took it from me and looked it over, not seeming to trust it. "Are you sure this thing works?" he called up to Howard.

Howard chuckled at that. "It's been tested more than you, pal," he told him.

A bang filled the air and soon the plane was being shook back and forth, enemy fire coming straight for us.

My eyes widened slightly when Steve rose to his feet, walking to the door, shield in hand. "Sit back down! We're taking you all the way in!" I yelled at him.

He ignored me, opened the door and crouched down to look out at the forest below. "As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" he yelled back.

I glared at him and gripped his forearm, keeping him from jumping from the plane like an idiot. "I don't think you can give me orders!" I told him, knowing for a fact that I had rank over pretty much everyone but Phillips and his higher ups.

He looked up at me and flashed me a smile, his other hand coming over to cover the one I had on his arm. "The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" he said.

I glared at him slightly before pulling my arm away and watching as he lowered the goggles to cover his eyes. Before he had the chance to throw himself off the plane I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the A on his helmet. "You better not die!" I yelled at him.

His smiled grew and then he was gone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! I would love some reviews with comments, questions, or anything that's on your mind! Thank you! **


	4. Captain America Part 4

I was once again sitting at Phillips desk. This time, however, I wasn't sleeping; I was having a slight panic attack. My knees were pulled to my chest with my arms tightly secured around them. My eyes had been pinned to his desk top for I wasn't sure how long but I knew that I hadn't blinked in a while. Phillips had left me alone, probably a little scared that I would lash out at him if he didn't but he had given Howard a mouthful. Phillips had only let him go when Howard had told him that he couldn't say no to a pretty face.

It had been hours, nearly a whole day, and there was still no sound of Steve or the men he went in to save. The transmitter hadn't been activated. I had helped Steve Rogers, Captain America, die.

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that, Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period."

I was pulled from my thoughts by that. Phillips was sending a condolence letter to the Senator. He had given up on Steve. I looked up from his desk and found him looking at me, a frown pulling at his lips and a slight sadness in his eyes. He walked over to his desk and set down a group of aerial photos.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity," he told me.

I reached out and splayed the photos across the desk, looking them all over.

"Got get a cup of coffee, Corporal," Phillips said.

"Yes, sir."

I looked up from the photos and back to Phillips who was watching me with a helpless expression. "They can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one but then again they don't know what you are," he said. "I hope you know what you're doing because as soon as this gets back to them, they'll be coming to you for answers."

"I don't regret helping him," I stated. "Neither does Stark and I'm pretty sure that neither did Steve."

He let out a sigh. "They're not going to care about that, Howlett," he stated. "American's golden boy is dead and so are a lot of good men, all because you had a crush."

The same unlady like snort left me. "I didn't help him because of that," I told him, ignoring how I had pretty much admitted that I did, in fact, have a crush. "I had something that you humans seem to have in abundance. I had hope."

He shook his head. "Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

I looked away from him and glanced out at the suddenly busy unit. My eyebrows pulled together when several men went running by and yelling filled the air. "What the hell?" I asked, pulling myself from the chair and heading off in their direction, Phillips right behind me.

Almost the entire unit was huddled around the entrance to the camp, looking at the long stream of soldiers making their way down the road. And leading the stream of soldiers was Steve Rogers.

Phillips pushed passed me and stood in front of Steve, a frown still on his lips.

Steve came to a stop and saluted Phillips. "Some of these men need medical attention," he stated. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," he added.

Phillips glanced at the men behind them. "That won't be necessary," he said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Steve gave the same smile back. "Yes, sir."

Phillips turned and looked to me. "Something humans have in abundance, huh?" he asked before walking passed me.

I shook my head at him before turning my attention back to Steve. I let out a long sigh before stepping up to him, only a few inches between us. "Well, you're not dead," I stated, looking him over. "Close, but not dead."

Steve chuckled at that. "Just following orders."

"Hey!" the man next to Steve yelled, someone I assumed as Bucky. "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

Every man broke out into clapping and cheers, their voices creating a dull roar.

* * *

Night had fallen and the camp was quiet, the only sound were those of the random conversations of on duty MP's or the Doctors and Nurses in the Medical Tent. Phillips had gone to bed a few hours ago, leaving me, once again, at his desk. I had been writing a letter to Jimmy and Victor, knowing full well that it would never reach them where they were but the old habit created a comforting numb.

_My dearest brothers,_

_I would ask how you two are doing but that question has become rather redundant and the answer can always be easily assumed. I would also tell you that I am doing fine but the same principle applies to that as well. I shall simply state that the Howlett-Creed family is doing just fine. I regret to inform you that the kind doctor that had taken me in in your absence has been killed by a Nazi spy. Seeing as I can't go into too much detail I'll just skip the explanation and just say that I am now under the supervision of Colonel Chester Phillips, Although, quite honestly, he's not doing much supervising. When the war is over and we're together once again there is someone I would like you two to meet. His name is Steve Rogers, Jimmy stop growling, Victor stop smirking, he is a Captain and he just managed a rescue of two hundred men from enemy hands._

_I don't know if it has reached yet where you are but there's a new American Hope by the name of Captain America. A silly thought but the men seem to rally around him. I've had the pleasure of meeting him and was more than surprised to find that he's from Brooklyn and that it took him 5 tries before they let him enlist. I could see Jimmy getting along with him but I fear that Victor would tease and prod at his expense, something I frown at but both Jimmy and I know that you can't_

My head snapped up when the sound of a board creaking reached my ears. I relaxed when I spotted Steve standing a few feet away, looking rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll come back-," he started, already retreating.

I shook my head . "No, you're fine," I told him, smiling at him. "Did you need something?"

He cleared his throat and stepped closer to me, still looking sheepish. "I never got to thank you for helping me earlier," he said. "I would never have been able to save the others without you- you and Stark, so- Thank you," he managed out.

I smiled up at him. "You're more than welcome, Steve, but you didn't need to thank me," I told him.

"No, I did, you're the reason I made it out alive, really," he said, a blush crossing his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

That perked my interest and I sat up a little straighter. "How did I do that? I would think that I'd have to be there to get you out alive."

He once again cleared his throat. "Well, I always follow orders and you ordered me not to die, so I followed your orders."

I chuckled. "I distinctly remember you saying that you were a Captain and that you were allowed to give me orders, not the other way around."

His eyes widened slightly. "I didn't mean to disrespect you."

I shook my head with a laugh. "I'm joking, Steve," I told him. "I don't take my title serious enough to be angry over something like that."

"Good," he said before catching himself. "I mean, it's good that you're not so uptight, no- not uptight, you're not uptight! I meant that you're not so strict- no, strict isn't the word either-"

I sat at the desk smiling as I listened to him stumbled over his words, trying to make whatever he was saying come out the way it had in his head. After a few moments I rose from the desk and walked to him. "Steve?" I interrupted.

He stopped and raised his eyes to mine. "Yes, Eleanor?" he asked, his voice sounding a little scared.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly before he nodded quickly. "Yes, yes I would like that," he answered, his blush going a little deeper.

I smiled brightly and looped my arm through his. "Come on then, it's a beautiful night," I said, practically dragging him off.

We had been walking for a few minutes before Steve cleared his throat.

"Who were you writing the letter to? If you don't mind me asking," he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't mind," I stated before letting my head drop to look up at the sky. "I was writing to my brothers, Jimmy and Victor."

"Are they in the war?"

"Somewhere," I answered.

"You don't know where they are?"

I shook my head. "No, then again I never really know where they are," I stated with a chuckle.

"Don't you know which unit they're in?" Steve asked, his voice a little surprised.

I let out a sigh. "Honestly, they told me they were enlisting and that they would be back when the war ended," I answered. Victor had told me the very same thing and James had told me to meet them in Brooklyn at the harbor.

"No offense but I thought older brothers were more protective than that," Steve stated, grimacing slightly as he realized that what he had said might have offended me.

"They just know that I can take care of myself," I told him. "God knows I've yelled it at them enough times."

He chuckled at that. "So, if you don't know where they are then why were you writing them a letter?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

I shrugged and looked back up at the sky. "A false sense of security, I suppose. I tend to like those."

"False sense of securities?" he questioned. "Aren't those kind of like lying to yourself?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I had a false sense of security when you went through the experiment. I had Howard lie through his teeth to calm me down."

His head snapped down to look at me. "You were worried about me?" he asked.

I snorted. "Of course," I answered, looking over to him. "You were going through some experiment that had the potential to go wrong. Something could have seriously gone wrong, you could have been hurt, or worse, you could have died," I said, shaking my head. "I didn't like the thought of that."

"Well, you seemed rather calm," he told me.

I laughed lightly at that, remembering how I had refused to look up from the ground until Howard had spoken in amazement. I still wasn't entirely sure if what I felt towards Steve was a crush or if he just felt like a kindred soul but I wasn't going to shy away from him, at least, as long as he doesn't tell me to go away.

We continued to walk around the camp, talking about whatever came to mind, some of them random but I enjoyed the talk none the less. We didn't stop till I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was 3:26 in the morning. When I informed Steve of this his eyes had gone wide and he insisted on walking me to my bunk.

"Thanks for going on a walk with me," I said once we stood outside the bunk.

Steve smiled down at me. "I'm glad you asked me," he said.

I let out a long sigh and smiled up at him. "I really am glad that you didn't die, Steve." I told him.

"Oddly enough, so am I, Ma'am," he added.

I winced at that.

"Sorry, Eleanor," he corrected.

I shook my head at that. "Goodnight, Steve, sleep well."

He bowed his head to me. "Goodnight, Eleanor, sweet dreams," he added, backing away from the bunker.

I chuckled and headed inside.

* * *

I once again found myself in an underground war room. Maps, machines, and soldiers littered the stone walls and tables, everyone looking terribly busy with something only they seemed to understand. I was stood next to a bent over Steve who was pouring over a map, pointing to places that were on the map that was in Hydra.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic," he said, marking the spot. "And the sixth one was….about here," he said, once again hovering over the map. "30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line," he said before straightening up.

The officer next to him nodded and pulled the map off the table, heading off to show the others.

Steve looked over to me and shrugged. "I just got a quick look," he stated.

I gave him a lopsided smile. "You can't be perfect," I said before walking off in the direction the officer had taken the map, Steve following next to me.

"These are the weapon factories we know about," Steve said once we were joined by Phillips. "Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map," he told him.

Phillips nodded, taking a glance at the map before walking off once again. "Agent Howlett, speak with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

I nodded. "Alright, but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass," he answered as a curly blonde assistant handed him a stack of papers. "What do you say, Rogers? It's your map. You think you can wipe Hydra off it?"

Steve glanced back at the map that everyone else seemed to be pouring over. "Yes, sir. I'll need a team," he stated with a matter of fact tone.

"We're already putting together the best men," Phillips told him, shooting me a pointed look.

Steve seemed to have a better idea. "With all due respect, sir, so am I."

Phillips raised an eyebrow. "Alright, as long as that team includes Agent Howlett," he said, nodding to me.

Steve looked down at me with a surprised expression.

I raised my own eyebrow, challenging him to go against what Phillips had just said.

He flashed me a smile before nodding to Phillips. "I don't see how that would be a problem."

I swung around the corner and looked to Phillips. "Phillips, have you seen Steve?" I asked. I had been looking for the Super-Soldier for little over half an hour and it was starting to piss me off that I couldn't find him.

"He's at the bar around the corner gathering his team," he answered, not even bothering to look up from the map he was studying.

I pursed my lips. "Am I allowed to go join them?" I questioned.

"If I told you no would you listen to me?" he asked.

I smiled at that. "No," I answered.

"Can I suggest something?" Phillips asked, still looking down at his papers.

"Your suggestions are always appreciated," I told him.

"Dress like a woman and not a street rat. We're all used to you looking like that but I doubt the fine people of England could handle it," he stated.

I nodded quickly, almost not liking the idea of having to wear a dress again. "Okay, I can do that."

"Do you even own women's clothes, Howlett?"

"Yes, I have a dress," I defended before pausing to remember what I had packed. "I think," I added before throwing myself back around the corner towards the stairs that would take me topside. I broke out onto the London street and found that it was a cool England night with little to none clouds and bright stars. I hurried down the street to the hotel they had us staying at and rushed to my room, trying to remember if I had, in fact, packed a dress. I tore through my bag before I found the blue dress Victor had gotten me on my birthday a few years ago. I smiled and threw it on, more than happy to find that there weren't any wrinkles in it. I brushed through my tangled hair and put it into a simple up do, applied a simple layer of make-up. I dug through my bag again and pulled out the simple black heels that I had probably only worn once.

I found the bar easily, following the scent of beer and the sound of singing. I pulled open the door and stepped in, the once noisy bar hushing over as I walked further in. I raised an eyebrow at the silence but continued on my way towards Steve's scent. I stepped into the other half of the bar and found him standing next to Bucky. Both men looked over, their eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

I smiled and walked a little closer. "Steve," I greeted.

"Eleanor," he said, his eyes looking me over.

"Ma'am," Bucky said, nodding to me.

I turned my smile to him. "You must be Bucky," I stated.

Steve jumped slightly and cleared his throat. "Sorry, uh, Eleanor this is Sergeant James Barns," he said, gesturing to his friend. "Bucky, this is Agent Eleanor Howlett."

"Please to meet you," Bucky said, holding his hand out.

"Pleasures mine," I said back, shaking his hand like I would any other military man. "You know, I have a brother named James."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Really? He must be a very handsome man."

I nodded in agreement. "He is but that's just the opinion of a sister. Sadly, it's put me off any other man named James. I mourn for my lose," I said with a teasing tone.

Bucky chuckled and looked to Steve. "I like her," he stated.

"Me too," Steve agreed before catching himself. "Uh, was there something you needed?"

I pulled out my teasing tone and nodded at Steve. "Howard has made a few things and he wants you to test them. Would you mind stopping by tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Steve answered before the singing picked up again.

I smiled and looked into the other room. "I'm glad to see that they're prepping for duty," I stated.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked, clearly ignoring my early dismissal.

Keeping my eyes on Steve I answered. "I love music, actually," I answered. "But you can't have music without dancing; something I plan to do after this is all over."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky asked with a soft chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile up at Steve as I repeated what he had told me what felt like forever ago. "The right partner."

A smile pulled at Steve's lips.

"0800, Steve," I told him before walking off towards the others.

"Yes, Eleanor, I'll be there," he said after me.

I paused at the bar and flagged down the bar tender. "One beer, please?" I asked.

He nodded and filled the order, seeming surprised that I had ordered that.

"Thank you," I said, gripping it by the top of the glass before turning to the French man at Steve's team's table. "Ça vous dérange si m'asseoir avec vous?" I asked.

His head snapped up to look at me, his eyes going wide. "Par tous les moyens," he answered, grabbing a chair from the table next to them and setting it between him and the other French speaking member.

I smiled down at him. "Merci," I said before taking the seat.

"Donc, vous êtes français?" the other man asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just speak it," I answered.

"You're Agent Howlett, right?" the Chinese man asked.

I nodded in affirmation. "I'd rather you call me Eleanor, though," I told him.

"Rogers told us that you would be joining our little team," the one with the bowler hat said before reaching across the table. "Timothy Dugan, pleased to have you with us."

"Pleased to be here," I said back, once again doing the military hand shake.

"James Montgomery Falsworth, at you service," the Englishman said, dipping his head to me.

"Jim Morita," the Chinese man said.

"Gabe Jone," the other French speaker said.

I nodded to him before looking to the French man. "Je suis Eleanor Howlett," I told him.

He smiled at me once again. "Mon nom est Jacques Bernier"

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur."

His smile brightened. "Croyez-moi, le plaisir est pour moi, madame," he said before grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

I chuckled at that and shook my head at him. "Flirt," I muttered, getting him to chuckle with me.

"I must say that I was surprised when Rogers said that we were going to have a woman on the team," Timothy said, smiling brightly over at me. "Although, with the title of Agent, I'm sure you're more than able to take care of yourself."

I tried on to blush over the fact that Steve had talked about me and nodded. "Sadly that is an understatement," I told him, lifting to beer to take my first gulp. I wrinkled my nose and the slightly weak taste. "I should have gotten whiskey," I stated, getting them to laugh.

"I like her!" Jim decided.

I rose my glass in his direction before chugging the rest of it down, earning more cheers from the men. I set the glass down and shook my head, regretting that instantly. Due to the fact that I instantly heal, no matter what the wound is my cells are always active, and seeing as when you're drunk is a type of sickness, I can't get drunk. I was about to signal to the bartender again when a rather lost looking officer stepped into the bar, seeming to look for someone. When he spotted me he gave a small smile and walked over.

"Agent Eleanor Howlett?" he asked when he reached me.

"That depends on which branch of the Army is asking," I answered.

He swallowed hard and stood a little straighter. "Mr. Stark wants you back at headquarters. He said that there has been some development in Project Alpha."

My eyes widened at that and waved my hand at him. "Shhh!" I hissed. "Jesus, doesn't Howard understand the word 'classified'?" I asked before letting out a sigh and looking back to the men. "I regret to inform you fine gentlemen that I shall have to leave you now," I told them.

They let out a chorus of complaints.

"I'll see you guys soon," I said before getting up and following after the officer who still seemed nervous. "What's gottcha shaky?" I asked.

He jumped slightly and cleared his throat. "I just….I've heard stories of you," he answered.

I chuckled at that and shook my head. "Stories from Stark?" I inquired.

He nodded. "Stories from Stark," he answered.

"Well, don't listen to him, he lies," I told him.

"Wrong, I only give False Senses of Security."

My head snapped over and I found Howard walking towards us, dressed up in one of his suits with his hair gelled back, looking rather sharp. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over chest. "Project Alpha, huh?" I asked.

He held his hands up in false innocence. "I had to get you out of there somehow," he stated, before pulling a bill of his pocket and handing it to the officer that had got me. "Thanks, pal."

The officer nodded and headed off, probably returning to the underground headquarters.

I let out a sigh. "What do you want, Howard?"

"Dinner with a beautiful woman," he answered. "Originally, I was just going to ask you if you knew where any beautiful women are but look at you, you've managed to pull off the impossible," he stated, gesturing to me.

I shook my head at him. "You always have to make things difficult, don't you?" I asked, knowing there was no way I could get out of going with him.

"You wouldn't stay interested if I didn't," he stated, walking forward and offering me his arm.

I rolled my eyes and looped my arm through his. "I'm eating my weight in food and I'm getting something chocolate for dessert," I warned him.

He chuckled and pulled me along. "I would be shocked if you did anything less."

* * *

**French conversation #1: **

-May I sit with you?

-By all means

-Thank you

-So you're French?

**French conversation #2:**

****-My name is Eleanor Howlett

-My name is Jacques Berneir

-Pleased to meet you, Sir

-Believe me, the pleasure is mine, Madame

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of you who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! It means so much to me! Tell me what you think of the new chapter! **

**Review please!**


	5. Captain America Part 5

**Sorry this was updated so late in the day, I sort of forgot that it was Friday :P**

* * *

After a rather slow morning I found myself sitting in the lab with Howard and some other Doctor. A containment box sat against the far wall with the magazine from the warehouse locked inside. Howard hovered above the glass, working the robotic arms to mess with the glowing bullets that were encased in the magazine.

"Emission signature is unusual," he noted as he picked one of the bullets up. "Alpha and beta ray neutral…though I doubt Rogers picked up on that," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt anyone but you picked that up," I stated, getting the doctor to chuckle.

Howard shot me a playful glare before going back to work. "Seems harmless enough," he noted. "Hard to see what all the fuss is about," he said before touching it with the laser cutter.

Suddenly the bullet exploded, scattering the glass and sending Howard and the doctor flying into the wall. I had turned as soon as the glass exploded the shards and force pushing against me but other than that I healed instantly and stood my ground. I glanced over at the containment box before looking down at Howard.

"Write that down," he stated as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking more than frazzled.

A chuckle escaped me as I offered him my hand. "And what did we learn today?" I asked, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't play with blue glowing things?" he asked, looking down at me with a pained smile.

"Sure, let's go with that," I agreed before glancing over at the clock on the wall. "Do you want me to go see if Steve is here yet?" I asked.

He nodded but let out a groan afterwards, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

I chuckled at him before heading out of the lab, hoping that it didn't look like I had just gone through an explosion. I marched down the hallway, my eyes looking the headquarters over. I reached the far wall and turned to look in Phillips office direction when something rather shocking caught my eye instead. Steve stood with the blond assistant from before. Her lips were attached to his, his hands resting on her upper arms and her arms were coming up to wrap around his neck when something snapped in me.

"Rogers!" I snapped, my voice louder than I had thought it would be.

The two jumped apart, Steve's eyes wide as his hand came up to wipe his mouth off.

"Howard's ready for you, unless you have something better to do," I told him before turning to stomp back to Howard's lab. I could hear him following behind me, panic coming off him.

"Eleanor, wait," he said, his voice still panicked.

I kept my eyes forward and my voice quipped. "And here I thought that finding a partner would be harder than that," I said. I had been skirting around the idea of me liking Steve, well, maybe more than liking him but seeing him like that with that blonde bitch made me want to scratch his eyes out and maybe rip all her hair out.

"Eleanor, that's not what you thought it was," he told me.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't think a thing, Rogers, not a damn thing," I stated. "You're simply taking on the habits of a soldier, something you've always wanted to be. Congratulations."

He paused for a moment before saying the one thing that he really shouldn't have. "Well, what about you and Stark?" he asked. "How do I know you two haven't been….fondue-ing?" he asked, stopping a few feet away.

I turned slowly and looked at the Super-Soldier. He was still fidgeting like a little kid, his eyes wide and panic still coming off him. Did he really think that I had a thing with Howard?! Sure, Howard always teased me about going out with him and on occasion I do go to dinner or lunch with him but it's nothing but platonic. If he couldn't see that then he was an idiot. I shook my head at him and turned back towards Howard's lab. "I see the serum didn't affect your IQ," I said, loud enough for probably several of the surrounding officers to hear. I pushed through the door, shot a glare in Howard's direction before heading back towards the area where one of the lab assistance was still cleaning up from the explosion.

"Need any help?" I asked once I was within earshot.

His head shot up, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Agent Eleanor," he said before standing up straighter. "You don't need to help, I have everything under control," he stated.

I frowned and looked the room over. "Are you sure? That was a pretty big explosion," I stated, noting how there were still several pieces of glass on the floor, along with burn marks. "Any injuries?"

"Just a bump on my head," he answered, reaching up slowly to rub the tender spot. "Nothing that won't heal."

"Are you sure? I could help you," I offered again.

He nodded. "I'm sure," he said before glancing over my shoulder. "Looks like they're getting him a new shield," he commented.

I looked back and found Steve and Howard by the table of shields. Steve stood with the round Vibranium prototype shield on his arm. I glared over at them before turning back to the man. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked.

He nodded and went back to sweeping.

I turned away from him and made my way over to the two idiots that I wanted to disembowel.

Howard looked over when I approached and gave me an apologetic smile, knowing that he was in some form of trouble.

Steve followed his gaze and smiled when he saw me, acting like nothing that happened. "What do you think?" he asked, holding the shield up a little higher.

I blinked a few times at him before reaching for one of the guns lying on the table next to me. I cocked it before raising and aiming at Steve.

His eyes widened as he ducked behind the shield.

I squeezed off three rounds, hitting the shield where his head would have been.

Several of the lab attendants had ducked down at the sound of the shots, and looked to me with wide eyes; more than glad that I knew that Vibranium wouldn't ricochet the bullets and hit one of them.

Steve peeked over the edge of the shield, his face in the most perfect puppy dog face I had ever seen.

The expression, however, didn't ebb the anger and frustration I felt towards him. I lowered the gun, a sweet smile pulling my lips. "At least its bullet proof," I said before throwing the gun back on the table and marching passed them.

* * *

"El, are you really going to keep ignoring him?" Howard asked, appearing next to me as I looked over the map of our soon to be assault on Schmidt's factories.

"I tend to ignore those who act like asses," I said, keeping my eyes on the map.

He chuckled. "If that were true than you would be never talk to me," he stated, leaning against the table with his arms folded across his chest. "You're just upset that he's completely blind."

A small growl left me. "That and among other things."

"I've already told him that nothing is going on between us," he told me. "He didn't know that fondue was just cheese and bread," he chuckled.

"I figured as much by his reaction on the plane," I said, my lips pulled down in a frown. "I know that he has absolutely no experience with woman but he's just acting plain stupid," I said, letting my head drop down. "Howard…..why am I doing this?" I asked.

"There are several things that you're currently doing that could be in question. Which one are you talking about?" he asked.

"Steve."

"Ah, you're regretting your attraction to the Super-Soldier," he said with a knowing smile.

I groaned in agreement.

"Well, judging by the fact that the blondie nearly had her tongue shoved down his throat you're not the only one who is attracted to him," he noted.

"She's lucky I didn't rip her face off," I snarled.

"You're already possessive over him so you're passed the simple crush stage and towards the stalker stage, which is something I can see you pulling off perfectly, by the way," he added.

I really didn't want to think of my possible stalking Steve, something I also saw myself pulling off perfectly.

"Now, all of this would be a terribly horrible thing if he wasn't attracted to you too, the wonderful thing is that he is in fact attracted to you so we don't have to worry about that," he bypassed faster than I thought he would.

"How do you know that?" I asked, more like demanded.

"Because he was jealous over the thought of us being together," he answered, gesturing between the two of us.

I rolled my eyes. "That would be like dating my brother," I stated.

"A sad fact that I've learned to live with, sweetheart," he said with a deep sigh. "My point is, if he didn't like you than he wouldn't care that you were with me."

A drawn out sigh left me. "Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Do you want the scientific explanation or the dumb person explanation?"

"Better give me the dumb person explanation," I told him, my hands coming up to rub my temples.

"Because you're dumb," he stated. "This is why I don't stick with one girl for long. It messes everything up."

I let out a scoff. "Well I'm sorry I'm not a whore like you, Stark."

He shrugged. "You'll get there one day," he promised me with a wink.

I shook my head at him. "I really hope not."

"What I don't understand is why you're letting this get to you so bad," he said, looking down at me with a slight frown. "If anyone gave you this much trouble you would have clawed their face off before now. What happened to the head strong Eleanor Howlett that punched out that soldier because he called you 'sweetheart'?"

I let out a groan and slumped against the table a little more. "She's screaming at me from the cage I keep her in," I answered.

"Maybe you should let her out," Howard suggested. "He doesn't seem like a very forward person but I know that you are."

"What do you want me to do? Yell at him as I explain that there's nothing going on between us and that he's acting like a moron?" I asked, my tone sarcastic.

"Maybe that's what needs to happen. You always feel better after yelling at someone."

I paused in my retort and thought about that. Would I feel better about yelling at him? "I'd probably scare him away," I stated. I had done that with Jimmy once. I screamed at him so loud and for so long that he avoided me for a week before he apologized for something I didn't even remember at this point.

"Well, you do tend to let your inner animal out when you're angry," he teased, flashing me a smile.

I decided that the topic needed to change and fast, knowing that I wasn't going to win any argument with Howard. "How's Project Alpha going?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me, knowing what I was doing but decided to let it slide. "Better than I thought it would," he answered. "It seems that I was right and that you're a feral telepath."

"And that pretty much means that I'm able to…what? Talk to animals?"

He nodded his head. "That's the crude answer, yes. You're able to enter their minds, see what they see, hear what they hear, feel what they feel," he explained.

I was slightly impressed. "Your little tests told you that?"

He chuckled. "They don't call me a genius for no reason."

"Well, I'm sure it'll come in handy," I brushed off. "Anything else?"

"I said genius but I'm stretching it," he admitted. "I really have no idea what you are or how you do what you do, just that your genes are mutated."

"That's lovely. The genius has no idea what I am," I grumbled, clenching my right fist, allowing the two bone spikes to push between my knuckles and extend to their full length.

He cleared his throat, his eyes watching the spikes. "You said that your brothers are the same?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Jimmy has bone spikes like mine but he has three and Victor has claws like a Mountain Lion," I explained, pulling the spike back into my arm, watching as the split skin stitch back together.

"It's obviously genetic. Who do you think was the carrier? Your mother or your father?"

"My father," I answered instantly. "My mother had an affair with Victor's father and me and Jimmy were the result."

"You two are twins?" That seemed to surprise him.

"You wouldn't be able to tell," I told him. "We're fraternal twins. He's three hours older than me."

"Huh, that wasn't in the file," he muttered.

"Maybe because I didn't put it in the file," I suggested, smiling up at him. "Jimmy doesn't like attention drawn to him, that's Victor."

"And Victor is how much older?"

"Three years," I answered before letting out a sigh. "Howard, what does this have to do with anything?"

He shook his head with a big smile. "Nothing, but this is the first time I've gotten you to talk about your family."

I watched him for a moment before swearing under my breath. "Don't you have something better to do?"

He held his hands up in defense. "I know when I'm not wanted," he said before walking off.

"Obliviously not because you're always there!" I called after him.

He laughed and waved over his shoulder.

I sent a grown after him before looking back down at the map in front of me. I tensed when the scent of Bucky approached me.

"Excuse me, Agent Howlett?" he asked once he stopped next to me.

I straightened and turned towards him, my hand finding its way to my hip as I stood in what I could only think of as a pin up pose. "Yes, Sergeant Barnes?" I asked, my tone clipped.

He cleared his throat and also pulled himself up a little straighter. "I came down here on behalf of Captain Rogers-"

"I hope it's not to apologize on his behalf," I cut in, feeling my anger from a few moments ago welling up.

He shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'm not here to apologize," he cleared. "I'm just here to deliver a message," he said before once again clearing his throat. "If-"

"Wait," I cut in again, deciding to go a different direction.

He paused, his eyebrows going up, his mouth gaping open.

"You've know Steve for a long time, right?" I asked.

His mouth snapped shut and he nodded. "Since we were kids," he answered.

I bit my lip. "He's told you what happened?"

He nodded again.

"I didn't take the time to listen to him when it happened, what did he tell you?"

Bucky seemed to pause for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "That the blond dame caught him off guard and that he didn't know how to get her to back off and that when she kissed him, he went completely blank," he answered. "He has no experience with dames and all the attention he's getting because of Captain America is making him uneasy."

I nodded at that. "He seems fine around me though," I told him.

He seemed to pause before letting out a long sigh. "Don't tell him that I told you this, okay?" he asked. "He told me that you're the first woman who's ever looked at him and didn't just see how he looks, before and after the experiment. He's comfortable around you and I've never seen him comfortable around any dame," he explained before clearing his throat. "To put it simply, Ma'am, he likes you."

I know that Howard had said that Steve liked me but it was different coming from someone who knew who Steve actually was. I lost my pin up pose and brought my hands around my front where I wrung my fingers together like a nervous teenager.

"All he talks about is you and he gets this stupid grin on his face and his eyes get all foggy," he said, rolling his eyes. "And ever since you shot at him he's been agonizing over how to apologize to you without getting a bullet under his skin."

I nodded slowly. "And he didn't send you down here to apologize for him?" I clarified.

He shook his head quickly. "No, you see, he was too chicken to come down here and apologize in case you were still angry and shot at him again," he explained. "I was supposed to come see if you would even consider talking to him and if you did then send you out."

I pursed my lips and leaned against the table once again, trying to decide if I would consider talking to him.

"Please, Ma'am, I think I might have to kill him if he asks me what to do one more time," he informed me, his jaw clenching.

I chuckled at that and looked back to the man. "He's really sorry?"

Bucky nodded. "Trust me, he's sorry."

I let out a sigh. I needed to see him. I wasn't doing either of us a favor by staying angry and ignoring him. "Alright, fine," I said, pushing off the table and heading towards the stairs that led outside.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Bucky said after me.

I paused and turned around. "My friends call me Eleanor," I told him.

A smile pulled across his lips. "Thank you, Eleanor," he said.

I gave him a smile back before heading up the stairs. My combat boots thudded against the stairs as I made my way up to the England street that was once again covered in night. The street lights were on and everything was a soothing quiet. I reached the top of the stairs and found Steve leaning against the street lamp a few feet away, facing away from the stairs with his head tilted towards the night sky. I watched him stiffen slightly as he heard my footsteps before he slumped down.

"She said no, didn't she, Bucky?" he asked, his voice defeated. "Oh, what am I going to do? I screwed up but she won't let me get close enough to explain what happened and it keeps tearing me up inside. I just want to tell her everything but…." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Bucky, I really like her and I just…." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

I took in a deep breath and clasped my hands behind my back. "Well, you could start by turning around," I stated.

He jumped and spun around, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "El-Eleanor," he stuttered, clearly shocked. "I thought you were Bucky," he stated.

I chuckled nervously. "I noticed," I said before my eyes trailed down to his hands which were holding four roses. "Are those for Bucky?" I asked, pointing down at them.

He glanced down at the flowers before shaking his head. "Uh, no, they're actually for you," he said before stepping forward and holding them out to me.

A small smile twitched at my lips as I took them, bringing them up so I could pull in the sweet scent that I had always loved ever since I first saw a rose. I pulled back and rose an eyebrow at his color choice. "Red, pink, yellow, and peach?" I inquired.

He nodded again. "The woman at the flower shop said that the colors mean different things so I rambled off some things and she picked the ones that went with that," he explained. "She told me but, uh, I don't really remember what-"

"Red means respect, pink means 'please believe me', yellow means friendship and a promise of a new beginning, and peach means sincerity and appreciation," I said, smiling down at the beautiful roses. As soon as I had found out that my favorite flowers meant something I learned them had been using them throughout my entire life. Jimmy and Victor had grumbled about their masculinity whenever they found a rose left for them but they always kept them. I looked back up to Steve and found a slightly panicked look on his face. "Something wrong?"

He cleared his throat and looked off to the side in slight embarrassment. "I, uh, had a whole speech in my head, I practiced it and Bucky said it sounded fine, but now that I'm in front of you it's-it's gone," he explained, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"You practiced it in front of Bucky?" I asked, starting to feel bad for the best friend.

A sigh escaped him and he nodded. "Yes and it's gone now," he said, letting his head drop down again.

I bit my lip and brought the roses up once again. "By the way that Bucky was acting I'm going to assume that it was lengthy and agonized over?"

His head shot up at that. "Bucky talked to you? Actually talked to you?" he asked with a slightly panicked voice.

"Yes, he actually talked to me," I stated. "If he hadn't of I don't think I would have come out here. You should thank him."

Steve nodded quickly. "I'll be sure to do that," he said before looking to me. "Eleanor, I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm not going to make excuses and say that I couldn't have pushed her off or told her no. It happened and I'm going to own up to it. I-I don't mean to assume anything about you but I know how I feel and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I hurt you."

I blinked a few times before chuckling lightly. "For forgetting the apology speech you did pretty well," I told him, smiling slightly.

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you and I'm sorry. I'm so-"

I couldn't hear another sorry. I rose on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his cheek, hoping that that would shut him up. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "She attacked you, didn't she?" I asked, starting to realize that I was angry at the wrong person.

Still slightly shocked Steve could only nod.

I let out a sigh. "I forgive you," I told him before glaring up at him. "But if you ever assume that there is something going on between me and Howard, I will shoot you and you will not have your shield," I told him, my tone firm.

He nodded again. "Stark already explained that to me. I'm sorry that I assumed."

I shook my head. "No, enough apologizing," I said, realizing that I didn't like it coming from him.

"Sorry," he said before wincing.

I chuckled at that and shook my head once again. "You're a goof," I stated.

"That's a good thing, right?" he questioned, sounding nervous again.

I nodded. "Yes, that's a good thing," I told him.

A relief filled sigh escaped him and he slumped slightly. "I didn't think that you would ever talk to me again," he stated. "I've never had a dame shoot at me before."

"Well, you're not the first man I've shot at," I told him with a chuckle. "You're the first man who's had a shield, though."

He chuckled nervously and shifted his stance. "I won't have to have my shield with me every time I'm with you, will I?" he asked.

"Not unless I have a gun in my hand," I told him.

He struggled for a moment. "Seeing as you're going with us to destroy the factories I'll be needing it a lot more than I thought."

I shook my head at him. "Just stay away from blonds and we should be okay."

He cleaned his throat and nodded his head. "I can do that," he said before giving me that adorable puppy dog look. "Did-did you hear everything I said? When you came up here?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

A small smile pulled at my lips, a blush crossing my cheeks. "I heard everything you said," I told him.

A blush of his own touched his cheeks and he looked away from me, his eyes moving nervously around the street.

I decided to not ignore the pull I felt in my chest and leaned forward once again, pressing another kiss to his flaming cheek. "I like you too," I told him softly.

His eyes widened as he pulled his head around to look down at me. "R-really?" he stuttered, his voice a little shaky.

I nodded with a small smirk. "Really," I answered before deciding to make this a little easier on him. "I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat with me?"

It took his mind a minute to catch up to what I had said and he nodded quickly. "Yes, I would love that," he said before clearing his throat and offering me his arm. "Ma'am."

I looped my arm through is his, my other hand still clutching the beautiful roses. "Maybe the restaurant will have a vase for these," I said, raising them so I could smell them once again. "They really are beautiful, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," he told him, leading them down the street to the restaurant he knew was just a block away. "I'm just glad that you like them."

"Love them," I corrected, smiling up at him again.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Thank you all so much for your support! Tell me what you think in the wonderful review box at the bottom. **


	6. Captain America Part 6

"Agent Howlett!" Phillips called as I made my way towards the airplane that would drop us off in Germany.

I paused and looked back at him. "Yes, sir?!" I called back, really not wanting to walk all the way over to him.

"Get over here!" he yelled.

Steve stopped next to me, seeming a little concerned. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his hand reaching out to lightly rest against my lower back.

"I'll fill you in later. Go on ahead of me," I told him, smiling up at him before making my way towards the slightly irritated Colonel. "What can I do for you, Phillips?" I asked, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder.

He looked me over before giving me a slight frown. "I found that letter on my desk a few days ago," he answered. "The one to your brothers."

I shifted slightly. "I was wondering where that went," I said.

"I found it odd that you were writing to them considering that you're unaware of their locations," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow but answered honestly. "It makes me feel better about being away from them."

"So, if you had the chance to see your brothers again, would you take it?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate to nod.

He let out a small sigh. "Well, even with my pull I only managed half of that," he stated.

My confusion had bubbled up but before I could ask what he was talking about a familiar voice cut me off.

"Hello, darlin'."

I spun around so fast that my bag fell from my shoulder and crashed to the ground. My eyes were wide as I came face to face with Jimmy. He hadn't changed from the last time I saw him and the smile was the same as ever. "Jimmy!" I yelled before throwing myself at him, my arms going around his neck as I nearly strangled him from the grip. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let my little sister go off and fight by herself?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I chuckled at that. "Then why the hell isn't Victor here?"

"They would only let one of us come and after finding the blond man's scent all over you, I'm glad that Victor didn't come," he said, pulling back to look down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And if you start to act like Victor, I will start to act like Victor," I threatened, giving him a glare that Victor would have been proud of.

"Calm down, darlin'," he said as he ruffled my hair and chuckled.

I pushed his hand away with a smile. I pushed him away before turning back to Phillips. "Thank you, Phillips, this means a lot to me," I told him.

"Don't thank me, he's a good fighter, that's the only reason he's here," he brushed off with a gruff tone. "Now get your skinny ass on that plane and introduce him to the team," he ordered.

I pulled myself into a salute, a bright smile on my lips. "Yes, sir," I said before grabbing Jimmy's hand and pulling him towards the plane, my bag now over his shoulder. I pulled him up onto the plane and found all the men idling around, chatting with each other as they strapped their packs in. When I reached the top of the ramp they all went silent, looking to me and the man I was holding hands with.

I cleared my throat and pulled Jimmy forward a little more. "Jimmy, this is Timothy Dugan, Gabe Jone, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, Jacques Derner, and James Barnes," I said, pointing to each of the men who nodded in greeting. "Everyone, this is James, my brother."

The sour faces of the men turned into smiles as they all stepped forward to greet my brother.

I looked around the plane and spotted Steve standing in the back, looking a little pale. I motioned for him to come forward and gave him an encouraging smile.

Steve squared his shoulders and came towards us, waiting on the side lines for the men to finish talking with Jimmy.

I reached around and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him forward. "Jimmy," I said, catching his attention. "I want you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, he's the leader of this team," I said before smiling up at Steve. "This is one of my brothers I was telling you about."

"Sir," Steve said, holding his hand out.

"Captain," Jimmy said back, shaking Steve's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Eleanor has told me so much about you."

Jimmy chuckled at that. "And you're still shaking my hand?" he asked.

I threw a hard elbow into his ribs, getting a wince from the taller man.

Steve chuckled with him. "The way Eleanor talks about you I doubt you're that bad."

Jimmy shot me a small smirk at that. "Let's see if I can live up to her praise."

I went to chuckle but a familiar scent reached me and a small groan. "Jimmy, whatever you do, try to not rip his head off," I said before his voice filled the air.

"Well if it isn't my favorite sweetheart. Couldn't stay away from me, could ya, honey?"

I turned around and found Howard climbing up the ramp, that smirk on his lips that made you want to either kiss him or slap him. "Howard, there's someone I want you to meet," I told him, praying that Jimmy wouldn't cave his face in.

Jimmy turned and looked down at the slightly shorter man, a hard look in his eye.

"Howard, this is James, my brother," I said, trying to emphasis on brother. "Jimmy, this is Howard Stark, he's the- well, whatever we need him to be."

"Nice to meet a relative of El," Howard said, holding his hand out. "She doesn't stop talking about her two brothers and quiet honestly I was close to gagging her."

To my surprise a smile pulled at Jimmy's lips as he shook Howard's hand. "She just chews through it," he told him.

I gaped at him as Howard gave me a pointed look. "One time," I defended.

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you say," Howard said before throwing me a wink and heading towards the cockpit.

"Baise-moi," I groaned, rubbing a hand across my forehead.

"I don't think a lady such as yourself should be using that kind of language," Gabe said, a teasing expression on his face.

I shot him a small glare. "Vous verrez que je suis très loin d'une dame," I told him.

"I look forward to it," he said with a chuckle.

"Keeping secrets from me again, Darlin'?" Jimmy asked, appearing behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just upset that you don't understand," I said before smiling at Jazques. "Il devient tellement frustré quand je parle français et il ne peut pas me comprendre," I told him, getting a chuckle from him.

"Nous devrions parler plus souvent, oui?"

I laughed at that. "Oui. Oui."

"Alright, kiddies, we're legs up in 5 minutes!" Howard called from the front.

* * *

After a rather long plane ride with Steve and Jimmy as company we were dropped off just outside of Germany, leaving us with a half day trek that would get us close enough to the first factory. The walk was quiet and tense, everyone on alert for patrols and other things that would make our job very difficult. By the time we made the trek I had a handful of wild flowers that Jacques picked every time he came across one, something the other guys laughed about while I just stated that they were jealous. The camp was an easy setup, each of us having our own sleeping rolls and food rations. Jimmy and I ended up gathering the firewood, seeing as we were the only ones who could walk through the forest without snapping a twig or making any sudden noise. When the sun went down and the temperature followed, all of us gathered around the medium fire Timothy had managed to make, our sleep rolls wrapped around our shoulders.

The boys were telling war stories when we heard them. The sharp sound of a snapping twig silenced the group before the sound of heavy paws against the ground followed.

"Wolves," Jimmy said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

This wouldn't be the first time that the Howlett family had ran into a pack of wolves. When we had first ran from home we made camp not too far from the den, it was me talking to the Alpha wolf that calmed them down enough to let us stay.

I glanced up at Jimmy to find him watching me, waiting to see if I would do my habit whenever wolves are around. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked back to the fire. "Want to hear something amazing?" I asked.

A mumbled of confused agreement left the men.

My smile widened as I raised my head to the sky, the howl floating out of my throat as I did so. The sound echoed through the silent trees, raising to the starry sky. Half way through the howl several more joined in, adding to the eerie echo. I cut mine off and allowed the wolves voices to continue on.

The men were looking around with wide eyes as they realized that the wolves were surrounding us.

"Wow," Bucky muttered, looking back to me. "How did you do that?"

Jimmy chuckled at that. "She's always been able to do that," he answered.

"You just have to hit the right pitch," I explained before letting out another howl that caused the wolves to pick up again.

We sat listening to the wolves howl before the forest returned to its usual silence.

"They're not going to eat us, are they?" James asked, his British accent slightly sarcastic.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, they won't come close because of the fire," he explained. "It gives away their positions."

"They're just curious," I stated, smiling lightly as their curiosity flittered around in my brain. "If they were going to kill us they wouldn't ambush, they would pick us off one by one."

"That's comforting," Timothy said.

I shook my head at him. "Don't worry, they'll eat me first. I'm the frail."

Confusion crossed several of their faces.

"Frail?" Steve asked, moving a little closer to me, not liking the idea of me being eaten.

"It's what the females are called in wolf packs," Jimmy answered.

I grimaced at the explanation. "And yet Victor still insists on calling me that."

Jimmy chuckled. "Well, you are the frail in our family," he stated, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

I leaned away from him and closer to Steve, my back pressed against his arm, out of my brother's reach. "I've taken both of you," I reminded him with a grumble.

He nodded at that. "Yes, and those are times that neither Victor nor I are willing to admit," he stated, looking down into the fire again with a scowl.

I smiled at that and leaned further into Steve, loving how his warmth seemed to seep from him and into me.

Steve shifted his position again, clearly a little flustered by the fact that I was snuggling up to him.

"Not that I'll be able to with the wolves but I'm going to get some shut eye," Timothy stated, throwing his sleeping roll and laying out on it.

The others agreed that it was time to turn in, Steve telling them that he would take the first watch, seeing as he had managed to fall asleep on the plane.

"G'night, darlin'," Jimmy said as he pulled his blanket over him.

"Goodnight, Jimmy," I said back, smiling down at him.

The men were soon asleep and the forest was once again quiet. I sat there for a moment, taking in the cool night and the warmth that Steve was giving off.

"You should get some sleep, Eleanor," Steve said softly.

I let out a small sigh before I dropped my head back to look at him. "But you'll be up all night," I stated. "It would be rather boring if you were up by yourself," I explained.

"Don't worry about me, Eleanor," he chuckled, shaking his head down at me. "I'll be fine."

I watched him for a moment before deciding that I would do what I had been itching to do since we first started the fire. I reached behind me and lifted his arm up so I could slip under it and press my back against his side. I brought his arm back down and placed it loosely around my shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly panicky.

"Just following orders, Captain," I said, pulling my blanket up higher so it covered both of us. "I'm sleeping."

"But-but-"

"I can order you to keep me warm. Would that make you feel better?" I asked, slightly amused by how shy he was being.

His head nodded quickly. "Actually, yes, it would."

I chuckled lightly. "Captain America, I order you to keep me warm."

There was slight hesitation before he spoke. "Yes, Ma'am," he said before his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to the warmth he was radiating.

Seeing as I was the way I was I couldn't get cold but it was still nice being close to him. It still seemed odd that only yesterday night we had gone out to dinner after a long apology on Steve's part, and an admitted over reaction on mine. Dinner had been nice and surprisingly comfortable. We had ended up staying in the restaurant till they closed and even after that we walked the London streets till 2 in the morning. If things continued the way they were going now than he won't be nervous about me snuggling up to him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the familiar smell of Jimmy's cigars. My nose twitched as I opened my eyes, looking up at the forest canopy in early morning light. I pushed myself up and found Jimmy and the other men huddled around a fire, chatting quietly. I folded up my blanket and Jimmy's, putting them into my pack before walking over to Jimmy. I leaned over him and inhaled deeply when he let out another puff of smoke. "That's one of Victor's," I stated.

The men jumped and looked up to me, clearly shocked that I had managed to sneak up on them.

Jimmy looked back at me with a smile. "Yes it is," he said.

"Did you steal it from him?" I asked, taking the vacant seat between him and Gabe.

He chuckled lightly. "No. He gave it to me before they shipped me to you," he told me with that wolf grin of his.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "He remembered."

"Remembered what?" Bucky asked, looking slightly confused.

"That she likes the smell of smoke," Jimmy stated with a chuckle.

"Really?" Gabe asked, looking down at me.

I shrugged. "It reminds me of home," I said with a slightly defensive tone.

"You still remember that place?" Jimmy asked, a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"Bits and pieces," I answered. "Mostly the fact the whole house smelled like smoke," I stated. Truth was that I really only remembered flashes of my childhood home. I remember the face of my mother, my 'fathers' eyes and then my real fathers face when Jimmy killed him. Smells had always been a bigger trigger for me than images were. The house smelled like smoke because of the wood burning fires in every room.

"Then you have a better memory than me, Darlin'," Jimmy said before blowing smoke my way again.

I chuckled lightly and gently hit him in the shoulder before snatching the cigar from his mouth. I took a drag, gathered the smoke in my mouth before letting it out, a perfect ring of smoke flouting up into the air.

"Show off," he grumbled, taking the cigar back from me.

"How did you do that?" Jim asked, watching the smoke ring.

I chuckled lightly. "Lots and lots of practice," I said.

"Victor told her that she couldn't do it," Jimmy added, shooting me a small smirk.

"Who's Victor?" Bucky questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Our brother," both of us answered.

"I'm guessing older?" Gabe asked, a smile pulling at his lips. It was obvious that he was an older brother.

Jimmy nodded. "It's Victor, me, than little Eleanor," he said, bumping his shoulder against mine.

I growled and bumped him back. "By three hours."

"You're twins?" Steve asked, astonishment clear in his voice.

I couldn't help the smile that twitched at my lips at the sound of Steve's voice. "Yes."

Confusion crossed his face. "You don't look alike- no offense," he added, glancing at Jimmy.

"We're called fraternal twins," I explained. "There's a long and very uncomfortable explanation about the difference between identical and fraternal twins but seeing as I am not your doctor nor your mother I will not tell you," I said, shaking my head as I remembered that same awkward conversation with Ab. "Trust me, you don't want me to tell you," I added, seeing their still confused faces.

Jimmy shook his head. "She told me and I wish she hadn't."

I shrugged. "You asked," I reminded him.

"Wish I didn't," he muttered, blowing more smoke in my direction.

I inhaled deeply before looking back to Steve. "When are we heading out?" I questioned.

"We're heading out after breakfast," Steve stated, glancing at all of us from over the fire.

I caught his eyes and gave him a small smile, a silent 'good morning.'

He gave me the same smile back before Bucky took his attention.

"Who's going to scout ahead?" Timothy asked as we all packed up our stuff.

Jimmy shot me a knowing look.

"I'll do it," I stated, also knowing that I was the most logical choice.

"You sure?" Steve asked, looking to me with a slightly worried look.

I nodded with a smile. "I'm the quietest," I answered before turning my attention to the tree line that surrounded our little campsite. "Till the road, right?"

He nodded. "Till the road."

"See you there," I said before taking off, knowing Jimmy would take my pack.

* * *

The woods were an eerie quiet as I made my way through the trees. I could feel the wolves from last night hovering in the back of my head, their curiosity floating at the tip of my conscious. I let out a series of yips and waited, smiling as their scents got closer to me. I crouched down at the base of the closest tree then they came into view, wanting to keep myself at the lowest threat level they had. The alpha stepped forward slowly, his eyes locked with mine till he paused a few feet away.

After a moment of establishing myself as an ally I focused my thoughts onto their minds, conveying that I was in search of the men hiding in the trees.

Their interest peeked at that, their dislike for the men in the trees coming forward. After the promise of the death of the men the wolves were more than eager to help me. They tore off through the trees, spreading out to track them.

I took in a deep breath before closing my eyes and forcing my mind out of my head and into one of the wolves. I moved from wolf to wolf till one of them found a man. I tore off it their direction, moving silently as I went. When I reached the tree the man was in I grabbed the lowest branch and swung myself up, effortlessly kicking the man off the branch he was perched on. I dropped down the ground next to him, my bone spikes extending from my hand before I connected my fist to the underside of his chin.

His blood spread through the snow as he struggled to breath, the color in his skin starting to fade as he died.

I pulled my hand back and connected to the other minds of the wolves before taking off after the other men.

After thanking the wolves for their help and them thanking me for feeding them I pulled myself up into a tree by the road, taking cover from anyone or anything that could see me. I settled down against the branch and closed my eyes, letting out a relaxing sigh. I was pulled from my nap at the smell of the teams scent and the sound of their footsteps.

"Gotta admit though, Eleanor is kind of scary," Timothy spoke, his tone hushed due to the quiet of the forest.

"She's not that bad," Steve defended, his voice just as quiet.

"Depends on who she's dealing with," Jimmy stated. "Eleanor is black and white, you're either a friend or an enemy."

"Please tell me I'm a friend," Timothy pleaded.

I slipped down to the bottom branch and swung down, handing upside down behind the bowler hated man. "You're a friend."

He jumped and spun around, his hands rising in fists to defend himself. "Dammit, Eleanor!" he snapped when he saw it was me.

The others laughed as I smiled brightly at him.

* * *

The factories were easier to take down than I had thought they would. The security was lax and the guards seemed to be untrained in aiming. But as always, there was a touch of danger to every mission. The only real danger was Jimmy spilling our secret. I had been shot by a stray bullet, Jimmy the only one around me at the time hadn't understand my panic at the blood on my shirt. I had explained to him how they didn't know what we were and it would nice if we could keep it that way. He had agreed to do so but had voiced his concerns on the ability to keep it if we kept getting shot.

We had been given the location of the nearest army camp after the fifth factory we destroyed. The soldiers at the camp greeted them with warm welcomes and surprisingly a respectable sense of privacy. They were given four manned tents to share with whomever they wanted. They had free rein of the camp and the guys took the chance at small freedom to roam the camp.

I was following the sound of music to the mess hall. I pushed through the doors and smiled at what I found. The tables had been pushed to the side to make room for a dirt dance floor that the nurses were currently dragging some of the soldiers onto, most of them not putting up much of a fight. I walked in and took a seat on top of one of the tables, watching the people dance to the music that was blaring from a radio at the front of the room. My smile widened when I spotted Jimmy dancing with a petit red head who looked like her own smile was going to split her face in half.

"What's a beautiful dame like you doing all by yourself?"

I tore my gaze from Jimmy to look to the soldier who had the nerve to speak to me. He wasn't bad looking but he was rather far from what I considered my type to be. I gave him an easy smile. "I am waiting for the right partner," I answered, a small sliver of hope that Steve would show up lodging in my head.

His smiled widened. "Well then, you don't have to wait any longer," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I hate to tell you this but I think I do," I told him.

Realization crossed his face as his hand dropped. "You have a guy already, don't ya?" he asked, a sly smile pulled at his lips. "Should have known," he stated before turning to lean against the table, watching the dancers like I had been doing. "So, which one is he and why isn't he dancing with you?"

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "He's not much of a dancer…..not much of a socializer either," I added.

"If I had a beautiful woman like you I wouldn't let that stop me," he stated. "I'd be taking you out every might, dancing, dinner, the movies, whatever you wanted."

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my lips. "I know for a fact that he'd do that for me, the only thing stopped him is the war," I told him.

"What about when it's over?" he questioned.

A sigh escaped me as I slumped down slightly. "It'll never be over," I answered. "At least, not for him."

He looked down at me with a sympathetic gaze. "He's that attached to the army?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, the army's that attached to him."

He opened his mouth to say something but paused when his eyes caught something across the tent.

I raised my gaze to follow his and found Steve standing awkwardly standing in the doorway of the mess hall, looking a little lost. My smile widened as I raised my hand and waved to him, catching his attention.

An easy smile stretched Steve's lips when he saw me and carefully made his way over, watching the dancing couples with caution.

"You're kidding me, right?" my new friend asked, looking down at me with wide eyes. "Your guy is Captain America?" he demanded.

I laughed lightly and sat up a little straighter. "I just call him Steve," I answered.

He chuckled nervously. "It was nice meeting you," he said pushing off the table. "I'm going to scurry off before he gets the chance to punch me through the wall," he stated.

He was gone before I had the chance to tell him that Steve wouldn't have touched him.

The Super Solider in question had made it to me, a shy smile on his lips as he stood in front of me. "Eleanor," he said, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the music.

I smiled up at him brightly, happy that he had come. "Steve."

He stood there awkwardly, watching me with a slight uneasiness about him.

I glanced over his shoulder at the dancers, remembering what he had said the first time I had actually talked to him, and looked back to him, my smile widening. "Do you want to dance, Steve?"

He seemed shocked by the question and spluttered for a moment before nodding quickly. "Yes. Yes, I would love to dance," he said, holding his hand up for me to take.

I slipped my hand into his and allowed him to pull me from my seat on the table and onto the dirt dance floor.

The upbeat song ended and a slower tempo one took its place.

Steve stood there rigidly; clearly not know what to do with his arms.

I smiled softly at him. "Your hand holds mine off to the side," I explained, taking hold of his other hand and holding it with mine to the side, "while your other hand goes on my waist, and mine goes on your shoulder," I told him, placing his hand on my waist as mine went to his shoulder. My smile widened when I saw the small blush that swept across his cheeks when his hand gripped my waist, "and then you just move to the music."

Day by Day

Im falling more in love with you

And day by day

My love seems to grow

There isn't any end to my devotion

It's deeper, dear, by far

Than any ocean

I find that day by day

You're making all my dreams come true

So come what may

I want you to know

I'm yours alone

And I'm in love to this day

As we go through the years

Day by day

I'm yours alone

And I'm in love to this day

As we go through the years

Day by day

We swayed to stop as the music came to an end.

I smiled brightly up at him. "See? That wasn't hard."

That goofy smile he sometimes got pulled at his lips as he shook his head slightly. "That wasn't hard at all," he stated.

"Do you think you'll be doing it more often?" I questioned, turning my head to the side.

He chuckled lightly at that. "Well, I think I might, but there's a catch," he stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "What?"

He leaned down till he was a few inches away from me. "You have to be my partner," he told me.

I couldn't help but blush at that, only managing to keep my girly giggles down. I gave him my best coy smile. "Are you sure? That's a lot of dancing, could get boring."

A blush swept across his cheeks as he leaned a little closer to me. "Not if you have the right partner," he stated. "And I think I've found mine."

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked. I remembered the first conversation I had with him, him telling me that he had been waiting for the right partner. I hadn't noticed that we had moved closer till our lips were touching. The kiss was slow and soft, something that clearly didn't need to be rushed.

We broke apart when a wolf whistle split the air, several cheers and applause following.

I looked over to Jimmy, knowing that he had been the one whistling and found a wide smile on his lips, something I hadn't seen in a very long time. I cleared my throat and looked back to Steve, a smile pulling at my lips when I saw his bright red face. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I questioned.

He glanced around us once again and nodded quickly.

I looped my arm with his and led him out of the room.

We walked through the camp, not really knowing what we were going and not really caring. It was several minutes before Steve decided to break the silence between us.

"I'm so sorry, Eleanor," he said, his voice full of suffering. "I shouldn't have done that in front of all those people. I shouldn't have-"

I cut him off by moving in front of him and covering his mouth with my free hand. "You worry about the silliest things," I stated, smiling up at him. "Steve, if I didn't like what you were doing, Super Solider or not, you would have known," I told him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He reached up and caught my hand, gently pulling it away from his mouth. "So….so I wasn't too forward?"

I chuckled lightly as I shook my head at him. "No, my adorably shy Stevie," I said, reaching up and pinching his cheek gently.

His nose wrinkled at that. "Stevie?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with Stevie?" I asked, dropping my head to the side with a wide smile.

"Nothing, Ellie," he answered.

"Hey," I chuckled, lightly hitting his shoulder. "I happen to like that name."

Steve's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, but no one calls me it," I told him. "Jimmy calls me darlin', Victor calls me Ella, Howard calls me El, Phillips calls me Howlett, and-"

"Would you mind if I called you Ellie?" he asked, his tone a little sheepish.

"Really?" I asked, my level of happiness growing.

He nodded and ducked his head, looking down at his feet as he walked. "It suits you."

I rocked on my feet a few times before leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his waist, my cheek pressed against his chest. "You're so sweet it almost hurts," I told him.

"I'm hurting you?" he asked, his tone actually worried.

I chuckled and buried my face into chest. "That's what I'm talking about," I said. "You're so sugary sweet I'm going to get a tooth ache."

He cleared his throat as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. "That's a good thing?" he questioned.

I nodded and tightened my arms around him. "It's a good thing," I answered.

A breathy chuckle left him before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. He held me for a moment before a long sigh left him. "Ellie, you know that I haven't done anything like….this before and I might not be what you-"

I cut him off as I pushed myself up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away from him, a smile on my face. "Steve, I don't want you to ever doubt yourself when you're with me," I told him. "Alright? When you're with me, you don't have to be anything but yourself."

His eyes had gone soft as I spoke, a certain sadness coming over them. "A dames never liked me being myself before," he stated, his voice quiet.

I raised one of my hands to cup his cheek. "Do I seem like any other dame?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head quickly. "No," he answered. "I've never met a dame like you before."

"And I've never met a man like you before," I told him, running my thumb across his cheek bone.

He chuckled nervously. "I doubt there's another Captain America."

I shook my head. "I meant Steve Rogers, the man from Brooklyn," I said. "The man who threw himself on a grenade, the man who understood brains from brawn, and the man who questioned his right to power. That's the man I-"

Steve cut me off with a kiss, his arms tightening around me.

* * *

Everything was going good until we got that radio transmission.

The mountain side was freezing cold but the only ones not shaking were me, Jimmy, and Steve. We had set up the wire to run from the ledge we were all standing on to the rock face on the other side of the train tracks, dropping off right where we would need to get onto the train.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked as he and Steve looked at the canyon they would have to fly over to get to the train.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked back, sounding unamused.

"This isn't pay back, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

I chuckled at the banter, recognizing it as something that Jimmy and Victor had done once.

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train," Gabe called from the radio transmitter. "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

I nodded with a small frown. "Probably to a factory we haven't cleaned out yet," I stated, getting a small nod from Steve.

"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil," James said, lowering the binoculars and looking back at us.

We all gathered around the line, watching as Steve hooked his grip onto the cable. "We only have a 10 second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield!" he called to all of us.

"Mind the gap," James joked.

"Better get moving, bugs!" Timothy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him before moving to stand in front of Steve. I stepped up onto my tippy toes and pressed a kiss to the A on his helmet, the tradition I had started when he jumped from his first air plane. "I am ordering you to come back," I told him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said back with a wide smile.

Jacques pulled me out of the way before telling him to go.

Steve pushed off the ledge and went off down the line.

Bucky took his place, his grip tight on his glider.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, slightly startling him. "I am ordering you to come back."

He could only nod before Jacques told him to go.

Gabe stepped up, looking a little sick.

I flashed him a smile before also pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I am ordering you to come back."

He nodded. "Oui, Madame."

Jacques called him off and Gabe took off, following behind Steve and Bucky.

I let out a long breath as I watched them land on the train. "They better follow my order," I muttered before looking back to others. "Let's head to the rendezvous point," I told them, hiking my pack up higher.

"Is Stark meeting us?" Jimmy asked.

"If he hasn't gotten distracted, than yes," I answered, leading the way back down the mountain as the others packed up their stuff.

* * *

I hate radio silence. Not knowing if something is wrong or if someone is hurt bothers me more than I cared to admit. Granted, they were still within their time zone but I had that sickening feelings that something was wrong.

"You feel it too?"

I looked up and found Jimmy standing next to me, that serious look on his face once again. I nodded and leaned towards him, hoping he would take the hint.

He did and soon he had his arm around my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I'm not going to give you a false sense of security, those are unhealthy for you," he told me.

I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes on the spot they should be coming out of the forest from. "They're not going to kill me," I muttered.

"Not physically," he muttered back, squeezing my shoulder.

I growled lightly but leaned further into him, enjoying the familiar feeling of him.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jimmy asked, his voice quiet so the others wouldn't hear him.

I chose not to answer, hoping that he wouldn't go off with his protective brother act.

"Darlin', I've seen how he acts around you. He's good to you, even in the situation we're in now. Did you know that he came up to me and told me that he only had good intentions towards you?"

I felt the blush that had been showing up more and more with Steve race across my cheeks.

"I wouldn't recommend him meeting Victor, though," he joked.

I let out a soft humorless laugh. Victor would tear him apart.

"Here comes Stark!" Timothy called.

I looked up and found the plane lowering to the ground before skidding to a stop.

The door opened and Howards stumbled out of the plane, tripping slightly before pulling himself up and straightening his clothes.

"Evening, Gentlemen," he said, nodding to the others before looking to me. "Evening, El."

I gave him a weak smile. "Evening, Howard," I said back with a slight flat tone.

He paused in his steps, looking between me and Jimmy before letting out a sigh. "He doesn't like false senses of securities, does he?" he asked, pointing to my brother.

I shook my head, shooting Jimmy a slight glare.

"They're unhealthy," Jimmy stated with a slight growl.

Howard's clapped his hands together. "Well, he obviously doesn't know that I'm an enabler and feed unhealthy habits," he said before moving to stand in front of me. "El, everything is going to be just fine. They're going to come back in one piece and then we're all going to fly off into the sunset together," he said, throwing his arm towards where the sun was setting.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Howard," I said, my lips twitching into a smile.

"Sure thing, El. Anything for my girl," he said, reaching out to gently tap my jaw.

"I'm not your girl," I reminded him, shoving his hand away from my face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said with a sly grin.

I was about to tell him to shove it where the sun shined but I was cut off when Jim shouted out.

"They're coming!"

My head snapped over and found Steve and Gabe leading two men out of the forest. I pulled away from Jimmy and took a step towards them, smiling brightly before I noticed that they were missing one person. One important person. Bucky Barnes. I froze at that, my heart doing the all too familiar dance whenever someone I knew died. Me and Bucky hadn't really been close, not like him and Steve, but ever since he had come to fetch me for Steve we had kept a friendly disposition towards each other. Often joking and holding conversations with each other, but we always ended up teasing Steve. Steve. Oh God, Steve.

"Where's Bu-" Timothy started.

"Get on the plane," I said, cutting him off as I turned to look at him and others. "We're taking off as soon as possible," I told them.

They seemed to notice what I was doing and headed to the plane.

I looked to Howard. "As soon as possible," I repeated.

He nodded and jogged off to the plane.

Jimmy squeezed my shoulder before following after the others.

I stood up straight and slipped into the military command pose, waiting for Steve and Gabe to get close enough so I could speak to the two captured men. "Good evening," I said, looking them over. "You are now in the custody of the United States Military. You will cooperate with us or you will be handled with force. Do you understand?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and a little cold.

The man nodded, seeming a little scared, while the shorter man just watched me.

I gave them one more hard look before turning my attention to Gabe. "Get them on the plane," I told him.

He nodded and pushed his guy to the plane while Steve followed behind him with his.

I let out a long sigh before making my way to the plane. I wasn't really sure how I was going to handle this. I had never had to console someone on a death. I decided that I would keep up my military pose until we made it back to London.

* * *

**French Conversation**

**-** fuck me  
**-** you will see that I am far from a lady  
- he gets so frustrated when I speak French and can not understand me  
- we should talk more often, yes?  
- yes yes

* * *

**I really have no excuse for why it's late...Tell me what you think! Please? **


	7. Captain America Part 7

The plane ride back to HQ was silent and the debriefing took longer than I had thought it would. Phillip's was far from being happy about losing Bucky but seemed pleased with the fact that we had brought him Dr. Zola.

"Do you know where Steve is?" I asked once Phillips had closed the file he had been writing in.

He looked up at me and nodded. "He's at that bar a few blocks down," he answered. "It got blasted to hell but I doubt he minds."

I nodded and moved to the door but paused as I grabbed the handle. "Uh, Phillips?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. "Can I get some advice?"

"I don't know, can you?" he asked smartly, looking back at me.

"Phillips, please," I said, swallowing hard. "How would you handle this?" I asked.

"How would I handle the emotionally compromised super soldier?" he guessed.

I nodded.

He let out a sharp sigh. "I would suggest hugging but that sounds highly uncharacteristic of me so I won't," he said before looking back down to the file.

I nodded again and left the room, making my way to the bar.

* * *

When Phillips said that it had been blasted to hell he was being mild. The entire block had been bombed, leaving only ruble and destroyed furniture. I climbed over the debris that blocked the front door and looked around, taking in the once alive bar.

_"The blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention. Please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice." _

I sighed as the announcement filled the air. The sound a clinking glass reached my ears instead of the announcement and I headed to the back room where I found Steve sitting at the only still intake table. He had a bottle of Schnapps bottle and an empty glass sitting in front of him.

His head jerked over when my foot hit a piece of wood, his eyes widening slightly before he looked back down, whipping his cheek and sniffing. "Dr. Erskine said that," he started, pouring himself another glass, "the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, uh,….I can't get drunk," he said. "Did you know that?" he asked, looking back over to me.

I took in a deep breath and walked over to him, grabbing one of the fallen chairs and setting it next to him. "Your metabolism is four times faster than an average persons. It makes sense that it would burn off the alcohol quicker," I explained as I sat down.

Steve remained silent, looking down at the glass.

I fidgeted slightly before saying the one thing that I knew he would hate. "It wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the report?" he demanded, his eyes still on the glass.

I took in a deep breath. "Yes."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Then you know that's not true," he said, his voice going slightly watery.

I shook my head quickly. "No," I said, reaching out to grab his hand.

He looked from our hands then up to me.

"You did everything you could have done," I told him. "I may not have known him for a long time but I know that he wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

He watched me for a moment before looking back down at his glass. "I'm going after Schmidt," he said. "I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured," he told me, swallowing hard.

I gave him a soft smile. "I expected nothing less," I said softly.

He sat there for a moment, his free hand messing with the glass. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips thinned as his eyes watered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He got to his feet faster than I had expected and marched out of the bar, heading out into the street.

"Steve!" I called, getting up and following after him, stumbling slightly as I climbed through the front door. "Steve, please, wait!" I called.

He paused in his march, fist clenched at his sides as his body shook.

I approached him cautiously, stepping around him till I was standing in front of him. What I found broke my heart. His eyes were clenched shut, fresh tears still running down his cheeks, his jaw clenched so tight it looked painful. I reached up slowly and wiped the tears away carefully before pressing my hands to his cheeks, trapping his face. "Steve, you don't have to be strong right now, you're with me," I told him, my voice soft.

He started to shake harder and before I knew it he had his arms around my waist, pulling me against him in a crushing hug. He lowered his head and buried it into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing one hand to thread through his hair while the other ran up and down his back. I turned my head to the side and pressed a kiss to his temple, hoping to offer even a small amount of comfort. I held him tighter when his shaking became harder and soft sobs escaped his throat. I hummed softly, that Frank Sinatra song that had played at that camp.

We stood in the destroyed London street for what felt like hours before Steve pulled away from me, his hands coming up to brush his tears away, a shuddery sigh escaping him as he took a step away from me.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice thick. "I shouldn't be doing this to you."

I shook my head as I brought my hands up to cup his face, my thumbs rubbing away the tears that were still trailing down his cheeks. "I told you, you don't have to be strong with me," I told him. "Not right now."

He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Thank you, Ellie," he whispered.

I gave him a soft smile. "You are more than welcome," I told. I watched him for a moment before giving him another smile. "It's never easy losing someone," I stated, "but in the end we don't lose them, not really."

A small smile twitched at his lips. "Why do you always know what to say, Ellie?"

I took in a deep breath. "From Victor, actually," I answered. "He told me similar things when my parents died. His words always helped me."

He swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to my forehead before resting his own against it, taking in calming breaths. "We should go back," he said after a while, his voice soft. "See what Colonel Phillips got out of Dr. Zola."

"Alright," I said, nodding my head slowly as I pulled away from him, my hand reaching up to grab his as I led him back towards base.

* * *

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse. He things he's a god and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA," Phillips said, turning to address the room full of military personnel, me and Steve sitting at the table with the rest of the guys, Jimmy seated close to my side.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities," Howard said, walking over and taking the seat next to Steve. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour."

"How much time we got?" Gabe questioned, looking to Phillips.

He let out a sigh. "According to my new best friend, under 24 hours," he answered.

"Where is he now?" James asked.

"Hydra's last base is here," he stated, holding up a photo for us to see. "In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Timothy asked, sitting up a little higher.

Jim shook his head. "I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door," he stated, looking to the others.

"Why not?" Steve asked, getting their attention.

We all looked to him with wide eyes, a little shocked.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," he stated.

Jimmy let out a long sigh before slumping down into his seat. "Haven't done that in a while," he stated, a smile pulling at his lips. "Should be fun."

I shot him a smile of my own before looking to Phillips. "When can we move out?" I asked.

Phillips let out a sigh. "The earliest is tomorrow morning," he answered.

I looked to Steve, gouging his reaction to the time delay but found the determined look still prominent on his face.

"I suggest that you all get some sleep," Phillips said, looking our team over. "You all look like hell."

The crowded room quickly cleared, leaving me with Steve and Jimmy.

I jumped when a hand gripped my shoulder, my head jerking up to find Jimmy standing next to me.

"See you in the morning, darlin'," he said before walking off with the others.

"Goodnight, Jimmy," I said after him before looking back to Steve who's eyes were locked on the photo of the Hydra base. I reached out and placed my hand on top of his, catching his attention. "You'll get him," I told him. "We'll all make sure of that."

His determined look softened and a small smile touched his lips.

I noticed how tired he looked and stood from my seat, my hand slipping under his and pulling it towards me. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"We don't need Captain America asleep in the field," I told him.

He let out a sigh and stood to his feet, once again allowing me to lead him away.

Steve was half asleep by the time we reached our still intact hotel. I had to drag him up the two flights of stairs to the third floor where both our hotel rooms were. After fishing the key out of his pocket I managed to unlock his door and get him into his room. I walked him over his bed, pulled the covers back and sat him down, moving to pull his uniform jacket off and then his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. I crouched before him and untied his shoes, setting them off to the side before standing back up and looking to Steve. I smiled softly when I found his eyes closed and shoulders slumped.

"Come on, bed time," I said, pushing against his shoulders to get him to fall back against the pillows. I swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking hi in like my mother used to do. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Steve," I said, turning to head for the door. I was pulled to a stop by a strong grip on my wrist. I looked back and found Steve's eyes opened.

"Wait, Ellie, please," he said, his voice a little gruff.

I turned back to him, smiling gently. "What is it?"

"Will you stay?" he questioned.

I was more than shocked by his question till I noticed how blurry his eyes were. He wasn't awake. I gave him a soft smile and nodded my head slowly. "Yes, I'll stay," I answered.

His hand fell away and he scooted to the side, leaving enough room for me to lie down.

I pulled my clothes off till I was left in my skirt and undershirt. I pulled the covers over me and snuggled down into the bed. My heart skipped a little when his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. I was taken back to the night with the wolves and the ordered cuddling. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes slowly drifted closed and I fell into subconscious.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I looked the map over again, trying to see if there was anything we had missed. Steve's room before he had woken, knowing that he would have been more than flustered at the thought of having him beg me to stay with him for the night. I had slept well, more soundly than I had since before the wars. There were no nightmares.

"Ya keep starin' at that and it's going to catch on fire."

I looked over my shoulder and found Jimmy walking towards me, a small frown on his lips. My eyebrows pulled together, he rarely frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

His nose scrunched up. "You smell like Rogers," he stated.

"Steve's scent is always on me, you know that," I reminded him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not just that you have it on you, I can't smell your scent," he said, his eyes narrowing. "What did you do last night?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't jump to conclusions," I scolded. "You'd be able to smell it if we did anything."

He winced at that. "I don't want to know," he grumbled, glancing away from me and to the picture. "You're not nervous," he stated.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not nervous."

"Then can I ask why you're glaring at the map like it's going to bite you?"

I shook my head again. "Trying to see if there's something they missed."

He watched me for a moment before his hand reached out and grabbed the map from me, folding the paper up. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

A sigh escaped me as I slumped down into my seat. "I honestly don't know," I answered, my hands coming up to rub my face. "It all just doesn't feel right."

"Like yesterday?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not like yesterday," I answered. "It just doesn't feel right."

He let out a sigh as his hand patted my shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get ready to go," he said, getting out of his seat.

I grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me up and towards where the others were.

* * *

"You need to be careful, okay?" I asked, leaning against the closest tree as I watched Steve prep his motorcycle.

He chuckled lightly. "There's no way I'm not going to be careful," he stated, looking up to me with a wide smile.

"Promise me you're going to be okay," I said, my voice hard.

He paused and watched me for a moment before coming around and standing in front of me, the smile on his lips gone. "Ellie, I promise that I'll be careful," he said, his hands cupping my face. "I promise that no matter what I'll come back to you."

I nodded, a smile touching my lips at the sincerity in his voice.

"Now you have to promise me the same," he said. "You have to be careful and you have to come back to me."

I nodded again, my arms coming up to wrap around his waist. "I promise to be careful and come back to you."

He smiled again and leaned forward, his lips pressing to mine slowly, almost hesitantly.

I rolled up onto the tips of my toes, pressing into the kiss happily. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could have done this all day but he pulled away all too soon, his forehead pressing against mine.

"When this is all over, I'm taking you out," he said, his voice soft. "Dinner, dancing, the works."

I smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before going back to his bike.

* * *

I had always hated waiting. It didn't matter for what, if waiting was involved than I wanted nothing to do with it. This time, however, I had orders to wait.

_"We're in! Assault team, go!" _

A wide smile pulled at my lips as I heard the yell over the radio.

"Move out!" Phillips called before running forward.

"Are you ready for this?" Jimmy asked from next to me, watching the soldiers run.

I chuckled eagerly. "Just like all the other wars," I said before we both shot forward, putting forth the skills we had learned for the previous wars we had fought in.

We ran forward, dodging the blue blasts from the Hydra weapons. The front gate blasted open, allowing us entrance into the fort.

A soldier rushed forward, his Hydra weapon clutched in his hands. "Cut off one head two more-"

Phillips re-cocked his shotgun. "Let's go find two more!" he shouted.

I ran passed them, following the familiar scent of Steve. I turned a corner and found a Hydra soldier sporting twin flame throwers. I raised my rifle and aimed for the fuel tank and fired. A smile pulled at my lips as the tank exploded, dropping the soldier in a heap of flame. I walked forward and came face to face with Steve.

"You're late," he said, his tone teasing.

I shook my head with a smile. "You're early," I stated before glancing down the hall. "Shouldn't you be running?" I asked.

Realization appeared on his face. "Right," he said before running off.

"Howlett! With me!" Phillips yelled before heading off down a hallway.

I followed behind him, rifle raised and ready.

"Open it," he said, gesturing to a door.

I stepped forward and kicked the door open, taking out a few soldiers in the process.

Phillips stepped in and glanced around before spotting Steve running after the huge air carrier. "Come on," he said before rushing over to Schmidt's rather over the top car.

After a few moments of messing with wires Phillips had the car going and racing after the two.

He slammed on the breaks when we reached Steve. "Get in!" he yelled, taking off again when Steve made it into the passenger's seat. Spotting a button on the dash he pushed it, the turbo kicking in and sending us shooting forward, catching up to the plane in no time.

"Keep it steady!" Steve called as he got to his feet, preparing to jump onto the plain.

I panicked, remembering something I had forgotten to do. "Wait!" I shouted.

Steve looked back at me, concern in his eyes.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to the A on his helmet. "I'm ordering you to come back to me!" I told him.

A smile pulled at his lips as he gave me a nod. "Yes, Ma'am."

I held my breath as Steve climbed onto the hood of the car and then up onto one of the wheels on the plane. I braced myself as Phillips turned the wheel sharply, attempting to keep us from going over the edge of the cliff the runway was placed on, the back wheels going over.

"Let's go," Phillips said, climbing out of the car carefully, making his way back towards the facility.

I followed after him, my gaze on the plane as it disappeared into the clouds. The feeling from this morning coming back as I ran to catch up to Phillips.

* * *

The factory was under our control faster than we had expected, most of us finding ourselves in the control room after the entire episode, waiting for Steve to radio in with some good news.

_"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" _

Jim, who had been sitting at the com, leaned forward. "Captain Rogers, what is your-"

I was pushing him out of the chair faster than I thought I could. "Steve?! Are you alright?" I asked, not liking the tone of his voice.

_"Ellie, Schmidt's dead!"_

I couldn't help but smile at that. "That's wonderful. What about the plane?"

_"That's a little tougher to explain." _

I still didn't like his tone. "Okay, what are your coordinates, I'll find a safe landing spot."

_"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try to force it down." _

I swallowed hard. "I'll get Howard and he'll tell you what to do."

_"There's not enough time. This things moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water." _

I shook my head. "No, we still have time. We can fix this."

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die." _

I could feel the tears prick at my eyes as I continued to shake my head, wanting nothing more than this to be untrue.

_"Ellie, this is my choice." _

I buried my face in my hands, trying my hardest to keep myself from sobbing as the tears streaked down my face.

_"Ellie?"_

I sniffed and raised my head. "Steve?" I asked, my voice cracking.

_"I'm going to need a rain check on that date." _

I took in a deep breath, trying to rein myself in. "Okay, but you have to get me roses."

_"You got it." _

I choked on a sob as my hand came up to cover my mouth.

_"I still don't know what the colors mean." _

I shook my head. "As long as they're from you it doesn't matter," I told him. "I still have the first ones."

_"Really?" _

I nodded although he couldn't see it. "I'm never throwing them away."

There was a pause before he spoke again.

_"Ellie, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I haven't had the courage to say it. Eleanor, I lo-" _

My heart stopped when the line turned to static. I sat there for a moment, praying that the line would reconnect and I would hear his voice again. "Steve?" I asked, my voice cracking as I squeezed my eyes closed. "Steve?!"

Static.

I swallowed hard, the weight of what just happened settled onto me.

I snapped.

I tore from the control room, dodging the hands of my teammates as they tried to stop me. I marched down the hallways till I found Schmidt's office. My anger blinded me as I tore the room apart, breaking anything I could get my hands on. I didn't stop till strong arms wrapped around my, pinning my arms to my side.

"Darlin', you need to breathe."

I did as I was told, pulling in deep breaths between my teeth, mildly struggling against Jimmy's hold on me.

"We're alone, you can cry if ya want."

For the first time since I was a child, I cried till I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! One more chapter till the end but don't worry! Part 2 is close behind! **

**Reviews = Love**


	8. Captain America Part 8- The End

I opened my eyes to a familiar room. With mild confusion I pushed myself up onto my elbows, surprised to find my room in Boston.

"Morning."

I looked towards the door, my eyes widening. "Victor," I said.

"Hey, Ella," he said before pushing off the doorframe in time to catch me mid leap.

"I missed you so much," I said, my voice muffled as I pressed my face into his neck, taking in his comforting scent.

"I missed you too," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

I tightened my arms around his neck as I shook my head. "I had a terrible dream."

He took in a deep breath before he lowered me back onto the bed, detangling me from him as he crouched next to the bed. "Ella, you know I hate it when you cry," he said, his voice soft.

I froze. He only said that when something was horribly wrong. That's when it knocked the wind out of me. I had lost Steve. And just like that, I was crying again.

"Come here," Victor said, reaching his arms out to pull me into another hug.

By some form of cruelty I didn't black out, instead I was left in Victor's arms as he rubbed circles into my back.

"Jimmy told me everything," he said, his voice soft, gentle.

I sniffed loudly as I kept my face buried in his chest. "Please," I begged. "Please don't be the overprotective brother."

He shook his head. "Jimmy said he treated you right, made you smile," he said. "I can't remember the last time you smiled during a war."

I swallowed hard as that realization reached me. I had never smiled during a war and yet Steve had me laughing. I nodded, my nails digging into shoulders. "I love him," I sobbed, more than devastated that I had never gotten to tell him that.

"I know, Ella, I know," he said, pulling me tighter to him.

I sat with him till everything had gone completely still. My tears had stopped and my breathing had slowed down to a near sleep pace. I jumped out of my skin when a knock came at my door, Jimmy's scent reaching me before opened the door and stepped in, his eyes going straight to me.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, his voice a rough gentle.

"Hey, Jimmy," I whispered back with a hoarse tone.

He cleared his throat as he came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Colonel Phillips pulled a few strings and got us a week's leave," he told me, his hand brushing a chunk of my hair away.

"That was kind of him," I said, a little surprised how calm I was.

"We would have stayed with you no matter what they said," Victor said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I chuckled humorlessly. "No deserting," I told him.

"No deserting family," he amended.

* * *

I stayed in that room for a week, rarely leaving my bed as I allowed myself to absorb everything that had happened and everything that hadn't. I agenized over how I never told him what I was, a mutant as Howard had put it. I cried over how I never got the chance to tell him how he had changed my life, how I didn't think I would be able to keep going if I couldn't see his smile every day. The list was endless as I thought through the months I had been with him. It wasn't until I got a visit from Howard on the day Jimmy and Victor were leaving that I pulled out of my comatose state.

I flinched when a knock came at my door, Howard's scent reaching me as I kept my eyes on the window.

"Jesus, El, you look like shit," he said once he stepped into my room.

"Are you always this flattering?" I questioned, my voice flat.

"Only to the pretty ones," he said, closing the door behind him. "Seriously, El, you don't look too good."

I let out a snort. "Gee, Howard, I wonder why."

"Don't be like that, El, you know I didn't mean it like that," he said, staring down at me from beside my bed. "Listen, I have an offer for you," he said, fidgeting with the hat in his hands.

I let out a sigh and turned my head to look at him. "What is it?"

"I've put together a team to find Steve's plane."

I suddenly found it hard to breath. "What?"

He nodded. "He crashed in an ice field," he stated. "Something like that wouldn't be able to kill him, he would just freeze."

I pushed myself up till I was standing on my bed, staring down at the genius. "What are you saying, Howard?" I demanded.

"There is a very good chance that Steve is still alive."

I swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Very sure."

It took a minute for that to sink in before I had thrown myself at Howard, laughter escaping me as I grasped at that last line of hope Howard had just given me.

Howard laughs with me as he spins around, seemingly just as happy as I was at the new hope.

It wasn't until my rather alarmed brothers burst into the room did Howard let me down.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jimmy demanded, seeming shocked that I was out of my depressed state.

I left Howard and threw my arms around Jimmy and Victor's necks, my smile hurting from my smile. "You know that thing Humans seem to have in abundance?" I asked.

"Hope?" they both asked, having heard me say that a hundred times before.

I nodded. "Howard just gave me the biggest ray of hope I have ever had," I said, pulling away from them and reaching for my bag. "I'll be going with him while you guys finish up the war," I told them as I threw clothes into the suitcase, not really looking to see what it was.

They both floundered.

"Uh, okay," Victor said, eyeing Howard with a raised eyebrow.

"Howard, tell them!" I demanded as I started to pull my gun apart, making sure that my neglect hadn't ruined it.

Howard swallowed hard as he turned to my brothers. "Due to the Super Soldier Serum Steve was injected with it would allow him to survive the crash," he said. "It gives him a healing factor similar to the one you all share."

Jimmy set a hard glare on him. "This isn't a false sense of security, is it?" he demanded.

Howard shook his head quickly, eyeing the snarl Victor's lip had pulled up to. "No, no, it's not a false sense of security," he stated. "I wouldn't be doing this if it was, believe me."

"Believe him," I said, closing my suitcase and turning back to look at them. "He knows what I will do to him if it is."

* * *

The war was over. Celebration swept across America as troops returned home and families were reunited. Jimmy and Victor had managed to get word to me, telling me that they would be in Boston if I ever wanted to see them. They seemed to understand that I wouldn't be giving up any time soon.

"Sir? Ma'am?"

I dragged my attention away from the window and looked back at the man who had spoken. I walked over with Howard as we looked at the screen showing what the probe was seeing. My eyes widened when I saw the glowing cube in the probe's claw.

"Take us to the next grid point," Howards stated, his tone final.

The Captain of the ship nodded and stepped back to the helm, doing as Howard had commanded.

"But there's no trace of wreckage," the man protested. "A-and the energy signature stops here."

Howard's arm snaked around my waist as he looked back out the window. "Just keep looking," he demanded.

The man looked to me for a moment before nodding and going back to what he was doing before he spoke.

Howard tightened his arm and pulled me away. "El, I had Phillips send me something I think you'll like," he said gesturing to one of the men who had been waiting off to the side.

He stepped forward and held out a package.

I reached out slowly and took it from him, a little curious as to why it smelled like the underground base in London. I tore through the package easily, finding one of the thick S.S.R. files. I shot Howard a confused look before flipping open the file and freezing.

It was Steve's file.

I reached out with shaking fingers and pulled the picture on the top out slowly, my eyes budding with tears when I saw Steve before the serum. The picture had been taken during training, his focus off to the side, paying attention to the instructor and nothing else.

"Aw, El, please don't cry," he said, his tone pleading. He had lost count of how many times he had caught me crying.

I shook my head as I smiled down at the picture. "Happy tears, Howard, happy tears," I said, pressing a kiss to the picture before tucking it into my coat, above my heart.

"We'll find him, El," he promised, his tone earnest.

I nodded, a smile on my lips. "I know we will, Howard. I know we will."

* * *

**There it is! The last chapter of Captain America! Let me know what you thought about it! **

**Okay, this is very important!**

**So, many of you have asked me if I am going to advance straight onto the Avengers but I've already written Wolverine Origins and half of the first X-Men movie with plans to continue through the rest of the marvel movies. **

**My question to you guys is if you want me to advance onto The Avengers or continue in the way I was going. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this! Thank you so very, very much!**


	9. Wolverine Origins Part 1

**Here it is folks! The continuation of Forever Vigilant! I would have gone on to the Avengers but there are certain key points in the other stories that we have to touch on in order to make it to Avengers. Hand in there, there aren't that many chapters and they're not that long.**_  
_

* * *

_Jimmy was sick again. It was the third time this month and it was worse than before._

_ I sat next to Victor as he sharpened his nails, something he had gotten into a habit of whenever Jimmy was sick. _

_ "You're always sick," Victor commented, looking over to him with slightly narrowed eyes. It seemed that he didn't like it any more than I did. _

_ "You were sick when you were my age," Jimmy said as another fit of coughs hit him. _

_ "Ella's your age and she's never sick," Victor stated, sending me a small smile. _

_ Jimmy went to say something but was cut off by the door opening, our father walking in. _

_ Victor jumped to his feet, hiding the knife behind his back as he addressed my father. "Evening, sir," he said, his tone respectful. _

_ Father paused for a moment, looking Victor over with slight narrowed eyes. "Evening, Victor. I didn't realize you were still here," he said, walking over to Jimmy's bedside. _

_ "I was just keeping James and Eleanor company, sir, if that's all right," Victor said. _

_ Father paused and nodded over his shoulder. "Very kind of you," he said before looking back to Jimmy. "Any better, Son?" _

_ "Still cold, Father," Jimmy answered, his voice weak. _

_ Father brushed his fingers across his forehead. "It's just a mild fever," he told him. "You'll be all right in the morning." _

_ Jimmy gave a small smile. "You always say that." _

_ Father chuckled softly. "And you always pull through, don't you?" _

_ Jimmy nodded with a smile. "Yeah," he answered before looking over to me. "How come Eleanor is never sick?" _

_ Father looked back at me, a smile pulling at his lips. "Because your sister doesn't go out and play in the forest." _

_ I did but he didn't need to know that. _

_ "Now, you taking your medicine?" he asked, reaching out to grab the bottle. _

_ Jimmy went to answer but was cut off by a loud pounding on the front door. _

_ "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" _

_ I reached up instinctively and grabbed Victor's hand, recognizing his father's voice. _

_ "Your father's drunk again," Father stated, shooting a look to Victor. _

_ "Elizabeth!" _

_ "You should help him home, Victor." _

_ I shook my head and clutched his hand tighter. I never liked it when Victor's father was drunk and I knew for a fact that he hit Victor when he was. _

_ Victor squeezed my hand back, keeping his gaze on my father. "It's not my name he's calling, sir," he told him, his voice tight. _

_ There was a tense silence as we all listened to the shouting, our hearts stopping when we heard my mother's voice shouting. Father jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door. _

_ "Father!" both me and Jimmy yelled after him. _

_ "Stay where you are, children," he said, running out of the room. _

_ Victor followed after him but stopped when I pulled on his hand. "Ella, stay here with James," he told me. _

_ I shook my head. "Please, Victor, don't leave," I pleaded. _

_ "Stay here," he said, shaking my hand off and rushed after my father, closing the door behind him. _

_ "Jimmy," I whined, shaking as I listened to the shouting. _

_ Neither of us moved till we heard the gun fire. Together we both took off down the hallway to the balcony that looked over the main entrance. My heart stopped when I saw Thomas holding my mother and my father laying a few feet away, blood splattering the front of his shirt. I grabbed Jimmy's hand and ran down the stairs, both of us kneeling next to our fathers side. _

_ "Father?" I asked, reaching a shaking hand out to his face. _

_ "El- Eleanor? J-James?" he stuttered out before his eyes fluttered shut, his body going lax. _

_ Tears flooded my eyes as the death of my father hit me. _

_ "James? Eleanor?" Thomas asked, his voice surprisingly soft._

_ I reluctantly looked away from my father to the man who was still holding the gun. _

_ "There are things you don't understand," he stated. _

_ Mother shook her head. "Don't," she pleaded. _

_ Thomas pulled her closer. "I need them to know!" he growled. _

_ "Please don't." _

_ "No more lies." _

_ "Eleanor, James-" Mother started but stopped when she looked to Jimmy. _

_ I looked to my brother and found his fists raised and a horrified look on his face. My eyes widened when I saw the sharp bones growing out of his knuckles. I jumped back when he let out a scream and charged forward at Thomas. A scream of my own left me when the bone claws pierced Thomas' chest, throwing him into the wall. I was pulled from the ground by a strong pair of arms and dragged away from my father's body and the chaos that was happening on the other side of the bed. _

_ Thomas slumped down the wall, his hands falling to Jimmy's shoulders as he struggled to speak. "He…..he wasn't your father," he managed out before looking over Jimmy's shoulder to me. "I'm-I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said before looking to Jimmy, "son." _

_ Jimmy pulled his hands away, the claws pulling back into his hands, looking more and more than shocked and horrified as he watched Thomas slide to the floor, dead. _

_ "What are you?" Mother asked from her spot on the ground. _

_ Jimmy watched her for a moment before taking off out the open front door. _

_ I struggled against Victor's arms. "Jimmy!" I screamed after him. _

_ "Come on!" Victor yelled, letting me go and taking off after Jimmy. _

_ Most people would have assumed that due to the fact that I was the youngest and the female that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the two boys but they would be wrong. I had always managed to keep up with them, no matter what we did. _

_ Victor shot forward, tackling Jimmy to the ground before both got up into a fighting stance. _

_ "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Jimmy yelled. _

_ "Yes, you did!" Victor shouted back, cutting him off. "He deserved it, and you gave it to him," he told him before reaching out and gripping his shoulder. "We're family, Jimmy. You realize that?" he asked before looking over to where I was standing and held his hand out. "You, me, and Ella." _

_ I took it and allowed him to pull me next to him, his arm going around my shoulders. _

_ "And family protects each other," he stated. "We have to be hard now, hard so nothing can ever touch us." _

_ Jimmy took in a few deep breaths. "I want to go home," he protested. _

_ "We can't," he told him. "We stick together, no matter what, and take care of anyone who gets in our way." _

_ My head snapped back at the sound of dogs barking. _

_ "Can you do that, little brother?" he asked. _

_ Jimmy nodded. _

_ Victor's arm shook my shoulder gently. "What about you, little sister?" _

_ I nodded. "Together forever," I said, giving him a small smile. _

_ "I'm going down to the river!" _

_ Our attention snapped back in the direction of the town. _

_ "They're coming," Victor stated, spotting the men with lanterns. _

_ "Head over the hill. Hurry!" _

_ Victor looked back to Jimmy. "Can you run?" he asked. _

_ Jimmy nodded, still in shock. _

_ "Ella?" Victor asked, looking down to me with a wide smile. _

_ "Let's go," I said before taking off._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews=love! **


	10. Wolverine Origins Part 2

I jumped awake to the sound of pounding. My head shot over to look at my bedroom door, a grimace on my face.

"What?!" I yelled, still a little grouchy from the dream and rude wake up.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss, but there's a military chopper asking permission to land," a muffled voice spoke.

I growled. "Deny them permission!" I shouted.

"We did but they're landing anyway."

I snarled and threw myself out of bed, pulling on my pants and shirt before jerking the door open and glaring at the man standing behind it. "What do you mean they're landing anyway?" I asked.

He shrunk back, his eyes going wide as he swallowed hard. "Uh, they said they needed to speak to you and that they were going to land to do so," he answered.

I bit back the rather rude retort I had for him, knowing that it wasn't his fault. "Fine," I ground out before going back into my room to grab my combat boots, pulling them on, slamming my door behind me and marching down the hall and up into the helm room. I scanned the skies through the windows before I spotted the unauthorized chopper.

"Orders, Miss?" the captain asked, knowing that I was far from happy.

"Remain on course, stick to your orders unless I tell you differently," I said as I made my way out and onto the deck. I stopped on deck, my arms folded over my chest as I watched the chopper land and a man in full military uniform climb out, making his way down to me, a man in a suit and sunglasses next to him.

"Agent Eleanor Howlett?" the man in the uniform asked, stopping in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my voice authoritative.

He frowned. "It's usually polite to answer a question when asked," he stated.

I narrowed my eyes. "Seeing as this is a private vessel, one of which you had no permission to board, I think politeness can be suspended for this short altercation," I stated.

The man chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he said before holding his hand out. "I'm Major William Stryker."

I watched him for a moment before shaking his hand. "You already said my name so I won't bother saying it again," I said, pulling my hand away from his. "What do you want with me?"

He sighed. "I'm putting together a special team with special privileges."

I let out a snort. "Not interested," I stated before turning and heading back to the captain.

"What if I told you that you'll get to fight with your brothers again?"

I paused at that. I hadn't seen them since I set out to find Steve. 15 years. I couldn't let this slip through my fingers. "What kind of team?"

"A team made up of Mutants like you, doing special jobs for the military," he answered, a smile clear in his voice.

"And my brothers will be on this team?"

"I'm in the process of getting permission to release them from Military Prison."

I hid the confusion at them being in military prison but I refrained from asking, knowing that it was probably Victor that did something stupid. I had been away from them for far too long. "I'll join your team but if my brothers aren't delivered to me then, well, I'm sure you know what I'm capable of."

Stryker nodded. "I am aware of what you're capable of, that's why I'm here," he said before glancing down at his watch. "You have ten minutes to pack your things."

I shot him a look before turning and heading back to the captain. "I'll be leaving for an extended amount of time," I stated, catching their attention. "I'm not sure when I'll return but your orders still stand until further notice. I want you to inform Howard that I'm visiting my brothers and that I'll contact him if I need him," I said before leaving the room and heading down into the crew quarters. I shouldered my door opened and pulled the bag full of everything I would need to survive. I tossed it over my shoulder before looking my room of 15 years over, not even a little sad to be leaving it.

The facility where Stryker was keeping the team would be considered shady by all definition. The entire building was made of concrete and had the design of a prison. I didn't see one window.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the team," Stryker said, leading me down a bear hallway. He pushed open a set of double doors, showing me what looked like a living room.

A huge entertainment center rested against one wall while several arcade games were against another. A state of the art kitchen was to the back that looked like it hadn't been touched. Weapons of all kinds covered the other wall, all looking well-kept and loved. Clearly, this was the home of a very male centered task force.

Stryker cleared his throat, attempting to get the attention of the men sitting on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV. "Attention!" he snapped.

They jumped at that, their heads whipping around to look over. Their eyes widened when they spotted me, all of them getting up and hovering around us with goofy smiles on their faces.

"If I knew that you were getting us an in house hooker I would have killed more people."

I twitched at that. "Stryker?"

"Granted."

I lunged forward, my fist connecting with the offending man's stomach, effortlessly dropping him to his knees with a groan. I reached down and gripped his jaw, forcing him to look up at me. I watched him for a moment before shaking my head and pushing him away.

"I like her."

I looked up and smiled at the man who had spoken. "I'm Eleanor Howlett," I told him, holding my hand out.

"John Wraith," he said, shaking my hand. "The sorry excuse of a man you just dropped is Wade Wilson."

I shot a glare down at the still groaning man. "Good to know."

"This is Fred Dukes," John continued, gesturing to the monster of a man.

"Hello," he said, his voice deeper than I thought it would be.

"Hi," I said, nodding back.

"This is Chris Bradley but we all call him Bolt."

"Nice to meet you," the shorter man said, smiling shyly at me.

"Nice to meet you too."

"The silent brooding man is Agent Zero," John said, pointing to the man who seemed to always be by Stryker's side.

He shot me the guy nod, something I returned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Stryker cleared his throat, catching our attention. "Now that you all know each other I'll be leaving," he said, turning to leave.

I frowned. "What about James and Victor?" I called after him.

Stryker turned back to look at me. "We'll be flying out to the prison at 0500. Be ready," he said before continuing out the door, Agent Zero following close behind him.

"Uh, not to pry but whose James and Victor?" Chris asked, his voice soft.

I gave him a smile. "My brothers," I answered.

His eyebrows raised. "And they're in prison?"

"They're in Military Prison," I corrected.

Chris nodded. "Oh, because that's so much better," he muttered.

John chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," he said before heading off down a hallway I hadn't seen before.

"So, how long have you been working with Stryker?" I asked, adjusting the strap of my bag.

He shook his head. "Couple of months," he answered. "Wade's been working for him the longest but this is the first time he's been on a team. We're not too thrilled about it but we don't have a say," he stated.

I chuckled. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be hitting him more often."

"You won't hear any of us complaining," John said before stopping in front of door. "This is yours," he said as he opened it to reveal another windowless room. "It's not much but you get your own bathroom."

I smiled at that. "Kind of makes you forget about the fact that there's not windows."

John laughed lightly. "Then there's that," he said, shaking his head. "Fred actually punched a hole in one of his walls."

My eyebrows shot up. "That…..sounds cold."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, he had issues," he said before glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "Diners in half an hour, I think Wade ordered pizza or Chinese or something."

I nodded. "I'll be there," I said before slipping into my room.

* * *

The prison they were holding my brothers in was something from the medieval ages. Iron bared doors cut into stone with bared windows and chain shackles hanging in the cells, keeping the prisoners in their places.

"Wait here," Stryker said before stopping in front of a cell.

Through all the downright disgusting scents that came from the prison I caught the familiar ones of my brothers and smiled softly, knowing they were only a few feet away from me.

Stryker unlocked the cell door and stepped in. "My name is Major William Stryker. You've been charged with killing a senior officer. Is that correct?"

"Apparently, we have some issues with authority," Victor stated.

"Just keep a lid on it," Jimmy told him.

"Sir," Victor added, his tone a little mocking.

"The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by firing squad at 1000 hours. How'd that go?"

"It tickled," Jimmy answered.

I had to bite my lip to keep from chuckling.

Stryker smiled and pulled his sunglasses off. "You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature?"

"What do you care?" Victor questioned, his tone guarded.

"Oh, I care," Stryker stated. "I care because I know how special you are. How valuable."

I heard Jimmy let out an 'are you kidding me' breath. Sadly, I agreed with him.

"Look, you can stay here locked up like freaks of nature, or you can join me. I'm putting together a special team with special privileges."

I rolled my eyes as I realized that he was giving them the same speech he had given me, word for word.

"No, tell me, how would you like to really serve your country?"

My brothers remained quiet.

Stryker let out a sigh. "Eleanor."

A growl escaped Victor. "What about Ella?"

I took the hint and came around to stand in the doorway of the cell, smiling down at my brothers. I went to say my greetings but stopped when I spotted what was sitting on Victor's shoulder. "Why is there a rat on your shoulder?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was a small moment of silence before both Victor and Jimmy burst out laughing.

I took the moment to take in my brothers. They hadn't changed.

"Come on, let's get you two out of here," I said before taking the key from Stryker and unlocking their cuffs.

* * *

"I'll leave it to you to introduce them to the rest of the team," Stryker said before he went off down a separate hallway.

"Yes, sir," I muttered. "Come on," I said before leading them down the hallway he had taken me down the day before. I pushed open the double doors and found the team where they had been before, on the couch with their eyes glued to the TV. "I find it hard to believe that none of you have anything better to do," I stated, crossing my arms, looking down at them from behind them

"And I find it hard to believe that you won't give me a strip tease," Wade spoke, not bothering to look away from the TV.

With a swiftness only me and my brothers had, my arm was pressed across his throat, cutting off his blood supply. Within in a few seconds he had stopped struggling and passed out.

"Too bad it's not permanent," John muttered before looking behind the couch at Jimmy and Victor. "They your brothers?" he asked.

At that everyone's head turned, their attention now on my family.

I nodded, smiling proudly at my brothers. "This is Victor and James," I introduced, gesturing to both of them as I said their names. "Victor, Jimmy, this is John Wraith, Fred Dukes, Chris Bradley, and the currently unconscious man on the couch is Wade Wilson."

They all gave their greetings before a loud grunt filled the air.

"You're lucky you're hot, sweetheart, or you'd be on the end of my sword," he stated, his hand coming up to rub his neck. "And yes, that is a double meaning," he said before looking over the back of the couch, his smile slowly falling as he looked Jimmy and Victor over. "Who're the muttonchops?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

I sneered at him. "They're my brothers and your new teammates, Victor and Jimmy," I told him.

"Hmmm," he grumbled, his eyes narrowed. "The percentage of me sleeping with you just went down drastically."

Both Victor and Jimmy growled at that.

"You are very lucky I have orders to not kill you," I stated, pointing a finger at him before looking to my brothers. "I'll show you guys to your rooms," I said, grabbing one of their hands and leading them away.

* * *

**Hello readers and Happy New Year! My little break from writing has come to an end and I will try to keep the updates regular.**

**Reviews=Love **


	11. Wolverine Origins Part 3

That night I found myself having trouble sleeping. This had been something that plagued me the first few years of searching for Steve but I had thought that I had gotten over it, seeing as I could now sleep pretty much anywhere and anytime, but tonight was just like those nights.

I remember the first time I had ever had trouble sleeping and that was the first night after our parent's murder. We had found an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere several towns over. We had ran until we were sure we had lost them, Jimmy looking a little worse for wear due to the fact that he was still sick, and after a pleading look from me Victor agreed to stop for the night. Both Victor and Jimmy had fallen asleep as soon as they laid down but remained awake, my mind going over everything that had happened that day. Both my brothers woke and seeing me still awake had moved closer to cuddle me, their warmth and scent calming me down enough for me to sleep.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my door opening and Victor and Jimmy's scents hitting me. I sat up and found them standing in the doorway, looking in on me with concerned expressions. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly on alert.

"We can feel ya awake in here," Jimmy answered, his voice ruff with sleep.

"Is something wrong, Ella?" Victor asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

I sat there for a moment before I let out a sigh. "Just realizing how screwed up my life is," I answered before collapsing back onto my bed.

They both chuckled lightly before they came in, closing the door behind them.

I kicked my covers down, a small smile touching my lips as they took the free space on either side of me. I pulled the covers back up and snuggled down into the mattress. My smile widened when I felt Victor's arm wrap around my waist and Jimmy's arm around my shoulders. I took in several deep breaths, allowing myself to be pulled down into the familiar darkness.

_I woke to a scent I had fiercely missed. I shot up in bed and looked around me, frantic to find where the scent was coming from. When I didn't find it in the bedroom I shot out the door, down the hall and to the kitchen. I pushed the door open and found a sight that shocked me to the core._

_ Steve stood in front of the stove, sweat pants and T-shirt clad as the sound and smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. His always seemingly perfect blonde hair was disheveled and his stance was relaxed, a little slumped from its perfect soldier straightness. _

_ "Morning, Ellie," he said, his voice the same as I remembered it. "I thought after breakfast we could go for a ride and go and see Howard and Tony." _

_ I was choking on my air as I struggled to take this all in. Steve was gone. He was gone. How could he be standing in my kitchen making bacon and eggs? _

_ "Ellie?" he asked before turning to look back at me. _

_ I stopped breathing as my eyes locked with his baby blues. _

_ He noticed my distressed appearance, set the spatula aside and walked to me, his hands coming up to cup my face as he stood before me. "Ellie, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. _

_ I struggled to speak and when I managed to open my mouth a sob escaped me. _

_ Steve's face crumbled as he pulled me into a hug. "Ellie, what's wrong, doll?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he held me to him. _

_ I continued to sob into Steve's shirt as I clung to him, praying to God that he wasn't going to disappear from me if I let go. _

_ "Ellie, honey, tell me what's wrong. I'll make it better," he soothed, his voice soft and gentle. _

_ I took in a deep breath and a few sniffs before I managed to speak. "You were gone. You were gone and I kept looking for you but I couldn't find you. 15 years and I couldn't find you." _

_ He shushed me gently, his hand running up and down my back. "It was just a dream. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you," he said before pulling away just enough to look at me. "I'm never leaving you, okay? Never. Understand?" _

_ I nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to believe him. _

_ "I love you, Ellie. You know that, right?" he asked, a smile pulling at his lips. _

_ I nodded, tears falling a little harder. "I love you too, Steve," I sobbed. This was the first time I have said that to him. _

_ "Ella." _

_ Confusion filled me at that. Victor called me Ella, not Steve. _

_ "Ella." _

_ "Why are you calling me that?" I questioned, an uneasy feeling filling me. _

_ "Ella," he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Ella." _

_ "Stop calling me that," I said, shaking my head. _

_ "Ella!" _

I jumped awake, flinging myself up into a sitting position as my eyes blindly searched my surprisingly bright room.

"Easy, Ella, calm down."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to calm down, taking in deep breathes before my heart beat had settled back to its normal pace. I opened my eyes again and found a concerned looking Victor standing beside my bed.

"You were crying in your sleep," he stated, his voice a slight growl.

I reached up and whipped at my cheek, a little surprised to find that I had, in fact, been crying in my sleep. I sniffed and whipped at them with both hands. "Just a dream," I stated.

"A dream about Steve," he said, his growl louder.

I shook my head and reached up to cup his cheek. "Don't growl, there's nothing to be angry about" I said, giving him a soft smile.

"I don't like it when you cry," he reminded me although the growl was gone.

"Well, it doesn't happen often."

He watched me for a moment before reached out and pulling me into a hug, his face nuzzling into my neck. "I'm sorry you haven't found him, Ella."

I wrapped my own arms around him and smiled, loving how I could once again hold him. "I'm not giving up, I'll find him eventually."

"15 years and you still love him."

I knew it wasn't a question or a statement, more of an amazement. "Love doesn't have an expiration date," I stated.

There was a moment of silence before both of us busted out laughing.

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" he demanded.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Probably from one of the inspirational speeches the crew gave me," I said, trying to catch my breath. "That's probably the sappiest thing I've ever said," I said, giving up on breathing and going back to laughing.

"I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you reduce yourselves to hysterics."

We looked over and found Jimmy standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face.

"Jimmy, Jimmy," Victor said, gasping for breath. "Ella just told me that love doesn't have an expiration date!"

Jimmy stood there for a moment, his lips twitching as he fought a smile before he finally gave in and laughed along with us.

All three of us stopped laughing dead when a fourth voice joined us. We looked over and found Wade standing in the hallway, hands on hips and head thrown back in laughter.

"What the hell are you doing, Wade?!" I yelled from my spot on the bed.

He stopped laughing to look to me. "I was joining in the family bonding time," he answered. "Seeing as I'll be marrying your sweet ass someday I figured I should start early on becoming part of the family," he answered, clapping Jimmy on the shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of Wade's skull being crushed by Jimmy's fist filled the air.

Victor twitched a little before looking down to me. "I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

I nodded eagerly. "Piggy back ride?" I asked, giving him my best innocent face.

He chuckled and shook his head. "How old are you?" he questioned but turned around anyways.

"Old enough to know that you can't take piggy back rides for granted," I answered before crawling up onto his back, my arms going around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Jimmy shook his head as we walked passed him.

"You're just jealous," I stated.

"Jealous of not having to carry your fat ass around or jealous that I'm not lazy enough to make him carry me?" he questioned when we entered the living room, catching the rest of the teams attention.

"I'll have you know that my ass is not fat and that I am not lazy, I am simply blessed with a rather indulgent older brother," I stated, tightening my arms around Victor's neck.

Victor growled lightly before he set me on the kitchen counter, his attention going to the fridge.

"So, sweet heart, what are you making us for breakfast?"

I jumped at the sudden sound of Wade's voice next to me. "What makes you think I'm making anything?"

He blinked a few times, his fast swelling eye inhibiting him slightly. "Well, you're a woman and you're in a kitchen," he said bluntly.

"Here we go," Jimmy muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention to whatever it was Victor was doing.

"I'll have you know that while other women were learning how to cook I was gutting enemy soldiers," I said, pushing myself up till I was kneeling on the counter, looking down at a still smiling Wade. "I don't know how to sew, I don't know how to knit, or clean, or iron but I do know which parts of the body bleed the most, which joints are the weakest, which part of the throat to cut so you'll die chocking on your own blood," I told him, my voice taking on a growling undertone. "I know death, not house work, so unless you want someone dead I suggest leaving me alone!" I yelled, an inch away from his face.

He watched me for a moment before a sigh left him. "God you're beautiful," he said, a dreamy smile pulling at his lips.

A snarl escaped me before I snapped my fist forward, crushing his throat under my knuckles, dropping him to the ground as he struggled to breath. I smiled down at him as he clutched his neck, his eyes wide as he tried to take in as much air as he possibly could.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you're here?" John asked, walking over with his now empty cup of coffee.

I gave him a smile. "Good morning to you too, John," I said before looking to the others on the couch. "Bolt, Fred."

"Good morning, Eleanor," both men greeted, flashing me their own smiles.

Victor chuckled. "Been here three days and you already have them wrapped around your finger," he said, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

I leaned into his hand, a smirk replacing my smile. "Only took me 5 minutes with you," I said before shooting a small glare at Jimmy. "Took me 6 years with you."

Jimmy shrugged. "You were annoying," he stated.

"You love me," I stated before my attention was pulled off to the side by the scent of Stryker. "Good morning, William," I said as he pushed open the doors and stepped in.

He gave me a nod before looking the entire team over. "We have a mission," he stated.

Those four words managed to get them off the couch and the floor, their full attention now on Stryker.

* * *

Months passed in a similar fashion, missions were called in and we were hauled out, doing anything and everything we were ordered. Wade still attempted to win my affections but between me, Jimmy, and Victor his advances were cut short at the knees. I wish to say that we had gotten used to each other but sadly we still had issues with working together.

* * *

"You know, I love these weapons more than any other thing in the whole world. You wanna know why?"

"No."

I couldn't help but smile at Victor's blunt answer, my eyes sliding open to find Wade leaning towards Victor, his sword in his hands.

Wade ignored his rejection and answered anyways. "It's memorable," he stated. "Sure, it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it."

Victor gave him an unamused look. "That's funny, Wade," he said. "I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit."

I chuckled at that, not bothering to hide it.

Wade scoffed. "Right, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun," he said, gesturing to Zero," or bone claws," he looked to Jimmy, "or fangs," he looked to me, "or the fingernails of a bag lady."

A tense silence filled the plane as Victor's nails lengthened and Wade's hand tightened on his sword. Suddenly, he held up his grind stone, a smile on his lips.

"Manicure?" he questioned.

Jimmy looked over when he heard Victor's growl, still looking more than nauseous. "Victor. Easy," he ordered.

Wade was quest for a moment before breaking the silence. "Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."

Our attention was turned to the tattoo of a woman standing in a pin up position on Fred's arm.

"Oh, Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night," Jimmy stated, leaning back in his seat.

"I love her," Fred said, his tone firm.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "You love her after one night?" he questioned.

"She's a gymnast," he answered.

Smiles pulled at everyone's lips.

I laughed lightly, glad that he had found some form of happiness in our world of gore and blood. "Good for you, Freddy," I said, giving him a wide smile.

He smiled back and nodded shortly.

"What about you, Eleanor? Any special guy in your life?" Wade asked, that smartass tone never leaving his voice.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on me, curious and concerned stares.

I could feel Jimmy and Victor watching me, waiting to see if I would explode or break down. I decided to do neither. "No," I stated, keeping my eyes locked with his.

He turned his head to the side. "Then who's the guy you have a picture of in your room?" he questioned.

Anger and worry welled up in me at that. "What were you doing in my room?" I demanded.

"Don't try to avoid the question," he said, shaking his head.

I glared at him.

"I'll just keep bothering you unless you tell me," he stated.

Knowing he was right I let out a snarl. "Steve. That's Steve," I answered, my voice low and a little tight.

"And where is he? I would think that you would be exchanging sappy love letters with each other before you could be reunited," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

My jaw tightened. "He's M.I.A."

His face fell into a dramatic frown. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Since when?"

"World War 2," I ground out.

Shock slapped everyone but Jimmy and Victor across the face. A certain kind of silence filled the plane as they all watched me, desperate to find something to say that wouldn't set me off.

Stryker decided that that was the perfect time to bring everyone's mind back to the mission at hand. "Bradley, take her down," he said, his tone all business.

Chris nodded and the plan suddenly made a turning decent, rocking the plane.

Jimmy let out a groan as he leaned forward, his head in his hands.

Fred looked down at him. "Are you gonna puke?" he asked before taking another bite from his protein bar.

"If we were meant to fly we'd grow wings," Jimmy stated, his voice strained.

Zero smirked. "Ah, don't worry, Nancy. More people die driving than flying," he stated.

"How about from impaling?" Jimmy shot back, glaring at the Agent.

John intervened. "Hey, be nice, or be your approximation to nice," he added after a moment of thought.

Jimmy tried to glare but ended up groaning again.

"Would you like a bucket?" he asked, a genuine smile on his lips.

"No," he answered, holding his hands up in defense.

Stryker ignored the banter and kept his military tone. "Gentlemen, legs down in Lagos in five."

The slums of Nigeria was by far my least favorite place. The smells that assaulted my nose left me numb and the sounds had me flinching every now and again. When we finally cleared the hut houses we found what looked like a building under construction with armed guards and spot lights.

"Why are we here?" Jimmy asked, looking to Stryker.

"All in good time," Stryker answered before looking to his second hand. "Zero?"

The sharpshooter stepped forward, approaching the gate with a determined march.

"Intruder! Perimeter breach!"

"Man the weapon!"

I couldn't help but smile as they all readied themselves for a full on assault, knowing full well that Zero would blaze through this in little to no time.

"Intruder, stop! Put your hands behind your head!"

Zero did as they said before grabbing the guns attached to his shoulders and went to war, killing every guard in sight, back flipping over the fence and landing amongst the dead bodies.

"Having fun yet?" Victor asked, his clawed hand gripping my shoulder before stepping forward.

I watched after him before looking up to Jimmy, the same concerned looking back. I had noticed that Victor had been more sadistic lately, more blood thirsty. I tensed when the man in the tank lowered the hatch and prepared to fire.

"Fred?" Stryker asked, gesturing to him.

Fred looked over. "The tank?"

Stryker nodded with a smile. "The tank."

Fred looked forward, his eyes locking on the tank. "Yeah, I got that," he said, stepping forward towards the huge piece of metal. He shot his fist forward and jammed it into the barrel of the tank, causing the shell to reverse and go back into the tank, exploding it and the man inside.

My attention shot up to the roof when I heard Victor chuckle, finding him crouched on the side of the building, a wide smile on his lips. I shook my head at him as we moved forward. We crowded into the elevator, Stryker pushing the button before the doors closed and it lifted, crappy elevator music filling the dead space. Suddenly the elevator stopped, bathing us in a green light that honestly ticked me off.

John reached out and pushed a few buttons.

Wade nodded when nothing happened. "Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high-protein diet and a woman with a temper the equivalent of a starved lion."

"Wade," Stryker warned.

"Dreams really do come true-"

"Just shut up!" Stryker snapped, clearly as fed up with him as the rest of us were. "You're up next."

Wade nodded. "Thank you, sir. You look really nice today. It's the green. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes."

Jimmy let out a moan. "Oh, my God. Do you ever shut up, pal?" he asked, glaring at Wade.

"No. Not when I'm awake," he answered seriously.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Bradley? Top floor, please," Stryker said, nodding to him with a smile.

Chris nodded and pressed his fingers to his temple, his eyes closing as the lights flickered back on and the elevator continued upward.

"Eleanor, how many men?" Stryker asked.

I shot him a small glare before closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. I ignored the scents of the men in the elevator and focused on those of the men on the other side of the elevator doors. "16, not including the man we're after," I answered.

The elevator slowed to a stop, jostling all of us.

Wade let out a sigh. "Time to go to work," he said.

I pushed myself into Jimmy's side, not really worried about getting hit by a stray bullet but took a small comfort in being that close to him. I watched as the doors opened and Wade burst out, his swords swinging as he deflected every bullet fired his way, effectively sending them back.

It took less than a minute for the 16 heartbeats to stop.

"Okay. People are dead!" Wade called.

We piled out of the elevator, making our way to the head of the room.

"If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier," Stryker stated as he walked past him.

Wade gave him a half assed salute.

John teleported to beside the man, his hand reaching down to stop him from grabbing the shotgun stashed under his desk. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, brother."

The man raised his hands, eyeing Stryker. "Take the diamonds. They're yours."

Stryker shook his head. "I don't want your diamonds," he stated before picking up the metallic rock fragment off the desk. "I want this," he stated, holding it up.

My eyebrows pulled together with confusion as I looked to Jimmy in question.

"But that is nothing. A souvenir," the man protested.

Stryker ignored him. "Where did you find it? I want the source."

"A small village, far inland, three days from here," he answered.

A small smile pulled at Stryker's lips as he nodded slowly. "Thank you," he said before turning away from the man and heading back to the elevator. "Come on," he said, addressing those of us who were still confused beyond belief.

I followed after him, my nose crinkling as I took in the metallic smell coming off the rock. "What kind of metal is that?" I questioned, not having smelled anything like it before.

"A special metal," he answered.

"Yeah, no, I get that part. I meant, does it have a name?" I asked, standing to his side as we stepped into the box once again.

He shook his head. "It doesn't have a name," he stated. "It's brand new."

"And you found out about it how?"

Stryker let out a sigh as he looked to me with slightly narrowed eyes. "Eleanor," he said, his tone warning.

I held my hands up in defense. "Just curious," I stated, taking a step back so I was pressed against Jimmy's chest. "Can't really blame me seeing as we weren't briefed on what we were doing here."

His narrowed eyes lowered into a full on glare. "You're starting to sound like Wade," he stated.

I glared back at him. "That's not even funny."

* * *

The village turned out to be a three hour flight by plane instead of a three day trek through jungle. The villagers were more than complacent when we rounded them up at gun point and brought the leader to Stryker who held the rock fragment up for him to see.

"Tell him this rock is more valuable to me than this life," Stryker said, speaking to Wade although he kept his eyes to the leader. "Ask him where he found it."

Wade thought for a moment before rambling off whatever language it was the people spoke.

The leader shook his head and spoke back before Wade had to cut him off.

"He says it came from the sky," Wade answered, shaking his head with a shrug.

There was a tense silence before Jimmy spoke.

"He's telling the truth," he said, catching everyone's attention.

A smirk pulled at Stryker's lips. "You don't know the language, Logan."

I grimaced at his use of my brother's middle name. I don't know why he had an issue with calling him James but it bothered me.

"It's a meteor fragment," Jimmy stated, ignoring Stryker's slight jab.

"I know what it is. I'm asking him where he found it," he stated.

"Sir," Chris said, bring our attention to him, "base wants to know our location."

"Shut them down."

"Yes," Chris answered before closing his eyes.

I looked to Jimmy, a frown pulling at my face. I didn't like where this was going.

Stryker ignored us and looked back to the leader. "Tell him everyone here will die unless he tells me where he found the rock."

Wade re-laid the message and listened to the man speak. He looked back to Stryker and sighed. "He says that it's sacred."

Stryker let out a sigh and straightened up. "Okay, fine," he muttered before patting my older brother on the shoulder. "Victor."

I watched in shock as he stepped forward and snapped the leaders neck, the rest of the camp breaking out into chaos as the others went about their way killing whoever they could. This wasn't what I signed up for, this wasn't what I had wanted. I just wanted to be with my brothers again. I jumped when Jimmy shot forward and tackled Zero to the ground. My attention was pulled from one brother to another when Victor grabbed hold of a teenage looking boy, his hand raised to claw his throat out. My body reacted on its own and before I knew it I had my hand wrapped around his wrist, putting all of my weight to stop him.

He looked down at me, confusion and anger clear on his face. "Ella, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice a growl.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There used to be a time when you wouldn't have to ask me that," I answered. "Let the kid go, Victor," I ordered, my tone the one I had used with the sailors on the ship.

Victor watched me for a moment before he relaxed his arm.

The kid rushed away from Victor, his eyes wide as he watched us.

Jimmy pushed himself from the ground and walked over, gently pushing himself between me and Victor.

"What are you doing?" he repeated. "We finally got a good thing going here. Don't you screw this up," he said, giving his 'big brother knows best' look.

Jimmy shook his head. "Enough. That's enough. We've done enough."

"Who do you think you are?" Victor questioned. "This is what we do. Maybe you'd rather be rotting in a hole somewhere till they figure out a way to do it to us. It that is? Huh?"

Jimmy watched him for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "We're done."

Victor let out a snort. "No we're not."

"Eleanor and me are done," he restated. "You coming with us?"

I wanted to deny that I wanted to leave with him, that I wanted to stay with my big brother but the larger part of me knew that I wanted to leave, that I needed to get away from here. The biggest part of my protest was the part asking me what Steve would think of all this. I hated that I knew I could walk away from my brother and never look back but it was the truth.

With a deep breath I reached out, grabbed Jimmy's hand and turned away, pulling my brother away from the chaos that had become our lives.

"Jimmy!" Victor called.

Jimmy pulled me to a stop, looking back.

"We can't just let you walk away," Victor stated.

I growled lightly before ripping my dog tags off my neck and tossing them to him the same time Jimmy did. I jerked on Jimmy's hand and pulled him off into the forest.

"Ella!" Victor called.

I clenched my jaw and kept walking, squeezing Jimmy's hand a little harder.

We walked for three hours before we reached the village we had been in a few hours before. We hadn't talked about what we had just done, we didn't need to.

"We need to find a phone," I stated once we stepped into the slums.

Jimmy glanced down at me, a knowing look on his face. "Howard?"

I nodded. "Howard," I answered.

* * *

"Thanks, Howard," I said before hanging up and looking to Jimmy. "He's sending a plane a few miles out to come and get us," I told him. "Shouldn't be too long."

Jimmy nodded and leaned against the wall of the building, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me with that knowing look of his. "Eleanor?"

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to look up at him.

"We did the right thing," he stated, his tone firm.

I nodded. "I know we did the right thing. That isn't what's bothering me," I said, lifting my eyes to look up at the dark sky. "What bothers me is the fact that leaving Victor doesn't bother me."

Jimmy chuckled lightly. "Only you would be bothered about not being bothered," he noted, shaking his head lightly.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "That's not our brother. That's not our Victor."

A long sigh escaped him. "He hasn't been Victor in a long time, darlin'," he stated. "The wars did something to him, changed him."

I rolled my head to the side so I could look up at him. "The wars didn't change you."

He chuckled lightly, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I've lost my taste for fighting and I can't stand the smell of death."

I watched him for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me with a concerned look.

"I've never liked fighting and the smell of death has always made me sick," I told him, a grimace on my lips.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as confusion replaced concerned. "Then why did you keep doing it?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because it kept us together," I explained. "You and Victor were all I had and if you two wanted to go off and fight in a war then I was going follow you," I told him before chuckling lightly. "Why do you think I joined this stupid team in the first place?"

"Because you're angry at the world?"

"What? No," I said, giving him a look. "Why would I be angry at the world?"

"Because you haven't found the Captain," he answered, his voice level as well as his gaze.

I let out a suffered sigh as I looked away from him. "I hate to admit it but after 15 years my hope has dwindled," I stated, my eyes locked on the night sky.

"I don't blame you for giving up."

A growl ripped from my throat as glared at my brother. "I haven't given up!" I snapped. "I'm going to keep looking for him till I find him!"

Jimmy watched me for a moment before he nodded. "I'd be disappointed if you said anything but," he stated.

I swallowed hard and shook my head at him. "I hate you sometimes," I told him.

He gave me a soft smile. "And that's why you love me," he stated, his arm coming down to wrap around my shoulders.

* * *

**Something extra to make up for such a long break. **

**Reviews=love**


	12. Wolverine Origins Part 4

After dropping Jimmy off in Canada, the last place I had thought he would want to go back to, I had the pilot take me to Howard. It had been 5 years since I last saw him and I wanted to see Anthony and Maria.

"Thank you," I said, squeezing the shoulder of the overly kind pilot.

He gave me a nod. "Anytime, Miss," he said.

I gave him one last smile before heading out the door and down the stairs to the landing tar where a brightly smiling Howard was waiting for me. I let out a rather girlie sound and jumped forward, my arms wrapping around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him tightly. "It's good to see you again, El," he said, his voice against my ear.

"It's good to see you too, Howard," I said, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away from him. I took him in and shook my head. "You look tired," I stated.

He chuckled lightly. "I am tired," he stated.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I hope Maria isn't upset," I said, wincing at the thought of Maria yelling at Howard.

Howard's eyes changed from the seemingly happy shine to the look I had seen every day in the mirror.

My heart dropped as I shook my head. "No," I said, finding it more than hard to believe that a woman like Maria could be gone.

Howard nodded slowly, his eyes watering. "Three years ago."

Disbelief punched me I the gut. "Three years?" I breathed.

He nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I demanded, lightly smacking his shoulder, "I would have come back, I would have-" I cut off when something clicked in my head. "What about Anthony?"

"He's fine," he answered. "Too young to remember her."

I didn't like the way he said that but I decided not to argue with him, seeing as I knew all too well how it felt. "Where is he now?"

"Back at the house with the nanny," he answered.

I raised my eyebrow at that. I know that the agency kept Howard busy but I didn't think he would need a nanny. I nodded slowly, choosing to see what kind of shape the house was in for myself. "Come on, let's go home."

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head slightly. "So you are here to stay?" he questioned, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me towards the direction of the car. "You're not going to run off to the ship first chance you get, are you?"

I clenched my jaw at that. "The ship's still searching and they have orders to contact you and me if they find anything," I told him. "I'm not going to stop looking for him."

"I know you're not, El," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "I know you're not."

* * *

"Julian! Julian!" Howard yelled as soon as we made it through the front door.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?!" a female voice shouted back before a woman who appeared to be in her late 30's stepped into the foyer. "Oh, who's this?" she asked when she spotted me.

"Julian, this is Eleanor Howlett. She'll be living with us until further notice," he said, his hand wrapping around my shoulders with a big smile.

Julian eyed me for a moment before nodding slowly. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a hesitant smile.

I understood her unease. I could only imagine what I looked like, after having trudged through a forest and God knows what else. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I have a room set up for you," Howards stated, his arm tightening around my shoulder and pulling me towards a hallway that an unfamiliar scent was frequent.

I assumed it as being Anthony and didn't question it.

Howard stepped passed me and pushed open the closest door. "This is yours," he said, spreading his arms wide. "I remembered your love for black."

I stepped in and smiled at what I found. Almost everything was black. A black canopy bed with black curtains and black bedding. A black dresser sat against one black wall while a black vanity sat against the other. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling while a fire place was crackling with a fire across from the bed, two captains chairs seating in front of it with a small side table between them. But the most important thing was the old army trunk peeking out from under the bed.

Inside that trunk were some of the most important things in my life. Every scrap of Captain America memorabilia I could get my hands on were in that trunk, along with every letter I had written him over the years. I was the only one who knew what was in the trunk and no one ever opened it beside myself, but everyone was aware of my furious protection of it and left it alone.

"Well, do you like it?" Howard asked, watching me with a wide smile.

I nodded quickly. "I love it, Howard. Thank you," I said before wrapping him in another hug.

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "Your bathroom is through there," he said, gesturing to the closed door. "Get some sleep, El," he said before leaving myself to me.

I let out a long sigh before shuffling over to the dresser, opening the top drawer to find several sets of underwear and matching bras, an amused smile pulling at my lips as I grabbed set over the fact that Howard knew my size. I opened the next drawer and found tank tops, black T-shirts and several black pairs of cotton shorts. I grabbed tank top and a pair of shorts and headed into the bathroom, glad to find that it was black and gray, no white in sight. I showered quickly, rinsing all the dirt, sweat, and blood off of me before pulling on the clothes and heading back into the room. I snuggled down into the mattress and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next day sometime around noon, the sun hanging mid-way in the sky. I pulled myself out of bed and out into the hallway where I followed the smell of food to the kitchen. With slightly blurry eyes I grabbed a coffee mug and poured myself a cold cup of coffee, something that over the years I had grown to tolerate.

"Are you El?"

I jumped at the foreign voice, spinning around to find a young boy with chestnut brown hair and caramel eyes. A sweet smile pulled at my lips as I recognized the adorable face of Anthony Stark. I crouched down, my coffee cup forgotten as I relaxed my body to seem less threatening. "Yeah, I'm El," I answered, "and you're Anthony."

He nodded slowly. "_Nanny_ said you'll be living with us now."

I raised my eyebrows at the heavy disgust he pronounced the word with and nodded. "Yeah, I am," I answered. "Is that okay with you?"

He looked me over before nodding again. "That's fine with me," he answered.

My smile widened before something caught my attention. A faint scent of motor oil was mixed with his scent and black smudges covered his hands. "What are you working on?"

He seemed surprised by my question. "How do you know I'm working on something?"

"You smell of motor oil and your hands have grease on them," I noted, pointing to said hands.

Anthony watched me for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips. "I'm building an engine," he stated.

My eyebrows shot up. "You're building an engine?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You're 6, right?"

He nodded again.

A brilliant smile stretched across my lips. "Can I see it?"

He once again seemed surprised by my question and nodded his head quickly. "It's in the garage," he answered before walking off.

I followed close behind him, more than amused by his enthusiasm. I stepped through the garage door and was happy to find a full functioning garage, everything anyone could ever want to fix any part of anything. Anthony led me towards the back where a tarp was tossed on the floor with a halfway completed engine sitting on top of it.

Anthony stood off the side, a sheepish look on his face. "What do you think?" he asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. "This is amazing," I said, crouching down next to it. "When did you start?"

"This morning," he answered.

I was shocked once again by this 6 year old boy. "You really are your father's son," I stated, smiling widely at the child.

He beamed at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really really," I said. "Does he know you're doing this?"

He shook his head, a small blush touching his cheeks. "He doesn't know."

"Well, how about when you finish it we bring him out here and show him?"

"Okay!" he cheered before going back to work, his little face creased in concentration.

I perked up when I spotted a radio sitting on the work bench and flicked it on, the intro to Black Sabbath's Tomorrow's Dreams filling the quiet air.

_Well I'm leaving tomorrow at daybreak_

_catch the fastest train around nine_

_Yes I'm leaving the sorrow and heartache_

_because it takes me away from my mind_

I was more than pleased when Anthony's voice joined mine as the first verse played. I smiled brightly down at the young boy as the song continued.

_Send me love and I may let you see me_

_Send me hopes that can spin in my head_

_But if you really want me to answer_

_I can only let you know when I'm dead_

_When sadness fills my days_

_It's time to turn away_

_and then tomorrow's dreams_

_become reality to me_

In expert precision we both broke out into an air guitar.

_So realize I'm much better without you_

_You're not the one and only thing in my heart_

_I'll just go back to pretending I'm living_

_so this time I'm gonna have to depart_

I was full on laughing by the end of the song, a certain happiness that I hadn't felt since I danced with Steve filling me. "Kid, you're my new best friend," I stated, smiling down at the beaming Anthony.

* * *

A few hours later the engine was complete, Anthony's smile hadn't faltered and my respect for the small Stark had tripled.

I jumped down from the bar stool I had been perched on, threw a sheet over the engine, and crouched, once again, before the child. "Come on, let's go find your father," I said before turning and offering my back to him.

He seemed hesitant as he climbed on but let out a laugh when he was hoisted up.

I headed back into the house, following the heaviest track of Howard's scent to a room I could only describe as a mad man's office. "Howard," I said, getting the poor man to jump in his seat and spin around to look at us.

A hesitant smile spread across his face when he saw me and his son. "Hey, El," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Anthony has something he wants to show you," I told him.

He let out a sigh. "El, I have a lot of work and-"

"Howard, your son has impressed me," I told him rather bluntly. "Come and see what he's done."

Howard's eyes widened before he got out of his seat and followed us back to the garage.

I set Anthony down next to the sheet, nodding encouragingly as he gripped the sheet hesitantly.

With a boyish smile he pulled the sheet away, revealing the new engine.

"Holy shit," Howard muttered as he took in the piece of machine. "You built this?" he asked, looking to his son with disbelief.

Anthony nodded, a shyness taking over him.

"This is incredible," he stated, crouching down to look it over, prodding and pushing parts. "Good job, Anthony."

I spotted a Polaroid camera sitting on one of the shelves and grabbed for it, checking to see if it had film before holding it up. "Stand next to the engine," I ordered, catching the two Starks' attention.

They huddled around the engine, wide smiles on their faces as I snapped the picture, pulling the photo out and waiting for it to appear in the black box.

Howard opened his mouth to say something when the clock on the wall caught his attention, his smile falling when he saw the time. "I have work to do," he stated before he rushed out of the garage.

I frowned as I watched him go, a little disappointed that he couldn't put off work for a little while. I shook it off and looked down at the also frowning Anthony. "Come on, let's go get some dinner," I said, holding my hand out to him. I led him through the house till I reached the kitchen, Anthony hoisting himself up onto one of the barstool at the counter. I opened the fridge and frowned when I found nothing already fixed. I closed that and opened the pantry, my frown deepening when I found nothing but raw material and cereal.

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" Anthony asked, his tone already knowing.

A blush burned on my cheeks as I realized that a 6 year old had called me out. "I've never had to cook before," I stated.

"Does that mean we can have cereal for dinner?"

I looked back to him and found a hopeful smile on his lips. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Do you want cereal for dinner?"

He nodded quickly. "I like Frosted Flakes," he stated.

I turned my head back to the pantry and found the box of Frosted Flakes. I pulled it down from the shelf and set it down on the counter, my smile once again on my lips. "I like them too," I told him before glancing around me. "Where are the bowls and spoons?"

"In there and there," he stated, pointing the proper cabinet and drawer.

I pulled two of both out before grabbing the milk from the fridge. I shook in a good amount of the Frosted Flakes before pouring in the milk and adding the spoons. I pushed Anthony's bowl to him before I went around and taking the seat next to him. I took a grateful bite and chewed happily, the sugar exploding across my tongue. I glanced down at Anthony who was devouring his dinner. "How are they?" I asked, more in amusement than actual curiosity.

"They're great!" he said in an almost perfect impression of the commercials.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. "Oh my God," I gasped. "That's your nickname! Tony the Tiger," I declared, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Tony giggled loudly before he shoveled another mouthful of Frosted Flakes into his mouth.

I continued to smile before something mentally kicked me in the head. "Where's Julian?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't seen her all day.

Tony managed to pull off a perfect sneer. "I don't know where _Nanny_ is. I never do," he answered.

Concern welled up in me. "She just leaves you here alone all day?" I asked.

He nodded and took another bite. "I don't mind. She's annoying."

I chocked on a bite of cereal at that, loving this kid more and more. "What would you think of me replacing_ Nanny_?" I asked, sneering the title as he had.

His grimace disappeared as he gave me a serious look. "I hate _Nanny_. I like you."

My eyebrows shot up at the sincerity in his voice. I nodded slowly in understanding. "I'll tell your father tonight."

"Thank you," he said before going back to his cereal.

I ruffled his hair again before also going back to my dinner.

* * *

We ended up on the couch watching Three's Company till I noticed Tony yawning. When I told him it was bed time and instead of fighting me he asked me to read him a story. I ended up reading him Where the Wild Things Are before turning off his light and closing the door with a quiet goodnight, once again impressed with the child when he told me he wasn't scared of the dark. After a moment of debating I went back to Howard's office, not at all surprised to find him still at his desk.

"Howard?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He jumped again, a startled look slapping him across the face. "Jesus, El, you need to stop doing that," he stated before relaxing into his seat. "What's wrong?" he asked once he saw my expression.

"I need to talk to you about Julian," I told him.

"Wonderful woman, isn't she?" he asked, a smile replacing his concern.

"She hasn't been here all day," I stated, loving to burst his bubble.

His smile dropped and his eyebrows drew together. "What?"

I shook my head. "She hasn't been here all day and Tony told me that she leaves him here alone all the time."

Howard's eyes slid closed as he pressed his hands to his face. "Jesus. What am I going to do now?"

I cleared my throat and straightened up a little. "I asked Tony if he would like me to watch him and he said yes," I told him.

His eyes snapped open to look at me. "You?" he asked, surprise clear on his everything. "No offense, El, but you can hardly take care of yourself."

I growled at him. "I've taken better care of him than Julian has," I snarled. "And where were you during all of this? How could you not notice her gone?"

"I've been working," he defended.

"Then Tony needs someone who cares to look after him."

"Once again, El, no offense, but why would you care?" he questioned.

I gave him an unamused look. "He's your kid, Howard, of course I care."

Howard thought for a moment before nodding. "All right, okay," he said. "I'll, uh, wire her pay into your account and-"

"You don't have to pay me," I interjected, shaking my head as I shook my head. "You're letting me live in your house, it's the least I could do. Besides, Tony's a pretty amazing kid."

Howard raised an eyebrow at me but saw the wisdom at not arguing with me. "Whatever you want, El."

I gave him a firm nod. "So you'll be letting her go tomorrow, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes," he agreed.

"Good," I said before pushing off the door frame and heading back to my room.

* * *

**Another update because I want to see Ellie and Steve back together. Quickly. **

**Reviews=love**


	13. Wolverine Origins Part 5

It had been a month since I came to live with the Starks and everything had gone smoothly. I had gotten a call from Jimmy, him telling me that he was traveling around Canada, not bothering to put down any roots but he promised to keep in touch with me. I told him how Tony and I had become fast friends and how Howard seemed to shut himself in more and more. Jimmy also took the liberty to remind that I would have been the same way if Howard hadn't of given me my ray of hope. I found that I couldn't blame him.

I had been sitting on the couch for several hours, reading over the folder that Howard had given me earlier that morning. I was on my fifth glass of whiskey and like always, I didn't feel even a little buzzed. My head snapped up when a familiar scent reached me.

A six year old Tony was standing in the doorway of the living room, his cheeks red and eyes a little puffy.

I couldn't help the smile that I always got when I saw him. "Tony, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked, keeping my tone gentle and warm.

"I had a nightmare," he answered, shifting his stance back and forth nervously.

I set the file on the coffee table along with my glass. "Come here, Tiger," I said, opening my arms to him.

He ran forward and crashed onto the couch, his arms wrapping around my waist as his face buried in my stomach.

I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around the little boy, pulling him closer to me. "What was the nightmare about?" I inquired.

He simply shook his head.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, you don't have to tell me," I told him, "but whatever it was, it wasn't real, understand?"

He shook his head furiously. "It's real."

"How is it real?" I asked,

A shuttered breath left the young boy before he answered. "I showed Dad my project but he didn't notice me," he answered, his voice watery.

I frowned at that, my arms wrapping tighter around him. "I'm sure if you showed your Dad any one of your projects he'd be more than happy to look at it," I told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of his head.

He shook his head again. "No, I tried and he told me to go away."

My heart shattered at that. I knew that Howard wasn't the world's best father, not after what happened with Maria, but she had never thought that he would be so negligent or distant. It physically hurt the way he was treating Tony. I pulled Tony closer to me and kissed the top of his head. "From now on I want you to show me your projects, okay?" I asked, getting him to nod. "I will never ignore you, Anthony, do you understand that?"

"I understand, El," he answered, burying his face deeper into my stomach.

I ran my hand up and down his back. "Do you think you could go back to sleep?" I asked, not liking how late it was.

He shook his head and held onto me tighter.

I smiled softly and pulled him away from my stomach, resting his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair, the way Victor used to do whenever I had a bad dream. The hundreds of songs I knew flew through my head but only one of them really stuck out. My heart clenched as it played through my head but I knew that it would do the trick.

**Day by day I'm falling more in love with you**

**And day by day my love seems to grow**

**There isn't any end to my devotion**

**It's deeper, dear, by far than any ocean**

**I find that day by day you're making all my dreams come true**

**And, so, come what may want to know**

**I'm, that I am, yours alone, I'm in love, in love, to say**

**As we go through the years day by day**

**I said, day by days**

**As we go through the years day by day**

I looked down at Tony and found that he had fallen asleep. I smiled softly and scooped him up into my arms and carried him back to his room. I tucked him into bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before closing the door behind me. I stood there for a moment, my mind racing through all the things I could do to Howard for what he had done but the rational side of me decided to talk to him. I marched down the hallways till I reached the code locked door that led to Howard's workshop. I punched in my code, watched the door open and found him sitting at his desk.

"Howard, can I talk to you?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe, my arms crossed and my lips pulled down into a frown.

He glanced up from his work, a small smile pulling at his lips in the process. "El, of course, come on it," he said before looking back down at the papers that littered his desk top.

I remained where I was, my eyes narrowing. "Howard Stark, you look at me right now," I demanded, my tone going back to my military brute.

He looked back up at me, a slightly startled look on his face. "What is it, El?" he asked, his tone full of worry.

"Do you know what Tony just told me?" I asked, my tone still firm.

He let out a long sigh, his body slumping. "What did he do now?" he asked.

I glared at him. "He told me that he had a nightmare about showing you one of his projects but you ignored him," I explained, "and when I told him that you wouldn't do that he told me that you already had."

Howard looked a little panicked. "Well, I was working and-"

"No!" I snapped, pushing off the doorframe and pointing a finger at him. "You don't tell your child to go away because you're working."

"El-"

"No, Howard!" I snapped again. "You had him in tears and this isn't the first time either."

Howard opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"I understand that you have no idea what you're doing but that doesn't give you the excuse to be completely inactive in his life," I told him. "If you keep this the way it's heading, he's going to hate you," I told him before turning and leaving the room. I walked back to Tony's room and slipped in, closing the door silently behind me. I walked over to his bed and laid next to him, my body curling around him as the tears slipped silently down my cheeks.

* * *

_~6 years later~_

"El, wake up!"

I jumped awake at the rather loud sound of Tony's voice. My eyes blurred from sleep as I rolled over to look at him. "I pray for your mortal soul that you have a very good reason for waking me up," I snarled. I had been up late with Howard working on something for our agency and had gotten up early to take care of Tony and then had retreated to my room for a well-deserved nap.

Tony flashing me that lopsided smile at me, knowing I couldn't resist it. "Your brother's on the phone," he stated.

I sat up quickly, ignoring how my hair felt like a birds nest. "Jimmy?" I asked.

Tony nodded. "Yep, and he didn't sound happy."

I sprung out of bed and flew into the kitchen, only slipped once on the tile before I grabbed the phone resting on the counter. "Jimmy?" I asked, smiling so brightly that my cheeks hurt.

_"Are you okay, darlin'?"_

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, why?" I asked, not liking his tone of voice.

_"Stryker came to see me."_

I couldn't help but panic a little at that. "What did he want?" I asked.

_"Someone's been killing off the old team,"_ he stated, a growl in his voice. "Bradley and Wade are dead."

"Victor?" I asked, that old concern coming back to me.

_"As far as Stryker knows he's safe."_

I let out a sigh, my eyes slipping closed. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "I mean, with Kayla and everything?"

He let out a sigh of his own. _"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."_

"Don't be. I can take care of myself," I told him.

_"What about Tony?"_

I winced at that but quickly shook it off. "I won't let anything happen to him, besides, he's a smart kid."

_"I bet he is,"_ he chuckled._ "How's Howard?"_

I shot a look in the direction of his office. "He's the same but I understand why now." I had had a serious conversation with him a few weeks ago about why he was acting the way he was and he had told me that he wanted a bright future for Tony, that everything was for Tony. "How's Kayla?"

_"She's fine. Pissed about the Stryker showing up, though."_

I chuckled. "I don't blame her," I stated.

_"Yeah, she-"_

_"Is that Eleanor?"_

My smile widened when I heard the sound of Kayla's voice and the phone rustling.

_"Hi, Eleanor!"_

"Hi, Kayla. How are you doing?"

_"I would be better if Stryker would just leave the Howlett family alone,"_ she stated, her teacher voice coming out._ "It's been six years, Eleanor, why can't he just go away?"_

"Because we're the best there is at what we do, but what we do isn't very nice."

She laughed at that. _"That's what Logan said."_

I laughed with her. "It's a twin thing, I swear."

_"Are you and Tony going to be okay?"_

I nodded. "We should be fine. If Stryker causes trouble I'll just do what I'm the best at."

_"It always worries me how you and Logan can talk about killing with such a bored tone."_

I gave an amused look. "Yeah, well, you do something long enough and it'll start to get boring."

She let out a sigh. _"What am I going to do with you two?"_

"Whatever it is you've been doing," I told her. "He's happy with you and that's something he hasn't been in a very long time."

_"Are you happy, Eleanor?"_

I gave the answer I always did. "I could be happier."

_"You'll find him, I know you will."_

I smiled at that. "Thanks, Kayla."

_"I'm going to let you go and get back to Tony. Be careful, Eleanor, please."_

"Just for you, Kayla."

_"Here's your brother."_

The rustling returned and a long sigh escaped Jimmy.

_"Stay on your toes and keep your guard up,"_ he said._ "If anything happens then you grab Howard and the runt and you come up here, okay?"_

I nodded although he couldn't see me. "We'll come running," I promised. "Same goes for you and Kayla."

_"I love ya, darlin', call you later."_

"I love you too, Jimmy."

The line went dead.

I leaned against the counter and let out a breathy chuckle. "Tony! I need a hug!" I shouted.

One of his signature groans filled the air before he came into the kitchen, his arms already open.

I wrapped my arms around him and jiggled him back and forth, earning chuckles from him as he struggled against me. "Tony Tiger?" I asked, stopping so he could look up at me.

"Yes, El?"

"You know I love you, right?"

He let out another groan. "Yes, El, you tell me every day."

I smiled down at him brightly. "Do you love me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will you let me go if I say yes?" he asked.

"No. I'll kiss your face and then never let you go."

Tony blinked at me for a moment. "No, I don't love you. I hate you," he said bluntly.

"Then I have to make you love me," I said before my fingers dug into his ribs, causing Tony's laughter to fill the house.

* * *

A week passed before anything happened. I was sitting outside of Tony's school waiting for him to get out when a familiar scent reached my attention. I got out of the car and scanned the area, trying to pin point where he was. A growl pulled from my throat when I saw him walking towards me.

"What are you doing here, Stryker?" I questioned, hoping that they would leave before Tony came out.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I come baring news," he said, keeping his vice neutral.

I narrowed my eyes. "If it's the news that someone is hunting down the old team than I already know," I stated, letting my feet move into that defensive stance.

Stryker nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so but that's now why I'm here," he said, clasping his hands in front of him. "I have news about your brothers."

My jaw clenched at that. He knew that Jimmy and Victor were my weak spots. "What about them?" I ground out.

"They've gone missing."

I let out a snort. My brothers didn't go missing, they disappeared.

"Logan went missing after the body of Kayla Silverfox was found in the woods 5 miles away from the school she taught at."

That stopped my heart. Kayla couldn't be dead.

"I need your help tracking them down."

I shook my head. "No, I was done helping you when I walked away with Jimmy," I stated.

Stryker let out an impatient sigh. "Eleanor, I don't think you understand the severity of this situation," he said, leaning a little closer to me. "Whoever is going after the team managed to kill Wade. Actually kill Wade."

That did worry me. No matter what situation Wade had gotten himself into her had always gotten himself out alive, even survived from fatal injuries with nothing but an aspirin. Killing him was now small task. Something else was rubbing me the wrong way. "Why do you care what happens to them?"

A hurt look flashed across his face. "I care," he said. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"If I agree to help you find my brothers, what happens then?" I questioned, knowing there was always going to be a catch.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he answered.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Eleanor, do you understand how special you and your brothers are?" he asked, a small smile touching his lips. "I have never come across people like you three. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you guys and there was something I could have done."

I grimaced at him, not really liking his obsession with my family. I shook my head, not liking one bit of this. "My brothers can take care of themselves," I stated. "They won't be needed either of our help."

His smile fell and that familiar dark look entered his eyes. "I tried doing this the nice way, Eleanor, but you've left me no choice."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about before something from downwind went through my chest and my entire world went black.

* * *

**Getting closer!**

**Reviews=Love!**


	14. Wolverine Origins Part 6- The End

"Are you sure we should be trying this again? After what happened last time?"

"Now isn't the time for questions. Just get it done."

My blood boiled at the sound of Stryker's voice. I forced my eyes open and found myself staring up a concrete ceiling, the sounds of medical equipment and hushed voices filling the empty space. I attempted to move but found that I was strapped to the table. I opened my mouth to yell but something was in my mouth, wrapped around the back of my head. I also had the sneaking suspicion that I was naked.

"She's awake, sir."

"Good," Stryker stated before he appeared in my line of sight. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this but you left me no other choice," he said, a frown pulling at his lips. "I would have used Victor but that temper of his," he shook his head before looking to me with a sympathetic look. "I wish I could tell you that this isn't going to hurt but I know how you feel about lying."

I attempted to say several choice words but they all came out muffled.

"I would suggest thinking of a loved one during the procedure," he told me. "If seemed to help Logan," he added before walking off.

He did this to Jimmy?! What was he doing?!

"Begin."

My heart took off when the table I was strapped to lowered as I was submerged in a clear liquid. My eyes widened when several needles on mechanical arms entered the water, spinning quickly as they hovered half an inch over my skin. I prayed that they weren't going to do what I thought they would but they did. A scream left me when they pieced my body, drilling deep into bones. The pain was doubled when something that felt like molten lava was injected in. A feeling deep in my gut told me something I hadn't thought it would ever say. I was dying.

_"Get away! Get back!"_

_"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"_

_"Steve. Please, call me Steve."_

_"Don't! I can do this!"_

_"I'm glad you're okay."_

_"You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about…coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted…and I'm wearing tights."_

_"So, are you two…do you…..fondue?"_

_"Not if you have the right partner…..and I think I've found mine."_

_"Would you mind if I called you Ellie?"_

_"I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured,"_

_"Will you stay?"_

_"Ellie, I promise that I'll be careful."_

_"When this is all over, I'm taking you out. Dinner, dancing, the works."_

_"Ellie, Schmidt's dead!"_

_"I'm going to need a rain check on that date."_

_"Ellie, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I haven't had the courage to say it. Eleanor, I lo-"_

"Ella!"

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up at Victor. I took in a grateful breath before I noticed that I was no longer strapped to a table but laying on what felt like an autopsy table.

"Talk to me, Ella," Victor pleaded.

I looked back to him. "What happened?" I asked, taking note of how my voice sounded like gravel.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he answered, his hand coming up to touch my cheek.

I tried to push myself up into a sitting position but found it harder to do than it should have been. "I feel heavy," I stated.

Victor's frown pulled more at his lips before he leaned forward and inhaled hard at my neck. A growl ripped from his throat as he jerked away from me. "That son of a bitch!" he snarled, turning away from me.

Despite my arm being heavier than usual I reached out and caught his arm. "Victor, what did he do to me?" I asked.

Victor tensed at that, his hands clenching into fists. "He was supposed to leave you out of this."

"Leave me out of what?" I demanded, proud that my voice was starting to sound more like mine.

He remained silent.

I frowned at him and tightened my hand around his wrist. "Leave me out of what, Victor?" I demanded before an assault of images flashed through my head. The deaths of Chris, Kayla, and John. The kidnapping of countless mutant children. The Island. The meteor we had been searching for, melted down and graphed onto mine and Jimmy's bones. The fights. The betrayal.

Victor jerked his arm away from me, a shocked look on his face. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

I stared wide eyed at my brother as the horror of what he had done sunk in.

"I thought you could only do that with animals?" he demanded, watching me with narrowed eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "How could you do this?" I asked, my voice a whisper before I swallowed hard. "How could you do this to our family?"

Victor shook his head. "You weren't supposed to get involved. He swore to leave you alone."

I shook my head. "We all knew he was never going to leave us alone."

Victor watched me for a moment before his eyes shot to the doors across the room. "You need to get out of here, Ella," he stated. "Stryker thinks you're dead and I want to keep it that way. Jimmy's getting," he said, reaching down to pick me up off the table and setting me on my feet.

"What about you?" I asked, hating the fact that I still worried about him.

He gave me that toothy grin of his. "Don't worry about me," he said before gently pushing me in the direction of the double doors. "Find Jimmy," he said before taking off in the other direction.

I watched him go before turning and running to the doors, pushing through them and darting down a hallway. 2 minutes later and I was hopelessly lost. I couldn't find Jimmy nor Victor's scent and a buzzing had started in the back of my head that wouldn't go away.

_**"Eleanor." **_

I froze when the voice fluttered through my head.

_**"Do not be afraid. My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a mutant just like you. I understand that you don't fully understand what has happened to you and I would like to offer my help. I run a school that is a safe haven for mutants and you are more than welcome to stay till you fill you have yourself under control." **_

I found it slightly worrisome that I was trusting the voice in my head. He was right. I didn't fully understand what had happened to me and if Stryker had done something that could potentially hurt Tony or Howard. I wanted to go but I needed to find Jimmy and make sure he was okay.

_**"I regret to inform you that your brother is suffering from Amnesia due to an Adamantium bullet to the head. He healed while his memories did not." **_

I swallowed hard as I slumped against the wall closest to me. It sounded like something Stryker would pull to keep his secrets safe.

_**"If you wish to leave than I would suggest moving quickly. The authorities are coming and I dare say they will like what your brothers have done to the landscape." **_

I nodded to myself and pushed off the wall, running down the hallway as Charles gave me directions to a door that led me outside.

_**"I trust I will see you soon, my dear." **_

I nodded to myself again as the address to the school flashed through my head. I looked around me before taking off towards the mainland.

* * *

I found a payphone as soon as I was far enough away and called Howard. Tony had made it home safe and hadn't stopped asking where I was. I told Howard that I would be spending some time at the school and I told Tony that I would be back and that I would call him every night till I did. He didn't argue with me and he didn't plead, he told me to take all the time I needed and that he was sorry about my brothers. I would be lying if I said that I didn't love that kid.

I managed to make it to the school two days later, stopping hesitantly at the front door, once again making sure that I wanted to do this.

_**"The door is unlocked whenever you wish to enter." **_

I found myself smiling as the voice once again fluttered across my mind. I took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in, my eyes widening at the British style design of the castle like building.

"Are you Eleanor?"

I looked over and found a boy with red sunglasses and light brown hair jogging down the staircase with a bright smile on his lips. I nodded back. "Yep. I'm Eleanor Howlett," I answered, closing the door behind me and stepping into the foyer.

"I'm Scott Summers," he said, reaching his hand out for me to take.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"The Professor asked me to take you to the office so if you would follow me," he said before heading off into the school.

* * *

_~6 months later~_

I stepped through the front door and took in a deep breath, loving the familiar scent that I had missed ever since I left. "Lucy, I'm home!" I called.

"In the garage!"

I raised an eyebrow but headed to the garage anyways. I shouldered the door open and paused at what I found. Both Howard and Tony were standing by a rather large thing covered in a white sheet. "Do I want to know?" I asked, rather amused by the entire thing.

"Welcome home, El!" they both yelled before Howard pulled the sheet aside, revealing a motorcycle I thought I would never see again. There, sitting within my reach, was Steve's Captain America motorcycle. I felt my mouth drop open as my eyes watered at the familiar sight.

Howard cleared his throat. "It's exactly the same except you don't have the flamethrower or the shotgun holster, obvious reasons obvious," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony smiled brightly at me. "I found the blueprints in Dad's office and suggested that we make you one as a welcome home present," he explained. "Do you like it?"

I sniffed loudly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Come here," I said, opening my arms to both of them.

They both stepped forward and allowed me to pull them into a probably too tight bear hug.

"I love you two so much, you know that right?" I asked, kissing Howard's cheek before kissing Tony's. "Thank you both so much. This means so much to me."

Howard laughed before pulling away from me and holding up a set of keys. "Wanna take it for a test drive?"

"Hell yes!" I said, snatching them from his hand and looking down to Tony. "Wanna come with me?" I asked. "We can go to that diner you like and shakes?"

"Yes!" he answered before turning to one of the shelves. He grabbed something and when he turned back to me he held up the blue helmet and goggles Steve had worn on his rescue mission.

I let out a laugh that masked a sob as I took the helmet from his hands. I wiped my cheeks before I put it on, my smile widening when I saw that Tony had a military helmet of his own, complete with matching goggles. I threw my leg over the bike and sat it up before helping Tony sit behind me. I inserted the key and started the bike, loving how it rumbled and shook.

Howard pressed the garage door opener, smiling as me and his son tore out of the garage.

* * *

"Can I see them?"

I looked up from my menu to Tony, finding that childlike innocence and curiosity written all over his face. "See what?" I asked.

"You know, your-" he looked pointedly at my hands while making 'claws' with his own.

I let out a sigh. I should have known that he would ask to see them but I had hoped that he would have asked while at home. I glanced around us as I set the menus up on their sides, making a wall of paper and lamination between our booth and the other customers. I rested my arm on the table, my hand pointed away from Tony as I clenched my fist, willing the two Adamantium knives that had replaced the bone spikes slide out.

Tony's face lit up as they extended to their full length. "Does it hurt?" he asked, reaching a finger out to run along the blunt edge. "When they come out?"

"It's more of just an annoying pain," I answered with a shrug. "Kind of like a loose tooth."

He nodded in understanding before he flipped my hand over so he could look at the sharp side. "Why are they serrated?" he questioned.

I shrugged again. "You'd have to ask Stryker," I answered before drawing them back in as the waitress walked up to our table.

* * *

_~2 years later~_

According to Tony the funeral had been a circus. People who he had never met kept coming up to him and giving their condolences while Tony just stared at them. I had ushered him away as soon as the service was over, got him on the bike and followed the hearse to the burial plot next to Maria's grave. Thankfully only certain people were allowed to be grave side and in the end there was only four of us and the workers. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around Tony as the casket was lowered into the ground and covered.

My head snapped oven when a hand landed on my shoulder, Obadiah giving me a sad smile.

"I'll take care of the company till Tony's old enough," he said, his tone hushed as he spoke. "He won't have to worry about anything."

I gave him a small nod. "Thank you." I didn't know Obadiah well but he was one of Howard's closest business friends and if Howard trusted him than I would trust him too. I looked back to the grave before glancing at the other occupant of the funeral. I had never seen him before and that unsettled me a little. I leaned down so I could speak to Tony. "Tiger, why don't you go show Obadiah the bike," I suggested, gently handing him off to Obadiah and watching them walk off. One they were out of earshot I turned back to the other man but found that he was already next to me, his hand extended.

"Creed, I'm Nick Fury."

Realization slapped me in the face as I shook his hand. I was mentioned as Creed in all of Howard's work. "You're the man Howard found to be Director," I stated.

Nick nodded. "Well, Mr. Stark made it very clear that you would have ultimate authority but he assured me that you were rather hands off on trivial things."

I was surprised by Howard giving me ultimate authority but glad that he had told him I really had no interest in running the entire thing. I nodded, shooting a glance over at Tony. "He's been accepted into MIT and he'll be going next year. I'll be able to devote my time to-" I cut off and looked back to Nick. "Do we have a name yet?" I asked.

Nick let out a small sigh. "Officially we're called Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division."

I grimaced at that. "We need to work on that," I stated.

Nick nodded. "I am painfully aware of that," he stated.

* * *

_~One year later~_

I struggled to hold back tears as I set the last box of Tony's things in his dorm room. "Is that everything, you sure?" I asked, turning to look at the AC/DC T-shirted, scruffy haired, beaten sneakerd Tony Stark.

He nodded, his eyes glancing around the room. "That's everything."

I stood there, rocking back and forth on my heels as I thought of an excuse to stay longer than I needed to.

"You're not going to cry are you?" he asked, a grimace on his face.

I shook my head quickly. "Nope. No crying," I said although my voice was watery.

Tony rolled his eyes and held his arms open to me.

I dashed forward and gathered him in my arms, now crying freely.

"It's not like you're never going to see me again, El," he sighed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I sniffed loudly. "I know but you're my Tony Tiger and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, El," he said, patting my shoulder. "I'll call you every week."

I pulled back from him, a glare on my lips. "Every week? No. You'll call me every day."

"Smothered. I feel smothered."

I rolled my eyes at him and let out a small sigh. "I just worry about you, that's all," I stated, reaching up to mess his hair up even more.

"But you don't have to," he said, shaking his head at me. "I'm at school."

"You're 15 and at MIT, nothing about that is saying 'don't worry'," I stated, giving him a pointed look.

Tony let out a sigh. "El, stop it," he said before flicking me on the forehead.

I blinked a few times before a smile pulled at my lips. "Did you just flick me in the head?" I demanded.

"Yes, yes I did," he answered.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Alright, alright, I get it," I said, whipping my cheeks and sniffing. "I still want you to call me, okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll call you."

* * *

**Happy birthday to Blacksgurl525! **

**So, here's the ending to Wolverine Origins, hope you liked it. I'm almost done with X-Men 1 and will have it up soon so please bare with me. **

**Reviews=Love! **


	15. X-Men 1 Part 1

_**Telepathic Conversations**_

_Telephone Conversations_

Vocal Conversations

* * *

_**"I hate to wake you but I have news I think you would wish to know." **_

I jolted from my sleep at the sound of Charles' voice in my head. I blinked a few times and cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the heavy sleep I had been in. _**"You're fine. What's the news?" **_

_** "Scott and Storm just returned with two unconscious mutants." **_

_** "No offense, Charles, but I don't see how this has anything to do with me." **_

_** "One of the mutants is James." **_

_** "I'll be right there," **_I thought back before throwing myself out of bed, pulled on a decent pair of clothes and down the stairs of my Brooklyn apartment building and down to the street where my bike was parked. I pulled my helmet on and tore down the road, heading in the direction of Xavier's School for Gifted Children.

* * *

It was early morning by the time I pulled into the garage of the school, parking next to Scott's bike and heading into the school.

_**"We are in my office but I must warn you, he still does not remember his life before The Island." **_

I clenched my jaw at that as I took the shortcut to Charles' office.

"Eleanor?"

I paused to look behind me, smiling when I saw Ororo and Scott walking towards me. "Hi, Oreo, Scotty," I greeted.

She chuckled at the old nickname. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to Charles' office," I answered, jerking my head in the proper direction.

"Us too. Come on," she said before continuing down the hall.

I let Scott go in front of me as I trailed behind them. I stopped at the door as Ororo knocked on the door and stepped in, Scott right behind her.

"Ah. Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops."

"Hello."

There was a tense silence before; "They saved your life."

I turned my attention away from the door and flashed a smile at Jean as she approached.

She returned the smile and entered the office.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey."

I took in a deep breath before I forced myself through the doorway to stand beside Scott, gently moving him aside so I took his place, knowing Jimmy would attempt at an escape.

Charles' gave me a soft smile when he spotted me. "And this is-"

"Eleanor Creed," I interjected, not wanting Charles' to say Howlett in case it triggered something in Jimmy's memory. "It's a pleasure to meet you, L-Logan," I managed, choking on his middle name as I desperately wanted to call him Jimmy. Despite the fact that his hair was a little longer he looked just as I had seen him last.

"You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants," Charles' told him. "You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Jimmy asked.

I bit my lip to keep the outburst of laugh in.

"A very powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time," Charles' shot a look to me before speaking. "The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth."

Shock shot through me at that. Sabertooth was one of Victor's many names.

Jimmy let out a snort. "Sabertooth?" he asked before looking to Ororo. "Storm," he clicked his tongue before looking to Charles. "What do they call you? Wheels?" he asked, letting out breathy chuckles. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he stated, turning around to head to the door. "Cyclops," he chuckled, shooting a smirk to Scott before stopping in front of me. "And what's your special mutant name?"

I shook my head, an easy smile pulling at my lips. "I'm just Eleanor," I answered.

"Well, just Eleanor, do you mind getting out of my way?" he asked, surprisingly keeping his tone respectful.

I let my smile fall into the smirk that seemed to be a family trait. "Aren't you a little curious?" I asked. "It's been 15 years, right?" I asked, focusing my attention on his mind, flashes of his amnesia years flitting through my head in a flash.

"Living from day to day, moving from place to place with no memory of who or what you are," Charles' continued.

"Shut up," Jimmy breathed, during to look at him.

"Give us a chance. We may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?" Jimmy breathed, a certain kind of hopefulness rolling off him.

There was a moment of silence as he and Charles' had a mental conversation.

"What is this place?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

A smile of Charles' own spread across his face. "Come, I'll give you the tour," he said before heading to the door.

I stepped out of their way, giving Jimmy another smirk as he followed them out.

"Okay," Ororo said, stepping passed me to close the office door. "Explain what's going on," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, why did you introduce yourself as Creed?" Scott questioned, his eyebrows pulling together.

"And why did you panic at hearing about Sabertooth?" Jean asked.

I looked between the three of them before letting out a sigh. "I think it's best if those questions remained unanswered at the moment. I don't want to complicate already complicated things," I stated before opening the door and walking out into the hall.

* * *

After casually stalking my brother and Charles for most of the day I found myself in my old room, cell phone clutched in hand and Tony's number being dialed.

_"Who did you kill now, El?" _Tony asked, not bothering with a greeting.

"Jimmy is at Xavier's," I stated, also not bothering with a greeting.

Tony was quiet for a moment. _"Your brother, James Logan Howlett, is at Xavier's School for gifted Freaks?" _

I growled. "Anthony, what have I told you about that word?"

_"Sorry, sorry, I knew there was a connection between you and that word," _he said, probably waving his hands about. _"So, what are you going to do?" _

"What the hell can I do?" I asked, allowing myself to fall back on my bed. "He still doesn't remember anything before The Island and he's going by his middle name," I explained, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_"You could try that mind thing you can do, see if that works." _

"If doesn't work that way and you know that," I said, letting out a sigh. "I'm just hoping that Charles' can find something."

_"What are you going to do when he does remember and he asks you why you didn't tell him you're his sister?" _

"Ask him if he expected me to do anything but," I answered. "Tony, if he remembers than he wouldn't be questioning anything that I've done. That man knows me better than the back of his hand."

_"You do realize that you're talking about a man who's had amnesia for the past 15 years?" _

I groaned again and rolled over onto my stomach, kicking my feet against the mattress like a preteen.

_"Stop it, Eleanor, act your age." _

I let out a gasp. "Where did you hear such ugly words?!" I asked. "I did not raise you that way, Anthony Edward Stark!"

He laughed loudly. _"Sorry, sorry," _he chortled. _"Seriously though, what are you going to do?" _

"I was kind of hoping that at some point in your life you were in a similar situation and I gave a rather eye opening piece of advice to you that you could now relay to me," I admitted.

Tony let out a snort. _"El, you've never given me eye opening advice. Ever." _

"I've failed as a parent," I grumbled, my voice now muffled due to the fact that I had slammed my head into the mattress.

_"No offense, El, but you're not a parent. You're the really cool aunt who lets the kid eat whatever he wants and then gives him back to his parents an hour before he starts to throw up." _

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Are you forgetting who took care of you when you were sick?" I questioned.

_"Not my point. My point was that you don't fit in the parent category. Sorry, El, but you're an Aunt." _

"Thank you, Tony, you always know how to make me feel better," I said, my voice thick with the sarcasm he seemed to love.

_"Glad you feel better. Now, if you're adamant on not telling him than at least make friends with him. I doubt he'll appreciate you stalking him the entire time he's there." _

I grimaced at that, hating how he knew me so well. "Fine, fine, but if this comes back to bit me in the ass I'm grounding you."

_"El, I'm 30 years old, you can't ground me." _

"Did you forget that I have security codes, I can put your house on lockdown for an extended amount of time and there is nothing you can do about it."

_"Then you better not screw this up, then." _

I rolled my eyes again but smiled. "I love you, Tony Tiger."

He chuckled lightly. _"I love you too, El. Get some sleep." _

I snapped my phone shut and tossed it onto the bedside table. I was really getting tired of my life being so God damn complicated.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of steel slicing through flesh. I was out of bed and flying down the hallway when I heard Jimmy say 'help me.' When I reached his room there was a group of children surrounding the door, looking in with wide eyes. "Move! Move!" I snapped, ushering them to the side so I could step in.

There was Rogue sitting on Jimmy's bed, fingertips to his cheek as she stole his healing ability to heal the stab wounds his claws had caused.

I held my hands up when Scott, Jean, and Ororo pushed into the room. I shot them all looks, silently telling them to stay back till she let him go.

Rogue's fingers left his skin and Jimmy fell to the ground, shaking and choking as his body fought to heal itself.

I let Jean pass me as she went to Jimmy's side, checking him over as Scott helped her.

Rogue turned to me, her eyes wide and still slightly panicked from what had happened. "It was an accident," she said.

I nodded. "I know it was," I told her, giving her a small smile. "Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it."

"Rogue, I know that. You probably would have died if you hadn't of done it," I told her, reaching up to gently push the hair that had fallen in her eyes to the side. "Come on, you're staying in my room tonight," I told her before grabbing her clothed wrist and leading her through the group of students and back to my room. I helped her in and even tucked her in as he eyes watered with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to wake him up from a nightmare," she explained.

I shook my head at her. "You don't have to apologize," I told her. "I understand but next time, come get me okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Miss….." she trailed off with a questioning look.

"I'm Eleanor Creed and you don't have to call me Miss, I'm not a teacher," I told her.

"Thank you, Eleanor," she said, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Get some sleep, honey," I said before getting up and heading back to Jimmy's room, frowning when I saw the students still hovered at the door. "Go back to bed. All of you," I said, using the tone I often used on Tony. Once they were gone I stepped into the room, amused at watching Scott attempt to lift Jimmy off the floor and back onto the bed. "Heavier than he looks, isn't he?" I asked before nudging him aside and hooking my arms under Jimmy's and lifting up, effectively setting him back onto the bed. I threw the covers back over him, smiling gently as I noticed that his body had already healed itself. "He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jean asked, sounding a little scared.

"That's another question that will have to remain unanswered," I told her, flashing her a smile. "Charles' is on his way up, you should go back to sleep," I stated.

Scott opened his mouth to protest.

"Not a suggestion," I cut in, giving him a hard look.

All three of them nodded and left the room.

I let out a sigh and turned back to my brother. "Still having nightmares, huh, Jimmy?" I asked, remembering all the times I had been the one to wake him up.

"Not uncommon to the ones you have on occasion," Charles said, entering the room.

I glanced down at him in slight confusion. "He remembers the experiment?"

Charles shook his head. "He dreams about it but he does not remember," he answered.

I let out a long sigh. "Do you think he'll ever remember?" I questioned.

"It's hard to say," he stated, looking over to my still unconscious brother. "it all depends on him."

"Why does this always happen to my family, Charles?" I asked, turning to sit on the edge of the bed to bury my head in my hands. "First our parents, then the wars, and now this? Why are we always separated?"

"I think the bigger question you should be asking yourself is why do you always seem to find each other, despite how long you've been separated."

I looked up from my hands and to my old friend. "Because God wants to punish us?" I asked.

"I thought you said you were an atheist?" Charles asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

I let out a snort. "No, I said that if there is a God than good for him."

He chuckled at that. "I don't think there's a name for that."

"There aren't a lot of words for what I am," I stated, a smile of my own pulling at my lips.

Charles turned his attention back to Jimmy. "He's waking," he said before moving next to him. "Logan."

My brother jumped awake, seeming disoriented before his eyes landed on Charles. "What happened?" he asked. "Is she all right?"

"She'll be all right," Charles told him.

Jimmy let out a sigh before letting his head rest back against the pillow. "What did she do to me?"

Charles turned thoughtful. "Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case, your ability to heal."

Jimmy seemed to understand. "I feel like she almost killed me."

"If she'd held out any longer, she could have."

"She took as much healing as she needed from you," I explained, catching his attention. "One of your claws punctured her lung, if she hadn't of touched you she would have drowned on her own blood."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "What was she doing in here anyways?"

"Trying to wake you up from a nightmare," I told him.

"I don't even remember it," he stated, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes.

"She's fine now," I assured him, giving him a small smile. "You should get some sleep, it's still early."

Jimmy nodded to me, glancing at Charles before dropping his head back down.

I got up off the bed and left the room, waiting in the hall for Charles. "Why do you think he isn't worried about me?" I asked once the door was closed.

"Worried how?" he questioned as he headed down the hall.

"Suspicious, wary, cautious," I listed off.

Charles looked up to me. "Maybe because he subconsciously knows you are not a threat."

A part of me hoped that subconsciously he knew that I was family.

* * *

I found the kitchen the next morning empty, something I found odd as the older students tended to flock there to get away from the younger ones. I was pouring myself a cup of coffee before I noticed the body lying on the oak table by the big bay windows. "Cat, why are you on the table?" I asked, turning around so I could lean against the counter.

"Because it gets the best sunshine in the morning," she answered.

I had known Valerie Flynn ever since she arrived at the school. A small girl standing on the front porch, soaked through from the rain she had previously walked through. She was a feline feral who would hiss at you if you tried to touch her hair.

"People eat off of that, you know," I stated, watching as she stretched her 5'5 body in a fashion that would rival a house cat.

She shot me an unamused look. "I hope you're not implying that I have some kind of disease."

"Well, have you eaten any birds lately?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

She opened her mouth to answer but paused in thought. "What kind of bird?"

"The ones not approved for public consumption," I clarified.

Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I don't eat common street birds!" she denied, shaking her head. "They taste awful."

Both my eyebrows shot up. "So you have eaten common street bird?" I asked.

Her look of disgust turned into one of a regal indifference. "I was a stray and I was hungry," she stated, her tone free of all shame.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to her. I took another sip of coffee before reaching up quickly and ruffling her perfectly molded hair.

A series of hisses left the auburn haired girl as her hands came up to swat my own away as the rest of her body struggled to get away from me, resulting in her falling to the floor, surprisingly on her feet. She panted loudly as she looked to me with a glare. "Bitch!" she snapped.

"Pussy!" I snapped back, not really sure if there was a certain name for a female cat.

She shot me another hiss before stalking out of the room, the hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

I chuckled and leaned back into my seat, my cup of coffee hovering near my mouth in case I needed that bitter pick me up. I took in a relaxing deep breath, my smile widening when Jimmy's scent reached me. "Good morning, Logan," I said.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

I looked over and gave him a smile. "I'm like you," I answered.

He scoffed. "Yeah? How?"

"I'm a feral, a mutant with animal attributes," I explained. "Heightened senses, reflexes, certain animalistic characteristics," I said, gesturing to his hair.

His eyes narrowed at the comment but he seemed to let it go. "So….what do I smell like?" he questioned, walking over to grab a cup of his own.

"Like cigar smoke," I answered. "What do I smell like?"

He chuckled lightly and shot me a sideways glance. "Petrichor," he answered.

My eyebrows pulled together at that. "The smell of dirt after rain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I smell like dirt?"

He looked panicked for a moment. "No, uh, I wasn't saying that," he started, panic rolling off of him. "You smell fine, darlin'."

My heart stuttered at my old nickname.

"And telling me that I smell like smoke wasn't exactly a compliment," he growled out.

I frowned at him. "I happen to like the smell of smoke," I defended.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he questioned, taking a gulp of his coffee.

A smirk pulled at my lips as the direction of the conversation reminded me of one we had had a little over 65 years ago. "It reminds me of home," I told him.

"Where ya from?" he asked, walking over and leaning on the edge of the table.

"Canada," I answered.

"You're kidding," he said, a smile pulling at his lips.

I shook my head. "Granted, we left when I was about 10 so I didn't get the accent," I said, smiling brightly. "I can speak French though."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep," I answered.

"Say something."

I smiled brightly at him. "Je suis canadien, mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous tirer entre les deux yeux."

He watched me for a moment before shaking his head. "Wha'd ya say?" he asked.

"I'm Canadian, but I won't hesitate to shoot you between the eyes," I translated.

Jimmy choked on his gulp of coffee, his laughter mixing in with his choking. "Jesus," he gasped. "How many times have you had to use that?"

I shrugged. "The French are surprisingly hostile," I said.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "You're all right, kid."

"Three hours," I grumbled, a little put out that even with his memory loss he still knew he was older.

His smile continued to pull at his lips. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I let out a snort. "Well, you can attempt to get something from the dining room or you could eat whatever you find in the fridge."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't cook?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "Hell no," I answered.

He chuckled lightly and pulled open the fridge.

"There's cereal in the cupboard above," I stated, gesturing to it.

He pulled it open and grabbed the rather large box of Frosted Flakes I kept up there away from the younger students. "Really?" he asked when he saw that my name was written in rather large letters across the box.

"Hey, those kids will eat anything they can get their hands on," I told him. "You don't put your name on it they'll have it in their mouths faster than you can strangle them."

He chuckled again and searched through the rest of the cupboards till he found the bowls. "Do ya want one?" he asked, glancing back at me.

I gave him a smile. "Yes, thank you," I said.

He pulled down two bowls, grabbed two spoons and nabbed the milk from the fridge before taking the seat next to me at the table. He poured cereal into both bowls and added the milk before he paused. "I have no idea why I did that," he said, glancing over at me.

I smiled sadly, remembering all the times that he had done for me in the past. "It's okay," I said, pulling the bowl closest to me over and grabbing one of the spoons. "My brother used to do the same thing."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Used to?" he asked.

I nodded. "I haven't seen him in a few years," I answered, taking a bite of the sugary goodness.

"Oh, well, uh, I'm sure you'll see him again," he stated before taking a bite of his own.

I let out a rather unladylike snort. "I'm sure I will too."

* * *

Later that day I found myself in Jean's lab with the others, Jimmy's x-rays hanging on the wall for all to see. I had similar ones in my apartment, Howard not being able to resist seeing what the hell Stryker had done to me.

"What are you looking for, Eric?" Charles asked as he looked my brother's skeleton over. "It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important to him?" he asked, shooting a glance to me.

I knew what he was thinking. Jimmy wasn't anything special, not in mutant terms at least.

"Maybe it's his way with people," Scott suggested.

"You don't like him," Charles stated.

Scott turned to look at him, a sarcastic look on his face. "How could you tell?"

"Well, I am psychic, you know," Charles joked back.

I chuckled lightly before my attention was drawn to the door, a rather angry looking Jimmy and a rather worried looking Storm entering.

"Where is she?" Jimmy demanded, looking to Charles.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Rogue," Charles stated, his eyes unfocused. "She's gone."

My own worry picked up at that. "Cerebro?" I asked.

Charles nodded. "Cerebro," he agreed before heading out of the room, all of us hot on his trail.

We all stood behind him as he did the retinal scan.

"Welcome, Professor," she automatic voice that reminded me so much of JARVIS spoke as the doors slid open.

"Welcome to Cerebro," Charles said as he went in, me and Jimmy the only ones who followed him in.

Me out of habit and Jimmy out of curiosity.

"It certainly is a big, round room," Jimmy noted, his eyes looking over everything.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I had said something similar when I had first seen it.

"The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings," Charles stated, choosing to ignore Jimmy's comment. "This device amplifies my power allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue," he explained.

Jimmy seemed unimpressed. "Why don't you use it to find Magneto?"

"I've been trying," Charles told him.

"Magneto has this way of blocking Charles from his mind," I explained, looking to Jimmy with a frown. "We've been trying to find a way around it but we haven't had any luck."

Jimmy's eyebrows pulled together. "How would he know how to do that?"

"He was here when it was built ," I answered. "Before the school was a school."

"If you'll excuse me," Charles said before placing the metal helmet onto his head.

I grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him out of the room, joining the others again.

We stood there as the doors closed, a certain tension falling over us.

Jimmy shifted his stance and looked to Jean. "Have ya ever…" he trailed off, gesturing to the doors.

"Used Cerebro?" Jean asked before shaking her head. "No. It takes a degree of control and, uh, for someone like me, it's –" she cut off, wincing slightly.

"Dangerous," Scott answered.

Jimmy shot him a look before turning to me. "What about you?" he asked. "Aren't you able to-" he cut off to gesture to his head.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "I can get inside your head but not the way Charles can."

"Get inside my head?" he asked, leaning away from me slightly.

I nodded and focused my attention on his optic nerves. I blinked once and I was looking through his eyes, looking down at me. "Right now I'm looking at me through your eyes and I got to admit, I'm not really liking this shirt," I said, pulling at the fabric and turning around so I got a back look.

"She do that often?" Jimmy asked, his eyes shifting over to Jean.

"All the time," Jean answered, a slightly amused smile on her lips.

I turned my attention back to the doors when they opened and Charles came out, cutting the connection with Jimmy by giving another blink.

"She's at the train station," he stated.

"Where is it?" Jimmy demanded, his protective side coming back up.

"A few miles west of here," Charles answered. "Logan, you can't leave the mansion," he added when Jimmy went to leave. "It's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

Jimmy set him with a no nonsense glare. "Listen, I'm the reason she took off," he defended.

Charles gave him a glare back. "We had a deal."

Ororo nodded and looked to Jimmy. "She's all right. She's just upset," she told him.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her," Charles said, looking to the two people. "See if you can talk to her."

They nodded and walked off.

I shot Charles a look, smiling when he gave me a small nod, and grabbed Jimmy's arm, pulling him down the hall.

"You goin' to tell me where we're goin'?" he asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"We're going to the garage," I answered.

"Wanna tell me why?"

I shrugged. "Just want to show you something," I answered before exiting the elevator and leading him to the garage where my bike and Scott's sat amongst the other cars that were equally drool worth. "That one's mine and that one is Scott's," I explained, pointing to the appropriate bike as I spoke.

Jimmy's eyebrows shot up. "They're nice and all but what does that have to do with me?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to show you how Scott leaves his bike completely unprotected, the keys still in the engine," I said, keeping my voice conversational. "And now that I'm done showing you how easy it would be to steal Scott's bike I'm going to turn my back and go back into the house," I said, doing as I said and going back into the house.

* * *

**Here's X-Men 1 part 1! Hope I don't disappoint! **

**Reviews=Love**


	16. X-Men 1 Part 2- The End

"Something is happening at the train station," Charles said, his eyes going out of focused.

I looked up from my field reports, once again hating how I had started to ignore my gut feeling. "Go, I'll watch the school," I told him.

He nodded and left the room, that worried look on his face.

I watched the door for a moment before pulling out my phone and dialing quickly.

_"What can I do for you today, Director Creed?"_

A small smile pulled at my lips at the sarcastic tone of Nick Fury. "I just wanted to ask you if you were aware of the situation at the train station," I told him.

_"I am aware of the situation but seeing as it involves that school of yours I wasn't going to do anything about it,"_ he answered, sounding rather uninterested about the whole thing.

I nodded and let myself relax into my seat. "There's a high chance that my brother is down there."

_"Which one?"_

I let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, Jimmy's there but the brother I'm most concerned about is Victor. Charles mentioned something about him working with the Brotherhood."

He was quiet for a moment._ "Yep, he's there too,"_ he answered_. "Looks like he has someone thrown over his shoulder."_

"Someone?" I demanded, pushing myself up straight. "What's their build?"

_"Smaller than you."_

My heart stopped. That was Rogue. What would Eric want with someone like Rogue?

_"Eleanor, I understand that this is potentially a family matter but do you want us to get involved?"_ he asked, his voice taking on the very rare form of concern he used sometimes.

I let out a sigh and slumped back into my seat. "No, we have it under control- we will have it under control," I amended, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_"Would you like me to keep a team on standby just in case things get out of hand?"_ he asked, his tone clearly conveying that he would do so whether I agreed or not.

I nodded. "I don't see why not," I answered. "Can I request Hawkeye and Black Widow?"

_"Way ahead of you,"_ he said, a smirk in his voice._ "They were rather reluctant to go out on their leave but as soon as I said your name they shut up."_

I chuckled lightly, smiling at the antics of my friends. "Will you inform me if something happens?"

_"Don't I always?"_ he asked.

"Thank you, Nick."

_"You're welcome, Eleanor,"_ he said before hanging up.

I let out another sigh and tossed my phone onto the cushion next to me, my field reports forgotten in my lap as I tried to keep myself calm despite the fact that Magneto had Rouge and my older brother was doing what he did best.

"E-Eleanor?"

I raised my head and found Bobby standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh, they've-they've found Rouge, right?" he asked, fidgeting slightly.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, they've found her," I answered. "They'll bring her back."

He nodded slowly, still fidgeting. "Can I ask for some advice?"

I was a little surprised by that but I nodded anyway. "I'm not promising anything but you can ask me."

"So, I have this friend-"

I held my hand up. "I've been to enough therapists to know that when you're talking about a friend you're really talking about yourself," I said, giving him a pointed look.

Bobby let out a sigh. "What should I do about Rogue?" he asked.

"In what context?"

He cleared his throat. "In a romantic context," he answered.

I raised my eyebrows at that. "You are aware that you can't really touch her, right?"

He nodded his head quickly. "I don't care about that," he stated. "I like her for her."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by his acceptance. "Well, I'd say that you already have your advice."

Confusion crossed his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tell her what you just told me and you won't have a problem," I told him.

"Really? It's that easy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you try and then tell me what happens," I said, giving him a smile.

He struggled for a moment before nodding and leaving the doorway.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head at the antics of the teenager. "I'm getting too old for this," I said, looking back down at the field reports.

* * *

"Logan, you can't do this alone."

I jolted out of my light doze at the sound of Oreo's voice.

"Who's gonna help me? You? So far you've all done a bang-up job."

That was Jimmy. I got up from the couch and made my way out into the hall.

"Then help us. Fight with us."

I looked over and found him and Oreo squaring off in the hall.

"Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-Man?" he asked, his tone full of sarcasm. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect 'em? I got better things to do," he said before turning and stalking off towards the front door but paused to look back at her. "You know, Magento's right. There's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

Oreo gave him a hard look. "At least I've chosen a side."

Jimmy gave her a slight sneer before he turned and opened the front door.

A slight panic welled up in me when Senator Kelly appeared on the other side of the door. He smelled oddly of sea water and he didn't look all too good.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey," he said before collapsing onto Jimmy.

"Oh shit," I said before rushing forward and taking Senator Kelly away from him. "Jean!" I shouted in the direction her scent was coming from.

* * *

I was back on my spot on the couch in Charles' office with Scott and Jean in the chairs and Jimmy pacing behind them.

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles explained.

"But the mutation is unnatural," Jean continued. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

Scott looked to the Professor. "What effect does radiation have on mutants?"

I shook my head. "There isn't," I answered, getting their attention. "Seeing as you can't mutate something that's already mutated."

"But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it," Charles stated.

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Jimmy asked, sounding more than unamused at the current development.

Charles thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I don't know," he answered.

"I can venture a guess," I said, getting Jimmy to stop in his track. "If this machine draws its power from Magneto and if it weakens him to the point of death," I explained, looking to Jimmy hoping that he would connect the dots.

His eyes widened. "He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine."

There was a moment of pure panic as we all realized what would happen to Rogue.

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue," Charles instructed. "Jean, get Logan a uniform."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Scott said as he rose from his chair. "He's not coming with us, is he?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"Yes," Charles stated, leaving little to no room for argument.

Scott shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission. And if-"

Jimmy cut him off. "Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sunroof, pal," he stated, giving Scott a hard look.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest," Scott shot back.

"Scott-" Jean started, her tone warning.

"Hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your-"

The door suddenly flew open and a panicked looking Oreo dashed into the room. "Senator Kelly is dead."

My mind worked quickly as I pulled the images from her head. "The radiation doesn't stop mutating, it keeps going till there's nothing left," I said, looking down to Charles.

"I'm going to find her," he stated before leaving the room.

I let out a long breath. "If this is going to work than you two are going to have to either get over yourselves or pretend to like each other," I told them, giving them the Creed family glare.

Scott leaned away from me, intimately familiar with what followed the glare if it was complied with. "Yeah, okay, I can pretend," he said, keeping the snarky tone.

I frowned slightly and looked to Jimmy, raising an eyebrow in question.

Jimmy watched me for a moment before giving a nod. "Whatever you say, darlin'," he answered.

I ignored my regular happy flurry at that and gave a nod back. "Good, then start acting like it!" I snapped before something pinched me in the back of my mind.

_**"E-Eleanor."**_

"Something's wrong with Charles," I stated before taking off down the hall.

* * *

I had never seen Charles so weak. He was laying on one of Jean's tables with several electrodes stuck to his head, monitoring his brain patterns or lack there of. Something foul smelling had been mixed into the solution for Cerebro, affecting Charles in the most negative way. It had shut him down and it was my fault. I had been watching the house when the solution must have been introduced to Cerebro and I hadn't caught them. If I had to put my money down I would bet that it had been Raven who had snuck in, seeing as she was the only one who could change her scent as well as he appearance.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a hand gripped my shoulder. I looked over and found Jimmy standing next to me, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking out of the room.

I let out a sigh and looked back to Charles. "I can't believe she got past me," I said, my voice quiet.

Scott looked to me with a frown. "It wasn't your fault, Eleanor," he stated. "She would have gotten past any of us."

I shook my head. "I wish he would put up more security."

"It's a school," Scott defended.

"It's a school for mutants," I corrected. "If anything that should pressure him."

"The Professor isn't one to be pressured," Scott pointed out.

I nodded. "Stubborn is the word."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "Kind of like someone else I know."

"Yes. Jean is quiet stubborn," I agreed, knowing full well that he was talking about me.

He gave me an unamused look.

I flashed him a small smile. "Come get me when he wakes up?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Thanks," I said before turning and heading out the door Jimmy had gone through not too long ago. I wasn't too worried about Charles, seeing as this had happened several times during my training with him. The many times I had reached a little too far in his conscious mind and forced him into a coma.

_ The sun shown down through the canopy of summer fresh trees. A soft breeze was drifting across the grass, making it bearable to be outside. I had been laying there longer than I probably should have but I hadn't been this at peace for years. _

_ "Ellie?" _

_ I let my head drop to the side and was shocked to find Steve staring back at me. His hair was in his perfectly combed fashion and his eyes held that spark they had the first day of training. "Yes, Steve?" I asked back, surprised to find my voice calm. _

_ A smile pulled at him lips before he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow so he could hover over me. "You're the cat's meow, you know that?" _

_ I couldn't help the fit of giggles that bubbled up my throat. He knew I held a certain love for old slang and had been using it against me for some time now. "Yeah, well, you're pretty keen yourself." _

_ His smile grew as his hand came up to smooth down my hair. "I'm pretty stuck on you." _

_ "I should hope so," I stated. "Friends don't kiss friends the way you kiss me." _

_ He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Can you blame me?" he asked, bringing his thumb down to run across my bottom lip. "You're so damn kissable." _

_ "Did you just curse?" I asked, surprise slapping me across the face. _

_ He laughed. "See what you do to me?" he asked. "You make me act like a yuck." _

_ I gasped jokingly. "You're whistling Dixie," I told him. "I don't make you do anything."_

_ "Maybe not on purpose," he allowed before dipping down and pressing a kiss to my lips. _

_ "Eleanor!" _

My eyes opened before I jerked back in shock from finding Scott hovering a few inches above me. "Jesus, Scott, are you trying to give me the heebie-jeebies?" I asked.

Confusion pulled at his face as he pulled away from me. "The heebie-jeebies?" he asked, his tone inquisitive.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I stated. "Is Charles awake?" I asked.

"No."

Anger welled up in me. "Then why the hell did you wake me up?" I demanded, my tone a growl.

He swallowed hard. "Jean used Cerebro, she found out where Rogue is."

Panic replaced my anger. "Is she okay?" I asked, pushing myself up higher on the couch.

He nodded quickly. "She's fine."

"So you're going after her then?"

"Yeah, uh, we're about to go over the plan," he stated.

"Let's go," I said, pushing myself up off the couch and heading towards the elevator with Scott right behind me.

* * *

I had always been a little impressed with the war room Charles had set up. Especially the machine in the middle that gave 3D models of buildings and maps. We all stood around said machine while Scott spoke in his best impression of Charles' authoritative tone.

"Magneto is here. Liberty Island," he stated as the machine made a model of the Statue of Liberty. "Now, presumably, his objective is mutate the world leaders at the U.N. summit on Ellis Island."

"He doesn't know his machine kills," Oreo stated, her voice still a little haunted from the late Senator Kelly's death. "And judging from what the Professor say, if Magneto gave Rogue enough power-"

"He could wipe out everyone in New York City," Jean finished.

Scott cleared his throat. "We can insert here at the George Washington Bridge," he explained as the machine changed landscapes. "Come around the bank just off of Manhattan. We land on the far side of Liberty Island here."

Jimmy spoke up. "What about harbor patrol? Radar?" he questioned.

I let out a snort. "That jet is years ahead of the military, you won't be seen unless you want to be," I stated before glancing over at the clock on the wall. "You should get moving."

Jimmy's head snapped over to look at me. "You're not coming with us?" he asked.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "Conflicting interests with my current employment stop me from taking part is such activities," I told him. "It's why I've been put on permanent babysitting duty."

"Babysitting?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Someone has to watch the house," I said before gesturing to the door that led to where the suits are kept. "Better change," I stated with a smile.

He grimaced at me but followed when Jean waved him over.

I pursed my lips and looked to Scott. "I'll be monitoring the situation and will send in back up if things start to go south, understand?"

He straightened and gave a hard nod. "Understood."

I nodded slowly before letting out a sigh. "Do your best and don't kill anyone," I told them before turning and heading off to Jean's lab where Charles was still laying. I stood next to him for a moment before letting out a withered sigh and sitting in the chair Scott had put there. "See what happens when my family gets involved in things? Everything goes to hell," I said, letting my head drop into my hands. "I haven't seen him for 30 years," I stated. "I haven't seen my twin brother for 30 years."

The room remained silent.

"I guess I should stop getting my hopes up. My family is so dysfunctional that we don't even have to try to avoid each other, it just happens naturally."

Still silence.

"I can't believe that the most stable person in my life is a chrome-dome with the ability to read peoples minds," I stated, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. "I just want things back to normal. I want Jimmy back, I want Victor back, I-I want St-Steve back," I said, my voice breaking off into a sob as I moved to clutch the side of the table to keep me from sliding to the floor.

* * *

I pulled myself away from the room what I assumed was hours later and went back up to the school. I was surprised to find that nothing was on fire or destroyed and none of the children were dead or dying. I stopped in the doorway of the living room and found some of the older kids pilled on the couch watching some late night show.

"Miss. Creed?"

I tore my eyes from the TV and found the kids watching me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boy I knew as Travis asked.

I nodded with an easy smile. "Yeah, I'm swell," I answered, mentally slapping myself for using the term.

They laughed quietly.

"You know, if I didn't take your history class I wouldn't understand half the things you say," Justin stated, flashing me his sharp toothed smile.

I let out a humorless laugh. "It's not my fault you whipper snappers are so young."

"Do you want to watch TV with us?" Chris questioned.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "Nah, I'll be nothin but a flat tire," I answered. "Make sure to get some sleep sometime tonight, okay?"

"Okay," they chimed.

I pushed off the door frame and head down the hall, peeking in every room I came to till I came to my own on the top floor. I stood at the foot of my bed, watching the mess it had been made from Rogue sleeping in it the night before. I was about to head back down to the main floor when my phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket, sighing when I saw the caller ID. "Yes, Nick?" I asked.

_"Do I even want to know what's happening?"_ he asked, his tone tired.

"That depends on what you want to know," I answered, turning and sitting on the bed.

_"I want to know why Lady Liberty's torch was a spinning ball with a young girl at the center?" _

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. "Off record?"

He sighed. _"Everything about that school of yours is off the record,"_ he answered.

"Liar," I stated. "I've seen the file in your office."

He sighed again. _"It's not on the S.H.E.I.L.D. data base and no one but me, and now you, has seen it." _

Knowing that was true and that he was probably going to find out the details anyway I told him what the situation had been and what I hoped the outcome would be.

_"You understand that I want you to make a visit to headquarters once everything settles down." _

"I understand but the only reason I'm complying is because I want to see kids," I answered with a smirk.

_"They're on a mission." _

I frowned. "Where?"

_"It's a small espionage job, they'll be fine." _

"When will they be back?"

_"They scheduled to be back in two weeks." _

"Then you'll see me in two weeks," I stated.

_"Of course I will. Have a good night, Eleanor." _

"You too, Nick," I said before handing up. I ran a hand over my face and got up, deciding that maybe I should be where the kids could get me quickly, seeing as something always manages to go wrong whenever I babysat.

* * *

I took the blackout pen from between my teeth and ran it across several of the lines in Clint's field report. I put it back in my mouth and looked the paper over, not even remotely surprised to find that only a few words were left visible. This happened more often than not and most of the time I didn't even bother to read them, just blacked it all out. Natasha was worse than Clint, seeing as her reports were considerably longer and more graphic.

About to throw the file down and call it a night the unmistakable sound of the Black Bird reached my ears. I jumped up and practically ran down to the receiving dock where I found Scott half carrying and half dragging Jimmy off the jet.

"That Adamantium weighs more than then he lets on," Scott grumbled.

"What happened?" I demanded, moving so I was under Jimmy's other arm and taking most of his weight.

"He healed me," Rogue answered, appearing beside Jean with a fearful look on her face. "I was dead and he healed me."

I watched her for a moment before nodding. "We should get him into the lab," I stated, pulling Jimmy in the direction of Jean's lab. Once we managed to get him up on the table I looked him over, a small smile playing at my lips when I saw that he was still healing. "He'll be fine in the morning," I stated. "He just needs a little time to recoup."

* * *

_~Three Days Later~ _

I was perched on the on the table next to Jimmy, my eyes watching the rhythmic up and down of his chest, the sound of his breathing echoing in my ears; something I had done since I was a child. He was fine, I knew that, but the familiar stab of worry still plagued my chest.

"Welcome back."

I tore my attention away from Jimmy to look over at Charles and Jean.

"I knew you would find your way back."

Charles smiled up at her. "I had you to guide me," he stated. "How did we do?"

Jean looked over to me and Jimmy.

Charles' gaze followed hers, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Jimmy. "How is he?"

I gave him a smile of my own. "He'll be fine in a few hours," I answered. "How are you feeling?"

He grimaced. "Like someone hit me with a sledgehammer," he stated. "I'm going to assume that it was Mystique who managed to slip passed you."

I nodded, my smile disappearing.

"We both know that there was nothing you could have done to stop her," he stated, his voice taking on that reassuring tone he always seemed to use with me.

"Shut it, Chrome-dome," I grumbled, shooting him a small glare.

He chuckled lightly. "And how is Rogue doing?"

I laughed at that and shook my head. "It turns out that when she takes someone's power she also gets some of their personality," I said. "She was calling everyone 'darlin' and she kept asking it there was any beer in the fridge," I explained. "She even had me smoke a cigar so she could smell the smoke."

Charles chuckled lightly. "It's good that everything went in our favor."

I nodded my head to the side. "At least there's that."

* * *

"James still wants me to find his past," Charles stated as I plopped down into my normal spot on the couch.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "And you want me to help."

"I may be able to look into his head but no one knows his past better than you," Charles pointed out. "And no one knows more about Stryker than you."

I growled as I realized that he was right. "All right, uh, you can send him to the abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake in the Canadian Rockies," I said.

"Is that where you two were taken?"

I shook my head. "We were taken to different places, both have been demolished," I said, waving my hand at him, not really willing to admit that I had Nick take care of it a few years ago.

"Then what's the point in sending him there if it's not where his memories were made?" he questioned.

I let out a soft laugh. "The machine that graphed the Adamantium to our bones is also in that facility. He continued his experiments after The Island incident."

His brows furrowed. "Why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. done anything to stop him?"

I shook my head. "In the eyes of the Government Stryker is a war hero and a credit to his rank, we can't touch him till he does something more public," I explained, wishing for the hundredth time that Nick would just let me take him out and end it once and for all.

"What if he doesn't find what he's searching for?" he asked, his voice somber.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I told him before pushing myself off the couch. "I'm going to go check up on Rogue," I stated.

"You've seemed to have taken a liking to her," Charles stated, an amused smile on his lips.

I shrugged as I opened the door. "She's a lost pup, plus she has enough moxie to be a moll."

He chuckled at that, shaking his head lightly. "What are you going to do when I'm gone and no one else understands you?" he asked.

I looked back at him with that Creed family smirk. "You ain't going anywhere, chrome-dome," I told him before shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, uh, is the Professor in there?"

I turned and found Jimmy standing behind me, an uneasy smile on his lips. "Yes, yes he is," I answered.

He nodded hesitantly, eyeing the door.

"You going to have him look into your head?" I asked, knowing that anyone in their right mind would be a little freaked out by the thought of someone else in their head.

He nodded again. "Have- Have you ever had him-?" he cut off to tap his temple.

I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I had a little problem with nightmares for a while," I explained. "He rearranged some things in my head and bye-bye nightmares."

"Is that really safe?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Probably the safest," I answered.

He grimaces. "What does it feel like?"

I thought for a moment. "It kind of tingles," I answered. "Like the mildest headache you're ever had."

He let out a snort. "Thanks, that really makes me feel a lot better," he growled despite the smirk on his face.

I moved away from the door and gestured to it. "Good luck," I said before making my way into the living room where the kids were hanging out.

"Eleanor!" Rogue called when she spotted me.

I smiled and walked over, a sense of relief filling me at the fact Bobby and a few other kids were sitting with her. "Hey, youngsters, how's it hanging?"

They laughed at that.

"What? Don't people say that anymore?" I asked, suddenly feeling my age.

They simply laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Rogue. "I think you're going to start a new fashion trend," I stated, reaching out to twirl one of the white streaks in her hair. "They look good on you."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks. I like 'em," she said.

Bobby suddenly popped up. "So, now that you're back are you going to teach history again?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're a great teacher," one of the boys, Josh, stated with an over enthusiastic voice.

"I loved your classes!" the other boy, Max, added.

"You just like the fact that I don't give tests," I stated.

They chuckled nervously but nodded anyways.

I smiled at them and patted the top of Max's head. "I'll see what I can do," I told them.

"You still play foosball?" Bobby asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you still suck," I stated.

"I don't think teachers are supposed to talk to their students like that," Max said, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I let out a snort. "I ain't your teacher. Come on, let's see if you've practiced," I said before walking over to the foosball table behind the couch.

I was about to win my fourth game when Oreo interrupted.

"Eleanor, you'll want to see this," she said from her spot on the couch.

"Keep going," I told the kids before walking over, a little surprised to find that Charles had managed to enter the room without me noticing. I took the seat next to Scot as the TV played the news.

"_The Mutant Registration Act lost its main proponent today with the dramatic reversal of Senator Robert Kelly, who, until this time, had provided the loudest voice in the city for mutant registration." _

I frowned when the dead Senator Kelly appeared on the screen.

_"I was wrong on this particular issue and I hope in time I may be forgiven. Thank you." _

_ "The Mutant Registration Act continues to draw support-" _

"Mystique," Oreo hissed as they paused the TV to show Senator Kelly's glowing yellow eyes.

"Son of a bitch," Scot said, shaking his head as he sunk further into the couch.

I glared at the screen before getting up and walking over to the kids. I watched them play for a moment before I spotted Jimmy just through the doorway, an almost guilty look on his face. I knew he was leaving and he wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone. Thinking fast I elbowed Rogue in the side and gestured out the door.

Her eyes widened and she took off after him.

I gave a small smirk before taking the short cut to the garage. I chuckled evilly as I pushed Scott's bike outside the doors, leaving it in plain sight of the front walk way.

Jimmy walked by and paused when he spotted me and the bike. "You're a bad influence, darlin'," he stated.

I chuckled lightly. "I've been called worse," I stated. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Logan," I told him after a moment of hesitation. It was either wish him luck or tell him everything and I really didn't want to open that can of worms so soon.

Jimmy climbed onto the bike, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on Rogue for me, will ya?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I'll keep two on her."

He chuckled before starting the bike, the sound filling the once peaceful quiet.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" I asked, leaning against the side of the garage.

He gave a nod. "Always am," he said before gunning the bike forward.

I let out a sigh as I watched my brother once again disappear from my sights.

_**"It won't be the last time you see him." **_

My smile twitched as Charles spoke. _**"I know but seeing him go never gets easier." **_

_** "You know, Scot is not going to be pleased when he finds out that you're the one who let James steal his motorcycle." **_

_** "He'll get over it. He always does."**_

I frowned at his tone of voice. _**"What's wrong?" **_

_** "When I was at the train station I was forced to enter Victor's mind." **_

My heart clenched at the mention of my older brother's name. _**"Did you find anything interesting?" **_

_** "He wished for me to tell you 'hello, Ella'." **_

My jaw clenched and I pressed myself harder against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced back the waves of emotion that came with the nickname Ella.

_**"I am sorry to have caused you pain." **_

I shook my head despite the fact that he couldn't see it. _**"You would think that after all this time I would be numb to it." **_

_** "That is something I hope never happens to you." **_

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the wall, heading back towards the house. _**"Why? DO you like my therapy sessions that much?" **_

_** "Yes, your mental health supplies me with hours of entertainment." **_

_** "I liked you better when you were in a coma."**_

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The end of X-Men 1! I shall be moving on to Iron Man 1. Yay more El and Tony moments! **

**I'll be doing some flashback moments and if there is a certain scenario you want to see then put it in your review and I'll put it into consideration. **

**Review=love! **


	17. X-Men 2 Part 1

**Due to a miscalculation with Tony's age I was forced to write X-Men 2 first. I'm sorry for any disappointment this had caused. **

* * *

I stood at the back of the crowd of small children as we stood in front of an exhibit showing two cavemen fighting a white wolf.

"Neanderthals. We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with a much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon man. But recent research into our own DNA suggests that these two species may have interbred evolving into modern humans. In other words, into what?"

"Us," the kids chimed in at once.

"Us. Right," Oreo agreed from the front of the group. "Artie, not here!" she called out.

I looked over and found one of my favorite little boys sticking his blue forked tongue out at a little girl who was tauntingly eating an ice cream. I smirked and subtly inched my way towards Artie till I was standing next to him. "Wanna go get ice cream?" I asked, peeking down at him.

He looked up at me, a small frown pulling at his lips. "Shouldn't you stay here? I mean, you are the history teacher, after all," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "I'm not overly fond of museums," I answered, wrinkling my nose at him. "Come on," I said, holding my hand out to him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, allowing me to pull him off to the food court.

"Thanks for this, Miss. Eleanor," Artie said as he consumed his double scoop ice cream.

I grimaced around a bit of my own ice cream and shook my head. "Why do you kids always insist on calling me 'miss'?" I asked. "Do I look that old?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me as if to ponder it before shaking his head. "No, it's just good manners," he answered before going back to his ice cream.

I laughed at that. "And sticking your tongue out at that girl was good manners?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Treat people the way you want to be treated," he stated.

I opened my mouth to tell him that more kids should think like him when a crash sounded behind us. A growl of frustration left me when I found John, Bobby and Rogue standing around a guy whose arm was on fire. The growl got louder when Bobby then used his mutation to put the fire out, shocking all those who were watching. Half way out of my seat I watched as the humans around me froze in their places, as if they had been put on pause. I had seen Charles do this twice before and it amazed me each time.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue questioned as she and the two idiots poked at the frozen humans.

"I didn't do this," Bobby answered, sounding a little more than scared.

"No. I did," Charles stated as he made his way through the crowd of frozen people. He stopped in front of them, a hard look on his face. "And the next time you feel like showing off, don't," he said, his tone gentle.

"Breaking news. We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. Details are still coming in but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants."

My eyes widened as the news anchor talked. "Oh that's not good," I whispered before holding my hand out to Artie and leading him over to the others when he accepted it. "I would suggest a speedy retreat," I stated once we had reached them.

Scott nodded. "I think it's time to leave, Professor," he agreed.

"I think you both are right."

* * *

I found myself once again in my spot on Charles' couch as the others fidgeted nervously.

"My opinion?" Scott asked, pulling away from the window. "Magneto's behind this," he stated.

Jean shook her head. "No. I don't think so, Scott."

"While Eric is capable of organizing something like this from prison for him it would be irrational," Charles said, his tone thoughtful. "It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity."

Scott took the seat next to me. "You mean superiority," he added.

Charles nodded. "You're right. If Eric had his way," he trailed off with a small sigh.

"Of course, you know how the government will respond," Oreo said, her voice full of anger. "They'll reintroduce the Registration Act."

"Or worse. The president could declare a state of emergency. Place every mutant in the country under arrest," Charles added.

Jean took in a deep breath. "Do you think the assassin was working alone?" she asked.

Charles looked over to her, a frown still pulling at his lips. "Well, we'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do. I've been trying to track him using Cerebro but his movements are inexplicably erratic. When I have more exact coordinates-Storm, Jean- I'll need you to take the jet and try and pick him up."

Jean nodded before looking to me. "Eleanor, what do you think of all of this?" she asked.

I kept my eyes on the floor. "There wasn't this much uproar over Abe's assassination and his was actually successful," I stated before getting up from my spot and headed towards the door, pulling my phone out as I closed the door behind me, pressing speed dial number 2.

_"Please tell me that the mutant all over the news isn't one of your students,"_ Nick's ever so pleasant voice spoke through the speaker.

"No, he isn't one of ours," I answered as I wondered down the hallway. "I need you to get an ear into the white house and-"

_"Report back to you if there's any talk of Mutant Registration Act or talk about mutant prisons or any form of state of emergency?"_ he asked. _"Already on it."_

"Thank you, Nick," I said.

_"I feel the need to remind you once again that if this gets out of hand that we will be forced to act, with your permission or not."_

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Nick."

_"I could care less but The Council will have my ass if I don't do something,"_ he told me.

"I know, Nick," I repeated and went to remind him that I was usually the one who dealt with The Council when my brother's scent reached me. "Gotta go, Nick," I said, hanging up and heading in his direction.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me home?" Jimmy asked, his eyes narrowed playfully.

The aggravated Scott remained silent.

Jimmy pulled Scott's keys from his pocket at tossed them to him. "Your bike needs gas," he stated.

"Then fill her up," Scott told him before tossing the keys back to him.

I decided to intervene before one of them killed the other. "Not even back 5 minutes and you're already causing trouble," I said, smirking at him as I walked over.

A smile pulled at his lips. "Well hello to you too, darlin'."

"Have you seen Rogue yet?" I asked, knowing that she was probably with Bobby.

His smile faltered. "Yeah, uh, I did," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I chuckled. "You met Bobby too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, uh, when did that happen?" he asked, taking on that tone I knew so well from when I had ever taken interest in a boy at Rogue's age.

"Not so surprisingly right after you left," I answered with a wider smile. "It's kind of cute watching them, trying to figure out how to act around each other without touching, reminds me of Pushing Daisies."

Jimmy gave me a blank look.

"I watch a lot of TV," I stated with a nervous chuckle. "So, how long you staying?"

"Uh, long enough for the Professor to, uh, look at my head again," he explained, clearing his throat.

I frowned. "You didn't find what you were looking for?" I asked, feeling a little more than guilty over the fact that I already knew the answer and that I was the cause of it.

"Not exactly," he answered.

"It was abandoned?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're reading my mind," he accused.

"You're thinking awfully loud," I lied.

He chuckled lightly. "So, wanna explained why Storm told me I'm babysitting tonight when you hold the official title?" he asked, changing the subject beautifully.

I decided to ignore the subject change and cringed at his question. "There may or may not have been a fire the last time I babysat," I stated.

"Did you try to cook?" he asked, clearly holding back a smile.

I smacked his shoulder. "One of the kids controls fire," I defended. "Totally not my fault."

He nodded. "Completely innocent," he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, I'll take you Charles," I said, before heading off towards the elevator, Jimmy hot on my heels.

"Besides the fire, how have you been?" he ask as the door closed.

I let out a sigh. "Well, I discovered that Rogue has a very effective puppy dog face when she convinced me to teach again."

Jimmy nodded. "I've seen that face," he stated. "What do you teach?"

"History," I answered, smiling up at him.

His eyebrows shot up.

"What?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "You just don't seem like the history teacher type, that's all."

"Funny, that's what my students tell me," I said before taking the lead out of the elevator and down the hall where I spotted Charles sitting at Cerebro. I walked in without hesitance and smiled slightly when Jimmy did the same.

"Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding continued smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six-year-old girl," Charles threatened, not bothering to turn around to look at us.

Jimmy took the cigar out of his mouth, shot it a glance before looking back to Charles. "You'd do that?" he questioned.

"I'd have Eleanor paint your nails."

He looked down to me with raised eyebrows.

I nodded quickly. "Hot pink with sparkles," I answered.

"Oh, welcome back," Charles said as he put the helmet connected to Cerebro on.

Jimmy looked around him for a place to put the cigar out but ended up grinding it into his palm, the sizzling and smell of burning flesh filling the air. He breathed through the pain as his eyes rolled back into his head. "You want me to leave?" he asked once his hand had healed.

"No," Charles answered. "Just don't move."

"I love this part," I whispered before Cerebro seemed to explode with white light and a ghost like hologram of the earth hovered around us, millions of lights dotting the land.

"The lights represent every living person on the planet," Charles explained as Jimmy looked around him with a slack jaw. "White lights are humans," he said before the white light shifted into red, "and these are the mutants."

I let my ears follow the voices that fluttered through the dome while Jimmy proceeded to be amazed.

"Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them and they to me," he continued. "You see, Logan? We're not as alone as you think."

Jimmy swallowed hard and turned his attention to Charles. "I found the base at Alkali Lake," he stated. "There was nothing there."

_**"Avoid the question,"**_ I pleaded.

"The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the present," Charles stated as one of the red lights flickered on and off in different places. "I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him."

"Well, can't you just concentrate harder?" Jimmy asked, clearly unhappy with his question being avoided.

"If I wanted to kill him, yes," he answered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"There," Charles said. "Looks like he's finally stopped running," he said as the other figures started to fade away and the mutants dot got closer and closer till we saw him crouched over, a rosary clutched in his hand as he prayed in German.

Knowing it was going to end soon I took one last look around before the walls once again became the white panels and Charles was taking his helmet off.

"I need you to read my mind again," Jimmy stated, deciding to cut the crap.

Charles turned to look at him. "Logan, I'm afraid the results will be the same as before," he told him.

"We had a deal," Jimmy reminded him.

Charles let out a sigh. "The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million different compartments-"

"Spare me the lecture," Jimmy cut in.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your Adamantium skeleton, the claws are all somehow connected but, Logan, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself."

And that was one of the main reasons why I haven't just broken down and told him everything. Me telling him the truth wasn't going to make him remember.

Charles noticed my discomfort and continued. "I promise you we'll talk again when I return," he spoke before seeming to remember something. "Oh, if you will be kind enough to watch over the children tonight, Scott and I are going to visit an old friend and I really don't want the school to burn down in our absence."

My eyes widened and I let out an exaggerated gasp. "That wasn't my fault and you know it," I said.

He gave me a kind smile as he headed out the room. "We shall be back later."

* * *

_~Later that night~ _

I jerked awake when multiple foreign scents reached me. Knowing something was wrong I gathered the small personal items I kept in the room and the field reports and shoved them into my armor plated motorcycle backpack before shoving on my combats and stepping out of my room. I stick close to the wall as I moved, conscious of the various sets of footprints around the corner. I peered around and forced down the growl at the sight of the men in full assault gear making their way through the rooms of sleeping children. A new anger welled in me when the thought of them hurting the pups filled my heads. I moved faster than I had in a long time and the first guy was dead before I even had time to think about it. The thud of his body alerted the others and soon I had four guys coming towards me. I took in a deep breath and moved forward, both sets of claws extending.

Two slashed throats, a punctured lung, and a crushed skull later they were down. I moved to enter one of the rooms to wake the kids when an ear piercing scream shot through the house. "Thanks, Olivia," I groaned as I covered my ears in an attempt to keep the sound from splitting my head. It died off abruptly and I knew they had knocked her out. "Well, at least their awake now," I muttered before cramming my eyes shut and focusing on all the frantic minds in the school. _**"Emergency evacuation #4. This is not a drill. Get to the nearest tunnel. Avoid men in black at all costs."**_

"Is this really not a drill, Eleanor?"

I opened my eyes and found a group of students standing in front of me. I shook my head. "Yes, this is not a drill," I stated. "Stay behind me and stay quiet, okay?"

They all nodded and let me move to the front of the group.

A relief filled sigh left me when we rounded a corner and Pete was standing in the rubble of what used to be a wall with Olivia in his arms. "Pete, get them to the tunnels!" I shouted down to him, gesturing to the kids.

He nodded. "Come on," he said, waiting for them to move to him before he took off down the hall.

I watched them go before heading towards one of the back staircase that let out by the library. I pulled up my hood and stuck to the shadows, my habit of wearing all black coming in handy. I came upon two men, both facing away from me. I dashed forward and planted a kick to one of their backs, sending him flying forward and into the wall. I knocked the other man's gun out of his hand before bringing my kneed up to snap his elbow before sending my own into his jaw line before twisting his neck just the right way to get that familiar crunch. I let him drop to the floor before going after the other man, planting another kick to him this time to his chest, sending him back to the wall and to the ground with a crushed rib cage.

"Eleanor?"

I looked over and found my three favorite students and Jimmy standing a few feet away from me. I chuckled lightly and gave them a small wave. "Hey, guys."

"History teacher, huh?" Jimmy asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Part time," I shrugged. "Come on," I said before heading left down the hall, knowing there was a tunnel entrance that led to the garage. I pushed against the wall and watched as it opened up before ushering the kids in, getting a nod from Jimmy before I shut the door, ignoring the kids shouts.

"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me!" Jimmy yelled, letting his claws out and standing in a defensive crouch as more of the soldiers approached.

"Don't shoot him!"

Everything that was me stopped. It was the voice that plagued so many of my nightmares was here in the school. I fought against the urge to run and struggled to keep myself in the shadows and not launching myself at him.

"Not yet," he spoke appeared around the corner. "Wolverine?" he asked, his voice full of surprise and question. "Well, I must admit, this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you."

I could see the wonderment on Jimmy's face as someone recognized him, someone he didn't know himself.

"How long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit," he said before stepping into the limited light. "Me, on the other hand….nature."

A panic filled me when I noticed that Jimmy's claws had pulled back into his hands.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals; even animals as unique as you."

I had to hold my breath to keep the growl down in my throat, knowing if Stryker knew I was here he would say something to Jimmy that would ruin everything.

"Who are you?" Jimmy questioned.

He gave a breathy chuckle. "Don't you remember?"

That alone felt like a punch to the gut. I had to lock my joints to keep from ripping the man's face off. The panic started to rip at my chest when Jimmy started to walk towards him, a dazed look on his face while Stryker simply smiled.

Our saving grace came in the form of Bobby Drake.

A relief filled sigh left me when the wall of size grew between them, blocking both of them from moving any closer to each other.

"No! No!" Jimmy shouted.

"Logan, come on. Let's go," Rogue pleaded from next to Bobby.

I was almost sick to my stomach as both Jimmy and Stryker pressed their hands against the ice.

"Logan," Bobby pleaded next.

"Go! I'll be fine," he told them.

That was the last straw. I allowed myself movement and jerked forward, my hand grabbing his arm and dragging him into the tunnel. "You're an idiot if you think that's true," I muttered as I shut the door behind us.

"Where does this lead?" John asked as we ran.

"The garage," I answered. "Get in the blue car," I told them when we reached the large room.

"I'll drive," John stated, heading towards the driver's door.

Jimmy laughed lightly. "Maybe next time," he answered before opening the back door for him.

I threw myself into the passenger's seat and watched as Jimmy tried to hotwire it. "It's Scott's car, claw it," I told him.

Jimmy shot me a smirk before doing just that, the car roaring to life and tearing out of the garage.

I looked back at the kids and almost smiled when I saw John and Bobby scrunched up as far as they could get from Rogue. I tossed my backpack to the floor before pulling off my hoodie, leaving me in my black wife beater. "Here, doll face," I said, holding it back to her.

"Thanks, Eleanor," she said, cautiously taking it from me.

There was a moment of silence before John spoke.

"What the hell was that back there?!" he demanded.

I went to answer but Jimmy beat me.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker."

When had he remembered Stryker's name?!

"Who is he?" Rogue asked, his voice still shaking.

Jimmy's jaw clenched. "I can't remember."

I watched him for a moment before looking back at the kids. "He works with the Government," I answered. "Charles has mentioned him a few times."

The car lapsed back into silence, the hum of the engine the only sound.

The sound of jingling reached my ears before Rogue's arm appeared between us, Jimmy's dog tag hanging from her fingers.

"Here. This is yours," she stated.

He clasped it in his hand and shot her a small smile.

John suddenly pushed himself forward, reaching forward for the stereo. "I don't like uncomfortable silences," he stated before turning it on.

A smile pulled at my lips when NYSNC blasted through the speakers. "Hey, don't hate on the classics," I stated when they all groaned.

John hit another button and the stereo dropped down, revealing one of the prototype communicators Tony had made for Charles last year. "I don't think that's the CD player."

Jimmy reached over and pulled it off, looking at it like the confused puppy he was.

"It's a communicator," I told them. "They're pretty much useless because both sides have to be on but you might be able to get a hold of Jean and Oreo if you keep trying," I explained.

He nodded and shot John a glare. "Sit back," he said.

John did just that. "Where we going?"

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way," Jimmy answered, looking over to me with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him a nod.

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby said, his voice quiet and slightly dazed.

I looked back at him, a frown pulling at my lips before I looked to the others. "Are all of you okay?"

They all nodded, their faces still pale.

I nodded absently. "Good, good," I muttered before sliding back into my seat.

"What's in the bag?" Jimmy asked, glancing down at my backpack.

"Classified information from my current employment," I answered, trying to be as vague as possible.

His eyebrows shot up. "Classified information for History class?" he questioned.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "My job allows me to work from home, I teach because I had free time and a very pushy dame with puppy dog eyes," I said, getting Rogue to giggle nervously.

"And your job is?" he asked.

I let out a long sigh. "It's honestly better if you don't know. None of you have ever heard of it and it would be too confusing and complicated to explain it all to you," I answered.

John cleared his throat and leaned forward again. "So, let me get this straight," he said. "You're a history teacher who works for a secret organization?" he asked.

"In a nutshell," I confirmed.

"So, you're Indian Jones?"

I paused for a moment before I smiled brightly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Do you have a whip?"

Jimmy growled. "Kid, shut up," he snarled.

* * *

_~Early morning~ _

I let out a loud yawn, my eyes beading with tears as we walked up to front porch of the house. "Worst road trip ever," I stated.

Bobby shot me a look before grabbing the key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. "Mom?! Dad?! Ronny?!" he called into the house as he walked in. "Is anybody home?!"

We were greeted with silence.

"I'll try and find you some clothes," Bobby said, smiling gently at Rogue before looking to John who was repeatedly opening and closing his lighter. "Don't burn anything," he stated.

John gave him an offended look.

"Here, Eleanor," Rogue said, unzipping my hoodie and pulling it off, handing it to me.

"Thanks, Rogue," I said as I zipped it back up.

She smiled and followed after Bobby.

I walked through the house till I found Jimmy in the kitchen trying to figure out how to use the communicator.

"Come on, Jean. Where are you?" he muttered.

"We'll get a hold of them when they come in range," I told him, hoping the smile on my face was reassuring.

He gave me a slight nod before he glanced around the kitchen. "Think they'll mind if I raid the fridge?" he questioned.

I let out a snort. "Yes."

"Too bad," he said before opening said fridge and sniffing at the contents before grabbing a beer.

My attention turned from him when a fluffy gray and white cat stepped into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter, brushing against the tea set sitting there.

Jimmy suddenly whirled around, his claws out and less than an inch away from the cats head.

The animal watched him for a moment before leaning forward to lick at his claws, purring loudly.

The garage door opened and Bobby's parents stepped in with his little brother, seeming more than a little shocked to find two strangers in their house. Mom stepped forward and swooped up the cat before returning to her son and husband.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad demanded, stepping in front of his family.

"Uh," Jimmy started, pointing to the stairs before Bobby came dashing down, stepping between us and his family.

"Bobby?" Mom asked. "Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bobby, who are these people?" Dad demanded.

Bobby floundered for a moment so I stepped up.

"I'm Miss. Creed and this is Mr. Logan, we're teachers at Bobby's school," I said, stepping towards them with that disarming smile I had learned from Wade. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Blake," I stated, holding my hand out to him.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too."

I shook Mom's hand next before looking to the brother. "You must be Ronny, Bobby's told me so much about you," I told him, smiling brightly.

He seemed shocked by that but shook my hand anyways.

Bobby cleared his throat, catching his parents attention. "There something I need to tell you."

Oh God.

* * *

To say that this was awkward would be like saying Victor has anger issues. The living room had gone completely silent, Dad sitting in the farthest chair while Mom and Ronny sat on the couch with Bobby and Rogue on the ataman. Jimmy was off to the side, standing in the doorway with his usual brooding expression and John was leaning against the table, his lighter once again in his hand. I had taken up a seat on the floor, sitting cross legged so the affectionate cat could sit between them as I petted her.

"So, uh-" Mom broke off, "when did you first know you were a-" she cut off again, seeming to have trouble getting her mouth around the word. "A-"

"A mutant?" John supplied.

She watched him for a moment. "Would you cut that out?" she asked when he once again lighted the zippo.

John gave her a look before closing the lighter once again.

"You have to understand," Dad started, "we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted," he stated.

"Bobby is gifted," Rogue defended, clearly not liking the way his parents were taking the news.

"We know that," Dad amended. "We just didn't realize he was-"

"We still love you, Bobby," Mom cut in. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Jimmy demanded from his spot against the door jam.

Mom shot him a look. "Complicated," she finished.

Dad didn't seem to like Jimmy's tone. "What exactly are you a teacher of, Mr. Logan?" he asked, his tone hard.

"Art," he answered rather bluntly.

Dad looked to me.

I gave him a pleasant smile. "I teach history," I answered.

Rogue suddenly smiled brightly. "Well, you should see what Bobby can do," she stated.

I watched with interest as Bobby reached out a finger and touched it to his mother tea cup. A smirk pulled at my lips when she overturned her cup and revealed the frozen tea.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby stated, a smile clear on his face.

With shaking hands she set her cup and saucer down, the cat leaping out of my lap and onto the table to lick at it.

This all seemed to be too much for Ronny as he jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs, ignoring his mother's calls.

She let out a long sigh. "This is all my fault," she stated.

I cleared my throat. "Recent studies have shown that it's the males who pass on the mutant gene," I explained.

"So, it's his fault," John concluded, looking pointedly to Dad.

The awkward silence returned to the room which was broken moments later by a beeping.

Jimmy jumped. "Oh, it's for me," he said, grabbing the communicator and walking out onto the back deck.

Mom took in a deep breath. "Bobby," she said, giving him a strained smile, "have you tried not being a mutant?" she questioned.

I couldn't hold back the snort that left me.

Their attention shot to me, their eyes wide.

I smile apologetically. "I'm sorry, that's just the first time I've ever heard someone ask that before," I stated.

"And what can you do?" Dad asked. "Fly?"

"I wish," I stated, shaking my head. "No, I can read people's minds." Smooth. Real smooth.

"W-what?" Mom stuttered out, her eyes going wide.

Dad glared at me. "What am I thinking about right now?" he demanded.

I focused on his thoughts and smiled at the images that flashed through my head. "You're thinking about when Bobby was 5 and he ran out into the snow in only a t-shirt and shorts and how when he came inside he wasn't even cold, not even to the touch."

His eyes grew wide as he leaned away from me, his jaw going slack.

I flashed him a smile before looking down to the cat. "I'm guessing Bobby named her?" I asked, reaching out to scratch the top of her head.

"Why would you guess that?" Mom asked, still looking a little freaked out.

I chuckled lightly. "I doubt any of you named her Snowball," I stated.

"We-we never told you her name," she stuttered.

I looked back to her. "I told you I could read minds," I said before Snowball meowed rather loudly. I flashed her a smile and looked back up at Mom. "She says that she doesn't like the new cat food you bought her, it upsets her stomach."

It was Mom's turn to lean away from me.

"Eleanor, you're freaking out my parents," Bobby stated, giving me a pointed look.

I chuckled lightly with a fond smile. "It I had a penny for every time I've been told that," I said before something out the window caught my eye. The same panic from last night welled up again when I spotted the S.W.A.T. team hiding in the bushes.

"We have to go now," both Jimmy and I managed to say at the same time.

"Why?" Rogue questioned, watching as I leaped to my feet and followed after him.

"Now!" he shouted.

The whole room got up to follow us.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she asked.

Jimmy let his claws out and stepped through the front door, stopping when he saw the cops surrounding the house.

I stepped up beside him, wishing that he hadn't of let his claws out, knowing that was going to be more that hard to explain to the cops.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" a police officer yelled from the right side of the porch, his gun drawn and aimed at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked to the left and found another officer with their gun trained on him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Bobby groaned as realization came to him. "Ronny."

We jumped when the glass back door was shattered, officers coming into the house and scaring the crap out of Bobby's parents.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Jimmy attempted, keeping his voice level.

"Put the knives down!" the officer yelled again.

Jimmy looked over to him. "I can't," he stated before slowly raising his hand to show him. "Look," he said as he pulled them back in.

In a fit of panic the officer fired off a shot.

I groaned as metal hit metal and Jimmy dropped to the ground. I knew the bullet wouldn't be able to penetrate the Adamantium but the force from it would be enough to knock him out for a little while.

Rogue screamed, seeming to forget that he was nearly impossible to kill.

"All right, the rest of you, on the ground now," the officer shouted, looking a little pale now.

"Shit," I whispered before lowering myself to the ground, already working on the calls and strings I would have to pull to get us out of police custody and into Nick's.

"Look, kid, I said on the ground, "the officer said, glaring hard at the still standing John.

"We don't want to hurt ya, kid," the other officer added.

I looked up at the idiot and gave him a hard glare. "If you do something stupid I'm going to hurt you," I warned.

He ignored me as usual. "You know all those dangerous mutants on the news?" he asked, lighting his zippo and raising it. "I'm the worst one," he stated before throwing a fireball at one officer then the other, then into the house, and then at the cop cars that then exploded, and then he threw one at the oncoming police car that also exploded, then set the other car on fire.

In my book, that's a lot of stupid.

I raised to all fours and kicked the back of his knees, knocking him to the ground. I flipped over and pinned him to the deck. "Rogue, touch him," I ordered.

She shot a nervous look to me before pulling her glove off and gripping his arm.

I watched as the fires started to die and how John continued to get paler and paler. "We're good, Rogue," I told her, gently nudging her arm with my knee to get her to let go.

She did just that and scooted away from him before rising to her knees, panting from the effort of the new power.

Jimmy took in a deep breath as he regained consciousness, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

I was about to ask him how his head was when the wind picked up and the Black Bird landed in the street. I let out a sigh and got to my feet. "It's about time," I stated before grabbing John by the arms and hauling him up. "Did that hurt?" I asked.

"Yes," he gasped.

"Good," I said.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder at the teen and sent him a harsh glare which said teen shrunk under.

"On the jet, chop chop," I said, pointing to it.

The three teens lumbered down the stairs, Jimmy and I taking up the rear as the police watched us with scared expressions. I spotted a news chopper in the air and quickly pulled my hood up, hoping to save Phil and myself some trouble later on down the line. I didn't need another lecture from The Council. I climbed up the ramp and was greeted with a blue man.

"Who the hell is he?" Jimmy asked as he climbed into a seat.

"Kurt Wagner," he answered with a smile. "But in the Munich circus, I was known as 'the Incredible Nightcrawler'-"

"Yeah, save it," Jimmy cut him off rather rudely. "Storm?" he asked.

"We're out of here," she answered as the jet began to lift up.

I was suddenly reminded of Jimmy's fear of flying and I couldn't help but smile.

"Guten Tag."

I snapped my attention forward and found Kurt smiling at me from over his sit. "Guten tag. Ich bin Eleanor."

Surprise brightened his eyes. "Sie sprechen Deutsch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ich spreche viele Sprachen," I told him. "Ich habe auch das Münchner Circus gesehen."

Confusion pulled at his face. "Die Massen sind einige kleine, würde ich mich erinnere Ihr Gesicht."

I chuckled lightly. "Es war vor vielen Jahren. Bevor du geboren wurdest."

His eyes widened further. "Wenn das wahr ist als das Alter ist sehr freundlich zu dir."

I smiled wider. "Danke."

"Sie sind mehr als willkommen," he said before turning around back in his seat.

"You speak German?" John whispered to me, confusion plastered across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I spoke to him in gibberish and he was kind enough to play along," I told him returning my attention back to the front of the jet, smirking when I heard Bobby snicker.

Jimmy unbuckled out of his seat and walked up to Jean. "How far are we?" he asked, leaning against her seat.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," she answered, flipping a few switches here and there.

A familiar beeping filled the air and I couldn't help but get out of my seat.

"I've got two signals approaching," Oreo stated. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet," a woman's voice crackled over the radio. "Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base. You have ten seconds to comply."

Oreo looked a little nervous. "Wow. Somebody's angry."

"I wonder why," me and Jimmy said as we glared back at John.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force base. Lower your altitude now," she spoke as two fighter jets appeared on either side of us, the woman pointing down repeatedly.

I knew several higher ups at Hanscom and I knew I had pull over them but it would also be a waste of time if we were escorted all the way there.

"Repeat, lower you altitude to 20,000 feet. This if your last warning."

Oreo remained unmoving and the two jets fell back.

"Their falling back," she stated.

"Oreo, get up," I ordered, knowing they were going to do.

"They're marking us," she stated at the beeping got more frantic.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"They're going to fire!"

"Ororo, get up!" I snapped, this time getting her attention. I took the pilots seat once she was up and strapped myself in. "This is your captain speaking, we're about to experience some turbulence so please refashion your seatbelt and return you trays to their upright position," I said, knowing my voice would carry through the cabin. I pushed the thrusters and shot up forward, putting distance between us and the jets. I spun the Black Bird into an easy barrel roll and leveled her.

"Please don't do that again," John spoke from his seat.

"I agree," Jimmy stated, his voice tight.

"Shit," I cursed when the jets lowered themselves to out altitude.

"Don't we have any weapons on this hip?" Jimmy asked.

"Storm!" I called.

The skies instantly darkened and the clouds started to spin together to form tornados.

"That'll work," I muttered as I maneuvered around them, pulling the locations of each one from Oreo's head as I went. "One bogie down. Still locked on," I stated.

She turned her head to the side and soon the beeping stopped.

"We're in the clear," I said, letting out a sigh.

A moment later the sky returned to their natural blue.

Jean turned around in her seat to look back at them. "Everybody okay back there?" she asked.

"No," Jimmy said firmly.

I almost laughed but the frantic beeping returned. I glanced down at the screen and saw the two flashing lights coming towards us. "We got four on our tail. Hold tight," I said before pushing the thrusters once again. If I managed to get enough distance between us and the missile than I could spin off, drop back and then flip around the way we had come. Suddenly one of the lights disappeared from the radar. Knowing that Oreo hadn't done that I glanced over at Jean whose eyes were glowing red. My eyes widened as I knew what this meant. She was tapping into Phoenix's power. Knowing that if the continued the way she was going we would have bigger problems than a few missiles I put us into a nose dive, watching as the altitude dropped.

"Eleanor, what the hell are you doing?!" Jimmy practically screamed from his seat.

I ignored him and punched the thrusters, throwing us to the ground faster. When I reached 500 feet I started to pull up, knowing I could pull this off due to a mission with Clint in the Arctic I blocked out the screams of my passengers and lowered the lever that controlled the position of the thrusters, setting it halfway down so it slowed out speed but kept us moving forward. We leveled out at twenty feet and all I had to do was raise the lever once again and give the thrusters a kick and two of the missiles. I pulled back and we shot off into the sky again, the last missile still on our tail.

"I think I'm going to throw up," John groaned.

"Way ahead of you," Jimmy snarled. "You do that again and I'm cutting your head off," he threatened.

"What?! You're not having fun?!" I yelled back at him, nervously watching the radar as the missile got closer and closer.

"Fuck you!" he shouted back.

I allowed a small smile before looking over to Jean. "Do you think you can do it again?" I questioned, my head running through all the possible ways I could try to lose it and all the ways they would go horribly wrong.

She panted as she tried to regain her concentration but let out a gasp when she could. "Oh God."

I glanced down at the radar. "Shit," I whispered before the missile went off, blowing the back of the Black Bird open. I fought against the plane as we were forced into another nose dive, this time one I didn't have much control over.

A high pitched scream filled the cabin before both Bobby and Jimmy were shouting for Rogue. Suddenly Kurt slammed against the consul with Rogue clutched tight in his arms.

I let out a shaky breath before I worked to level out the plane the best I could, knowing that I would have to do a hard landing with the kind of damage the plane took. "It's going to be a rough landing! Brace yourselves!" I yelled over the wind as I furiously pushed buttons and flipped switches. I paused when the sound of bending metal reached my ears and glanced to the back of the plane, my eyes widening as the destroyed part over itself, sealing the cabin once again.

"Jean?!" Oreo asked, her voice full of panic.

"It's not me," she said back.

I jerked the lever down till thrusters were vertical with the ground, slowing our momentum down enough that I might have been able to land it with little to no trouble if we didn't jerk to a complete stop. I glared through the windshield when I spotted Eric standing in the clearing with Raven, his hand raised as he kept the ship suspended in place despite the jets still running.

"Holly shit," John whimpered out.

I let out a frustrated growl as I reached out and lowered the landing gear before powering down the thrusters, allowing Eric to lower us to the ground, a full on glare still on my face. "I hate him," I stated bluntly.

"Eleanor," Oreo said, her tone full of warnings.

I sneered as I lowered the ramp. "This is your captain speaking, I have now removed the seatbelt sign and you are now free to move about the cabin," I said as I unbuckled myself and stood, holding my hand out to Rogue.

She smiled and let me help her up.

"Go give Bobby a hug," I whispered before turning to look down to Kurt. "Would you feel uncomfortable if I gave you a hug?"

He shook his head. "Nicht," he answered.

"Good," I spoke helping him up and pulling him into a crushing hug. "Danke für ihre Rettung," I whispered.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie sicher ist," he whispered back, giving me a soft smile.

I gave him a smile of my own before moving passed him and to the ramp, making sure that I was the first one off.

"You were always an exceptional flyer, Eleanor, if only you could master the art of landing."

My jaw clenched as I stepped off the ramp and walked over to the waiting duo. "I'm not going to thank you," I told him, taking on Nick Fury's bitch-please stance.

He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't dare the thought," he told me. "So lovely to see you again, Eleanor," he said, giving me that pleasant smile of his.

I watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Nice to see you too, Eric," I said before looking over to the blue woman. "Raven."

"Eleanor," she said back, giving me a pleasant head nod.

"It's not going to fly, is it?" Oreo asked, coming up behind me.

I grimaced and looked back at the Black Bird. "Nope," I answered. "Jean and I can get it working but we'll have to camp out tonight," I told him.

She let out a sigh but nodded. "Okay, I'll take care of the kids," she said before walking back to the Black Bird.

"Was that Wolverine I saw in there?" Eric questioned, his pleasant smile turning into that sadistic smirk of his.

I groaned. "Eric, I've had a very craptastic day and I would appreciate it if I could get a few hours of not having to look over my shoulder," I told him. "Do you think we could all manage that?" I asked, looking between the two.

"I think we can," Raven answered, shooting Eric a look with a raised eyebrow.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine."

* * *

**German Conversation #1**

**K: Hello**

**E: Hello, I'm Eleanor**

**K: You speak German?**

**E: I speak many languages. I have also seen the Munich Circus. **

**K: The crowds are so small, I'm sure I would remember your face.**

**E: It was many years ago. Before you were born. **

**K: If this true than age has been very kind to you**

* * *

**German Conversation #2**

**K: No**

**E: Thank you for saving her. **

**K: I am glad she is safe. **

* * *

**So there's part 1. Hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Reviews=Love**


	18. X-Men 2 Part 2- The End

_ ~Later that night~ _

_ "You should get some sleep, Eleanor," Steve said softly. _

_ I let out a small sigh before I dropped my head back to look at him. "But you'll be up all night," I stated. "It would be rather boring if you were up by yourself," I explained. _

_ "Don't worry about me, Eleanor," he chuckled, shaking his head down at me. "I'll be fine." _

_ I watched him for a moment before deciding that I would do what I had been itching to do since we first started the fire. I reached behind me and lifted his arm up so I could slip under it and press my back against his side. I brought his arm back down and placed it loosely around my shoulders. _

_ "W-what are you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly panicky. _

_ "Just following orders, Captain," I said, pulling my blanket up higher so it covered both of us. "I'm sleeping." _

_ "But-but-" _

_ "I can order you to keep me warm. Would that make you feel better?" I asked, slightly amused by how shy he was being. _

_ His head nodded quickly. "Actually, yes, it would." _

_ I chuckled lightly. "Captain America, I order you to keep me warm." _

_ There was slight hesitation before he spoke. "Yes, Ma'am," he said before his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to the warmth he was radiating._

"Eleanor, will you be joining this conversation or should we speak in hushed tones so we don't disturb you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up from the fire, seeing everyone's eyes on me. I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter. "I'm listening," I stated, pushing down the memories of the last time I was around a campfire.

Eric's gaze lingered on me before he looked back to the others. "His name is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded your mansion for one purpose," he said, "he wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own."

Jean shook her head. "But that doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it," she stated.

"Which I think is the only reason why our friend's still alive," Eric stated.

"Oh, shit," I muttered as I realized that that was the reason why I hadn't been able to get a hold of Charles.

"Oh my God," Oreo breathed, her eyes wide as she looked to Jean and me.

Jimmy didn't seem to understand. "Now, what are you all so afraid of?" he asked.

"Remember when Charles was looking for Kurt and you asked him why he didn't just concentrate harder and he told you that it would kill him if he did?" I asked, looking up at him.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah."

"Charles has the power to concentrate hard enough on the whole mutant population," I told him.

His eyes widened at that.

"Wait a minute," Oreo cut in. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" she demanded.

Eric managed an ashamed look. "Because I told him. I helped Charles build it, remember?" he asked with a sigh. "Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

"So who's this Stryker anyways?" Jean asked.

"He's a military scientist," Eric answered. "He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine?" he asked, looking to my brother with a pointed look. "You don't remember, do you?"

_**"Eric," **_I warned, glaring a hole in the side of his head.

He ignored me. "William Stryker, the only other man I know who can manipulate Adamantium. The metal on your bone. It carries his signature."

_**"Eric, I'm warning you," **_I growled, physically holding myself back from launching myself at him.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "But the professor-"

"The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own," Eric told him. "He gives you more credit than I do."

I opened my mouth to snap but Oreo saved me by speaking.

"Why do you need us?" she asked.

Eric looked up to Raven. "Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro but, we don't know where this base is and I believe one of you might."

"The professor already tried," Jimmy told him.

Eric shook his head at him with a smile. "Once again, you think it's all about you," he said before looking down at me.

I felt my heart stop in my chest as their eyes fell down to me.

"Eleanor?" they all asked, sounding more than confused.

I locked eyes with Eric. _**"Please don't do this," **_I pleaded.

"What's he talking about, Eleanor?" Jimmy demanded.

I found it disturbing how he could have the same tones of voice even if he didn't remember who he was.

"Didn't you think it odd that out of the hundreds of people you have come across in the last 15 years she's the only one who you have never thought of as a threat?" Eric questioned, looking to my brother with a raised eyebrow.

_**"I will rip your throat out," **_I threatened, feeling my muscles tense in anticipation.

"Or how you're known her for years and yet she hasn't aged a day?" he asked of Jean before looking to Oreo. "Or how she avoids answering questions by telling you that it's best left unanswered?"

"That's it!" I shouted before throwing myself up and lunging at the metal manipulator; something I should have thought of beforehand as with a simple raise of a hand Eric had me suspended in the air. He was kind enough to move me away from the fire but then the wrinkled bastard moved me spread eagle. _**"Eric, don't you dare!" **_I snapped before he forced my claws out.

And there I was, hanging there for everyone to see. Jean and Oreo looked stunned and Jimmy looked completely and utterly livid.

"Put her down!" Oreo snapped, tearing her eyes away from me to glare at Eric.

Eric lowered his hand and I dropped to the ground, my claws snapping back as I glared at him. "That was uncalled for," I told him.

"So was lunging at me," he countered.

I went to bark back but I was cut off by the very quiet voice of my brother.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I looked to him and completely shattered. I hadn't seen him this vulnerable since we were children. I swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. "You're James Logan Howlett," I answered.

Both Jean and Oreo gasped, looking between me and Jimmy.

His head snapped over to look at them. "What?" he asked.

"So that's why…" Oreo trailed off. "Eleanor, you have to tell him," she told me.

Jimmy looked wide eyed to me. "Tell me what?" he asked.

I chocked on my words. I had planned this moment out so many times in my head and all those times we had never had an audience. Seeing as this was all uncharted territory I decided that it was best to just jump head in. "My Name is Eleanor LIzbeth Howlett," I blurted out.

A certain kind of tension swept over the group.

Jimmy broke it, however, when he marched forward, gripped my arm and dragged me deeper into the woods, away from the others. He released my arm when we were out of earshot and paced forward, one hand on his neck and the other on his waist.

I stood their nervously, my arms folded across my chest as I waited for him to speak.

"So, you're my sister?" he asked, continuing to pace.

"Twin, actually," I corrected.

He paused at that but kept moving. "We don't' look alike," he stated.

I shook my head. "We're fraternal twins. You look like our father and I look like our mother," I told him.

"So you're Ella," he spoke after several steps.

"What?" I asked, knowing he would have to remember to know that. .

He shook his head. "In one of the dreams I keep hearing this voice say Ella," he explained.

"Yeah, I'm Ella," I told him. "You called me darlin' and Victor called me Ella, we called you Jimmy."

"Who's Victor?" he questioned, pausing once again to look to me.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Victor is our half-brother," I told him.

"Half-brother?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

I grimaced as the wave of grief washed over me. "The first thing you need to understand about our family is that we're the best at what we do but what we do isn't very nice," I told him. "We all have blood on our hands. If you can understand that then I'll tell you everything you want to know."

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly.

And so I told him everything. I told him about growing up, about all the wars, about S.S.R., about the X-Team, about Kayla, about Howards and Tony, about Victor's betrayal, about the Island, about the Adamantium bullets, and about him disappearing. I even went as far as to tell him about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That's it," I said, bringing my hands up to whip away the tears that had slipped down half way through explaining Steve. "That's our fucked up family," I chuckled humorlessly.

Jimmy suddenly stepped forward and pulled me in a hug, tucking me under his chin as he rocked us lightly back and forth. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice ruff.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I buried my face into his chest, enjoying having his scent so close to me again.

"I should have been there for you," he stated. "Older brothers are supposed to be there for their younger sisters."

"4 minutes," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "That's what you meant at breakfast," he said, pulling back to look down at me. "Did I really use to make you cereal?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Ever since it was invented," I told him.

His smile faltered slightly. "I-I still don't remember," he stated.

I watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "There's a way that I can show you my memories," I told him.

His eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but they're my memories, 30 years of your life aren't with them," I explained sadly, hating to admit it.

He shook his head. "Anything is better than nothing," he stated.

I flashed him a smile before raising my hands and pressing them against the side of this head, my middle fingers pressed to his temples before I closed my eyes. "Stay still," I told him before delving into my mind. I showed him every memory I had of us together, the good and the bad, holding nothing back.

"It wasn't all bad," Jimmy stated after I pulled out of his mind.

"No, I guess it wasn't," I said, smiling up at him. It had been awhile since I had looked back at the earlier memories and now I found myself wishing I had.

"I'm sorry about Steve, darlin'," he said, looking down at me with the same look he gave me all the times he had told me before.

I nodded and swallowed hard, fighting back the tears again. "Everyone loses someone in their lives."

"We've lost more than just one someone's," Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we're 175 years old, its death's way of telling us we should have died before now," I joked.

He chuckled and nodded. "I suppose you're right," he agreed before he gave me a serious look. "I'm not going to disappear from you again, darlin'," he told me.

I couldn't help but smile brightly at him. "Please, Jimmy, like I would let you," I said before pausing. "Would you rather I call you Logan or Jimmy?"

He gave me a slightly uneasy smile. "Jimmy sounds familiar coming from you," he stated.

"Jimmy it is then," I said, that neglected part of me jumping for joy. "Come on, let's go back before Oreo comes looking for us."

He chuckled and nodded, his arm going around my shoulder as he led us back towards the direction the firelight was coming from.

"So, have you decided to help rather than hinder, Eleanor?" Eric asked as soon as we returned to the others.

I gave him a hard glare and decided to ignore his statement. "The only place he could be operating out of is Alkali Lake," I stated, knowing that if he was S.H.I.E.L.D. would have found it by now.

Confusion pulled at Jimmy's face. "That's where the professor sent me. There's nothing left," he stated.

I nodded. "The base on ground level is deserted but there's a series of chambers and tunnels below," I explained, getting uneasy looks from the others.

* * *

"So, Logan is your brother."

I connected the air pump to my tent before turning to look back at Oreo who was standing behind me with a concerned look on her face. I let out a sigh, knowing that I would have to tell her. "Yeah, he's my brother."

"The one who went missing."

I nodded again. "Yep."

"And you didn't tell us because he didn't remember and you didn't want us acting different around him."

That wasn't the reason but it was a lot better than the one I had. "Yep."

"Okay, see, that I understand," she said before reaching out to grab my hand. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell us about this."

I let out another sigh and looked down at our joined hands. "It was just easier if no one knew," I told her.

"May I see them again?" she inquired gently, her tone leaving room for a rather rash denial.

I flexed my hand and pushed my claws out, flinching slightly as they broke through the skin and extended.

She was careful as she raised my hand to get a closer look at the Adamantium claws. "I didn't notice they were serrated before," she stated, her voice just as gentle as her question had been. "I-I was going to ask Logan but-"

I cut her off. "They hurt," I told him with a small smile, knowing that that was always the first question that popped into people's head.

She nodded slowly. "The professor said that Logan could be hundreds of years old, is that true?"

I chuckled. "Well, not hundreds," I answered. "We're a 175."

"You're twins?" she asked, her head snapping up to look at me.

"Fraternal," I explained.

She looked back down to my claws. "How are you alive? The metal graphed to your bones should be killing you," she stated.

"It's a regenerative mutation we were born with," I told her. "Our bodies are constantly in a stage of healing."

Oreo let out a long sigh before gently releasing my hand, allowing me to pull the claws back in. "I'm glad you got him back, Eleanor," she said, flashing me that wonderful smile of hers.

"Me too."

She glanced over my shoulder and grimaced. "You can fix it, right?" she asked.

I looked behind me at the Black Bird and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I can fix it."

"Where did you learn to fly it like that?" she asked, following me as I started to walk over. "The professor taught me and I didn't even know that the thrusters could rotate," she stated, sounding a little frustrated.

I chuckled lightly. "I know how to fly it because I helped build it," I told her.

"What?" she asked, her loudly than she probably wanted it.

"Howard Stark, Hank McCoy, and me rebuilt the Black Bird after I found the blue prints in Hanks lab," I explained, smiling at the memory of the two geniuses arguing over what color the interior should be.

"You know, you being 175 years old really explains a lot," she stated rather bluntly.

I laughed at that before climbing up into the Black Bird.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I reattached the panel back into the wall, more than relieved that I was finally done with the damned thing. I pushed myself to my feet, groaning as several pops and snaps left my body. "I'm getting too old for this shit," I stated before walking over to the seat my backpack was sitting on. "I should probably call Nick," I muttered as I unzipped it. A frown pulled at my lips when I couldn't find the square piece of tech. "No, no, no, no," I chanted as I practically tore it apart in search of it.

"Uh, you okay, darlin'?"

My head snapped over to look at the cautiously approaching Jimmy. "I left my cell phone at the mansion," I told him. "I've lost all communication with Nick."

He watched me for a moment. "How about you worry about one thing at a time," he suggested. "If something happens I'm sure he's more than capable of finding you."

I took in a deep breath as I realized that he was right. There were only a few people that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't find; I was one of them but it wasn't like I was hiding on purpose.

"Why don't you get some sleep, huh, darlin?" he asked, stepping forward to grab my bag from me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds nice," I said, watching with a small smile as he repacked my bag for me.

He zipped it up, threw it over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me out of the jet and towards the tents.

* * *

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked as her and Bobby looked at the leather suit hanging in its case.

"Yeah, where's outs?" Bobby asked.

Jimmy chuckled lightly as he zipped his up. "They're on order," he stated. "Should arrive in a few years," he told them as he pushed the exposed uniform back into the wall.

Rogue frowned and glanced over at me. "What about you, Eleanor?" she asked. "Don't you have one?"

I nodded with a smile as I took another bite out of my granola bar. "I have one, but it's not for the X-Men."

"For your secret organization job?" John asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yeah, John, for my secret organization job," I answered.

He nodded his head slowly, seeming unbelieving.

I rolled my eyes and sat forward in my seat.

The awkward silence was broken by Eric and Raven laughing quietly to each other.

"We've loved what you've done with your hair," Eric spoke.

A growl escaped me and I looked over my shoulder again. "I will bring up some really unhappy memories from your childhood if you don't leave her alone, Eric," I warned him, making sure my voice left no room for argument.

He lost his smile and looked to me with a withered look, knowing that I would follow through with my threat and that he would probably crush me in the process. He gave a small nod before turning his attention back to Raven.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam," Oreo said as we all stood around what I would describe as a hologram but you know, I digress. "This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance," Jimmy stated.

Oreo nodded. "And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now this is recent water activity.

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway," Jean pointed out.

Oreo looked to Kurt. "Can you teleport inside?"

He shook his head. "No. I have to be able to see where I'm going otherwise I could wind up inside a wall," he explained.

"I'll go. I have a hunch he'll want me alive," Jimmy stated.

I let out a snort from my seat. "Alive long enough to shoot you in the head again," I stated. "Are we trusting them?" I asked, pointing to Eric and Raven.

The others nodded hesitantly.

"Then we send in Raven," I told them.

That didn't seem to please them.

"Whoever goes has to make it far enough to operate the spillway mechanism. She's the only one who could do both," I explained.

"What about you?" Jean asked. "Stryker knows you, doesn't he?"

"As far as Stryker knows I've been dead for years," I told her. "I'd just get shot. Raven is our best bet."

Everyone's attention shifted to look over at her, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Wait, if Stryker thinks you're dead then you're not coming with us?" Oreo asked, looking to me with a frown.

I let out a snort and shook my head. "Are you kidding me? I've wanted this bastard dead since Vietnam," I told them.

"I thought working with us is a conflicting interest with your current employment?" Jean asked, her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled and allowed a Creed smirk to pull at my lips. "William Stryker's far from a conflicting interest."

* * *

_"I'm in," _Raven's voice spoke over the radio.

"She's good," Jimmy commented with a sigh.

"You have no idea," Eric and I managed to say together.

Jimmy shot us an unamused look.

I chose to ignore him and reached down to flick the switch that lowered the ramp. "Alright, hopefully we won't be too long," I said, looking back at the sulking teenagers. "Don't kill each other or break something," I told then, pointing to each of them in turn while pulling my hood up to hide my face.

Bobby and John rolled their eyes but Rogue kept her frown.

"Be careful," she told us, her arms wrapping around herself tighter.

"We'll be fine, Rogue," Jimmy promised before following the rest of us off.

It was short walk to the spillway; making it there with enough time for Oreo to charge up. As soon as the doors were open she moved in and took all the guards out. Our group moved forward through the walls, Eric knocking out any guards that came our way before we came to the control room, Eric quickly disposing of them before he ripped open the door.

"Have you found it?" Eric demanded, marching into the room towards Raven.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber," she said, turning to pull up the blueprints of the building to show a round room.

"Cerebro," Oreo said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"There is it," Eric agreed.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Oreo questioned.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "No."

"Come, there's little time," Eric said, moving past there and towards the door.

Jean stood up straighter. "Not without us," she stated.

Both Eric and Raven paused to look at each other, unamused looks on their faces.

I let out a frustrated sigh before something caught my eye. "Raven, where are the kids being held?" I asked, watching the screen that showed them.

"They're being held in a cell one level down," she answered.

I looked back at Oreo. "You got them?" I asked.

She nodded. "Kurt, will you come with me?" she asked.

He gave a firm nod. "Yes."

"All right. We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro."

"Stryker."

I turned my attention to Jimmy, finding him standing in front of the screens, his eyes locked on the one that showed William Stryker marching down a hallway. I held in a sigh as I watched him take out his com piece, toss it onto the table and sneak out of the room. I glanced back at the others before following behind him, being damned if I was going to let him go off by himself to face Stryker again.

"Eleanor, go back to the others," Jimmy stated, not bothering to look back at me.

"Nope," I said as I caught up with him.

"Eleanor-"

"I told you that I wasn't going to let you disappear again, Jimmy," I told him, giving him a hard look.

He nodded slowly and continued down the hall.

We wondered through the hallways till a rather familiar scent filled the air.

I reached out and grabbed Jimmy's arm, turning my head to find where it was coming from. My hand moved down to his as I pulled him through a doorway that led to a set of stairs. I stopped when he jerked on my hand and moved in front of me, casting me a look that told me not to argue. I followed him down the stairs, my nose crinkling when the smell got stronger.

"What the hell is this?" he breathed once we reached where the stairs led.

My eyes widened when I spotted the tank in the center of the room, tubes and needles coming from it in a nightmarish way. A pot of bubbling Adamantium sat off the side; ready to use. A series of light boards lined the wall, multiple X-rays pinned to it. I swallowed hard, dropping his hand to step closer to the boiling metal.

"The tricky thing about Adamantium is-"

We both turned to look back at the stairs, surprised to find Stryker and his assistance walking down.

"That if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you gotta keep it that way," he explained, walking over with a sort of nonchalant strut. "Keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible, but you already know that."

I kept my head down as he got closer, making a conscious effort to not lung at him like I had Eric.

"I used to think you were one of a kind, Wolverine," Stryker said, making his way up to the archway that led to the morgue and probably another way out. "I was wrong," he stated, gesturing to his assistant before leaving.

Jimmy went to run after him but was stopped when the assistant delivered several well placed blows, sending him flying back.

My eyebrows shot up at that, a little ashamed that I was impressed with what she had managed to do.

Jimmy got back up to his feet, a growl leaving him as he crouched down and let his claws out.

My jaw dropped as I watched claws extend from the assistants fingertips.

"Holy shit," Jimmy muttered.

"Uh-huh," I agreed, trying very hard not to flounder like a fish. I was knocked out of my shock when she suddenly twirled- yes, twirled- jumped at Jimmy, her claws slashing him across the face. "I'm gonna go after Stryker," I told him before dashing to the archway, skillfully evading the assistant, wincing when I heard knives pierce through flesh. I kicked it up a notch and ran full tilt down the hall, following Stryker's scent. I caught sight of him as he went around another corner and moved to catch up but was forced to stop when a stabbing pain shot through my head. My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground, my hands clutching at my head as I attempted to put up some mental blokes to keep him out. A relief filled sigh escaped me when the pain vanished.

"Way to go Eric," I muttered before pushing myself up and heading back down the hallway, hoping Stryker wasn't too far ahead of me.

"Eleanor!"

I skidded to a stop and looked back, a smile pulling at my lips when I saw Jimmy running towards me. "Come on, he's not far," I said before once again taking off, my brother hot on my heels. I led him out into the snow and into the woods that surrounded it till we reached a plane. I pulled Jimmy around the other side, knowing that Stryker was at the front.

Jimmy moved forward and landed a rather solid punch to Stryker's unsuspecting jaw. He moved forward and picked him up off the ground, threw him against the head of the plane and pinned him there with his claws through his arm. "How does it feel, bub?" he asked as Stryker yelled in pain.

Stryker took in a deep breath, trying to counter the pain. "Why did you come back?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"You cut me open. You took my life!" Jimmy barked at him.

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you," he accused. "As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure. You are just a failed experiment."

Jimmy snarled and shifted his claws.

Stryker whimper and clutched at Jimmy. "If you really knew about your past, what kind of person you were, the work we did together- People don't change, Wolverine. You were an animal then and you're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

I held back the growl as I stepped forward into his line of sight, pulling my hood down as I did. "You and I both know that's a blatant lie," I stated.

His eyes widened when he spotted me. "Eleanor, you're alive," he said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"No thanks to you," Jimmy said, twisting his hands.

Stryker gasped with the new pain but didn't take his eyes off me. "It's good to see you again after so long," he stated.

"I wish I could say the same," I told him before a rather annoying alarm sounded through the air.

"What the hell is that?" Jimmy asked before turning his attention to Stryker. "What is it?!" he demanded.

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood water onto the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes we'll all be underwater," he told him, his breath coming in as pants. "Come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're a survivor, always have been."

Jimmy didn't seem impressed. "Oh, I thought I was just an animal with claws," Jimmy said back, the hand he had fisted in Stryker's coat extending their claws slowly, hovering over his skin. "If we die, you die," he told him before pulling him from the plane and slamming him against the front wheel, grabbed the anchoring chain and wrapped it around him, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't undo the clasps before grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the base.

"There are no exits that way, Wolverine!" he yelled after us as we ran back into the woods.

* * *

We found our way back into the base, running through the hallways like lab rats.

"They'll try to get out through the spillway," I stated, taking a moment to catch my breath. "Do you remember which way that is?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, cringing slightly when the smell of Adamantium reached me. "This way," I said before taking off down the hall. I managed to get us back to the lab in record time and both of us made it up the stairs and into the familiar hallway.

We stumbled into the large chamber and spotted the others making their way to the spillway opening.

I looked around us and growled slightly when I spotted the electrical box. "This is going to hurt," I said before stabbing it through, the electricity shooting through the metal and into me. I watched with a grimace as the doors closed, blocking the way.

"You don't want to go that way, trust us," Jimmy called over to them.

I jerked my hand back and let my claws back in, the muscles in my arm twitching slightly.

"Come on. There's another way out of here," he told them before heading off the way we had just come.

We made it out in record time, both me and Jimmy following out own scents as we went. We trudged through the snow till we came to the spot where we had left Stryker with the helicopter only to find both gone.

"The helicopter was right here!" Jimmy yelled over the wind, clutching Artie a little closer to him.

My frown deepened when I caught two familiar scents. "Raven and Eric!" I yelled with a growl.

We all stood there with a sort of defeated tension when a rumbling filled the air.

"Oh I love those kids!" I cheered when the Black Bird shot up from the trees and glided to the side only to land in a sideway skid. "Oh, that's gotta be Rogue," I commented before pushing the children forward towards the jet. I went to follow but stopped when I noticed that Jimmy wasn't moving. I walked back over to him and followed his gaze, a little surprised Stryker chained to a chunk of concrete wall.

We both casted looks back at the Black Bird before walking down the slight slop to him. We stopped a few feet away from him, an odd sense of finality settling over the area.

"Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people?" Stryker asked, attempting to speak around the chain that ran across his face. "That woman and the creature in your arms?"

Jimmy glanced down at Artie and then to me before setting him down and reaching down the next of his uniform to break free his dog tags. With a sneer he tossed them at Stryker's feet and picked Artie back up out of the snow. "I'll take my chances with them," he stated before turning back around and headed to the Black Bird.

I waited till he was out of earshot and stepped a little closer.

"Are you going to kill me, Eleanor?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to steal something from you. Something very important," I told him before reaching out and pressing my hand to his face and forcing my way in. I shifted through every one of his memories, saving them in my head and deleting them in his as I went. By the time I had whipped his entire mind he was panting and putting on a rather good show of fear.

"What's going on?" he demanded, looking around him with an expression and a tone that was the epitome of fear . "Who are you?! Where am I?!"

I simply gave him a smile before turning to catch up with my brother.

"Bobby," Jimmy said once he climbed up the ramp, holding Artie out to him.

"I got him," he said.

"You okay?" Jean asked as he walked by her.

He gave her a small smile. "I am now," he answered before continuing up to the front.

I pushed passed him and leaned between Oreo and Scott. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Vertical thrusters are off-line," Scott told me.

"So fix 'em!" Jimmy snapped.

"I'm trying!" Scott snapped back.

"Hey, has anyone seen John?" Rogue suddenly yelled.

"Pyro?" Jimmy asked, looking back at her. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto," Jean answered with a spaced out look.

A tension passed through the ones who had heard; knowing that it was nothing good.

"They're functioning but I don't know how long they're going to last," Oreo stated.

"I'm trying to override. It's not responding. Come on!"

My heart dropped when everything went dead.

"Oh no, we've lost the power," Oreo said, her voice shaking.

"There should be power in the fuel cells," I argued, knowing that I had fixed those last night.

"We're not connecting," Scott told me.

"The engine control system in shot," Oreo state, pushing and flipped random buttons and switches. "All of it."

"Can't you fix it?" Jimmy asked, looking to me with a slightly panicked expression.

"What about the override?" Scott asked, also looking to me.

I shook my head. "That's going to take some time," I told them.

The arguing continued till Charles called out for Jean.

We all looked back, our eyes widening when we saw that she wasn't there.

"Wait. Where's Jean?" Jimmy demanded, his voice becoming even more panicked.

I closed my eyes and reached out for her, a familiar sense of dread filling me when I found her. "She's outside," Charles and I spoke at once.

Scott pulled himself from his seat and ran to the ramp, determined to bring her back in but was stopped when it closed.

My attention snapped back to the control panel when everything suddenly lit up, switches and buttons being pushed by an invisible force, the engines coming back online.

"No, we're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Scott shouted from the back, his tone desperate. "Storm, lower it!"

"I can't!" Storm shouted back as she attempted to do just that.

A tidal wave of water crashed into view, charging towards us. Suddenly the water split, causing a gap big enough to just miss the jet, rocking it violently as it rushed passed.

"She's controlling the jet!" Storm shouted back to Scott who charged forward and pressed himself against the wind screen, mouth agape as he watched his girlfriend face the water.

Jimmy snapped his attention to Kurt. "You, get her, now!" he barked.

Kurt attempted to do so but only managed to flicker. "She's not letting me," he stated.

We all looked back out the front to watch the red headed woman, all of us silently praying she was going to be alright.

"I know what I'm doing," Charles spoke, catching all of our attention. "This is the only way."

Scott dropped himself in front of him, shaking him slightly. "Jean, listen to me," he pleaded, knowing she could hear him. "Don't do this."

Charles looked to him with closed eyes and a smile. "Good-bye."

Jimmy seemed to break at that. "Oh no! No!" he shouted.

"No! No!" Scott also denied.

_**"Eleanor?" **_

I jumped at the sound of Jean's voice in my head. _**"Jean, you can't do this to them," **_I told her although I knew she wouldn't listen.

_**"Get them out of here. Please. I know you can." **_

I bit down on my lip to keep the tears at bay. _**"I will." **_

_** "Tell Logan I'm sorry." **_

_** "I will," **_I promised again before she cut the connection. I blinked several times before moving to Oreo. "I'm going to need you to move," I told her.

She jumped at my sudden demand but did as I told her.

I slid down in to the seat and flipped the right switches and pushed the correct buttons.

"She's gone," Jimmy stated, his voice full of disbelief. "She's gone."

Scott lunged at him, grabbing the front of his uniform. "Don't you say that!" he shouted. "We gotta go back!"

"She's gone," he repeated again, shaking Scott.

"No! no."

I watched with blatant shock as my brother and Scott clung to each other, both with tears in their eyes. I had never seen my brother be so open with his emotions before and if I was going to be honest it more than scared me. I cleared my throat and turned my attention back to the controls. I got us up into the air and out of danger as Kurt began to say a prayer.

**The Lord is my shepherd. **

**I shall not want. **

**He maketh me lie down in green pastures. **

**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, **

**I will fear no evil, **

**For thou art with me.**

* * *

I had my hood up once again as we appeared in the oval office; seeing as the president knew who I was and who I worked with it wouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best interest if I was seen. I couldn't help the slight smile that twitched at my lips at the dramatic entrance Storm had given us, storm clouds, thunder and lightning, effectively knocking out the power.

"Good morning, Mr. President," Charles greeted from his spot amongst the reporters.

My smile grew when he the president nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Kurt.

"Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone," Charles assured him.

"Who are you people?" he asked as he rose from his seat.

"We're mutants," Charles answered. "My name is Charles Xavier. Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand," the president said, his voice full of stress.

Charles let out a sigh. "Rogue."

She stepped forward and set the blue folder down on to his desk.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker," Charles told him.

The president seemed surprised at that but looked through the papers anyway. "How did you get this?" he questioned.

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," Charles explained.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, having liked said little girl very much when she had asked him to play tag.

The president lowered himself into his seat as he read through the papers. "I've never seen this information," he stated, looking back up at us.

"I know."

"They you also know I don't respond well to threats," he explained.

Charles took in a breath. "Mr. President, this is not a threat. This is an opportunity," he told him. "There are forces in this world, both Mutant and Human alike who believe that a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one and there have been casualties. Losses on both sides."

I dropped my eyes to look down at my hand when Jimmy grabbed it, his fingers lacing through mine in a steel grip.

"Mr. President , what you are about to tell the world is true-this is a moment," Charles told him, moving closer to the desk. "A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a

"We'll be watching," Jimmy added, sounding a little more like Victor than I was okay with.

* * *

A relief filled sigh escaped me when I opened my bedroom door and spotted my phone laying on the floor next to the bed. I scooped it up and flipped it open, a frown pulling at my lips when I saw that there were 30 voicemails. All from Pepper. I was about to select one when it started to ring, showing Pepper's smiling face on the screen. "Pepper? What's-"

_"Where the hell have you been?!" _sheyelled through the speaker.

I floundered slightly, not used to sweet Pepper yelling at me. "I lost my phone," I answered. "What's wrong?"

_"T-Tony was doing a demonstration in Afghanistan for-for some missile and while they were transporting him back he was- he was-"_ she broke off with a sob.

"Yes or no, Pepper. Is Tony dead?" I demanded, my heart beating in my ears.

_"We don't know! He-he was kidnapped by a terrorist cell." _

"Have they made any demands?" I asked as I left my room and heading down to Charles' office.

_"No, we haven't heard anything." _

"When did this happen?"

_"Two hours ago. They thought Tony was being Tony and just didn't show up but when the other officers weren't responding they went to investigate and found that they had been attacked." _

"All right, Pepper, I want you to call Obadiah and get him to take care of the company till we find Tony, okay?" I asked as I dodged a group of kids.

_"W-We? Whose we?"_ she asked, letting out a loud sniff.

"You don't have to worry about that. Contact Rhodey and tell him that me and you want hourly updates on the military search party they better be doing within the hour, okay?"

_"Okay,"_ she agreed. _"Eleanor?"_

"Yes, Pep?" I asked, recognizing that tone as her forced calm.

_"Find him." _

I nodded. "I'll find him," I promised, more to myself than her.

With another sniff she hung up.

I shoved the phone in my pocket before opening Charles' door and stepping in, not bothering to worry about the fact that Jimmy and Scott were in there too. "Would you?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he pulled what just happened from my head. "Yes, I will look for him with Cerebro, but you know it's not going to be easy."

I nodded. "Yes, but at least it's something."

"Of course. Will you be leaving?"

I nodded. "I need to talk to Nick," I told him.

He nodded as well. "I shall contact you with my results," he told me before leaving the room.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" Jimmy demanded as he walked over to me, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders.

I took in a deep breath to calm the panic that was charging full tilt from my stomach to my chest. I failed and the tears slipped down my cheeks while my breathing began to hitch.

Jimmy didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's going to be okay, darlin'," he promised me, rocking us back and forth.

I wished I could have believed him.

* * *

**There we have it! Eleanor gets her brother back but Ton****y is taken from her. I can now promise you that Iron Man 1 is next! **

**Again! If any of you have any ideas for flashbacks between Eleanor and Tony during his childhood send them in and I'll take them into consideration! **

**Reviews=Love! **


	19. Iron Man 1 Part 1

**Jarvis speaking **

_Talking on the phone _

_**Charles speaking**_

_~3 months later~ _

"_A parent's greatest fear is out living their child."_

_ I had always hated snow. I liked to believe that it was because of how it made tracking someone nearly impossible, or how it made my metal joints still, but I knew it was because of winter during WW1._

_ "Creed?" _

_ I pressed a finger to my ear when Nick's voice spoke through the ear piece. "Did you find him?!" I demanded over the roar of my bikes engine. I had just covered another block of the city and the snow hadn't gotten any better. _

_ "We found him." _

_ A certain relief filled me, causing a stressed filled sigh to escape. "Well, where is he?!" _

_ "The cemetery." _

_ And just like that the horrible feeling was back. Tony hadn't taken any interest in his parents graves since Howard's funeral and I hadn't had the heart to force him to go. _

_ "Can you handle this or do you need us to take care of it?" _

_ My frown deepened at Nick's dig. "No, I can handle it," I said before tearing the ear piece out and stuffing it in my pocket. With a deep breath I headed to the cemetery._

* * *

"Nora, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

I allowed myself to blink, enjoying the familiar burn that followed. I took the time to notice that nothing on the screen had changed before turning my attention to the frowning Clint. "1944," I answered. I flinched at the memories of a sleeping Steve asking me to stay with him.

"This isn't healthy," Clint stated, walking further into the room till he was standing next to me. "It's six in the morning."

"What do you want me to do, Clint?" I asked, looking up at him with a glare. "Have blind faith in the fact that we'll find him and go about my day with a smile on my face?" I asked, my voice cracking from the effort of speaking.

He shook his head quickly. "No, that's not what I'm saying," he said, crouching in front of me. "I'm saying that you should take care of yourself. You should eat, you should move, you should sleep, and you really need a shower."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that brought. "You may be right on that one," I admitted.

He gave me a soft smile. "How about this, we'll get one of the lackeys to monitor whatever this is," he paused to gesture to the screens, "and we'll go back to my room where you will shower and you will eat, and we'll watch movies till you fall asleep."

I opened my mouth to protest but he slapped a hand over it.

"Nope, no arguing," he told me before wrapping his arms around my thighs and lifting up, throwing me over his shoulder.

A smile pulled at my lips when a grunt escaped him as he attempted to stand up. "Heavier than I look, huh?" I asked him.

He let out another grunt before pushing himself up to his feet. "Wasn't going to say anything," he stated with a strained voice as he made his way to the hallways, albeit a little slow.

* * *

_Cemeteries have always and will always smell of death. The scents of decay seeping up through the ground like greedy hands that wanted attention. The eerie silence that settled like a lead blanket on the overgrown grass had always set my animal instincts on edge, my wolf never liking the stillness of it all. _

_ I was more than pleased when the roar of my bike and the exhaust fumes canceled both of them out as I coasted down the road that I knew led to the gravestones of the Stark's. I came to a stop once I reached them, my eyes catching sigh to the small form of 14 year old Tony. I dropped my kickstand and leaned the bike over before cutting the engine. I climbed off and made my way over, careful to avoid stepping on any graves so the smell didn't stick to my shoes. _

_ "Why?" he asked, his voice gruff from crying. _

_ I crouched next to him, trying to ignore the embalming smell. "That's a big question," I told him. "Care to elaborate?" _

_ He sniffed loudly. "Why didn't he love me?" _

_ He was in my arms before he could blink. "No, Tiger, no," I told him, pressing a kiss to the brown of his head. "He loved you, he just had a hard time showing it." _

_ He shook his head. "No, he didn't love me," he denied. _

_ I swallowed hard and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Do you remember when I used to stay with you till you fell asleep?" I asked. _

_ He nodded mutely. _

_ "And how in the mornings I would be gone but the side of the bed would still be warm?" _

_ He nodded mutely again. _

_ "Your dad used to come in and wake me up so he could switch places with me. He'd stay the whole night with you and woke up before you did so you didn't know," I told him. _

_ Tony remained silent. _

_ "Kellogg's was going to discontinue Frosted Flakes but your dad bought the company before they could because it's your favorite cereal." _

_ He let out a shuddered breath but remained silent. _

_ "And when you had your appendix taken out and you had that drug induced dream where you talked with your dad for hours?" I asked, a smile pulling at my lips. "Wasn't a dream. He sat in that hospital room till you fell asleep." _

_ Tony sniffed loudly. _

_ "And all those toys you gave to me to fix? I didn't fix them, you dad did," I told him. "And when you were sick and I magically made your favorite soup appear? You dad went and got it. And that robot you wanted for Christmas when you were six so you could modify it but you asked for it two days before? You're dad paid for some kid's college to get it for you." _

_ Tony was crying once again as he shook in my arms. _

_ "Just because your dad wasn't the best at showing affection doesn't mean that he didn't love you," I told him, raising a hand to whip the tears off his cheeks. _

_ A crow cawed in the background._

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp, my breathing slightly unsettled. I let out long breath and relaxed back into the bed, taking comfort in the familiar scent of Clint Barton.

"Go back to sleep," he groaned out, his arms tightening around me.

I chuckled lightly at that. "You've mistaken me for your teddy bear again," I told him, attempting to wiggle out of his grip so I could get up.

"No, don't leave me," he whined. "You're warm."

"Clinton, you let me up right now or I'll tell Tasha that you talk about her in your sleep," I threatened.

He let out a gasp as he pushed himself up onto his elbow. "You wouldn't dare," he stated.

"Try me."

After a rather unintense stare down he let out a sigh and released me, flopping back onto the bed once I was up.

"You always have to ruin a beautiful thing, don't you?" he questioned, pulling a pillow over to snuggle with.

I smiled down at him as I made my way to the bathroom. "It's not my fault that you're a subconscious cuddlier," I told him, stooping down to pick up my clothes off the floor. "I'm stealing your shirt," I stated.

"What else is new?"

I folded his sweatpants back up and set them on the counter before pulling on my skinny jeans. I crumpled up my old shirt and tossed it into his hamper, knowing I would get it back when he did laundry. I straightened up and looked in the mirror, wincing slightly at the state my hair was in and how washed out my skin was. I ran my fingers through the tangles and grabbed the hair band off my wrist to I pull it all back into a ponytail.

"What time is it?" he asked with a groan.

I jumped out of my thoughts and forced out a chuckle. "It's kind of sad that you have to keep your alarm clock in another room so you get up on time," I told him, looking down at the beaten up clock that sat next to the sink. "9: 33," I answered.

"That's four hours, Nora, that's not enough sleep," he complained, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

I looked at him in the mirror. "You're lucky I even slept that much," I told him.

"Bad dream?" he asked knowingly.

I shook my head. "Not bad necessarily," I answered, "just unpleasant."

He watched me for a moment before stepping forward, his arm wrapping around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Do you wanna go get some breakfast?"

I nodded, now just noticing how empty my stomach felt.

* * *

"French Toast, extra butter and extra syrup, cranberry juice, and a poppy seed muffin," Clint listed off as he set the tray in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile at that, taking comfort in the fact that someone cared enough to remember my favorites. "Thank you, Clint."

"You are more than welcome, Nora," he said, dropping down into the seat across from me with his own tray of bacon, sausage, ham, scrambled eggs, and a rather large cup of black coffee.

I took a bite of my French Toast before pointing to his eggs with my fork. "Isn't that a form of cannibalism?" I questioned, fighting my smile.

"Ha. Ha," he said with the most unenthusiastic voice I had ever heard from him.

I snorted and took another bite.

"Good morning, Eleanor, Clint."

I looked up and found Phil standing there with his Captain America mug clutched tightly in his hands, a pleasant smile on his lips. "Good morning, Phil," I said back with a rather pleasant smile of my own.

"Morning, Phil," Clint greeted around a mouthful of food.

"Why don't you sit with us?" I asked, patting the spot next to me.

He nodded thanks and sat down. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look horrible," he stated, looking to me with his usual expressionless face.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my cranberry juice. "Thank you, Phil."

"No, really, how much sleep have you gotten?" he asked.

"Four hours," Clint answered.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Phil let out a sigh. "Liz, we've talked about this before," he stated, his nickname for me slipping out easily. "You can't keep doing this every time someone gets kidnapped."

"And what about all the times you two have been kidnapped?" I asked, giving both of them pointed looks. "You would be long dead if I hadn't of done this for you."

Clint frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were like this," he admitted. "The way you treat us like idiots when we get back I just assumed-"

"Yeah, well, you are idiots for getting kidnapped," I stated, shoving another bite of French Toast into my mouth.

The two men shared a knowing look before Phil cleared his throat.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked.

Clint shook his head. "Haven't been that way yet," he answered, "thought she should eat first."

Phil nodded in agreement. "I'm sure everything is fine," he said, giving me a pat on the back.

I shot him an unamused nod before going back to my breakfast. I had managed to make my way through all of it and was about to take a bite out of my muffin when an all too familiar voice flooded my head.

_**"I found him," **_Charles spoke before listed off coordinates.

Muffin still in hand I jumped up and ran through the halls, Clint and Phil hot on my heels as I went, worried expression on their faces as they did.

I burst into the command room and went to the computer set up I had been forced to abandon earlier that day and pushed the agent now monitoring it away, the person rolling a good distance in their rollie chair. I quickly typed into the coordinates and watched as the satellite broke down into a grid system, each one getting smaller and more detailed till a stumbling figure was on the screen. I thought my cheeks would split from the smile that pulled at my lips. "AH-HA!" I cheered, before turning to grab one of Phil's and Clint's hand, jumping up and down like an over hyper preteen girl.

Both men were secure enough to join me in the celebration.

"I'm going to assume that you'll want me to handle the military," Nick said, appearing behind us.

I spun around. "You would be assuming correct," I told him.

He let out a sigh before going to do just that, speaking with a tone of voice that wouldn't get argued with. "They're three miles out ," he stated, turning back to look at satellite camera I had pulled up.

I followed his gaze and watched as a chopper appeared and Rhodey ran out to meet a kneeling Tony; pulling him into a hug before helping him into the chopper.

I let out a relief filled sigh. "What's their E.T.A?" I asked.

"Three hours," Nick answered.

"That's doable," I stated, nodding my head quickly. "Update me if anything important happens," I told him before turning to Phil and Clint, giving both of them a kiss to the cheek before running off to my room where my unpacked bag was sitting on my bed.

_**"Thank you, Charles." **_

_** "You are more than welcome, Eleanor."**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews of encouragement and support I got! I recently started a new job so a lot of my time has been taken up by that but I'm slowly starting to get into a routine. **

**I hope you all like this little chapter. there are more to come! Stay tuned! **

**Reviews=Love **


	20. Iron Man 1 Part 2

"Eleanor!" Pepper called as she threw herself at me, having waited till I had climbed off my bike to do so.

I caught her in a bear hug. "It's okay, Pep," I told her. "He's okay and he's coming back."

She let out a sob as she clutched me tighter. "I know but it's just-," she cried. "He could have died."

"Tony Stark die of anything other than liver failure?" I asked before letting out a dramatic laugh. "That's funny."

She let out a watery chuckle, pulling away to whip her cheeks and sniff. "How do I look?" she asked.

I reached up and fixed the part of her hair that was sticking up and straightened her shirt before flashing her a bright smile. "You look ready to kick some Stark ass," I told her. "I can hear the plane, come on," I said before leading her back to the car.

"Morning, Eleanor," Happy greeted once we reached where he was standing vigilant at the front of the car.

"Morning, Happy," I said back, giving him a small salute with a smile before standing next to Pepper.

"Oh God, here they come," Pepper said, her hand grabbing my arm in a death grip as the plane landed.

"It's okay, just breathe and act like you didn't miss him," I told her. "You'll inflate his ego if you do."

"What about you?" she asked. "I thought for sure that you would smother him in kisses while yelling at him for being an idiot."

I nodded. "Oh no, I will," I assured her. "But according to Tony it's smothering; not inflating."

She chortled at that but soon caught herself and straightened as the rear hatch of the plane began to lower.

I attempted to hold back my tears as Rhodey helped Tony down the ramp, his good hand clutching his while the other was in a sling, shaking slightly from the effort he was putting forth.

"Are you kidding me with this? Send them away," he stated when the paramedics wheeled over a gurney. He thanked Rhodey before stepping up to us although his attention went straight to Pepper. "Your eyes are red," he stated with that know-it-all tone of his. "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy," she corrected. "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacations over," he told her before looking to me. "And what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I shook my head at him. "Don't you start with me, Tiger," I told him, moving forward to envelope him in a hug, cautious of his injured arm. "If you ever do something like this to me again I'm going to ground you for life, do you understand?" I asked despite the fact that my voice had gone watery.

He wrapped his good arm around me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I gotcha, El," he answered. "Let's blow this popsicle stand," he said, leading me towards the car.

"Rhodey!" I called over my shoulder before tossing him the keys to my bike. "Not a scratch," I warned.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered, giving me a salute.

We piled into the car, me sitting between the two, Tony's arm still around my waist as I leaned into him.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked, glancing back at us in the rear view mirror.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy," Pepper told him.

"No."

Pepper's head snapped over to him. "No? Tony you have-"

"No is a complete answer."

"-to go to the hospital."

"I don't have to do anything," he told her, looking past me with an unamused look. "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other-"

"That's enough," both me and Pepper stated, not wanting to hear it.

"Is not what you think," he told us, rolling his eyes. "I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked, more than confused.

"Yeah," Tony answered.

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive," Tony said, ignoring Pepper completely. "Cheeseburger first."

"Jesus, not even back ten minutes and you're already getting on everyone's nerves," I joked, letting my head fall to his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly, his arm tightening around my waist. "Well, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, right?" he asked, dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

I went to take in a relaxing breath but stopped when a metallic taste filled my mouth. Knowing that it wasn't from the metal in my body I pressed my face closer to Tony's chest, my eyes widening when the smell got thicker.

"El, I know you missed me but do you really have to sniff me?" Tony demanded, looking down at me with raised eyebrows.

I ignored him and took in another deep breath. "Anthony, why does your chest smell like an electrical outlet?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, maybe because I lived in a mechanics shop for three months?" he offered.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. My eyes narrowed when I spotted something glowing. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me force you?" I asked, my jaw ticking slightly at the effort to not snap.

An exasperated sigh left him as he slumped against his seat.

"Tony, what is she talking about?" Pepper asked, leaning towards us with a concerned expression on her face.

He glared at me. "It's good to see you're still as nosey as ever," he said before moving the arm that was in the sling to the side, revealing a circle of glowing lights.

Pepper let out a gasp and scooted closer. "Tony, what is that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He sighed again and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing what I would describe as a miniature arc reactor.

Pepper's mouth dropped open, her hand coming up to cover it as her eyes watered with tears again.

"Explain, please?" I asked, trying my hardest not to pull him into a hug and scream 'my baby!'.

"Well, I have a few pieces of shrapnel in my chest that's heading to my heart but this," he tapped the glowing circle, "keeps them from moving. Without this I would be dead."

I nodded slowly. "But you're okay, right?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the piece of machine that was now a part of my Tiger's chest.

He sighed again and nodded lazily. "Yeah, El, I'm okay," he answered.

"You're going to make a better one, right?" I asked, looking up to him.

He widened his eyes dramatically. "Why? Isn't this one impressive enough?" he demanded. "I mean, I did make it in a cave," he reminded me.

I nodded. "Exactly, you made it in a cave," I repeated, tapping it like he had.

He flashed me one of his blinding smiles. "Of course I'm making a better one, what am I? An idiot?"

"I wonder sometimes," I told him.

He scoffed and pushed me away from him.

I chuckled lightly and glanced over to Pepper who was trying her best not to freak out over the fact that Tony was now part machine. I reached down and squeezed her hand, giving her a soft smile, hoping she knew that I would handle that side of Tony till she was ready.

She gave me a smile and a nod back.

* * *

I took another rather large bite out of my burger and threw on my aviator sunglasses as Happy stopped in front of Stark Industries, Obadiah stepping forward and opening the door. Tony climbed out and held his hand out to me, helping me climb out before turning to give Obadiah a hug.

"We were going to meet at the hospital," he stated, pulling back to look Tony over.

"No, I'm fine," Tony stated before turning to grab another cheeseburger out of the bag Happy was holding out to him.

Obadiah chuckled lightly at that. "You had to have a burger, yeah?" he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards the building. "Well, come on," he said.

"You get me one of those?" Obadiah asked.

He shook his head. "There's only one left," Tony stated. "I need it."

I rolled my eyes at that before taking another bite, shooting Pepper a smile as we made our way into the building. I elected to stay in the back with Pepper as Tony moved to the podium, cheeseburger still in hand.

"Miss. Potts?"

I jumped out of my skin when Phil's voice sounded from beside Pepper.

"Yes?" Pepper asked, turning to face him.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, being his usual polite self that got him through more doors than he should be allowed.

Pepper stuttered for a moment. "I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin now," she told him, turning her attention back to Tony.

Phil shook his head. "I'm not a reporter," he told her. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," he said before holding a card out to her.

"That's quite a mouthful," Pepper stated, taking the card.

"I know. We're working on it," he stated, shooting me a small smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Pepper didn't seem impressed in the slightest. "You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA," she started to list off.

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus," he told her. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape," he explained.

Pepper seemed unsure. "I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you," Phil said, giving her a nod and a genuine smile before he stepped away, flashing me a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Obadiah stepped behind the podium, addressing the press with an easy smile before looking down in the front where Tony was sitting.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone say down?" he called over the noise of the reporters. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can.." he trailed off as the people in the room did as he asked. "A little less formal and-" he cut off to take a bite out of his burger.

Pepper and I glanced at each other before also joining the others on the floor, Pepper sitting with her legs to the side while I went cross legged, burger clutched in my hands.

"Hi, Rhodey," I said when he approached.

"Hey, Eleanor," he greeted, lowering down to sit between us. "What's up with the love-in?" he asked, looking to Pepper.

"Don't look at me," she told him. "I don't know what' he's up to."

He looked over to me, an eyebrow raised.

"He's being Tony," I explained before turning back to Tony.

"Good to see you," Tony said, smiling softly at Obadiah.

"Good to see you too," he said back, patting Tony on the shoulder.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad."

My smile fell at that.

Tony turned his attention to the crowd. "I never got to say goodbye to my father," he told them. "There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what his company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts."

I had never heard Tony speak like this before. He had never taken any interest in what the company, little lone how Howard had felt about it.

"Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels," he said, his gaze lowering to connect with mine.

I gave him a small shake, hoping that he knew that Howard was nothing like the news depicted.

He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw… that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark," Ben said, holding his hand up.

Tony nodded to him. "Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

Tony paused for a moment before he got to his feet. "I-I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up," he stated, standing behind the podium. "And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International."

The room exploded at that, the reporters getting to their feet, screaming their questions at him as Obadiah charged him, sternly whispering to him.

"Until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be, what direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this company, as well."

"Dammit, Tony," I growled before getting up and pushing through the crowd so I could get him out without getting bludgeoned to death with a camera.

"What we should take away from this is that Tony's back!" Obadiah attempted to put a positive spin on it. "And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with a follow-up."

* * *

Tony didn't speak to me till we were alone in the Arch Reactor Room. I was sitting up on the railing while he stared up at the machine that he had managed to miniaturize and put in his chest.

"What is your opinion on this?" he asked, his voice adopting the Stark serious tone.

I looked down at him and smiled gently. "My opinion is that I'm proud of you," I told him.

He twitched at that. "What do you think this means?"

I sighed. "Drastic change."

"For me or the company?"

"Both."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Thanks, El."

I took the time to think over my next statement, debating on the way Tony would take it. "Your dad would be proud."

Tony's head snapped up, his eyes wide in amazement. "Really?"

I nodded before running my fingers through his hair, combing down a part that he had ruffled up earlier before. "He would had stood and clapped at that press conference."

"I highly doubt that," he stated.

I let out a snort. "Please, one time he fired the entire Board of Directors because they wouldn't recall a product with lead based paint," I told him. "The fact that you didn't even bother to think about the Board of Directors just shows that you are very much everything a Stark should be."

He chuckled and looked back to the Arch Reactor, a smile pulling at his lips. "Obadiah's not going to be happy."

I let out an unlady like snort. "I don't think Obadiah has ever been happy," I stated. "But I think you're right. He's going to reach a whole new level of wanting to strangle you. The only thing that's going to save you is that thing in your chest."

"You told him, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "I haven't spoken to Obadiah since the last time you did something he didn't like."

Tony laughed, realizing that Obadiah probably called me every day.

"Speaking of Mr. Grumpy," I said, straightening up a little when I spotted Obadiah making his way to the building.

Obadiah stepped in, his hands resting on his hips as he forced a smile. "Well, that…..that went well," he said around the cigar between his teeth.

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony asked.

"Your head?" he asked, stepping over, the cigar now in hand. "What about my head? What do you think the over under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points," Tony answered as he pulled his tie off.

"At minimum."

"Yep," he agreed before looking up at me. "Hello, Eleanor, you look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you," he greeted.

Obadiah had been a particularly tricky person in my life. Seeing as I had been with Howard most of his life and then I had been with Tony for as long as I had, he had started to notice that I looked the same as I did at Howard's funeral. In the end we had told him a fraction of the truth, telling him that my mutation was never aging. Seeing as Mutants were a common household name he didn't seem too surprised but then again he wasn't really subtle in his little teases he gave me on rare and stressful occasions.

I gave him a sweet smile. "And you look just as handsome," I told him.

He nodded pleasantly before turning his attention back to Tony. "Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer-"

"Obie, I just don't want to body count to be our only legacy," Tony told him, standing up straight to argue with him.

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons," Obadiah argued back.

"It's my name on the side of the building-"

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw," Tony told him. "We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?" he snarked back.

Tony stood his ground. "I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

Obadiah scoffed. "Oh come on. The Arc Reactor, that's a publicity stunt!" he stated, gesturing wildly to the machine in front of us. "Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works," Tony stated, looking fondly at it.

Obadiah turned back to face him. "Yeah, as a science project. The Arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arch Reactor technology that's a dead end, right?"

I smirked when I caught on to what Obadiah was doing. I gave myself a pat on the back at the fact that I was right, about the mini Arc Reactor

"Maybe," Tony answered vaguely.

"Huh, am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what?"

"Thirty years," Tony supplied.

"That's what they say."

The two had a moment of awkward staring before Tony chuckled.

"Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

Obadiah shook his head. "Never mind who told me. Show me," he said, pointing to Tony's chest.

"It's Rhodey or Pepper," Tony supplied.

"Show me."

"Rhodey or Pepper?"

"I want to see."

"Okay, Rhodey," Tony stated before pulling the sling off and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the glowing chest piece.

Obadiah watching it for a moment before stepping forward to rebutton Tony's shirt, a smile on his lips as he chuckled lightly.

"It works," Tony told him.

My eyebrows pulled together when I picked up the slight escalation of Obadiah's heartbeat. I wrote it off as being slightly panicked over the new part of Tony.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together. Like your father and I."

Tony had the courtesy to look ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, okay? But if I had-"

"Tony," he cut in. "Tony, no more of this 'ready, fire, aim' business. You understand me?"

"That was Dad's line," Tony stated.

I winced. That line had meant something different a long time ago.

Obadiah patted Tony on the shoulder. "You gotta let me handle this," he told him. "We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low," he told him before looking over to me. "Will you keep an eye on him? And I don't mean going with him when he doesn't something reckless. Like when he bought that circus and you taught him how to tightrope?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the railing, grabbing Tony's coat as I went. "What did you expect me to do? Just let him go up there and fall?" I defended.

Obadiah let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

_~Later that night~ _

**"Welcome back, Eleanor," **Jarvis spoke as soon as I entered the house.

I smiled as I looked up to the ceiling. "Good to be back, Jarvis."

**"Mr. Stark." **

Tony frowned and glared up at the ceiling. "So, El, gets a welcome back and I get squat? You know, I was kidnapped for three months."

**"Forgive me, sir, but you programmed me to be nothing but a gentlemen towards Eleanor." **

I smiled brightly as I looked to Tony. "That's so sweet, Tiger," I told him.

"Mute," Tony said before shaking me off him, a soft blush touching his cheeks. "I'll be in my workshop," he stated.

I let out a laugh and ran after him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," I told him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

He tried to shake me off again. "Smothered, I feel smothered," he stated.

"Then I'm going to smother you till you suffocate," I told him, my arm tightening as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, gross," he groaned, reaching up to wipe his cheek clean.

I could only laugh.

* * *

I sat at the end of Tony's work bench, my head in my hand as I watched him work, AC/DC playing through the speakers as he went. I registered the fact that my blinks were getting slower and that my head was getting closer and closer to the metal surface of the table. The realization that I had only slept a little over 8 hours in the last three months smacked me across the face and I soon found myself face planting it against the cold metal.

* * *

_"Why are we here again?" 8 year old Tony stark asked as we made our way through the various parked cars towards the glowing lights and soft show music. _

_ "We're here to have fun," I told him before dropping down into a crouch in front of him. _

_ He took the invitation and jumped up onto my back, his arms wrapping around my neck in a death grip as I stood back up and continued towards the carnival. _

_ I slapped a 50 onto the ticket counter and smiled sweetly at the teenage boy behind it. _

_ He swallowed hard and took the bill before handing me several rolls of tickets. "H-Have a n-nice night," he spoke, his voice cracking. _

_ "Thanks, you too," I told him before walking off. "Alright, what do you want to do first?" I asked him. _

_ "Food," he stated. _

_ I smiled brightly. "Great, then we throw it up later," I stated before practically running over to the food venders._

* * *

"El! El! El! Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor! El! El!"

I jerked my head off the table, a string of drool following me up as I did. I blinked several times before the room came back into focus.

"El!"

"Jesus, what?" I asked, looking over in the direction where his voice was coming from.

"Come here."

I got up off the stool and walked over to him, my eyebrows pulling together when I found him laying shirtless on what I would assume was a tricked out dentist's chair. "This wasn't here yesterday," I stated, pointing down at it.

He waved it off. "Not important," he stated before reaching out and snatching my hand. He looked my fingers over before letting out a sigh and letting it drop back to my side. "Too big."

"What do you mean too big?" I demanded, raising the hand he had looked at to do the same myself, trying to see if it had grown in size while I was asleep.

"You're fingers are too big to fit in here," he said, gesturing to his mini Arc Reactor.

"Why would my hand need to fit in there?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure if you think about it real hard you'll realize how idiotic that question was," he stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him before my brain caught up with what was going on and I nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah that was idiotic," I stated, my hand reaching up to scrub across my face. "Why don't you get Pepper to do it?"

Tony's eyes lit up with a mischievous spark as he chuckled evilly. "Jarvis?"

**"Yes, sir?" **he asked.

"Call Pepper."

**"Certainly, sir." **

"Don't tell her it was my idea," I stated before heading towards the door, intent on getting shower and a call in to Phil and Clint.

* * *

_"So everything's okay now, right?" _Clint asked. _"You're going to sleep and eat? Hopefully a shower thrown in every now and again?" _

I chuckled and pulled open my closet door, pleased to find that Tony hadn't replaced all the clothes with pink like he had the last time I visited. "Yes, everything is okay now," I promised him.

He sighed. _"Good, because I hate seeing you like that," _he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a black fitted T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. "Well, maybe if you all didn't get kidnapped every other month I wouldn't have to be like that."

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," _he sighed. _"So, he really doesn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" _

I switched the phone to speaker and tossed it onto the bed as I started to get dressed. "Nope. Neither of us wanted him to get involved at that age."

_"Makes sense, but come on, where does he think you disappear to?" _

"I told him that I teach at Xavier's."

_"Which you do." _

"So it's not really a lie, now is it?"

_"Have you told him about your brother yet?" _

I let out a sigh as I tugged on the jeans, having to shimmy in order to do so. "We haven't really talked," I explained. "Tony has the typical Stark issue of not being able to express himself through words."

_"So kind of like you." _

I let out a snort and pulled the T-shirt over my still wet hair. "Please, I learned every language on this planet so I could express myself through words."

_"Threatening to shoot someone in the head in their native tongue does not count as expressing yourself through words,"_ he stated, his tone rather blunt.

"Well, I like to think that threatening someone to shoot them in the head expresses annoyance, anger, and sometimes the occasional feeling of homicide."

It was his turn to laugh. _"Okay, you're right but that is not the healthy way you express yourself with words." _

I screwed up my face and looked down at my phone. "Since when have I been healthy?"

_"Never, in more ways than one," _he stated.

"Yeah, cause that's not sad at all," I said, scooping the phone off the bed and switching the speaker off. "You going out on any other missions soon?" I asked as I stepped out into the hallway.

_"Well, Fury mentioned something about the terrorist cell that grabbed Stark but there hasn't been any final orders." _

"There better not be any final orders on that," I stated, entering the living room and heading to the kitchen. "I want in on it."

_"Nora, you can't go after every person who pisses you off," _he stated before the familiar sound of an arrow being shot reached my ears.

"Are you seriously multitasking right now?" I questioned, a little impressed. Usually he zoned out while training and didn't acknowledge anyone till they physically touched him which usually ended up with an arrow in their faces.

_"Nora, don't change the subject," _he stated, letting loose another arrow. _"You're not going on the mission." _

"And why the hell not?" I demanded, opening the bottom draw where I knew Pepper kept a few green apples for me. "I'm the goddamned director, I can do what I want," I stated, grabbing one of them and closing the fridge.

_"Because, Nora, you tend to be a little too head strong on revenge missions." _

"It would not be a revenge mission," I stated, taking a good chunk out of the side as I made my way towards the stairs that led down to Tony's workshop.

_"Then what would it be?" _

I chewed thoughtfully before letting out a growl. "Dammit, it would be a revenge mission," I muttered. "But that shouldn't matter. I always get the job done, don't I?"

_"It has nothing to do with your skills, Nora, it's the fact that you kill everyone before we can get information out of them." _

I sneered and took another bite. "It's what they get for fucking with my family," I told him, making my way down the surprisingly warm marble stairs.

_"Nora, all of S.H.I.E.L.D. can't be your family," _ he stated.

"And why the hell not? I've known most of you your whole lives," I noted.

He let out a sigh. _"I know that, Nora, but you gotta stop playing the Momma Bird card every time something bad happens to an agent." _

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon," I told him as I reached the landing of the stairs. I entered my code and the door popped open, letting me into Tony's lab. I glanced around before heading back to the bigger testing area in the back. "Just admit that the average agents life span would be ridiculously low if I didn't play the Momma Bird card," I said, standing off the side when I spotted Tony standing in the middle of the room, a camera running and some sort of robotic boots on.

He let out a frustrated sigh. _"Fine, Nora, I admit that but there's gotta be a limit to what you-" _

"Three, two, one," Tony counted off before he shot into the air, arced and slammed upside down and face first into the wall before falling to the ground behind a set of tool chests.

_"What the hell was that?!" _Clint yelled through the phone.

I let out a suffering sigh. "Tony trying to kill himself," I answered. "I'll call you back," I said before handing up and walking over to the fallen idiot, a small smile pulling at my lips as Dummy continued to spray him with a fire extinguisher. "What exactly were you trying to do?" I asked, leaning against one of the tool boxes as I took another bite from my apple.

Tony let out a groan and blinked several times. "Well, I was hoping to hover," he answered. "10% was a little too much, huh?"

"Maybe a little," I stated. "So, you're trying to fly?"

"That's the basic explanation," he stated, pushing himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Then you'll need stabilizers," I told him, gesturing to his hands.

His eyes seemed to brighten at that. "You're right!" he said before reaching down and pressing a button on the side of each boot, the metal pieces shifted apart to allow him to pull his feet out. He picked them up and rushed back to his computer.

I pursed my lips as I followed behind him. "I thought you were done making weapons?"

"It's not a weapon!" he called over his shoulder.

"Then why the hell do you need to fly?"

"Jarvis, show El the blueprints," Tony ordered before a 3D model blinked above the holographic work table.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over, my eyes widening slightly. "You remade the suit?" I asked, remembering the report Phil had sent to my laptop after the press conference, pictures of the suit Tony had made to escape.

"Why do you speak with such a tone of surprise?" he asked, not bothering to turn around to look at me.

"Because this looks like a weapon," I stated, pointing to it.

He let out a suffering sigh. "Just because it looks like a weapon doesn't mean it is," he pointed out.

I gave a thoughtful nod. "Yeah, that makes sense but you can still use a spoon to kill someone."

"Maybe in your world," he muttered before he started to type furiously.

I let out a sigh and took a bite out of my apple, chewing with a frown as I watched him work.

Suddenly, he stopped and spun around in his chair. "What happened with James?" he asked.

I paused at that, a little surprised that he had remembered to ask. "You really wanna know?" I asked around my mouthful.

He put on an offended expression. "Of course I wanna know," he scoffed.

"Okay, okay," I said, walking over to him to lean against the desk. "I told him."

"And how did he take it?" he asked, leaning over to rest his head in his hand.

"Surprisingly well," I stated. "He remembered the nickname Ella."

Tony's eyebrows shot up at that. "Isn't that what Victor called you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but Jimmy called me 'darlin' from the very beginning," I told him. "Plus, he made me cereal without thinking about it."

"Frosted Flakes?" he asked, his tone going serious.

I gave a nod. "Frosted Flakes."

"Well damn," he said, leaning back in his seat. "So, did he remember?"

I shook my head and took another bite of my browning apple. "I ended up showing him mine."

He let out a low whistle. "Bold move, bold move," he stated. "And how did that go?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I tried to hold in my excitement at the thought of having my brother back. "He said he wasn't going to disappear on me again," I said, cursing as my voice broke.

Tony gave me a beaming smile. "That's great, El," he said before dropping his head to the side. "Now, in the last three months, have you talked to him at all?"

I smiled at his attempt to get me to panic. "Yes, I have," I told him. "I talked to him last night."

His smile twitched at that. "And how is he doing?"

"He's doing as well as he could be," I answered, grimacing at the thought of him still mourning Jean's death. "I-I think he's trying to track down Victor."

Tony's eyebrows shot up at that. "You're kidding?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Wish I was. I think now that he knows he has family he wants us all together again."

He snorted. "That's never going to happen."

"I know but it's still an animal instinct to be part of a pack."

"Do you have that animal instinct?" he asked, attempting to be a little mocking.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I have my hands full with you, I don't need a pack," I told him, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

He grimaced and smacked my hand away. "You're talking like you're never going to leave," he stated, attempting to blindly fix what I had messed up.

"I'm not."

His eyes widened as he looked up at me, slight panic filling them.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're face," I said, pointing to it before shaking my head. "I'll leave as soon as I'm sure you're not going to spontaneously combust," I promised him.

* * *

**Part 2 of Iron Man! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! Hope you like! **

**Love=Reviews**


	21. Iron Man 1 Part 3- The End

Several days flew by and neither Tony nor I had left his workshop unless food was involved. I had taken the place of Dummy as his assistant, Tony having a slight mental breakdown when Dummy managed to swipe everything off the table and onto the floor.

I watched with slight fascination as Tony attached the flight stabilizer onto his arm. I looked up, however, when Pepper stepped in, a package and two mugs balanced in her hands.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" she asked as she walked over to us.

Tony was still a little out of it. "Yeah, everything's…what?" he asked, looking up from his work and to her.

She ignored that. "Obadiah's upstairs," she stated, setting the box down on one of the free tables while she walked over with the mugs. "What would you like me to tell him?"

"Great, great, we'll be right up," he told her before lifting his arm off the table, supporting it with his other as he aimed the blaster away from us.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons?" she asked, handing me one of the cups absentmindedly as she watched Tony.

"Not a weapon," I stated as I started to chug down the scalding liquid.

"This is a flight stabilizer," Tony added. "It's completely harmless," he stated before hitting the activation button that was sitting on the table. The stabilizer powered up and shot off, throwing Tony back and destroying anything it was pointed at.

I choked on my coffee as I tried to swallow and laugh, effortlessly spilling down the front of my shirt while Pepper looked to be in shock.

"I didn't expect that," Tony stated from his spot on the floor.

A few minutes later Tony had the stabilizer back on its stand and I had gotten my breathing back to normal. The burns from the coffee had healed despite the fact that my tank top was still soaking wet and Tony was sporting a few growing bruises on his shoulder from the blast it had just gone through.

We jobbed up the stairs, a triumphant laugh leaving me when I reached the top first.

Tony stuck his tongue out at me and walked towards Obadiah who was playing the piano in the corner, a clear sign that something was wrong. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Ooh," he said when he spotted the pizza box sitting on the coffee table. "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad," Obadiah told him.

Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch next to him before opening the box. "Uh, huh, sure it doesn't," he stated, picking one up and handing it to me before grabbing one for himself.

"It would have gone better if you were there," he told him, getting up from the piano and walking over.

"Uh-uh," Tony said around a mouthful of pizza. "You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low and you take care of all-"

"Hey, come on. In public. The press," Obadiah listed off. "This was a board of directors meeting."

Tony's eyes grew wide. "This was a- this was a board of directors meeting?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Pepper and I had both told him that it was a board of directors meeting and we had both gotten a simple 'don't care'.

Obadiah let out a sigh. "The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

That caught both of our attention.

"A what?" he asked.

"They want to lock you out," Obadiah explained.

"Can they do that?" I asked as I took another bite.

Obadiah nodded.

"Why, cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen," Tone stated.

Pepper spoke up from her spot on the couch. "Fifty-six and a half," she corrected.

Tony looked back at her. "It doesn't matter," he all but snapped. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

I hit his shoulder and shook my head, not liking the tone he was taking with sweet Pepper.

He shot me a glare.

"Tony, the board has rights, too," Obadiah reminded him. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible," Tony stated. "That's a new direction- for me- for the company," he said, flinching slightly. He turned to look back to Pepper. "I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…" he trailed off when he realized that it wasn't making any sense. "This is great," he stated, grabbing the pizza box and standing up.

"Oh, come on, Tony. Tony," Obadiah tried to stop him as he walked back towards the stairs.

"I'll be in the shop," he stated.

Obadiah didn't give up and chased after him. "Hey, hey, hey, Tony, listen," he pleaded, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I realized where he was going with it.

"Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs," he said, pointing to the chest piece.

"No"

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys-"

"No, absolutely not-"

"in New York!"

"This one stays with me," Tony stated, shaking his head. "That's it, Obie. Forget it."

Obadiah nodded. "All right, well, this stays with me, then," he said, grabbing the pizza box out of Tony's hands. "Go on, here, you can have a piece," he said, opening it for him. "Take two."

Tony reached forward and did just that. "Thank you."

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?!" he called after him.

Tony started down the stairs. "Goodnight, Obie," he said before disappearing.

Obadiah let out a sigh and turned back around, his eyes landing on me. "Do you know what he's working on?" he asked, walking back over.

I shook my head and took another bite. "No idea," I lied, not liking the way Obadiah was starting to resemble a vulture.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, fine, let him have his secrets," he said, setting the box back on the table. "I'm going to head out. Goodnight, Eleanor, Pepper."

"Goodnight, Obadiah," both of us answered as we watched him grab his coat and walk out of the room.

Pepper looked to me and a curious expression. "Why did you lie?" she asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Starks it's that they keep their projects very close to the chest," I explained. "What Tony is working on isn't just a project. It's best not to ask too many questions," I told her.

"So you know what it is?"

I nodded. "Someone had to help him," I told her before shoving the rest of my slice into my mouth. "I'm going to go grab a clean shirt," I told her before getting up and heading off to my room.

* * *

_~Three days later~ _

I sat on the floor next to camera, a bowl of frosted flakes clutched in my hand as I watched Tony once again walk out onto the mat, the thrusters and the stabilizers fully functioning.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option and El's apatite, Dummy is still on fire safety," he said before looking over to the robot. "If you douse me again and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college," he told him.

I chuckled at that, knowing an empty threat when I heard one.

"All right, nice and easy," he said. "Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity," he said, crouching down slightly.

"I believe in you!" I called over, waving my spoon around.

He flashed me a smile. "And three, two, one."

I watched with amusement as he lifted into the air, a slightly panicked look on his face as he hovered.

He stayed there for a moment before dropping back down.

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

He smiled again before looking back at Dummy. "Please don't follow me around with it, either," he stated, pointing out that Dummy had kept it pointed at him the whole time. "Cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in."

I chuckled into my breakfast at that, a part of me hoping that Tony would catch on fire just so the little robot actually did something right for a change.

"And again. Bring it up to 2.5," he said, dropping back down into the stance he had taken before. "Three, two, one," he numbered off.

Once again I watched with amusement as he was lifted into the air, this time a little higher than before.

He shifted his hands forwards slightly and that sent him flying backwards, a grunt leaving him as this happened. He attempted to move back towards the pad but only ended up getting closer to the row of cars. "Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" he called before he moved over the beautiful vehicles. "Not the car, not the car!" he shouted to himself.

My heart stopped when he started in the direction of my bike. I jumped up, my now empty bowl rolling across the ground as I ran over. I tilted it up and rolled it out of the way just as Tony passed over the spot it had been sitting. "Watch it, Tony!" I snapped up at him.

"Table!" he called as he flew over the work tables, papers flying everywhere. He suddenly raised his hands in front of him, effectively pushing him backwards once again, a nervous sort of laugh leaving him. "Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay," he said to himself as he made his way back over to the mat. He hovered over it for a moment before he cut the power and dropped down the ground. He stumbled for a moment, turning as he looked around him in a little perplexed way before his eyes landed on Dummy. "Buh-buh-buh!" he yelled, pointing a warning finger at him. "No!"

Dummy lowered his head to the ground, a mechanical moan leaving it.

Tony turned back around and gave me a smirk. "Yeah, I can fly," he stated.

I let out a rather loud snort. "You call that flying?!" I laughed. "You looked like a wounded pigeon!"

"You're just jealous," he stated.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my bike over by the couch where it would be safe.

* * *

~two days later~

"I am honestly impressed with the amount of time you have done all this in," I stated as I watched the machine arms attach the full armor suit to Tony. "It's kind of scary."

Tony chuckled lightly before he picked up the face plate. "Jarvis, are you there?" he asked, attaching it to the helmet.

I took the time to look the silver colored armor over as he stood there. It had been a little over two weeks since Tony had started the project and he was already done with it. Tony had always impressed me but it had gotten to the point where he was starting to scare me with the things he was able to accomplish. I mean, I had seen Howard pull some pretty amazing things off in a very limited amount of time but it had never been anything to this scale.

"I gotta admit, that's pretty badass," I stated out loud.

He turned to look at me. "Why thank you, El," he said before moving into the take-off position.

I back up a little. "Tony, what are you doing?" I demanded. "Tony, you don't know how to fly!" I shouted at him.

His thrusters and stabilizers burst to life, lifting him into the air before he took off through the open garage ramp.

"Tony!" I screamed after him before letting out a frustrated growl. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, pushing speed dial 2.

_"What is it now?" _he asked with a sigh.

I frowned at his tone of voice. "I need you to clear all air traffic control transmission about a foreign flying objects over Malibu," I told him.

There was a moment of silence. _"Do I want to know why?" _he asked.

"No, and I'm not going to tell you."

_"You get to deal with the council if this turns into something ugly," _he told me before handing up.

I pulled the phone away and stuck my tongue out at it before stuffing it into my pocket and walking back over to the where my bike was lifting up onto a jack with various tools scattered around it. I plopped down in front of it and let my mind wander as I tuned things that didn't need tuning.

* * *

_I was hunched over the garbage can as my stomach rejected the food I had stuffed into it four rides ago. _

_ "You okay, El?" Tony asked from his spot on my back, his hands holding back my hair. _

_ I paused for a minute to see if my stomach was going to kamikaze again and straightened when it didn't, my hands coming back to loop under his legs to keep him in his current piggy back position. "I haven't thrown up in 15 years," I told him. _

_ "You're the one who ate the questionable hot dog," he reminded me. _

_ I nodded in admittance. "True, true." _

_ "Wanna go on the Tiltawurl?" he asked, bouncing slightly. _

_ I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Tiger, you're going to kill me," I told him. "I'm going to get a Coke to wash my mouth out and then we'll go on the Tiltawurl, okay?" _

_ "Okay," he agreed._

* * *

I was bitch slapped out of my thoughts when Tony crashed through the ceiling and landed on one of his cars, effectively setting off the rests alarms. I winced and slapped my hands over my ears, trying to muffle the piercing sound. I couldn't help but laugh when Dummy turned towards him and doused him with the fire extinguisher.

"Here, Tiger," I said, holding out the ice pack I had just pulled from the freezer.

"Thanks, El," he said when he took it from he, flinching slightly when he pressed it against the sore spot on his head as he made his way towards the couch. He kicked a rollie chair out of his way before grabbing the coffee mug Pepper had left on top of the package. He stopped and looked back at said package, curiosity getting the better of him as he ripped into the brown paper.

Curiosity getting the best of me as well I walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. A huge smile pulled at my lips when he revealed a glass case with his old arch reactor in the middle. "'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'," I read aloud. "Awwww," I cooed, my arms coming up to wrap around his waist. "You really need to make a move towards the clearly shared feelings you two have," I told him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm not taking relationship advice from you, El," he told me. "You haven't been on a date since WW1."

I lost my small smile at that and pulled away from him, heading back over to the coffee table where I had sat my phone before heading to the stairs.

"El, come on!" he called after me. "I didn't mean it like that!"

I ignored him and went up the stairs, my jaw clenched and my hands fisted. I had told Tony about Steve, Howard had told Tony about Steve, Tony knew about Steve. Tony knew better than to bring him up. Tony knew a lot of things and yet he still acted with little to none forethought. I slammed my bedroom door behind me before opening my closet and staring at the trunk that sat in the far back corner. I reached in and pulled it out, hoisting it up and carrying it over to my bed where I knelt before it.

I forced myself to take in a deep breath before I reached out and undid the latch and lifted the lid. A smell I could only describe as history filled the air before I reached in and pulled out the four dried roses Steve had given me all those years ago. I set them aside gently, not wanting to break anything off of them.

**"Eleanor?" **

I jumped at the suddenly sound of Jarvis' voice and let out a sigh. "Yes, Jarvis?"

**"Would you like me to play the films?" **

I swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, Jarvis, please," I told him, my eyes already watering with fresh tears. I grabbed a pillow and clutched it to my chest as the wall opposite my bed lit up when the projector played the WW1 footage Jarvis had found for me.

* * *

_ "You look beautiful tonight, Ellie." _

_ I lifted my head away from his chest to smile up at him. "And you look very handsome, Steve," I told him, always loving how he looked in his uniform. _

_ We had been swaying back and forth to the music for the past few songs, the USO hall fading into the background as we just enjoyed each other's company. _

_ I pulled in a deep breath and took in as much of his scent as I could. "I miss you," I sighed out. _

_ "Not much longer, Ellie, I promise," he told me, his arms tightening around me. _

_ I chuckled humorlessly. "You've been promising me that for a very long time," I reminded him. _

_ He nodded. "And I'm going to keep it," he said before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You've survived this long, Ellie, you can survive a little longer." _

_ "What if I don't want to me strong anymore?" _

_ He gave a soft smile. "You couldn't be anything but," he told me._

* * *

I jerked awake when someone knocked on the door.

"El, can I come in?"

Glancing at the still opened trunk I shook my head. "No. What do you want?"

"Uh, the, uh, Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit is, uh, now," he told me, sounding more than nervous. "You, uh, you normally go with me and I know that you're not really happy with me at the moment but I, uh, still wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me because you normally go and I knew that if I didn't ask if you wanted to go you would be even more not happy with me so I'm, uh, asking if you-"

"Alright, alright!" I yelled, my head buzzing the circle of words Tony had just spoken. "Give me half an hour and we can go," I told him, sitting up and returning everything back to the trunk.

"Uh, okay."

I rolled my eyes and locked the trunk before returning it back to my closet. I moved my hangers aside and grabbed the garment bag that held my black lace cocktail dress. I then reached up pulled down the shoe box that held my wedge heels. I carried them into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, silently dreading what was to come.

* * *

I walked through the workshop till I came to the car Tony was leaning against in his tux. "You owe me big," I told him.

He jumped up and spun around, a large smile pulling at his lips. "You look like a movie star from the 40's," he told me.

I let out a sigh. "That was the idea," I told him. "Are we going or what?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, moving over to the passenger side door where he opened it for me. "Your charity, my lady."

I shook my head at him and climbed in, trying to fight back the smile that he always managed to bring to my lips as he closed the door and walked around.

* * *

My regret doubled when we pulled up to the Walt Disney Concert Hall and the paparazzi went wild as Tony stepped out of the car and jogged around the Stark 4 to open my door.

I glared at his offered hand but took it anyway, allowing him to help me out of the car. I closed the door behind me and smiled kindly at the flashing cameras as Tony wrapped my arm around his and led me towards the front doors.

"Hey, Tony, remember me?" a blonde woman asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Sure don't," he answered rather bluntly, walking us right past her.

I couldn't help but frown at that. Sometimes he was too much like his father. I snapped out of my disgust when Tony steered us towards the sound of Obadiah's voice.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Tony asked.

Obadiah chuckled nervously. "Look at you," he stated. "Hey, what a surprise."

Tony patted his shoulder. "I'll see you inside."

He caught Tony's arm. "Hey, listen, take it slow, all right?" he asked. "I think I got the board right where we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute," he explained before leading us off again.

"Eleanor, keep an eye on him!" Obadiah called after us.

I didn't bother to acknowledge him, not liking the way his heart beat had picked up when he saw us.

The party was in full swing and no one really seemed to notice that we had arrived, something I was more than happy about.

"Want a drink?" Tony asked, not even bothering to wait for my answer as he led me to the wet bar, unknowingly stopping next to a rather bored looking Agent Phil Coulson. "Give me two scotches, we're starving," he told the bartender before dropping a 50 into the tip glass.

"Mr. stark?" Phil asked, turning towards him.

Tony turned to look to him, an unamused look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Agent Coulson," he introduced himself.

Realization lit up Tony's face as he remembered Pepper mentioning him. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the-" he cut off, grabbing his scotch as he tried to remember the name.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Phil rambled off.

Tony let out a breath. "God, you need a new name for that," he told him.

Once again Phil shot me a look. "Yeah, I hear that a lot," he told him.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my own drink and taking a gulp, making a mental note to put a little pressure on Fury to change the name.

"Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you," Phil told him. "There's still a lot of unanswered questions-"

I raised an eyebrow when something caused Tony's head to jerk upright and star in wonder. I craned my neck and couldn't help but smile when I saw Pepper standing not too far off, wearing that beautiful blue dress with the exposed back I had gone with her to get.

Tony suddenly held his hand out to Phil. "Tell you what, you got it. You're absolutely right," he told him, clearing having not heard a work Phil had said as he kept his eyes on Pepper.

Phil smiled and shook his hand, knowing that he had been ignored.

"Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date," Tony continued, pointing to Pepper before he walked off in a daze.

My smile widened as I watched him.

"He's a bit blind, isn't he?" Phil asked, leaning against the bar next to me.

"I think he's starting to see," I told him. "I think three months away from her was the kick to the face he needed."

Phil hummed in agreement. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "That's almost as cheesy as my expiration date line," I told him, taking another gulp of my scotch, wishing that it actually had an effect on the tearing feeling that had taken over my heart at the mention of absence.

He smiled kindly at me and nodded his head to me as he turned his attention back to the now dancing Tony and Pepper.

I took another gulp and looked to my sweet Tony Tiger and darling Pep. Ever since pepper had first stared working for Tony I had been telling him ditch the ridiculous playboy life, man up and ask her out. Of course, he never listened to me and him and Pepper's affections went unsaid.

"Fury wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to head up a mission with Clint and Natasha," Phil spoke, trying to sound casual.

My interest perked at the names of my two favorite assassins. "Why do they need me? Those two are more than capable of taking care of themselves," I stated.

Phil grimaced. "This mission requires a certain touch that they don't possess," he stated before holding up a black folder.

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the folder, opening it and reading over the details. "Budapest?" I questioned, noticing the mission location.

He nodded. "Budapest."

My eyes widened as I continued reading. "Oh, this is that mission," I said, realization causing a certain excitement and trepidation to spread through me. "That's an awful long time," I commented.

"I know, that's why I was reluctant to give you the mission," he told me. "What with you just getting Tony back."

I looked back up at the dancing couple and let out a sigh. I had just gotten Tony back but he had proven that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, plus he had Pepper. He would be fine. "I'll go," I stated, closing the file. "But you have to keep an eye on those two," I stated, pointing to them. "That's an order, Phil."

He nodded. "I'll keep them safe," he promised. "Would you like me to tell them that you were called away on business?"

I let out a snort. "No, uh, tell Pepper that there was a problem at the school, Tony will be too occupied with his new project to notice that I'm gone," I stated.

He nodded and gave me a kind smile. "Come back safe," he told me.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

**The mysterious Budapest Mission! That's the end of Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2 coming up soon! Tell me what you think! **

**Reviews=Love! **


	22. Iron Man 2 Part 1

_ ~Several Days Later~ _

"Nora, you gonna get that!" Clint's voice shouted over the chaos of the room, his bow drawn and arrow notched, aimed at the head of an enemy.

"I'm a little busy right now!" I shouted back, swinging my arm forward to slice through the chest of a man I didn't know the name of.

"Yeah, well, your ringtone is distracting me!" he stated.

He was speaking of the ringtone I had set for Phil; the Marvel Swing. "You'll have to put up with it!" I told him, rearing my leg up to kick another man into a wall while I split open the stomach of another, painful screams filling the already loud room. My head jerked to the side when a bullet connected to it, ricocheting off to hit one of the enemy in the chest. I grimaced as I felt the sting of healing flesh, looking over to the idiot who had gone in for a head shot.

He had gone pale.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I wiped my claws clean of the men's blood, internally shuddering at the thought of whatever blood carried diseases they had entering me when I retracted them. It was a silly phobia, seeing as no virus or disease could survive in my body but the irrational fear still loomed over me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the Marvel Swing emitted from my back pocket, my cellphone vibrating along with it.

"You gonna get that now?" Clint asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she cleaned her guns. "Don't be such a child," she told him.

"Yeah, listen to Tasha," I stated, pointing to the Russian assassin before pulling my phone out and answering. "Sup, Phil?"

_"You said you wanted updates on Mr. Stark," _he stated, his voice rather no nonsense.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh God, what did he do now?" I asked, trying to keep the possibilities out of my head.

_"Liz, I think you should sit down." _

Fear squeezed at my heart as the worst outcome came to mind. "Is he dead?"

Both Clint and Tasha's heads snapped over at that, their bickering going quiet.

_"Mr. Stark is alive." _

"Dammit, Phil, don't do that to me!" I snarled, anger taking over my fear.

_"I'm sorry for the scare, Liz, but I still need you to sit down," _he told me, his tone never wavering.

I rolled my eyes and dropped down, coming to sit on the back of a dead man. "Alright, I'm sitting, what is it?"

_"Obadiah Stain was the man responsible for Mr. Stark's kidnapping." _

"WHAT?!" I roared, jumping to my feet.

Tasha reached out and placed a hand on Clint's shoulder, keeping him in his spot when he moved towards me, shaking her head when she recognized the murderess look on my face.

_"Miss. Potts discovered a video addressed to Obadiah regarding the contract he had made for Mr. Stark's kidnapping. I happened to be in the building when he confronted her." _

"She's okay, though, right?" I demanded, wanting anyone but Pep to be involved in this shit.

_"I took her into protective custody." _

"Good man," I praised. "Then what happened?"

_"All I can tell you at the moment is that Obadiah Stain is dead and Tony Stark is lucky to be alive." _

I let out a deep breath, relief washing over me. "He usually is," I stated.

_"Mr. Stark is holding a press conference tomorrow morning to make an official statement on last night's events. I have procured an alibi for him and a reasonable explanation for Obadiah's disappearance. Everything has been taken care of." _

"I owe you one, Phil," I told him.

_"I'll add it to the list," _he stated. _"Would you like an update on how the conference goes?" _

"If it's not too much trouble," I answered. "You would be surprised on how easily things change around that boy."

_"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Liz. Goodbye." _

"Bye, Phil," I said before hanging up and staring down at my phone as I let my mind process what Phil had just told me. It made sense, Obadiah's actions. He had ran the company with the grace of a Stark before Tony took over and began running it like, well, Tony.

"Everything okay, Nora?" Clint questioned, his voice full of caution.

I glanced over to the pair, my eyebrows pulling together as the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. "Do you two remember Obadiah Stain?" I asked, knowing that they had seen him a few times.

Tasha nodded. "I remember him."

"Bald guy with a permanent frown?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"He's the one who ordered Tony's kidnapping."

Confusion pulled at Clint's face while Tasha looked understanding.

"I thought he was, like, Tony's god father or something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "He was more like a close family friend. Him and Howard started Stark Industries together. I guess he didn't like the way Tony was running things."

"He's dead now, though, right?" he asked, his tone going serious. "Cause if not we're killing him once we're back in the states."

I shook my head. "He's dead."

"Shit,' he grumbled. "Hey, maybe there's still a mission for the actual kidnappers?"

"Now you're starting to sound like me," I told him.

He let out an overdramatic gasp and pointed an arrow at me. "You take that back, right now!"

* * *

_~Next Day~ _

The Marvel Swing split through the dark room, the blackout curtains doing their job a little too well. I reached out and let my hand fall to the bedside table, my fingers curling around the singing and vibrating device.

"Please tell me you have some good news," I said, clearing my throat free of the grogginess it held.

_"Well, that depends on what you define good news as," _he answered, a sigh following suit.

A groan left me as I let my head drop back down into the pillow. "He did something stupid, didn't he?"

_"That depends on what you define-" _

"Phil, I'm really not in the mood for pussyfooting, just tell me what happened.'

He let out a suffering sigh. _"He didn't stick to the cards." _

"He didn't do what I think he did, did he?" I asked, surprised at how lifeless my voice had gone.

_"He admitted to being Iron Man." _

I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. "He's-he's not a superhero, Phil."

_"The amount of good he's done in the last few days would beg to differ," _he stated.

"It's not whether or not he's able to do it, Phil, it's whether or not he knows when it's time to quit," I answered. "Tony's obsessive, impulsive, and at the worst times he's rash," I told him.

_"Sound like anyone else we know?" _

"He's too much like me," I admitted. "Our self-worth is so low that we wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice ourselves to save others, not even sparing the thought that someone might miss us."

_"That's not true." _

"It is though," I argued. "It's the way we were raised. I tried to give Tony the attention he needed, the acknowledgment but I could never replace Howard. Why do you think he's so loud and obnoxious now? It gets him the attention he lacked as a child."

_"How very Therapist of you," _he mused, sounding unconvinced.

"I have a lot of sleepless nights and a very impressive collection of books," I deadpanned. "Look, all I'm saying is that he's going to get himself killed."

_"Well, he has the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, getting himself killed is not going to be an easy feat." _

My eyebrows shot up at that. "S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked. "The Council accepted my proposal?"

_"Believe it or not they were more than happy to shorten it." _

"Good, it just sound silly when you name off the whole damn thing," I grumbled, remembering the first time I had introduced myself with it.

_"How's the mission going?" _he asked, effectively changing the subject to something a little less upsetting.

"At the rate we're going we'll be here for months," I complained, already dreading it.

_"Keep in mind that what you three are doing is not an easy task. It should be triple the amount of time." _

"I wish that made me feel better, Phil," I told him, rubbing my hand across my eyes.

_"Just don't think about it." _

I chuckled humorlessly and resisted the urge to kick my feet like a child. "I hate you."

_"I love you too, Liz. Go back to sleep," _he told me before hanging up.

I locked my phone and tossed it back onto the table, a groan leaving me as I thought about what I would have to deal with not only with S.H.I.E.L.D. but with Tony as well.

A light tapping sounded at my door before Clint's voice followed. "Everything okay, Nora?"

"My life is shit but other than that I'm good," I answered.

"I hope you never lose that optimistic outlook on life," he stated before walking back to his room.

* * *

**Sorry for such the long update. I had some issues with the internet recently so it kept me from doing much of anything. I'll be updating, hopefully, in a regular schedule but bear with me. This arch in the story is going to be longer than the others seeing as how The Incredible Hulk and Thor are based within the same time line they will be included into Iron Man 2.  
**

**Reviews=Love **


	23. Iron Man 2 Part 2

_~Six months later~ _

The only Stark Expo I had been to was the first one. Howard had begged me to go with him, spinning a web of words and flattery that I would have done anything just to get him to stop. I hadn't had the heart to go to anymore after that, not wanting to think of a future I knew I wouldn't enjoy.

Now, standing back stage waiting for Tony to make his entrance, I could see what the big deal had been about.

"Eleanor, I didn't expect to see you here."

I looked over my shoulder and found Pepper walking towards me. "Did you honestly expect me to miss this?" I asked, holding my arm out for a hug.

She stepped into it and squeezed me tight. "It's great to see you. You just disappeared after the benefit."

I grimaced. "Yeah, some issues with a student came up and they needed my help," I explained.

She nodded. "Yeah, uh, Agent Coulson told me," she stated, sounding a little confused.

I gave her a small frown. "I'm sorry that I wasn't' there when Obadiah showed his true colors," I told her.

Her smile faltered slightly but she stayed strong. "Tony, uh, Tony took care of it," she told me. "Surprisingly well."

I opened my mouth to apologize again but my attention turned to the sky when the sound of a thrusters reached my ears over the AC/DC. I couldn't help but shake my head when Tony landed center stage, the robotic arms coming up to remove the suit, leaving him in a tuxedo.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy," I mused, watching the women in the Iron Man dance outfits moving in sync.

Pepper let out a suffering sigh, unamusement clear on her face.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" Tony said, turning to face the crowd that was chanting his name. "You missed me? I missed you too."

"Blow something up!" a man yelled.

"Blow something up? I already did that," he stated, pointing to the man. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me-"

The crowd cheered again.

"I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history," he spoke, bowing slightly at that. "I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!"

"I love you, Tony!" a woman screamed.

"Please, it's not about me."

I rolled my eyes, reminding myself that I would have to smack him over the head for that.

"It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will poll their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo!"

The crowd erupted into another wave of cheers.

"And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard."

"What?" I asked, my head snapping to the screens behind Tony as he walked off stage. My eyes widened as Howard's old office appeared on the screen and the man himself leaning against his desk.

_"Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace," _he spoke, walking over to the model of the Stark Expo I had watch him spend hours making. _"So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future. Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind, and will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon, technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome." _

I cleared my throat and reached up to whip my tears away from my cheeks. I had purposely avoided any video or audio of my best friend, knowing that it would hold no kind feelings towards me, memories of a lost life stabbing me through my already broken heart.

"Are you kidding me?!"

I jerked from my thoughts and turned my attention to the now fuming Pepper Pots, her cellphone pressed to her ear and a frown on her lips. "What did he do now?" I asked once she hung up.

She let out a calming breath. "Tony was just delivered a subpoena to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9," she answered.

"I knew he was going to get himself into trouble with this," I grumbled. "Alright, I'll go with you, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

She let out a snort. "Yeah, because that has worked well in the past," she commented.

* * *

I had been resisting the urge to smack myself in the head for the past hour.

"Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr. Stark. Please."

"Yes, dear?" Tony asked turned his attention away from the embarrassed Pepper and back to the panel of Government officials.

"Can I have your attention?" Senator Stern questioned.

"Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?" he asked.

"I do not."

"You do not?"

"I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon'."

"The Iron Man weapon," Stern clarified.

"My device does not fit that description."

"Well, how would you describe it?" he floundered.

I had never wanted to punch a man in the face more than him.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator," Tony answered in his smart ass tone of voice he had either gotten from me or Howard.

Stern raised his eyebrows. "As?" he pressed.

"It's a high-tech prosthesis."

The crowd laughed.

"That is…..that is.. That's actually the most apt description I can make of it."

Stern shook his head. "It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr. Stark," he stated.

Tony couldn't help but interrupt him. "Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-"

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America-"

"Well, you can forget it," Tony stated bluntly. "I am Iron man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in."

The crowd laughed again.

"You can't have it."

"Look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on," he smacked the top of the table and turned to look to the group behind him, the smile falling from his face when he saw both mine and Pepper's unamused looks.

Stern cleared his throat. "I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

"Oh God, not him," I groaned, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"He still won't take no for an answer?" Pepper whispered, her frown deepening.

I shook my head. "If I have to turn him down one more time I'm going to strangle him," I told her, already picturing it in my head.

Tony shot a look back at me before turning back to the microphone. "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance."

I snorted and resisted the urge to yell 'burn'.

Justin laughed awkwardly. "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy," he stated. "Uh, Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert?" he asked, picking the microphone up off the table and standing. "Your dad," he stated, pointing to Tony. "Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. It'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house but this ain't Canada."

"No, it certainly isn't," I muttered, wanting nothing more than to be there right now.

"You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

Senator Stern clapped. "That is well said, Mr. Hammer," he told him. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

My head snapped up at the same time Tony's did.

"Rhodey? What?" he asked, turning around in his seat.

My frown deepened as Rhodey walked into the room.

Tony got up from his seat and met him half way. "Hey, buddy. I didn't expect to see you here," he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Look, it's me. I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on," Rhodey told him.

Tony floundered for a moment. "I just-I just-"

"Drop it."

"All right, I'll drop it," Tony told him.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?" Senator Stern questioned once they had sat down.

Rhodey didn't seem to like that idea. "You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?"

"Yes, sir," Stern answered.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner," Rhodey argued back.

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today," Stern stated, a slightly smug look on his face. "So if you would just read-"

"So you do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-"

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you."

Rhodey nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stall any longer. "Very well," he muttered. "'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government'," he paused, letting out a frustrated sigh before he continued, "'Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests'," he finished, shooting a look to Tony before continuing. "I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities. And that it would be in our interest-"

"That's enough, Colonel," Stern tried to interrupt.

"To fold Mr. Stark-"

"That's enough."

"Into the existing chain of command, Senator."

Tony leaned forward, nearly kissing the microphone. "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice," he told him. "We can amend the hours a little bit."

Stern cleared his throat. "I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connect to your report."

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time," Rhodey stated, seemingly done with Stern's shit.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand," Stern told him. "And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful."

Rhodey rolled his shoulders. "Let's have the images," he said, gesturing to the screen to the side. He continued to speak once the screen came to life. "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit."

I smiled when I spotted Tony pull his cellphone out of his pocket and began to hack into the screens.

"This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational," Rhodey finished.

Tony leaned forward in his seat, holding his phone up. "Hold on one second, buddy. Let me see something here," he stated, tapping the screen.

I had to bit my lip to keep the laughter down as the code of the screen popped up.

"Oh, boy, I'm good," Tony stated. "I commandeered your screens," he stated, turning to do the same to the other screen. "I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."

"What is he doing?" Stern asked, his questioned directed towards Hammer.

"If you will direct your attention to said screens," Tony continued. "I believe that's North Korea," he stated.

A video popped up and showed a two story high robot stepping out of a warehouse only to fall and misfire, killing several people in the process.

"Can you turn that off? Take it off," Stern told Hammer.

Justin got up from his seat and started to fuss with the screens, trying to figure out what Tony had done to it.

"Iran," Tony said.

The video showed a suit flying up into the air and crashing to the ground.

"No grave immediate threat there," Tony stated before straightening up slightly. "Is that Justin Hammer?" he asked as the new video came up. "How did Hammer get in the game?"

The video showed Hammer instructing a soldier in a suit to lift his leg up. When the solider managed to do that he then told him to twist his torso.

"Justin, you're on TV. Focus up."

The soldier turned but the suit overcorrected and twisted completely around, the pained screams coming from inside the helmet filling the room.

Hammer struggled with the cords at the bottom the screen before he finally yanked the power cord out, the screen going blank.

Tony seemed rather proud of himself. "Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away," he stated before gesturing to Justin. "Hammer Industries, 20."

Justin practically threw himself at the microphone. "I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived," he stated.

Senator Stern got to his feet. "I think we're done, if that's the point that he's making," he stated. "I don't think there's any reason-"

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess," Tony stated, his head resting in his hand in a bored fashion.

"For what?" Stern demanded.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent," he answered. "It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor," he stated before getting to his feet. "I've successfully privatized world peace," he said before flashing the cameras two peace signs. "What more do you want? For now!" he yelled over the clapping. "I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns," he stated, pointing to Senator Stern.

"Fuck you, Mr. Stark," Stern said. "Fuck you, buddy," he told him, nodding. "We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today."

Tony smiled and slipped his sunglasses on. "Okay," he agreed.

"You've been a delight."

Tony responded with blowing kisses to them before making his way to the back doors to leave. "My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."

I let out a groan and ran a hand across my forehead. "You're proud of him till he goes and says something like that," I grumbled before lightly and patted her knee. "Come on, Pep, I need a drink," I told her before following Tony out of the room.

"So you are alive," Tony stated as soon as we were clear of the room. "I guess it was a bad idea to sell your bike then, huh?"

I shook my head. "Don't joke about that, Tiger," I told him, reaching out to pull him into a one armed hug. "Saw the opening ceremonies at the Stark Expo last night."

He smiled brightly. "Pretty awesome, huh?" he asked.

"Just as impressive as the first one," I told him. "Howard would have been proud."

He cleared his throat and looped his arm around my waist as he made his way towards the entrance doors. "So, are you going to tell me where you disappeared to for 6 months?"

"There was a problem with a student at the school," I explained. "I thought Pepper told you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiight," he drawled out.

"Drop it, Tony, you're in enough trouble with me as it is," I told him.

His eyes widened as he looked over to me. "Me? What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe admitting on live TV that you're the man in the metal suit?" I suggested, giving him a glare.

"Actually they call me Iron Man but that's okay, you've been under a rock for 6 months," he said, waving me off. "And I honestly don't see how it can be that bad."

"No, I don't suppose you would," I muttered before taking in a deep calming breath. I stopped however when I caught Tony's scent. "Tiger, you smell different," I stated, looking back to him.

"It's anew cologne. Pepper got it for me," he explained, his smile going a little softer.

I shook my head. "No, I mean your scent is different," I stated, leaning closer to nearly press my nose to the side of his head. "It doesn't smell right."

Tony shrugged the best he could. "Maybe your senses are dulling," he stated. "That happens with old age, you know."

I brought my hand up and smacked him in the side of the head. "Shut up, Tony," I said.

* * *

_~Several Days Later~ _

I hummed happily to myself as I jogged down the stairs to Tony's lab, the list of tune-ups I would be doing on my bike running through my head. I entered my code for the door and stepped in, pausing when I found Tony and Pepper sitting rather closely, glasses of Champaign clutched in their hands. "Why are you drinking Champaign and I'm not?" I demanded, resting one hand on my hip with a raised eyebrow.

Tony smiled brightly up at me. "I just made Pepper the CEO of Stark Industries," he told me.

I looked to Pepper, understanding her slightly pale look. "Well, somebody had to be, is certainly wasn't going to be you," I stated, walking over and taking the champagne flute from him and taking a gulp before handing it back. "Congratulations, Pep."

"Thank you," she said, offering me a small shaky smile.

I chuckled lightly. "That's the same look you had when I told you were hired to be the man-child's PA," I told her, smiling brightly. "And look where that got you. Next thing you know he'll be handing over the Iron Man suit."

"Not likely," Tony stated rather bluntly. "I don't need the long sleepless filled nights, sick with worry, waiting for her to get back from saving the world."

I frowned. "Is that what we're supposed to do, Pep?" I asked.

She nodded. "Apparently."

"Damn, no more wild parties."

Tony's bottom lip stuck out. "You're having parties without me?" he demanded.

I nodded. "Slumber parties with naked pillow fights and make out sessions," I told him, patting his head and walking off to my bike, picking up a toolbox as I went.

"Tease!" he shouted after me.

* * *

_~The Next Day~ _

"The Notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork!" Pepper called as she entered the gym.

I waved to her with a gloved hand before turning my attention back to the punching bag, making a conscious effort not to put my full strength into it.

"I'm on Happy Time," Tony told her, never taking his eyes off the heavily padded man. Tony got in two good shots before going in for a knee to the gut and an elbow to the face. "Sorry," he apologized, sounding a little proud of himself.

"What the hell was that?" Happy demanded, his jaw dropped.

"It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for three weeks," he answered.

Happy wasn't amused. "It's called dirty boxing. There's nothing new about it."

"All right, put them up. Come on," Tony urged.

My attention snapped from the bag to the entryway where a very familiar scent had appeared. My haw nearly dropped when I saw Natasha standing in a white blouse and black dress pants, her hair down and an amused look on her face. I was snapped out of my musing when the punching bag swung back and connected with the side of my face, knocking me off balance and sending me to the floor.

"Oh, Jesus, you okay, El?!" Tony called to me.

Ignoring the overall embarrassment of being taken out by a punching bag in front of Natasha I pushed myself into a sitting position, a hand going to my sore nose and gave him a thumbs up.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company," Pepper told him as Natasha walked over and opened the folder in her hands.

"I need you to initial each box," she told her.

Tony's attention was pulled from the Russian spy by a tap to the back of the head from Happy.

"Lesson one. Never take your eyes off-"

Tony cut Happy off with a side kick to the stomach, sending him back against the ropes.

"Tha's it, I'm done," Happy stated, breathing heavily.

Tony smiled brightly and grabbed his water bottle of green liquid off the side table. "What's your name, lady?" he asked, pointing to Natasha.

She gave him an easy smile. "Rushman. Natalie Rushman," she answered.

"Front and center. Come into the church," he told her.

Pepper shook her head. "No. You're seriously not gonna ask-"

"If it pleases the court, which it does," Tony cut in.

Natasha closed the book, a smile growing on her lips. "It's no problem," she stated.

"I'm sorry. He's very eccentric," Pepper explained as Natasha made her way to the ring.

Tony lifted the ropes, allowing her an easy access. He pulled a long gulp from his water bottle, never breaking eye contact with her. "What?" he asked after a rather deep breath.

Natasha simply stared back at him, giving him the look she often gave Clint whenever he did something stupid.

That seemed to make Tony nervous as he shifted his stance and smiled. "Can you give her a lesson?" he asked, gesturing to Happy who seemed more than happy to comply.

"No problem."

Tony climbed out of the ring and lumbered over to the ginger. "Pepper."

"What?" she asked.

"Who is she?" he asked, taking the seat next to her.

"She is from legal," Pepper answered. "And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that."

"I need a new assistant, boss," Tony told her.

"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates," she agreed, her eyes once again on her phone. "They're lined up and ready to meet you."

Tony shook his head. "I don't' have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it's her."

"No it's not."

"You ever boxed before?" Happy asked, pulling my attention from the potential couple to the Russian assassin and over confident limo driver.

Natasha nodded her head. "I have, yes."

"What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, probably choking on the urge to tell him how many people she had, in fact, killed.

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" Tony called from across the room.

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N," she spelled out.

"What, are you gonna Google her now?" Pepper demanded as Tony typed on the table laptop he had installed.

"I thought I was ogling her," Tony stated. "Oh, wow. Very, very impressive individual."

"You're so predictable, you know that?"

"She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin," he listed off before confusion crossed his face. "Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin," Pepper stated. "It's a dead language."

"No one speaks Latin?"

Pepper shook her head. "You-you can read Latin or you can write Latin but you can't speak Latin-"

"Did you model in Tokyo?" Tony cut in. "Cause she modeled in Tokyo."

I smiled fondly at the memories of that mission. There had been a dizzying amount of sake.

"Well," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I need her," Tony stated. "She's got everything that I need-"

My attention jerked back to Happy when he went to tap Natasha on the head, her insitncts kicking in which ended up with him on his back with his neck between her thighs as she attempted to kill him.

"Oh, my God!" Pepper cried as she jumped to her feet. "Happy!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tony stated as Natasha pulled herself from the still dazed Happy and got to her feet.

"I just slipped," Happy stated.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like a TKO to me," he stated before ringing the bell.

Natasha slipped out of the ring and slipped her high heels back on. "Just….I need your impression," she told him.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul," he rambled off.

"I meant your fingerprint," she stated, picking the folder back up and opening it up.

"Right," Tony agreed before taking the folder from her, pressing his thumb to the ink pad.

Pepper cleared her throat as she walked over to them. "So, how are we doing?" she asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Great. Just wrapping it up," he answered before rolling his thumb across the paper, leaving his fingerprint. "Hey, you're the boss," he stated, pointing to the paper.

Natasha closed the folder, smiling kindly at Tony. "Mr. Stark, is that all you need?" she asked.

"No," he spoke as Pepper did.

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman," Pepper stated. "Thank you very much."

Natasha nodded and headed off out of the room.

I jumped up from my spot on the floor. "I'll show her out!" I offered, rushing after her.

"Ms. Howlett," she greeted once I caught up with her, a coy smile on her lips.

I shook my head at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked, reminding myself to have a nice little chat with Nick later tonight.

Natasha chuckled. "I wanted to see how you would react," she stated. "And you did not disappoint."

"If you tell anyone about that I will dye your hair blue," I threatened, poking her in the side.

She smiled brightly, proud of herself that she now had blackmail on me.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to," I told her.

She shrugged. "I've decided to look at it as a training exercise," she stated. "Strengthening my patience. "

I let out a laugh. "How does Clint feel about this?"

"Upset that I get to spend more time with you," she answered. "He said he's going to demand a solo mission with you after all this is done."

I rolled my eyes. "Over grown child," I muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"Why are you here?" I asked rather bluntly, knowing she wouldn't pussyfoot around the subject.

She chuckled outright. "After Mr. Stark's performance with Senator Stern was the last straw with the Council has been putting more pressure on S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep an eye on him."

"What? I'm here," I argued.

"Apparently the Council doesn't trust you as much as they should," she told me, a knowing smile pulling at her lips.

"The Council has never trusted me," I stated. "Pepper is not going to like you," I told her, knowing the ginger woman and her suspicious ways.

"She doesn't have to like me," Tasha said smartly, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"No, but it would benefit you if she did," I told her. "I wouldn't underestimate the amount of hell she can put your through."

"I'll keep that in mind," Natasha told me before pulling open the front door. "I'll see you soon. Miss. Howlett."

"Bye, Natalie," I said over sweetly as I waved to her.

* * *

**I am going camping and I shall not be back till next week, I hope this ties you guys over till then. **

**Reviews=Love **


	24. Iron Man 2 Part 3

I had only been in Monaco once and that was when me and Wade assassinated some rich war monger Stryker had an issue with. I had never seen the place in the daylight and I had to admit that it didn't disappoint. I slipped my sunglasses on once again when Happy pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant, cameras flashing and fangirls cheering. Happy put the car into park and got out to open the back door to let both me and Pepper out, the briefcase sized Iron Man suit handcuffed to his wrist.

"Thank you, Happy," I thanked as I followed behind Pepper into the building.

He gave me a sweet smile. "My pleasure, Miss. Howlett."

"You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it," Tony told Pepper as we made our way into the dining room.

"Go with it? Go with what?" she demanded.

"Mr. Stark?"

I had to stop myself from choking when Tasha walked over, dressed in a rather modest coral dress, a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Hey."

"Hello. How was your flight?" she asked, her tone surprisingly sweet.

Tony smiled. "It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you," he told her before taking a drink off the tray a waiter brought over.

Pepper gave him a disbelieving look as she took a drink for herself.

Sensing a spat coming I reached between the two and grabbed the last drink on the tray, not really caring that I couldn't get drunk.

Tasha jumped forward and pulled the drinks from the two, smartly leaving mine alone when I gave her a look. "We have on photographer from ACM, if you don't mind. Okay?" she asked.

"Mmhm," Tony agreed.

Tasha raised her hand and crooked her finger at me, gesturing to the man with the camera.

My eyes widened as I quickly stepped out of frame, my glass raised as I started to gulp down the amber liquid.

Pepper gave Tony a sweet smile. "When did this happen?" she asked, her tone of voice overly sweet.

Tony put on a face of innocence. "What? You made me do it," he told her, speaking through her smile as the photographer took pictures.

"I made you do what?" she questioned speaking the same as him.

"You quit. Smile. Look right there," he told her, pointing to the camera with his sunglasses. "Stop acting constipated."

"You are so predictable."

"Don't flare your nostrils."

"That's the amazing thing."

"Right this way."

The photographer stepped away and Tony moved forward, his smile turning to Tasha.

I went to follow after them but was stopped when Pepper's hand gripped my arm extra tight. I looked over in time to see her grab my glass and finish it off before grabbing the one Tasha had taken from her.

"I am going to kill her," she stated, her voice rather strong.

I shook my head, knowing that that wouldn't go well for the redhead. "No, not her, him," I told her. "You are going to kill him. It's not her fault that Tony is Tony."

Her anger didn't die down. "Well, she could tone it down a little."

I rolled my eyes. "She's Tony Stark's secretary, there are certain standards."

She gave me a hard look. "I never acted like that," she defended.

I shook my head. "No, and that's why you held the position for so long," I told her, looping my arm through hers as I steered her after the other two. "Ignore them, you gotta mingle with the big shots," I told her before nudging her in the direction of a familiar face.

"Mr. Musk. How are you?" she greeted, holding her hand out to him.

He smiled kindly at her. "Hi, Pepper," he greeted, shaking her hand. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you very much."

Tony spotted their interaction and rushed over. "Elon, how's it going?" he asked, shaking his hand. "Those Merlin engines are fantastic," he told him, moving between the man and Pepper.

"Oh, thank you," he said. "I've got an idea for an electric jet."

That surprised Tony. "You do?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we'll make it work," Tony told him before turning his attention to Pepper as they made their way towards the bar. "You want a message?" he asked, seeing how tense she had gone.

"Oh, God," she breathed. "No, I don't want a message."

"I'll have Natalie make an-"

Pepper cut him off. "I don't want Natalie to do anything."

"Don't want you tense," Tony stated. "By the way, I didn't mean to spring this on you."

I shook my head and turned my attention to the Russian spy who was still arguing with the host. I stepped over and placed a hand on his elbow, gripping it gently as I gave him a sweet smile. "I am sure you know of Mr. Stark's reputation when he doesn't get his way," I said, speaking softly. "I doubt you would like your fine establishment bought out from under you."

His eyes widened as he shook his head quickly.

"Then I don't see how that table being ours as such a great inconvenience," I stated.

He nodded his head quickly. "Right, away, Madame," he agreed before bustling off.

I gave Tasha a triumphant smile as she rolled her eyes at me. "It feels a little weird to act like a normal human being, doesn't it?" I asked. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

She gave me a kind smile coupled with a piercing glare as she walked passed me to tell Tony, who was currently sitting with Justin Hammer and some writer at a table that was not theirs, that the table was ready.

I pulled a face at her before taking a seat and pulling a menu towards me, smiling brightly when Pepper came over and took the seat next to me.

"Have I thanked you yet?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Thank me for what?" I inquired.

"For coming with us," she answered. "I think I would have strangled him by now if you weren't here," she admitted.

I chuckled lightly and placed my hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Pep, I am very proud of you for not doing so before now," I told her.

She laughed, one hand coming up to rest against her forehead. "I don't know how much longer I can do this," she admitted.

"You're stronger than you think, Pep," I told her. "Just remember that I'm always a high pitched scream away."

She laughed again and looked to the menu, a smile clear on her lips.

I puzzled over the menu till the foreign words spewing from the TV translated in my head. My head snapped up and my eyes locked on the screen, panic rising in me when I saw Tony in a driving suit arguing with the driver of the Stark car. I reached over and nudged Pepper's arm.

She looked up and froze, her eyes going wide. She looked around her before gesturing Tasha over. "Natalie. Natalie!" she urged.

Tasha hurried over. "Yes, Miss. Potts?" she asked.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded, pointing to the TV.

Tasha glanced between the two. "This is the first that I have known of it," she answered diplomatically.

Pepper let out a frustrated sigh. "Uh this…..this cannot happen," she stated.

Tasha nodded. "Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?"

"Where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside," she answered.

"Okay, get him. I need Happy."

"Right away," Tasha said before rushing off outside.

Pepper looked to me, panic written clear on her face. "I want to scream but I can't here," she stated. "What do I do?"

I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Pep, there isn't much you can do," I told her. "You have to pick your battles with Tony."

"I know that but this does not look good-"

"It's not the worst it's looked. Remember the Playboy Mansion situation?"

She grimaced, the memories flashing through her head. "That-that was bad," she allowed. "But he's looking reckless. He just signed his company over to his personal assistant and now he's going this?"

"Deep breathes, Pep," I told her, reaching over to run and hand up and down her back. "This isn't the first time Tony's done something like this. He can handle himself," I assured her.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her eyes locked on the TV.

I looked over and found a maintenance man walking out onto the track. I got to my feet when he ripped open the shirt to reveal what looked like an arc reactor. His flicked his wrists and what appeared to be whips swept to the ground, crackling with electricity as they burned the top of the orange suit off. "This isn't going to be good," I muttered, watching as a car came down the track, him raise a whip and slash at it, cutting the front half of the car off, sending it flying. "This is really not good," I stated before reaching down to grab Pepper's arm. "Come on, we're going," I told her, pulling her towards the doorway where Happy was standing with the portable suit.

We dashed outside and climbed into the car.

"Go! Go!" Pepper yelled as Happy put the car into drive and started down the street.

"Hang on!" he called as he bashed the car through the gate and onto the tack, ignoring the complaints of the workers and the screams of Pepper.

"Punch it, Happy!" I yelled as some of the cars flew by us.

"On it!" he called, pressing harder on the gas pedal.

Pepper leaned forward and reached for the portable suit. "Give me the case!" she shouted.

Happy handed it off to her. "Here. Take it."

She grabbed it but was forced to stop by the handcuff that was still attached to the man. "Where's the key?!" she demanded.

"It's in my pocket!"

"Car!"

I braced myself as Happy swerved to avoid a fast moving car. "Happy, stick to the right lane!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Pepper managed to grab the key and get it into the lock, pulling it away from Happy and holding it closely to her chest as Happy picked up speed. "Oh, my God," she muttered as we rounded a corner and spotted the man advancing on a clearly dazed Tony.

"Happy! Ram him!" I shouted, throwing myself across Pepper and bracing my feet against the front seat, ready for the impact.

Happy did as I bid him and slammed into the man, pinning him to the fence right below where Tony was clinging.

The man in question hopped down the from fence and made his way towards the back seat of the car.

"Are you okay?!" Happy called through the window.

"Yeah," Tony stated, still sounding a little dazed as he leaned against the door to glare at Happy. "Where you heading for me or him? Cause I can't tell!"

"I was trying to scare him!"

I pulled myself away from Pepper when I felt her start to breathe harder. "Pepper, you okay?" I asked.

She decided to ignore my question and look to Tony. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she screamed.

"Better security!" Tony yelled back at her.

"GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"I was attacked! We need better security!"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"You're CEO. Better security measures!" he yelled as he walked around to the other side of the car. "God, it's embarrassing! First vacation in two years-" he broke off when the car door was cut in half.

"Hit him again!" I ordered, once again covering Pepper as Happy threw the car into reverse and forward, slamming into the man a second time.

"I got him!"

"Hit him again! Hit him again!" Tony encouraged from outside the car.

Happy did just that.

"Football," Tony stated, gesturing to the case in Pepper's hands.

"I got him!"

"Take the case! Take it!"

"Give him the case!" Happy shouted as he continued to throw the car backwards and forward.

"Stop banging the car!" both me and Pepper yelled before a whip attempted to split the car but was stopped when it reached me.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't help the scream of pain that left when the whip cut through my torso and connected with my Adamantium coated spine, sending electricity throughout my entire body.

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper screamed as my body convulsed on top of hers.

The whip pulled back and I was allowed to breath, my muscles twitching and bones tingling.

Tony had ran around to the other side of the car as the whip came back down and sliced part of the car off a little too close to Pepper's head for both mine and Tony's liking. "Give me the case! Please! Come on!" he called, a slightly panicked tone taking to his voice.

Pepper flailed slightly before she managed to chuck the case out the window.

I concentrated on the familiar sting of healing as the car was suddenly shoved to the side. My vision blurred as new blood was made and new tissue was formed, the pain of almost being cut in half ripping through me every time I attempted to move off of the hysterical Pepper.

"Eleanor?! Eleanor, are you okay?!" she asked, her arms coming around to hold me in place as my blood continued to stain the white leather.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I just- just need a few moments to put myself back together," I told her, offering the best smile I could give.

"I'm so sorry, Eleanor, it's all my fault," she sobbed. "You were protecting me."

"I've been hurt a lot worse for a lot less," I told her, my vision started to focus. "Don't worry, Pep, it was worth it."

She shook her head. "How, how is this worth it?" she demanded.

"It's worth it, just trust me," I told her with a wink.

She sniffed loudly. "You're going to be okay, thought, right?" she asked.

I nodded and shifted my hips, a smile pulling at my face when I discovered that the pain was gone. My vision became clear and the world was once again mine to be in. "I'm all right, Pep," I promised her before pushing myself up into a sitting position, smiling brightly at her. "See? All better.'

She looked me over once before letting out a sob and pulling me into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"The way our lives are going I don't see that happening anytime soon," I told her.

"You okay, El?"

I looked up from Pepper's shoulder and found Tony standing next to us, looking down through the Iron Man mask. "Yeah, Tiger, I'm okay," I answered. "I gotta agree with you though. We need better security."

"I'm sure Pepper will get right on that."

"Shut up, Tony!" she snapped, her arms tightening around me.

* * *

I was laying on the floor of the plane, my headphones in blasting Foreigner but I could still hear Senator Stern drone on.

_"It's unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he's doin. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, don't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else at least for five to 10 years and here we are in Monaco realizing, uh-oh, 'these suits exist now-" _

"Mute."

I opened my eyes and found Tony stepping over me with a tray in his hands. "He should be giving me a medal. That's the truth," he stated, setting the tray down, taking the seat across from her.

"What is that?" Pepper asked, eyeing the tray.

"This is your in-flight meal," he told her, pulling the lid off the tray to reveal the partly burnt omelet.

"Did you just make that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where do you think I've been for three hours?" he asked, sounding slightly put out.

Pepper watched the man for a moment, a knowing look on her face. "Tony, what are you not telling me?"

He looked back to her, a little surprised but in the end he relaxed. "I don't want to go home. At all," he admitted. "Let's cancel my birthday party and-and, uh, we're in Europe. Let's go to Venice, Cipriani. Remember?"

She sighed. "Oh, yes," she answered.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, having no clue what they were talking about.

"It's a great place to…..be healthy."

"I don't think this is the right time," she stated. "We're in kind of a mess."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but maybe that's why it's the best time-"

"Well-"

"Cause then we-"

"I think as the CEO I need to show up."

"As CEO, you are entitled to a leave."

"A leave?"

"A company retreat."

"A retreat?"

"Just a ride."

"During a time like this?"

"Well, I'm just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out," he stated, frowning down at his hands.

She gave him a small smile. "Not everybody runs on batteries, Tony."

He let out a small laugh, flashing a smile before it dropped.

I couldn't help but stare at Tony. He had only acted like this a few times in his life and those few times were never good times. Something was wrong and he hadn't told me what it was.

* * *

**"What can I do for you tonight, Eleanor?" **Jarvis spoke as I stepped into the dimly lit lab.

"Do you have the security footage I asked you for?" I questioned as I took a seat at the desk.

**"Yes. Would you like to view it?" **

"Please."

The middle computer screen lit to life and the black and white security footage appeared. Tony speaking to the man who had almost killed all of us.

_"Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low. You could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionized plasma channels. It's effective. Not very efficient," _he told him before taking a seat on the bench. _"But it's a passable knock-off. I don't get it. A little fine tuning, you could have made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, Chine, Iran, or gone right to the black market. You look like you got friends in low places." _

The man watched him for a moment before speaking in a Russian accent. _"You come from a family of thieve and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history and you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed," _he stated.

Tony decided to remain unaffected. _"Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?" _

_ "My father. Anton Vanko." _

And that was when I fell out of my chair.

**"Eleanor, are you okay?" **Jarvis questioned.

I nodded as I used the desk to pull myself back up, my head buzzing with the memories of the Russian scientist Howard had worked with on the Arc Reactor project. Everything had been going good till it was discovered that Anton was a Soviet spy. I had never known that he had a son. "Yeah, Jarvis, keep playing the video," I told him, pulling the chair back under me.

**"Certainly." **

_"Well, I never heard of him," _Tony stated.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," I muttered.

_"My father is the reason you're alive." _

"_The reason I'm alive is 'cause you had a shot, you took it, you missed." _

"_Did I?" _he asked, giving Tony a small smile. _"If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you." _

"_Where will you be watching the world consume me from?" _Tony asked him. _"That's right. A prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soap," _he told him, getting up from the bench and walking towards the door.

"_Hey, Tony. Before you go, palladium in the chest, painful way to die." _

Tony glanced back at him before knocking on the cell door.

I pulling in a deep breath as the new information slowly seeped into me. Anton Vanko's son was after revenge for his father and Tony Tiger was dying because of the Arc Reactor that was keeping him alive.

"**Is it safe to assume that you would like to see the records I have been keeping of Mr. Stark's ailment?" **

I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to well up. "Yes, Jarvis, I would," I choked out.

* * *

I sat in the fetal position against the leg of the desk, my head bent as I sobbed openly into my knees, my whole body shaking from the torturous tremors. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there but I knew that I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

The thought that I would outlive Tony has always plagued on my mind, bashing at the back of my head like a temperamental child, a reminder that time would run out and the horrible day comes. I had told myself that it would be of old age after a long life of doing what he loved, not dying young from the device that had been keeping him alive.

Tony had known for months now and had attempted several times to combat the symptoms and maybe find a replacement metal that wasn't toxic in the blood stream.

This had been what was bothering him. This was why he had made Pepper CEO, why he was acting reckless and why he had wanted to cancel his birthday party and run off. My Tony Tiger was taking precautions for his death.

I shook my head quickly as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, my hands shaking as I did so. I pushed speed dial 2 and held it to my ear, silently praying that he would answer.

"_Do you know what time it is?!" _he demanded, his voice thick from sleep.

"Nick, I need your help," I said, not even bothering to hide the melt down that was my voice.

He was quiet for a moment, having only heard me like this once before and it hadn't been a happy moment for any of us. _"What do you need me to do?" _

"I'm going to send you some information and I-I want you to see-see if there's anything we can do," I told him, a hand coming up to brush away the relentless tears.

"_Eleanor, are you stable right now or do I need to send the kids?" _he asked.

I shook my head. "N-no, I'm fine," I told him. "The mortality of humans just bitch slapped me in the face," I told him, my voice cracking.

"_Yeah, it tends to sneak up on you," _he said, letting out a sigh. _"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" _

I sniffed loudly and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'll, uh, I'll be fine," I told him. "I'll send you that information, okay?"

He seemed to deliberate for a moment. _"Alright, I'll see what we can do," _he answered.

"Thank you, Nick. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight, Eleanor." _

I hung up and wiped at my cheeks again. I gripped the table and pulled myself up, my body still shaking from the effort. I pulled the keyboard towards me and typed mindlessly, bundling the information and sending it off to Nick, the sense of dread never really leaving me.

"**Eleanor, the address you have sent that information to is unknown to me. I do not think-" **

"Don't worry about it, Jarvis," I told him. "They're a trusted person."

"**Of course, Eleanor. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know." **

"I will, Jarvis, thank you," I told him before shuffling to the door and forcing myself to climb the stairs and head towards Tony's bedroom. I closed the door behind me after I stepped in, my eyes going to the lump under the covers. Pulling in a deep breath I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking down at Tony. I reached up and brushed his unruly hair away from his forehead just like I had done when he was a child. A sad smile pulled at my lips when I noticed that Tony's heartbeat was too fast for him to be asleep. "Were you ever going to tell me, Tiger?"

His eyebrows shot up as he let out a sigh. "Well, seeing as you always manage to find out things you aren't supposed to know I just decided to let you do your thing," he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair, biting my lip as I held back the tears that once again threatened to spill. "I would have liked to hear it from you."

He pursed his lips as he thought. "No you wouldn't," he denied.

I chuckled lightly and nodded. "No, I guess I wouldn't," I allowed.

"Please don't freak out," he pleaded, opening an eye to look up at me. "I don't have enough energy for a freak out."

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, I, uh, I already had my freak out," I told him, clearing my throat as it broke.

"El, I'm going to be fine," he told me. "It's not like I'm dying," he said with his high pitch giggle.

"That's not funny, Tiger."

He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, the glow of the arc reactor showing through this T-shirt, acting like a dull nightlight in the room. "Okay, I'm sorry, that was horrible of me," he stated, his hands grabbing mine. "I'm going to be fine, El," he said, his tone taking on that old Stark determination. "I'm going to find a way to fix this and you're never going to have to worry about me again."

I couldn't help but laugh outright at that. "Tony, I'm never going to stop worrying about you," I told him. "You're my Tiger."

He smiled while he let a breath of air out through his nose. "Yeah, I guess that was just wishful thinking," he stated, looking down at our joined hands as he played with my fingers. "I-I don't- I'm not really good at st-stuff like this," he stuttered out, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't think anyone would be good at dying," I stated. "I've tried a couple of times but I keep fucking it up."

He lowered his head as he let out a peel of his high pitched giggles. He snorted loudly as he continued to laugh, his whole body shaking from the effort.

I pulled my hands out of his and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me as I ran a soothing hand up and down his back while the other went back into his hair.

The shaking continued but his giggles had turned into muffled sobs. His hands came up and gripped at my T-shit, knotting in the fabric like he had when he was a child.

"Shhhh," I soothed, rocking him back and forth gently. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," I told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

He buried his face deeper into my chest.

Memories of a 6 year old crying Tony flashed through my head and I couldn't help but smile sadly. I couldn't believe how much time had passed since then and yet despite his age he was still my Tony Tiger. Remembering how a certain song had often calmed the younger Tony I decided to see if it still worked.

**Day by day I'm falling more in love with you**

**And day by day my love seems to grow**

**There isn't any end to my devotion**

**It's deeper, dear, by far than any ocean**

**I find that day by day you're making all my dreams come true**

**And, so, come what may I want you to know**

**I'm, that I am, yours alone, I'm in love to say**

**As we go through the years day by day**

**I said, day by day**

**As we go through the years day by day**

I took the time to listen to Tony's heartbeat and upon finding the rhythm steady I moved us forward till he was once against laying against the pillows. I gently uncurled his fingers from my shirt and pulled the covers up higher, once again covering the Arc Reactor and sending the room back into shadowed darkness. I once again brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss to his hairline before getting up and moving to the door.

"I love you, El."

I paused in the doorway, my eyes watering once again as the three words came from Tony. "I love you too, Tiger," I told him closing the door as quietly as I could. A curse left me when the Imperial March filled the quiet house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Please tell me you have something," I spoke, my voice hushed as I made my way to my room.

_"I found something but it's a long shot," _he answered, a sigh escaping him. _"Dr. Bruce Banner." _

I couldn't help but stop at the mention of the name. "I thought we were leaving him alone?" I asked slowly, remembering the long and torturous conversation we had had about the Doctor.

_"I assumed that this was an all stops situation," _he stated. _"I ran the information by our R&D and they looked at it like it was Chinese."_

"Oh come on, I understood it," I stated, rolling my eyes.

_"Not all of us have had the misfortune of living with both Starks," _Nick ground out. _"Dr. Banner is looking like our best bet." _

I nodded and leaned against the wall. "What are the chances of him saying yes?"

_"I'm sure he'll say yes when you offer him his disappearance." _

"Seriously?" I asked, a little surprised at that. "You're going to let him disappear."

_"Well, not from us but from everybody else, we'll make sure of that." _

"That actually might work," I allowed. "Is this an off the radar mission or am I going to get marching orders."

_"As far as I know this conversation never happened," _he stated.

"My kind of conversation," I muttered. "Okay, send me the info we have on him and I'll let you know when I get back," I told him, pushing off the door and continued my way to my room.

_"I'm going to assume that you'll want updates on Mr. Stark's actions?" _

"Seeing as it's Tony you would be assuming correct," I said, shouldering my door open and heading to the closet where I knew my duffle bag was. "Thank you, Nick. I'll keep you posted."

_"Looking forward to hearing from you," _he said before hanging up.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and began packing.

* * *

Woohoo! It's letting me update again! Hope you all like, reviews and follows are always welcomed with unbridled excitement! Thank you for reading!


	25. Iron Man 2 Part 4

I left a note explaining that I was going to pick up a present for Tony's birthday and that I would be back in time for the party and headed off to the airport where the private plane was waiting to get me to Rocinha, Rio de Janairo, Brazil where we knew Bruce Banner was working in a bottling factory I would have to track down.

The flight was 8 hours and 15 minutes long, which I spent going through Tony's file and Bruce's file, making sure that I didn't walk into this blind.

Using the GPS on my phone I made my way through the congested streets and unidentifiable houses. After an hour of sniffing out the smell of watered down gamma radiation I found the source of the strongest concentration of the scent. With a long sigh I stepped through the door of the building and following the scent up the stairs and to a second door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened for any sign of life. When I didn't find any I set to picking the lock on the door, which opened a lot quicker than I thought it would.

* * *

I sat on his bed, the dog sprawled across my lap as I scratched him behind the ear. I had been in the apartment of Bruce Banner for little over an hour now and I had gone through every piece of research, finding that he had failed once again in curing himself of the gamma radiation.

My head snapped up when the lock clicked and the door swung open, a tired looking Bruce Banner stepping in. I watched with an amused expression as he moved about the room, completely oblivious to my presence.

It wasn't till he let out a sigh and turned to the bed did he notice me. His eyes widened as he stiffened, the heart monitor on his wrist beeping loudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that if I meant you harm I would politely wait for you to notice me?" I asked. "Please calm down before we both do something we'll regret."

He pulled in a few deep breaths, the beeping slowing before going away completely. His clenched fists uncurled and his tensed posture relaxed slightly, his jaw unlocking.

"You good?" I asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded slowly before raising his eyes back to me. "How did you get in here?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "You left your door unlocked," I told him. "Must have been in a hurry."

He glanced over to the door before glaring hard at me. "What do you want?"

"You're help," I answered before gesturing to the file I had left on his table.

He backed up slowly towards the table, only taking his eyes off me when he had the file in his hands. "You….you want me to cure the-the palladium poisoning?" he asked as he read through the papers.

I nodded. "If you can."

"Remove the palladium," he stated bluntly.

I shook my head. "There isn't a stable replacement for it," I told him.

"Then take the electro magnet out of his chest."

I shook my head again. "It's the only think keeping the shrapnel out of his heart, if we remove the magnet then he'll die."

"Leave the magnet in and he'll die," Bruce stated before he seemed to realize something, his eyebrows pulling together. "Wait, how did you find me?" he demanded.

I hesitated for a moment before I decided that if this was going to work I was going to have to be honest with him. "Do you know who S.H.I.E.L.D. is?" I asked with a sigh.

He tensed slightly. "They're, uh, they're the only ones who haven't come after me," he answered.

I shrugged. "We're more of a behind the scenes organization," I told him.

"We?" he questioned. "Who are you?"

I lost my smile. "I'm Eleanor Creed and my son is dying," I told him.

His defensive demeanor dropped at that, his body slumping slightly.

"If you help me I can guarantee you that S.H.I.E.L.D. will make you disappear. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, as long as you keep your head down no one will find you," I told him.

Bruce looked between me and the file before letting out a defeated sigh. "I can't make a cure," he admitted. "The best I can do is make an antidote. Lithium Dioxide. It'll reduce the spread of the palladium back to the source but it'll keep poisoning him as long as the electro magnet is in his chest," he explained, his voice going gentle.

I nodded quickly. "All I'm asking for is a little time," I told him.

He nodded slowly. "I can give you time," he told me.

A relief filled sigh escaped me as I slumped down. "Thank you. I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D. and-"

"No offense but I don't really want S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help," he cut in.

My eyes widened as my newly found hope shrunk. "But you said-"

"I'll still help your son but I don't want anything from S.H.I.E.L.D."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?"

Bruce's jaw ticked. "Because I'm not the monster everyone says I am," he answered.

I startled laugh left me. "Bruce, you are as far from a monster as anyone could be," I told him, my smile growing with each word. "Would it be weird if I hugged you?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, his heart monitor beeping again.

"Okay, okay, I won't hug you," I told him, holding my hands up in protest. "Just, uh, thank you. Thank you so much."

He nodded and looked back down at the papers. "It'll-it'll take me awhile. Two-three days maybe," he answered, his lips twitching into an uneasy smile.

I nodded quickly. "That's more than I could ask for."

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Bruce nodded once again. "Honestly, I'd feel better if I can keep an eye on you," he told me as he hovered over his research table, writing out the formula he would need to make the temporary cure.

"You do know that I won't be sleeping, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked, looking up from the papers.

I glanced around the room once again, squinting when I found a crack in the wall. "I don't sleep when my family is in a state of duress," I answered. "Which means I've been an insomniac for several years now."

Bruce chuckled lightly, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. "I, uh, know the feeling."

I rested my elbows on my knees as I watched him write. "You know, I don't understand why people think you're a monster," I told him.

He paused to look up at me, an eyebrow raised. "You must not have done your research before coming here."

"No, I did," I told him. "I read every piece of paper, watched every video S.H.I.E.L.D. had on you, kept myself busy on the flight here," I explained. "I mean, sure you have a little anger management issue, who doesn't? And those labs you destroyed? They were in abandoned areas, you've never killed anyone."

His jaw clenched and his grip on the pencil tightened. "I've hurt people."

I shrugged. "So have I but the difference between me and you is that you didn't do it on purpose," I told him. "You're also trying to find a way to get rid of it instead of using it for evil misdeeds," I added. "That right there is a bonus for you, cause you're not labeled as the Evil Genius type and that type always ends up in the glass room," I told him, remembering the prison cell they had put Erik in.

Bruce blinked several times, a blank look on his face. "They must love you over at S.H.I.E.L.D.," he mused before going back to his formula.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at his dog. "Is he always this full of sass?" I asked him, reaching out to scratch him behind the ears.

Bruce chuckled quietly at that, shaking his head.

"Does he have a name?" I asked, smiling as the dog fell to his side, his tongue hanging out as he panted.

"Oh, uh, Chico," he answered absently.

"Hi, Chico," I cooed, reaching down to scratch him with both hands. "So, 158 days without an incident. That's impressive."

"I'm, uh, learning how to control my breathing to keep my heart beat down," he explained, scribbling away.

"I noticed, it's amazing," I told him. "Having a split personality that is literally all rage can't be the easiest thing to keep under control."

"It's not," he stated bluntly.

* * *

_~Day 2~ _

"So, what's his name?" Bruce asked casually as he hovered over the table, doing something I wasn't sure I wanted to understand.

"Anthony," I answered. "I call him Tony Tiger though because he's addicted to Frosted Flakes," I told him, staring up at the ceiling, trying to make shapes out of the cracks that littered it.

"Do I want to know why he has an electro magnet in his chest?"

I let out a sigh. "No," I stated rather bluntly. "I don't even want to know why it's in his chest."

"Well, I'm impressed with the science," he admitted. "Did you make it?"

A snort escaped me. "Hell no."

"His father then?"

"His father is dead. Tony made it himself."

"You're kidding."

I pushed myself up onto elbows to look to the clearly shell shocked Bruce Banner, who's mouth was hanging open with eyes wide. "Nope. Tony is considered the genius of his age," I stated. "I'm very proud."

Bruce stared at me, his eyes wide as he allowed himself to process what I had just told him. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the table. "Well, that makes me feel more insecure in myself," he muttered.

I bit my lip to keep myself from blurting out that Tony was in fact Tony Stark and was 38 years old. I knew, however, that if I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me and probably refuse to help me. "He makes all of us feel insecure," I told him instead.

He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat again. "What happened to his father? If you don't mind me asking."

"Plane crash," I answered, closing my eyes as the memories flooded into my head. He was flying out for a demonstration, I couldn't remember where, and something had gone wrong. The plane crashed and there were no survivors, leaving me to explain to Tony that his already absent father was going to absent permanently.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bruce told me.

"It was a long time ago," I shrugged off, blinking in an attempt to keep the tears away.

Bruce let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry that I'm not able to do more for your son," he told me.

"Honestly, Bruce, what you're doing is more than I could hope for," I told him. "It's a miracle within itself that you're able to help at all. Palladium poisoning isn't a common occurrence."

"No, it's not," Bruce agreed.

I sat up and beamed up at the man. "Really, Bruce, thank you so much."

He gave a wry smile. "Anything for a dying kid," he joked.

Well, Tony was a 2 year old trapped in a man's body so he wasn't too far off.

* * *

_~Day 3~ _

Both of our attention snapped over to the laptop when mechanical beeps filled the air.

I watched with a raised eyebrow as he walked over and logged on. I remained on the bed as he started to type, a certain tension filling the air.

"Oh, come on," he muttered, a frown pulling at her lips as he continued to type. He let out a long sigh before closing the laptop, a frustrated look sweeping across his face.

"Everything okay?" I inquired.

He looked to me and seemed to have an internal battle before he shook his head. "Uh, the man I'm working with to, uh, cure me, just told me that the blood sample I sent him showed significant radiation reduction but in order to go further he needs more data," he explained.

"And the data isn't here?" I asked.

"No, it's back, back…." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I can't go back there."

"Why not?" I demanded. "Bruce, if this if your chance for a cure then shouldn't you take it?" I asked.

"There are too many risks."

I shook my head as I got up from the bed and walked over to him, my hands resting on his shoulders. "Bruce, this time, the risks are worth it," I told him.

His eyebrows pulled together as he fought with himself again. He watched me for a moment before he shook his head. "It's, uh, it's almost ready," he told me, getting up from the chair and walking over to where he had been working for the past few days, liquids bubbling and brewing. "It just needs a few more hours and you're good to go."

I bit my lip as I watched the man fiddle with things he had already fiddled with. I hated seeing someone so kind, so human, treat himself like he was a monster. I had done worse than he ever had and I was conscious for it all. "Will you at least think about it?" I asked.

He glanced over his shoulder at me before nodding. "I'll think about it," he told me.

* * *

_~Several hours later~ _

My eyes snapped open the insistent barking of the dog downstairs suddenly cut off. I reached out and shook Bruce awake when the sound of multiple footsteps reached my ears.

He jerked awake. "What?" he demanded.

"Unfriendlies," I answered.

His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed and rushed around the apartment, shoving several things into his backpack.

I grabbed my own and gathered the files off the table, counting down in my head for their approach.

"Eleanor, here," Bruce said, holding a glass vial filled with green liquid out to me. "It's ready, you just have to get it directly into his blood stream."

I snatched it from his hand and shoved it in the only place I knew it would be safe; the front of my bra. "Come on, out the window," I instructed, hearing the footsteps on the stairs.

"Wait," he said before rushing back over to the bed and pulling something out from under it and shoving it under the covers.

I snatched the makeshift rope from under the sink and attached it to the window seal. "Move it, Bruce!" I whisper yelled to him.

He rushed over and climbed up and out of the window.

I pulled myself up and jumped forward, landing the two story fall in a crouch. I lunged forward and pressed myself against the wall while Bruce shushed the woman he had scared the shit out of. I held my breath as the window was thrown open and one of the men looked down into the street.

"He's on the ground," I heard him state before disappearing back into the apartment.

I pulled myself away from the wall to the window Bruce had crawled through. "Quickly now," I told him, gesturing with my head.

"Thank you," he told her, kissing her cheek and leaving her apartment, pulling his hood up over his hat as he did. "I thought you left?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You just saved my son, Bruce, I'm not leaving you," I told him. "Besides, your survival rate is much higher if I'm with you," I stated before taking off down one of the streets, trying to pick out the scents of the men. I slowed to a stop when I spotted the men in military uniform, my heart stopping when one of the men's eyes locked on Bruce, realization flashing across his face.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled.

"Shit," I cursed before grabbing Bruce's arm and pulling him off down another street.

I wish I could say that I knew where we were going and that I had full confidence that we were going to lose the men following us but I didn't. In fact, after slamming myself into a wall, Banner took the lead. One moment we were running across a fenced in soccer field and the next we were running across rooftops

"Is it always like this?" I demanded.

"Welcome to my life!" Bruce yelled.

A growl left me as I followed behind him, my jaw clenching as I heard the others footsteps behind us. We dropped back down into the streets, dodging people and carts as we went, the beeping from Bruce's heart monitor ringing through the air.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down another narrow alleyway before letting him go once we reached the other side.

He breathed deeply as he leaned against the wall, his eyes crammed shut as he attempted to get back under control.

I moved in front of him to block him from view, hovering a few inches away from him. "Just breathe, Bruce," I told him. "Just breathe."

He did just that, the beeping slowing.

"You okay, now?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly.

"Good, let's move."

And we were off again.

My ear twitched when the sound of a bullet chambering clicked through the air, I reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm, jerking him to the side just when a tranq dart hit the wall. "Well, at least they don't want to kill you," I stated, pulling him down another road only to stop when a military truck blocked our path. My eyes widened when General Ross stepped out of the vehicle, his eyes narrowed with a look of triumph in them. "Well, that makes a lot more sense," I muttered before Bruce pushed me in the direction of another alley.

Bruce broke out of the alley and stumbled into a man in a blue shirt, his eyes widening when he recognized him. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he muttered before dodging the punch and flipping him over his body and moving to take out the man's friends.

"Holy shit!" I said, running after Bruce as he took off down the street. "I thought you were just a scientist?!" I demanded.

"Martial arts lessons to control my breathing to keep my heart rate down!" he shouted back.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Are they following us?"

I glanced over my shoulder and found that, in fact, they were following us. "If I tell you yes will it make that beeping speed up?" I asked, noticing that the damned thing had gone off again.

"Yes."

"Then no. They're not following us."

"Shit."

The thundering sound of our frantic steps echoed off the tall buildings that framed the street, looming up in an abandoned sort of way although I knew they were not. The largest building sat ahead, some of the windows broken out and some of them boarded up but while the front gate was chained shut.

"Is that…?" I asked, really hoping it wasn't.

"It is," he answered.

I growled lightly. "Bruce, I don't think this is a good idea," I told him as we slowed to a stop so we could slip between the gap in the gate.

Bruce ignored me and rushed into the building.

I grimaced. "I haven't ran this much since Vietnam," I muttered, following after him. I found him in the locker room, braced against the wall, heavy pants escaping him as he attempted to get himself under control. I waited with baited breath as the beeping once again started to slow, his desperate breathes coming to an end.

"You okay?" I whispered, that need to be quiet you often get in libraries coming over me.

He nodded his head mutely.

"Gringo!" a man's voice sang through the silence.

I resisted the urge to groan and once again followed behind Bruce when he took off. I stopped when several more scents filled the warehouse, the smell of death rolling off of them. The soldiers were here. Deciding that I needed to see who these bastards were I stepped back into the shadows of a rather large machine, knowing that Bruce would be fine and that it was the others I should be worrying about.

They were tactical, all black with no distinguishing rank marks or military badge on the uniforms. They were most likely a rag tag team General Ross put together to bring Bruce in, how he had managed

to track him down I had no idea.

"You don't understand! Something really bad is about to happen here!" Bruce yelled, hoping to deter the men who now had him pinned to a mesh wall, his heart monitor picking up speed.

A tranq dart shot through the window and connected with the shoulder of one of the men, dropping him to the ground while his buddy slammed his fist into Bruce's stomach and letting him fall to the ground.

"Shit," I muttered as the beeping became a solid shrill beep.

It only took a minute for one of the men to be thrown across the factory.

I jumped when a deafening roar ripped through the air, thundering footsteps following it. I pressed myself farther into the shadows, using Bruce's breathing trick to keep my heart beat down so I didn't alert Bruce's other side.

The unknown military men opened fire, shooting tranq after tranq at him, only for them to bounce off his skin and fall to the factory floor, utterly useless.

"Go live! Go live! Go live!" one man shouted.

To say it was chaos would be putting it lightly. Clearly the men had never seen the side effects of gamma radiation. A certain man, however, caught my attention when he broke away from formation and climbed up higher, a surprisingly calm and determined look on his face. At least, he looked calm until he opened fire, managing to get a look at Bruce's face before a forklift was thrown at him.

The explosion ripped through the factory, giving Bruce enough time to make a whole through one wall and escape the building.

Sure, I had seen the footage of the wrecks, I had seen what the security cameras had managed to pick up but it was another thing to see it up close like that. I could understand why everyone thought he was a threat and I could understand why Bruce was trying so hard to get rid of it.

* * *

I had been staring down at my phone for the past 5 minutes, arguing with myself on whether I should tell Nick or just assume that he already knew. After another minute I realized that I didn't really care and shoved the phone back into my pocket. It had been little over an hour since the factory incident and the police had written it off as a machine malfunction, seeing as General Ross had cleaned up the bodies of his men and fled the scene.

I had walked through the city, following the scent of rage and science and found the place where he had entered the forest. With a disgruntled growl I rechecked my pack to make sure I had everything I would need for the hike and set off, hoping to find an intact Bruce Banner.

* * *

_~Two Days Later~ _

"Oh thank you sexy Jesus," I praised when I spotted the town. With a huff I pulled the pack higher up on my shoulders and made the walk down the road, cursing at the thought that Bruce had managed to hitch hike his way there.

Despite the small stature of the town it held a dizzying population. People everywhere, doing anything and everything they could in the blistering heat. Voices melted together while other spoke a little too loud for my liking, something I attempted to ignore as I searched the crowd for a skinny white man.

A smile pulled at my lips when I spotted him across the market, dressed in what only I really hoped wasn't his style. I made my way through the crowd and came up behind him, hoping that the small scare wouldn't set him off. "You're one hell of a man to find, Bruce."

He jumped and spun around, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He relaxed slightly when he saw me. "El-Eleanor?" he asked, confusing replacing the shock. "How did you find me?"

I shook my head. "Trust me, you don't want to know," I told him. "You okay?" I asked.

He blinked several times before nodding. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Good. You ready to get out of here?" I asked, looking back to where I had seen the row of motorcycles.

"What do you mean get out of here?" he asked, sounding a little alarmed.

"Well, I assumed after the last incident that you would want to go back to the states, get this over with," I stated, looking back to him. "You said you would think about it," I reminded him.

He watched me for a few more moments, blinked repeatedly as he processed what I was telling him. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point," I stated. "Do you want to go to the states or not?"

"But-"

"No buts! Yes or no?!"

"I don't think-"

"No thinking! Yes or no?!"

"Yes!"

"Good, let's go," I said before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the bikes. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the wad of money I had kept back there for this very purpose. "Isso é suficiente para a moto?" I asked, holding it up to the man who was standing next to a Yamaha dirt bike.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw the money and nodded quickly, digging into this pocket to pull out the keys for it.

I tossed the money to him and snatched the keys. "Obrigado," I told him before sliding my backpack off and handing it to Bruce. I straddled the bike and started it, the engine roaring to life. "You ever ridden before?" I asked, looking up to Bruce.

He shook his head.

"It's easy," I told him. "Put the backpack on and climb on," I told him.

He did as I told him, his hands awkwardly hovering over my hips.

"I don't bite, Bruce," I told him before urging the bike forward.

His fingers clamped to my hips, digging in as I maneuvered through the crowd onto the road where I ignored any and all speed limits there might have been.

* * *

The airstrip was as deserted as I had hoped it would be. There was little to no security and the plane was already waiting for us, the pilot, Jonathan, waiting by the steps.

I had a firm grip on Bruce's arm as I dragged him towards the craft, doing my best to ignore his protests.

"Eleanor, I can't just get on a plane," he stated. "I don't have a passport, I don't have any money, I am wanted!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it," I told him before smiling brightly. "Good evening, Jonathan," I greeted.

"Good evening, Eleanor," he greeted back. "Eventful trip I'm hoping?"

I nodded. "Sure was," I answered. "Is everything good to go?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes."

"Let's go then."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who is the gentleman coming with us?" he asked as he made his way up the stairs.

"He's Batman," I deadpanned.

He laughed lightly. "I thought Batman had his own plane?"

"The Batplane is in the shop so I'm giving him a ride."

"Very well. Pleasure to have you aboard, Batman."

Bruce floundered for a few moments before simply nodding his head.

Jonathan smiled. "Stoic as ever I see," he stated before heading into the cockpit.

"Told you everything would be fine," I said, looking back at a still in shock Bruce. "Okay, why don't you just sit down for a while," I suggested, guiding him over to one of the plush seats. I buckled his seat belt for him and dropped down into my own seat.

Bruce pulled in a deep breath before speaking. "Is this one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. planes?" he questioned, his voice shaking a little.

I let out a snort. "No," I answered, fighting the urge to tell him that with a flick of a switch the plane would turn into a portable strip club minus the strippers. "It's mine."

He nodded slowly and went back to breathing.

I watched him for a moment before turning in my seat to face him. "Unfortunately, I wasn't planning on bringing you back with me," I told him. "So the flight plan is from Mexico City to Miami. Now, I'm going to get you a-"

"Eleanor," he cut in, his voice firm. "You've done enough."

I rolled my eyes. "No I haven't, shut up," I told him. "I'm going to get you a car so you can head to where ever it is you're going so you can kick the green bastard's ass."

Bruce's eyes were once again wide and an unbelievable look was on his face. "Eleanor….aren't you scared of me?" he asked.

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce, I've seen worse," I told him rather bluntly.

A smile twitched at the corners of his lips. "Thanks, Eleanor, but you've done enough for me," he told me.

"You saved my son's life, Bruce, I owe you more than this," I stated. "I'm a Creed and Creed's always pay their debts."

He let out a sigh. "I'm just glad that I was able to help," he admitted. "I-I haven't done a lot of good in a very long time, it- it felt good."

"Underestimating yourself is a very bad habit," I told him. "You should break it."

He let out another sigh and leaned back in the chair. "You're impossible," he stated. "I'm not letting you give me a car."

"I have several of them, I won't miss one," I stated, waving my hand in dismissal.

"No, Eleanor."

"Alright, fine, will you at least let me buy you a bus ticket or something?" I asked, raising both eyebrows at him.

"Eleanor-"

"Done, I'm buying you a bus ticket," I declared, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that I sounded too much like Tony.

* * *

_~3 hours and 15 minutes later~ _

"Alright, so, here's the money for the ticket and the cab," I said, handing him the white envelope full of crisp bills. "Here's a fake I.D. and a fake passport, you can never be too prepared, and last but not least, this," I stated, holding up the cell phone.

Bruce simply gave me a tired look.

I rolled me eyes. "It's a secure line and the only number programmed in it is my cell's," I told him. "It's in case you get into some trouble and you need a little help, or, you know, you could just call to chat, I'm not busy," I rambled, shoving it into his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Bruce," I told him.

"It was nice meeting you too, Eleanor," he said, holding his hand out to me.

"Oh come on," I said, batting his hand away and pulling him into a hug, shaking him side to side a few times before letting him go and pointing a finger in his face. "You call me if you need anything, you understand me? Anything. You need a tank? I can get that. You need backstage passes to Sting? I can get those. You need a unicorn? I can get one."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? A unicorn?"

I shrugged. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. we probably have three," I told him.

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll call you," he promised.

"Damn straight you will," I said. "Now go kick the green bastard's ass," I said, gently pushing him in the direction of the cab.

* * *

While writing this part I tried my best to make Bruce's speech pattern the same as Mark Ruffalo's Banner to keep with the Avenger's casting. Let me know if I did okay.

Tony's birthday is up next!

Reviews=Love


	26. Iron Man 2 Part 5

Sneaking into S.H.I.E.L.D. was easier than I had thought it would be, something I didn't know if I should feel accomplished or worried about. It only took me half an hour to make the pressurized needle I would need to administrate the green liquid, knowing that Tony would be a baby about having to get a shot. With it safely stored in the metal case I left the lab and headed towards the command room, knowing that Nick would be there.

"Director Creed," Hill greeted when I stepped into the room.

"Maria," I greeted back, giving her a smile as I scanned the room for Nick. "He's here, right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He's currently in a meeting with the Council," she told me.

I pulled a face. "What the hell do they want?" I demanded.

She shook her head again. "I'm not sure," she answered. "Although, he didn't seem happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, he's never happy," I told her. "Do you know where Agent Barton is?" I asked, remembering how Tasha had said he wasn't happy about her getting extra time with me.

"He's down in the shooting range," she told me.

I gave her another smile. "Thank you, Maria," I said before leaving the room and heading down the hall to the elevator that would take me to the shooting range three floors down. The silver doors slid open and the sound of arrows finding purchase in something solid filled the air. I walked down the row, passing the empty sections till I came to the middle one.

He stood to the side, ramrod straight, his posture perfect as he strung another arrow and let it loose. It shot forward and imbedded into the target, clustering with the other arrows around the paper heart. "I've been waiting for you, Nora."

My eyebrows shot up at that. "How did you know it was me?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly and turned to look over at me. "Honestly, the first couple of people I did that to weren't you," he told me.

I let out a snort and shook my head at him. "I can't leave you alone, can I?" I asked before stepping in to pull him into a hug.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, jostling me from side to side. "I'd spin you but I don't want to throw my back out," he joked.

I scoffed and pushed him away from me. "I came all the way here to see you and you crack a weight joke."

"You did not come all the way here to see me," he scoffed, reaching down to snatch the case from my hands. "How was Brazil?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

He gave me a pointed look.

"Right, Hawkeye sees all," I amended. "It was fine. I got what I wanted."

"And this'll cure Tony?" he asked, squinting at the liquid encased in the injector I had made.

I shook my head. "No, the only cure is taking the palladium out but there isn't a suitable replacement," I told him. "This'll reduce the poisoning to the source so he'll have more time to figure it out."

"And do you think he'll figure it out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

This time I gave him a pointed look.

He nodded. "Right, right," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "When's the birthday party?"

"Tonight," I sighed. "I'm dreading."

Clint grimaced. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "He's going to treat this like his last birthday, it isn't going to be pretty."

"You want me to go with you?" he asked.

I let out an unlady like snort. "No offense, Clint, but you're almost as bad as he is," I told him. "I'll be fine. Tasha will be there, anyways, she'll help me keep him in track."

It was Clint's turn to snort. "She's taking her mission a little too seriously if you ask me," he said, his tone a little bitter.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She's laying the infatuated secretary on a little thick," he stated, a frown pulling at his lips.

"She always was one to go deep cover," I muttered, not liking where Clint's thoughts were going. "Promise me, there's nothing going on between them," I told him.

He huffed and looked away from me, his lips pursing in anger.

I reached up and forced him to look at me. "You're worrying about nothing," I stated, giving him kind smile. "Honestly, she's playing it smart."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"If she had acted like she could care less about him then he would chase after her. By acting like she's infatuated with him she's annoying him more than anything," I explained. "Trust me, I've known the boy his whole life. Tasha is fine."

Clint watched me for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, okay," he said, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I just-" he cut off with a grimace. "I just don't like it when we're not together. It screws everything up."

My smile grew. "I know, Clint, I know," I said before pulling him into another hug.

He let out a long sigh and squeezed me tightly, his face burying in my neck. "I hope Tony figures it out fast," he said, his voice muffled. "I want my girls back."

I could only chuckle.

* * *

I dodged the traffic of the driveway and cruised down the ramp that led to the garage. The door lifted once I was close enough and quickly shut behind me, discouraging anyone who had thought to follow me down there.

_"Welcome back, Eleanor," _Jarvis' voice spoke through the speakers in my helmet, his tone always pleasant.

"It's good to be back, Jarvis. How is everything?" I asked as I parked beside the Hot Rod.

_"Things could be better with a little good news. Do you have good news, Eleanor?" _

I chuckled at that. "Yes, Jarvis, I have good news," I told him, pulling my helmet off and hanging it from the handlebars.

_"You found a cure?" _he asked, now speaking through the speakers in the ceiling.

"Not exactly," I answered, pulling the case from my saddle bag. "It reverses the spread of the palladium, pretty much restarts it but it buys him time," I explained, walking over to the desk where I set it down for him to look at. "I made a pressurized injector so he won't wine about getting a shot," I added.

_"Very forward thinking," _he praised.

"Thank you," I said before glancing over at the stairs. "How crazy is it up there?" I asked although I could already hear the mob of people and the music.

_"Let's just say that he's making the usual ass of himself," _he answered. _"Good luck." _

I couldn't help the surprised laugh that left me. "Thanks, Jarvis," I said, grabbing the case off the desk and making my way upstairs, grimacing that the volume of noise. I reached the top of the stairs and searched through the crowd of people for a familiar face, a smile pulling at my lips when I found Rhodey. I pushed my way through the people, ignoring the calls of annoyance. "Rhodey!" I called over the music.

His head snapped over, a stern look on his face. "Have you seen this?!" he demanded, pointing in front of him.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over, my stomach dropping when I saw Tony standing by the DJ in the Iron Man suit, microphone and champagne in hand, clearly drunk. "No, I have not," I said, my tone taking on that of a rather upset mother.

"You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'" he stated before taking a deep breath and pausing. "Just like that," he said after a moment.

"Oh my God," I groaned as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah," Rhodey agreed. "Pepper's going to shut it down."

I looked back up and found Pepper by Tony's side, her hand yanking the microphone out of his hand. "Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" she asked, faking a smile and a cheerful tone.

Tony saluted the crowd before leaning down to the microphone. "I love you."

Pepper's smile strained. "Unbelievable! Thank you so much. Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming."

I growled as the crowd booed.

"No, no, no, we can't," Tony argued. "We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles."

"You're out of control, okay? Trust me on this one, okay?" Pepper asked, lowering the microphone so the crowd couldn't hear them.

"You're out of control, gorgeous."

"It's time to go to bed. It's time."

"Give me another smooch."

"You're not going to be happy about this."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"You just peed in the suit."

"I know. It has a filtration system."

"It's not sexy."

"You could drink that water."

Pepper struggled for a moment, attempting to keep herself from shouting. "Just-just send everybody home, okay? It's time to…"

"If you say so."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll take this, you take that," she said, exchanging the champagne with the microphone.

Tony tittered slightly as he raised microphone. "Pepper Potts. She's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes."

The crowd of idiots cheered while Pepper closed her eyes.

"And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it, there's the door," he said, gesturing to the staircase.

My stomach sunk lower when the flight stabilizer fired, shattering the glass waterfall.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered along with the others.

A woman held up a champagne bottle before throwing it into the air.

Tony raised his hand and shot it midair, sending champagne and glass everywhere.

I shook my head as I looked over to Rhodey. "I can't do anything with all these people here," I told him.

He looked down at me and gave a firm nod. "I'm getting a suit," he stated.

I nodded, knowing it was going to be the only way to stop him. "Tell Jarvis Override protocol Rhodey," I told him. "He'll get you a suit."

He didn't hesitate to head down to the lab.

Tony shot down another bottle before the idiotic blonde jumped over with a watermelon.

"I think she wants the Gallagher!" he yelled before she threw it into the air, his chest piece firing and splattering it over the crowd.

A relief filled sigh escaped me when I heard the mechanical footsteps of Rhodey.

"I'm only gonna say this once," he said, catching the attention of the crowd. "Get out."

Like a herd of headless chickens they scrambled for the front door, me following behind them to make sure none of them got it in their heads the stick around.

"Pepper!" I called when I spotted her leaning against the hallway wall, her hands pressed to her face as she breathed heavily.

She looked over, a relieved expression sweeping over her face as she rushed over. "Oh thank God you're here," she said, her full watery. "He's out of control!"

I nodded. "I know, Rhodey's taking care of it," I told him. "You gotta get all these people out of here so no one gets hurt, okay?" I asked, hoping to calm her down.

She nodded quickly. "Right," she agreed.

"Come on," I said before rushing off after the mob of people.

"Natalie!" Pepper suddenly yelled when she spotted Tasha making her way towards the door.

"Miss Potts," Tasha said, seeming a little out of breath.

Pepper was clearly far from happy. "Oh don't you 'Miss Potts; me! I'm on to you!" she snapped, pointing a finger at her. "You know what? Ever since you came here-"

I cut her off by grabbing both their arms and pulling them back behind me, shielding them as both Tony and Rhodey crashed through the ceiling a few feet away.

"Eleanor," Tasha whispered, a questioning look on her face.

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Take this with you. Don't let it out of your sight," I told her, passing her the case, knowing it would be safer in her hands than mine.

She ran off, disappearing outside so she could report to Nick.

"Pepper! Eleanor!" Happy yelled as he entered the house and rushed towards us.

I pushed Pepper in his direction. "Get her out," I told him, never taking me eyes off the two suits. I knew, deep down, that the thought of dying scared Tony to his core and I knew that he wouldn't go willing, that he would go recklessly. It was a Stark trait, to become someone terrifyingly different when scared.

Tony threw Rhodey through the table and stood straight, observing the frightened crowd through the glass walls.

"Aghhhhhhh!" he yelled, his arms thrown back.

The crowd screamed and ran, leaving like they should of done long before now.

I cringed when Rhodey ripped part of the counter off and hit Tony over the back of the head, sending him flying into the roaring fire place.

He pulled himself out and wordlessly raised his hand in warning, ready to fire at any moment.

Rhodey retaliated in kind. "Put your hand down," he told him.

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" Tony asked.

"We don't have to do this, Tony."

"You wanna be the War Machine, take your shot."

"Put it down!"

"You gonna take a shot?"

"Put it down!"

"No!"

"Drop it, Tony!"

"Take it!"

Me, knowing that two beams fired at each other had the potential to level the house did the one thing I had hoped I would never have to do. "Override Protocol El! Weapons power down!" I yelled, knowing that Jarvis would hear me.

Instantly Tony's weapons disabled, leaving him defenseless. Unfortunately, Rhodey's override was still in use for the other suit, allowing him to fire at Tony.

It hit Tony square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. It caved around him before he fell to the floor.

I watched with a frown as Rhodey stepped out onto the balcony and flew off. I knew that he was taking the suit back to the Air Force, knowing that Senator Stern had probably been putting a lot of pressure onto him to get it. Rhodey had probably denied, saying that Tony was more than responsible. Tonight had been the last straw and I could honestly say that I didn't blame him.

* * *

_"Do you want to tell me just what the fuck happened tonight?" _Nick demanded, his tone far from pleased as he barked into the phone.

"Tony was drunk and the situation got out of hand, what do you want me to say?" I asked as I stood on the balcony of Pepper's apartment, overlooking the still buzzing city.

_"I want you to say why you didn't handle the situation," _he stated.

"What was I supposed to do, Nick? Knock Tony unconscious while he was in the suit?" I demanded. "That would of gone over well, all those people with camera phones, it would have been all over the internet before you even had a chance to stop it."

_"Dammit, Eleanor, you're his mother, he would of listened to you!" _

I let out a snort. "Yeah, like all the other times he's listened to me," I argued. "Nick, I have as much control over his actions as I did Howard's."

_"Howard was scared of you, you had some pull on him." _

"Howard was not scared of me, he respected me," I told him.

_"Well, fear and respect go hand and hand and he had both for you," _Nick told me. _"Listen, we're going to take care of this tomorrow and you're going to be there whether you want to or not. I'll pick you up at 9." _

I stuck my tongue out at my phone before shoving it into my pocket.

* * *

I spent the night with Pepper at her house, being as much as a comfort as I could be before she eventually passed out on her couch in exhaustion from being Tony Stark's right hand gal. The next morning I left her a note telling her that I was going to go clean up the mess and stepped out the front door to find a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle waiting for me.

I pulled open the back door and sighed when I saw Nick sitting on the other side. "Good morning, Nick," I greeted as I climbed in.

"Good morning," he greeted back. "How was the party?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't start with me, Nick, I am very far from the mood," I told him. "Besides, it's not like last night was my fault."

"I never said it was," he stated. "I just wanted to make sure you were as upset about this as I am."

I couldn't help the glare I sent him. "I assure you, you are nearly not as upset about this as I am," I told him. "Never, in his entire life, has Tony ever disappointed me. Never. That stopped being true last night."

Nick gave me a knowing look. "That's why you didn't use the override right away. You had hoped that he would come to his senses and do the right thing, like he always seems to do."

I nodded, some of my anger melting away. "He scared me last night, Nick," I told him. "My Tony Tiger scared me."

He let out a sigh. "I hate to say it but it was bound to happen sooner or later," he stated. "He is Howard's son after all."

A groaned left me as I slumped further down into the seat. "I know, that's what makes it worse," I said. "Nick, what should I do?"

"I think that you, seeing as you've already saved his life, have done enough," he said. "Let Tony take care of everything from now on."

I scoffed. "Nick, I can't just let him run off and-"

"Yes you can," he interrupted. "He's a grown ass man, he can take care of himself."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Miss. Potts can take care of him," he amended, a smile twitching at his lips.

I chuckled sadly, knowing that was exactly what was going to happen. "So," I sighed out. "Tasha still has the case?"

Nick nodded. "Yep, refused to let it go," he stated. "You know, it's a little unnerving how my most lethal assassins are more loyal to you than to me," he noted, giving me a pointed look.

"Just don't piss me off and we won't have a problem," I told him. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to lock her up."

"I'm sorry that I wanted to put a Russia's most wanted assassin behind bars," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

I shook my head. "See? That's your problem. You're too quick to judge people," I told him.

"She's a Russian assassin."

"And I'm a 170 year old mutant with Adamantium bones, what's your point?"

He gave me an unamused look. "That I don't get paid enough."

* * *

"Oh for the love of God," I groaned when I spotted Tony lounging in the giant donut of Randy's Donuts.

"Your son," Nick stated as he climbed out of the car.

"Don't remind me," I said, following after him. "I'm going to go find Tasha," I told him before jogging off in the direction her scent was coming from. I found her ordering about a group of Agent's, her left hand clutching the case. "I think Nick views your loyalty to me as a threat," I stated once I was within ear shot.

She turned to look at me, a smile pulling at her lips. "Don't piss you off and he won't have a problem," she stated.

I laughed as I threw my arm around her shoulders. "Great minds, Tasha, great minds," I said.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, giving me a pointed look. "He's going to tell him everything."

A sigh left me as I nodded. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," I admitted. "I was close to telling him myself several times over the years. My excuses for me randomly disappearing were getting more and more ridiculous," I grumbled.

She nodded. "The hippo one was stretching it," she mused.

"That was one of Clint's, I had nothing to do with it," I pointed out.

She simple rolled her eyes.

"You're no help. Come on, I want donuts," I declared, looping my arm through hers and dragging her towards the donut shop.

"Don't blame me when you throw up like last time," she told me.

"I promise no such thing," I stated before pulling the door open and gesturing her in.

She sighed and stepped in, heading towards the booth that Nick and Tony were sitting at, tossing me the case as she did.

I tucked it safely into my hoodie pocket and walked around the counter, knowing that they had cleared the whole block and the staff was gone. I grabbed a box and began loading it with one of each, something I had always wanted to do but never had the chance. I grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the brim, capped it and pulled myself up onto the back counter to eat my way through the box.

"We secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer," Tasha said, getting Tony to look up at her with shock.

"Huh," he said, still stunned. "You're….fired," he managed out.

"That's not up to you," she told him before taking the seat next to Nick.

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff," Nick introduced.

"Hi."

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow. Once we knew something was wrong, I was tasked to you by Director Fury," she told him."

Tony remained his unamused self. "I suggest you apologize."

I resisted the laughter that bubbled up at the thought of Tasha apologizing.

"You've been very busy," Nick stated, his voice taking on its usual unamused tone. "You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better-"

Tony decided to cut in. "You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it," he defended.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it?" Nick asked, his voice rising in volume. "You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?" he asked before looking to Tasha. "Is that possible?"

Tasha seemed to be loving this. "Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage," she stated.

Nick gave him a rather sassy look.

I chewed quietly, finding myself lucky that neither Nick nor Tasha knew that I had given Rhodey the override code or permission to take said suit.

Tony watched him for a moment before letting out a humorless laugh. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"What do we want from you?" Nick asked. "Nu uh. What do you want from me?"

I rolled my eyes as I slid off the counter, box of donuts, coffee, and case in hands as I made my way over.

"You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with," Nick told him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe-"

"Yeah, I know."

"I have bigger problem that you in the southwest region to deal with!"

I rolled my eyes at the dramatics, set the boxes down on the booth next to theirs and pulled the pressurized injector out of the case.

"Hit him," Nick said, pointing to me.

I grimaced and jerked Tony's head to the side so I could press the injector against his neck, right into the vein. I pressed the button and it shot into his neck, causing him to jump and pull away from me.

"Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" he asked. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes again. "Stop being such a baby, Tony," I said, ruffling his hair before I shoved my way into the seat next to him.

His head snapped over to look at me, his eyes wide. "El? W-what are you doing here?" he demanded. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's lithium dioxide," I answered. "It reduces the palladium poising to the source. It's not a cure because the palladium is still in your chest but it's bought you a good amount of time."

He blinked rapidly at me, seeming a little perplexed by what I had just told him. "How-how did you-how?" he asked.

"6 days in South America. Happy Birthday," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, still not seeming to understand.

"You're lucky she loves you cause she went through a lot of shit to get that for you. She's trying to keep you alive," Nick told him, leaning on the table.

Tony straightened up. "Give me a couple of boxes of that. I'll be right as rain," he stated.

"That was all there is," I stated around a mouthful. "It's not the easiest thing to make, you know."

Nick nodded and looked to Tony's neck where the palladium had left its marks. "Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix."

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff," Tony said, his tone defensive again. "I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I have tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

Nick kept his sass face on. "Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."

I glanced out the window and spotted the agents moving back in. "Come on, we can't hold the location anymore," I said, grabbing my donut box and coffee before making my way towards the front door. "Come on, Tony, you're riding with us," I told him, leaving no room in my voice for argument.

* * *

"You're mad at me, I understand that," Tony said, breaking the tense silence that had filled the car as soon as we had gotten in.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad," I told him. "I'm disappointed."

"Oh, that's so much worse," he mused, grimacing. "Look, I know that I could of hurt someone but-"

"No, Tony!" I snapped, cutting him off. "Not someone. You could have hurt Pepper!"

Tony instantly paled at that, his eyes going wide as the realization of what could of happened played through is head.

"This wasn't like your usual parties, Tony," I continued. "You've never lost control like this before; you've never been than reckless."

He dropped his head. "I know, I just-"

"No, you don't know," I cut in again. "The Iron Man suit is a weapon, no matter how you word it, it's a weapon, Tony," I told him. "And having a weapon means having responsibility and I know you know that because I raised you to. Have you always had it? No. But at least you knew what boundaries not to cross but last night you crossed them all."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but I continued.

"What the hell possessed you to think that putting on the suit and drink was a good idea, huh?! It's like drinking and driving but instead of a car it's an armed missile!"

"It's not-"

"I don't care!" I cut in. "You could have killed people, Tony! Innocent people! Do you understand that?!"

"Yes I-"

"No! If you understood that then you wouldn't of done it!" I snapped. "And if you ever think to do it again I will have Jarvis lock you out of the system and you will never touch another suit again!"

Tony's eyes had gone wider, his mouth now hanging open. It took a moment to digest what I had said before a resolved look settled on his head. He nodded slowly as he looked down at his folded hands.

I pursed my lips before nodding, satisfied with my scolding.

* * *

I had been more than happy to find that my room had been unharmed, the trunk in my closet not even disturbed. I smiled and grabbed a change of clothes, a clean black t-shirt and a clean pair of black jeans. I pulled them on before once again lacing up my boots. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and headed out towards the front room where Tony and Nick were talking.

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology," Nick stated, leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in.

"No, it was finished," Tony argued. "It has been practically effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my-" he cut off, gesturing to his chest.

Nick shook his head. "No. Howard said the Arc Reactor was the stepping stone to something greater."

I leaned against the doorway, my arms folded across my chest as memories from when Howard had first started to design it. I knew more about the machine than I cared to.

"He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race," Nick continued. "He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

Tony sat forward. "Just him or was Anton Vanko in on this, too?"

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin," Nick stated. "Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka fuelled rage. No quite the environment you want to raise a kid in; the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the eye patched man. "You told me I hadn't tried everything," he pointed out. "What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?"

Nick shrugged. "He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started.

"He said that?"

"Hmmh."

"What about El?"

Nick let out a small laugh. "Eleanor spent all of her time chasing after you," he stated. "Most of what Howard did she had no idea about till he died."

Tony couldn't help his grimace.

"So, are you that guy? Are you?" Nick questioned before pushing himself up. "Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

Tony thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know where you get your information but, uh, he wasn't my biggest fan."

I clenched my jaw and forced myself to stay where I was.

"What do you remember about your dad?" Nick suddenly asked. "Huh?"

"He was cold, he was calculating," Tony stated. "He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that," he ground out. "You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when El showed up to take care of me."

"That's not true," Nick told him.

Tony dropped back into his seat. "Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

Nick nodded as a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents brought in a storage box, setting it down at Tony's feet. "As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What?"

Nick glanced down at his watch. "I got a 2 O'clock," he stated, getting up from his chair.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony rushed, getting up with him. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the box.

"Okay, you're good, right?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm not good."

"You got this? Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact," Nick told him, pulling his coat back on. "And you remember Agent Coulson, right?"

Phil stepped forward, that ever pleasant smile on his face.

"Yeah."

Nick started off before looking back. "Oh and Tony, remember, I got my eye on you," he said before giving him a pointed look. He gave a small nod before walking off.

Natasha walked forward. "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world," she told him. "Good luck."

I watched as she disappeared inside the house, leaving it just me, Tony, and Phil.

Tony turned his attention to Phil. "Please," he said. "First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

Phil smiled up at him. "I'm not here for that," he stated. "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watched _Supernanny_ while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I go it. Yeah," Tony answered.

Phil flashed him another smile. "Enjoy your evening's entertainment," he said before heading off to do what I assumed was a perimeter check.

Tony watched him for a moment before turning to look to me. "On top of all my other questions there's one that burning a practically large hole in my head," he said. "How are you involved in this?"

A suffering sigh left me as I pushed off the doorway and started towards him. "You're a smart man, Tiger, I'm sure you can figure it out," I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I want you to explain it to me."

I looked between him and box. "Do you remember the S.S.R.?"

"The government branch you and my dad worked for during the war."

I nodded. "After the war had ended the S.S.R. was shut down, but after what me and Howard had seen we knew that the world needed someone to handle the unexplainable so we decided to do something about it."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "We?"

"Yep, me and Howard turned the S.S.R. into S.H.I.E.L.D.," I told him. "He had chosen Nick to run it before he died and it was left to us," I explained.

He cleared his throat. "So, you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a snort. "Please, if I worked for them I could quit," I said. "No, I run it."

"You run it?"

"Well, I guess you could argue that Nick runs it but really I have rein and final say of everything," I said. "But I trust him enough to run things without fucking them up."

"All the times you've disappeared, that was for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked.

I shrugged. "The last few times were but it's usually split between there and the school," I answered, waving my hand dismissively.

"Where were you this time?"

"Budapest," I answered, not even bothering to wonder if I could tell him or not. "Lovely country, the people aren't really friendly though," I mused before looking back to the box. "You're wrong about your dad."

Tony groaned. "El, we lived in the same house, you know I'm not wrong."

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "You'll see," I told him. "Come on, let's go look through the box," I said.

He leaned into my hand slightly before letting out a sigh. "Fine."

I smiled and swooped down to pick the box up by both handles. "To the lab!" I called, getting a small smile from Tony.

* * *

I sat next to Tony as he opened the box, regarding the contents with a sour look. He grabbed the blueprints of the Arc Reactor, uncurling it to look before tossing it to the side and picked up the newspaper clipping on Vanko.

"I never really liked Anton," I stated, pursing my lips. "He never smelled right."

Tony shot me an unamused look before he continued to dig through the box. He paused when he came upon the film canisters. He looked through them before he came to the last one. "Put that on, would you, El?" he asked, holding it out to me.

I grabbed it from him and read the label. "I remember this," I stated, getting up from the floor and rummaging through the cupboards for the old projector. I hauled it down and set it up on one of the tables. I threaded the film through and turned it on, watching as it started to play on the lowered projector screen.

Tony gathered up some of the stuff and brought them over to the set of chairs in front of the projector.

_"Everything is achievable through technology," _Howard's voice filled the room. _"Better living, robust health and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I'm Howard Stark and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here," _Howard said, addressing the city model behind him. _"City of the future? City of tomorrow? City of…." _He trailed off as he walked back to his starting mark before stepping into frame again. _"I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need in the future can be found here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally-" _he cut off as he looked behind him, his eyes landing on the six year old Tony who had appeared at the back of the model with one of the buildings in his hands. _"Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that?" _

I couldn't help the frown that pulled at my lips at the hostile tone Howard was using.

_"Put that back. Put it back where you got it from," _he told Tony, pointing to the empty spot. _"Where's El? El?!" _

_"Don't you use that tone on me, Howard Stark!" _

My eyes widened when I suddenly stepped into the frame, still dressed in all black. I watched as I wrapped my arms around small Tony, lifting him up into my arms, smiling reassuringly at him.

_"Go on. Go, go, go, go," _Howard snapped out, gesturing with his hand.

I turned my attention back to Howard, my smile gone and a glare now replacing it.

Howard cleared his throat and lowered his hand. _"Sorry, El. Thank you." _

_ "Damn right you're sorry," _I growled out. _"Come on, Tiger, let's leave grumpy face alone and get some Frosted Flakes." _

I shook my head as me and Tony disappeared off camera. "God, I almost forgot how much of an ass he was."

"Almost?" Tony asked, his tone flat.

I nodded and looked back at him. "Almost," I said before walking over to him. "Move over," I ordered, shooing with my hands.

He moved without protest, letting me wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in.

"I love you, Tiger, you know that, right?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

He let out a sigh. "Yes, El, I know," he said. "You tell me every day."

I bit my lip and fought the tears that had welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Tiger."

"El, stop apologizing," he said, dropping his head back to look at me. "He was an ass; there wasn't anything you could do about it."

"I'm still sorry," I told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

_"Tony?" _

Both of us looked back to the film, Howard now jacketless and leaned against the model.

_"You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on firm for you," _he said before gesturing to the model. _"I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you." _

Tony watched the screen with wide eyes.

I swallowed hard and attempted to blink away the tears only to have them fall. I reached up and whipped them away, sniffing loudly. Leave it to Howard to make me cry.

Tony cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, going to see Pepper," he stated before jumping up from the chair and rushing over to the Audi.

A sigh escaped me as soon as he was gone. I pushed myself up and walked over to the projector, turning it off and pulling the film off. I set it back into the canister it came in and put with the others when one of the labels caught my attention. "'Creed'," I read out loud before snatching it up and threading it through the machine.

Howard once again appeared on the screen, his tie now gone and a tumbler of scotch sitting next to him. _"Hey, El," _he greeted, a sad smile on his lips. _"I, uh, I wrote out a speech but I know how much you hate those so I'll just wing it," _he said, taking a rather large gulp of the amber liquid. _"Thank you for taking care of Tony, I know that was the last thing you had wanted to do when you got here but you did because you're my El and-" _he cut off to clear his throat, _"and you take care of everyone despite how much the world has screwed you over. I know it wasn't easy on you, I mean, he's my kid, he's a handful and I will never be able to repay you and for that I am sorry. You gave him something I couldn't and I am so grateful. When I-when I lost M-Maria I didn't know what I would do and I struggled for years before you called and a part of me knew that everything was going to be okay because you were coming. Having you there gave me strength, watching you live every day with a smile on your face…" _he trailed off, shaking his head. _"Maria was my Steve and I never really understood what it felt like when you lost him but when she-" _his voice broke and he dropped his head, his hand coming up to cover his eyes. _"If we haven't found him yet then I am so sorry. But if anyone is stubborn enough to find him it's you," _he stated, looking up to me with tear filled eyes. _"If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you, El. Thank you, El, I love you." _

I stared at the now blank screen, the remembrance of Howard's voice hanging in the air as I took it all in.

"He's right, you know."

I jumped and spun around, relaxing when I found Phil standing a few feet away. "It still find it disturbing that you can sneak up on me," I stated.

"We'll find Steve and you'll get your happy ending," he told me, walking over with a smile on his lips.

I gave a humorless laugh and flipped the projector off. "Phil, we've had this conversation one too many times," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to have it again."

He let out a sigh. "Liz, I know you haven't given up hope but-"

"No buts, Phil, drop it!" I snapped. "Today is not the day to bring him up."

Phil watched me for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Liz, okay," he said before opening his arms. "Do you still want a hug?"

I pursed my lips before nodding and stepping into his arms, my own going around his neck.

"It's going to be okay," he told me, his arms tight around me and he rocked us back and forth. "Do you want ice cream?" he asked.

I nodded against his shoulder. "Chocolate with Reece's Pieces in it with a waffle cone?"

Phil chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you want, Liz."

* * *

I licked happily at my ice cream cone, swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on the swivel stool.

"Knew this would cheer you up," Phil remarked as he took another bite of his banana split.

"Please, ice cream has made me happy since it was first made. It's gotten better over the years though, I will admit," I remarked, chewing through a Reece's Pieces bit. "Not to mention Reece's Pieces. They've always made me happy."

Phil paused in mid bite and looked over to me, a smile twitching on his lips before he took the bite. He went to take another bite but was forced to pause once again when his phone went off. He let out a sigh and pulled the device out. "Coulson," he answered.

I took another bite of my ice cream and attempted to pretend that I wasn't eavesdropping.

_"We have a situation in New Mexico," _Nick stated.

"What kind of situation?" Phil asked.

_"I'll let you asses that on your own. I'm sending the information to your tablet." _

Phil reached into his jacket and produced his tablet.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked between his jacket and the tablet, trying to figure out how he had managed to keep that there without me noticing when I had hugged him.

He unlocked the electronic and opened up the new file, his eyes widening as he flipped through the photos that came with it.

I leaned over and looked at the photos as well, snatching the tablet away from him when one of them caught my attention. "No way," I said, looking the circle pattern that had been burned into the dirt over. I held my hand out and Phil placed his phone into it, watching me with interest. "Nick, this is Asgardian," I stated. "I've seen it before."

_"I didn't want to jump to conclusion. There hasn't been any documented activity since The Tesseract," _Nick pointed out.

I shook my head. "No, this is the symbol of the Bifrost. It's how they travel from world to world."

_"Are you telling me that there is an Asgardian running around on Earth?" _

"There's no way to tell," I told him. "What else has been happening in the town?"

_"Well, there's an astrophysicist trying to figure out what the Bifrost is and by the looks of it she's getting a little too close for comfort. Plus there's an object giving off some radiation that I'm also not comfortable with. Think you and Phil can do something about this?" _

My eyebrows shot up. "You want me to go too?" I asked. "With Tony the way he is?"

_"You're S.H.I.E.L.D.'s expert on Asgard," _Nick told me. _"Besides, Tony seems to be doing just fine now, he's figured out whatever it was Howard left for him." _

"He has?"

_"Yep, he's tore apart the house and doing something very Stark." _

I let out a sigh as I thought about the damage done to the house. "Well, at least he figured it out," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay, when do you need us in New Mexico?"

_'Yesterday," _he answered.

I chuckled. "We'll head out as soon as possible," I told him.

_"Thanks, Eleanor," _he said before hanging up.

"What's the plan?" Phil asked around a bite of his banana split.

"We're heading out to New Mexico after we finish our ice cream," I told him, handing his phone back and taking about bite of my own ice cream.

He nodded and tucked it back into his pocket. "So, Asgard?" he asked.

"Asgard," I answered with a nod. "This should be interesting."

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient and thank you to lcb117, Orlando Bloom's Wife, and guest for reminding me that I hadn't updated yet. **

**Reviews=Love**


	27. Iron Man 2 Part 6

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as Phil climbed back into the car, the two packets of the hostess donuts clutched in his hands. "Tai Bo tapes?" I asked with a chuckle.

Phil paused and watched me for a moment before he burst out laughing, me following close behind him.

"Bravo with that, by the way, beautifully handled," I told him once I had calmed down enough. "I loved the flour thing."

"You're the one who taught me to use what was around me," he pointed out as he started the car. "No wonder I'm considered the weird agent."

I shook my head. "No, no, no, eccentric," I corrected him. "You're eccentric, resourceful with a touch of organized chaos," I told him.

He tossed the donuts to me and pulled out of the gas station, taking us back onto the freeway. "The powdered sugar ones are mine," he stated.

"I know, Phil," I told him, tearing open the packet of chocolate glazed.

* * *

Just like every other place in the world I have been there at least once during a mission and that didn't always mean it was during the day. New Mexico had been one of the few that I had visited while the sun was out. It was this particular town but it was still New Mexico so I decided that it counted. I watched with little interest as Phil drove through the town and out of it, heading down a dirt road to what I would assume was private property. A few miles later he pulled to a stop a few feet away from a group of pickup trucks and yelling people.

"Right, this is going to be fun," I said as we got out of the car, groaning slightly as I straightened out my legs, flinching when both my knees popped.

He chuckled and locked the car behind us, making his way up the slight incline to where the trucks were sitting.

"You get to deal with them, by the way," I told him, gesturing to the shouting people.

"I know, Liz," he said, chuckling lightly as we continued our trek up the incline.

I pushed myself up onto the crest of the crater, looking down to what their attention was on. My heart nearly stopped when my eyes landed on the hammer at the center, rock melted around it from the impact. "Holy shit," I breathed before practically running down to it, almost tripping several times before dropped to my knees next to it, ignoring the annoyed calls of the men around me. "Mjölnir," I said, remembering the many times I had seen it throughout my study of Norse Mythology. "Thor's in New Mexico," I muttered to myself, the weight of that realization crashing into me. "Shit."

"Everything okay, Liz?" Phil asked, walking up to me, his footing as unstable as mine had been.

I pushed myself to my feet and took a step back from Mjölnir. "Yeah, uh, Phil, we might have a problem," I told him.

He nodded. "I figured there would be," he told me. "What is it?"

"We have a demi god running loose."

Phil watched me for a moment, blinking several times. "It's Thor, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you wanna make the call or should I?"

"I'll do it," I told him, digging my phone out of my pocket. "Call in a full detail," I told him.

He nodded and stepped away.

Pressing speed dial 3 I waited through the dial tone before Nick's voice spoke up.

_"What's the situation?" _he asked.

I chuckled lightly and looked back down to Mjölnir. "Well, we may or may not have the Norse god of thunder running around New Mexico," I told him.

_"You don't know?" _

"Well, Mjölnir's here but I haven't seen Thor yet so it's still up in the air," I told him. "How much do you want to bet that Jane Foster knows he's here?"

_"My good eye," _he answered.

"Okay. As soon as we have base camp set up me and Phil will confiscate her research and see just how much she knows," I said, turning to watched as Phil herded the men away from the crater. "He's going to call in a full detail and I want to make a request."

_"You want Clint," _he stated with a knowing tone.

"Damn straight I want Clint. I know he's not on anything else right now."

_"Fine, you'll get Clint," _he told me. "_You really think you'll have to shoot Thor?" _

I shrugged. "You never know. Besides, if he's here then something must be going on," I mused.

_"Alright, whatever you want to do, Eleanor," _he told me. _"Keep me updated." _

"I shall try my best," I told him before hanging up. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and turned my full attention to the hammer. I crouched next to it and ran my finger across the humming metal. "What are you doing here?" I asked it.

* * *

"Nora!"

I spun around just in time for Clint to wrap me in a hug, his strong arms clenched around me as tight as they could. I chuckled and wrapped my own arms around him, more than a little happy to see him. "Hi, Clint," I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted. "I thought I was going to go crazy back at HQ."

I shrugged as he pulled away from me. "Well, this certain brand of crazy has your name written all over it so I thought you should be here," I told him.

"What kind of crazy is it?" he asked.

"Nick didn't tell you?" I asked, not really finding that surprising.

Clint shook his head.

"We have a Norse god running around New Mexico," I told him. "Location unknown but we have his weapon so he's more than likely to come back for it, so we'll probably be seeing him soon."

Clint smiled brightly. "I get to shoot a Norse god?" he asked, sounding a little too happy about that.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's hope it doesn't get to that," I told him before looking around the base the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had put up with an impressive speed. "Me and Phil are heading into town to confiscate some research from an astrophysicist who's a little too close to this for comfort. You're in charge while we're gone, think you can handle it?"

Clint let out a scoff. "Please, you wound me," he said, pressing a hand over his heart. "Everything will be fine," he assured me. "Now go steal some poor woman's shit."

I rolled my eyes and gave him another tight hug before walking off to where Phil was waiting by the car.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this," I mused as I looked around the lab of Jane Foster, taking in her life's work as the agents laded it into the trucks and trailers.

Phil looked up to me from the papers in his hands. "You and I both know that she's safer in dark with this," he stated.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know but I also know what it feels like to have someone take everything you've worked for without warning."

Phil nodded slowly and handed the papers off to another agent. "Liz, this is a weird situation, we're just playing it safe."

"I know," I said, my eyes brightening slightly when they landed on the Ipod sitting on one of the more colorful desks. I reached over and snatched it up, unwinding the earphones and shuffling through the many songs, smiling when I found a playlist of 20's jazz music. Shoving it into my pocket I turned my attention to the front door where three people had just rushed in.

"What the hell is going on here?" the woman I assumed as Jane Foster demanded.

Phil stepped forward. "Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D.," he told her.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?!" she shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Jane," Dr. Selvig said, rushing to her side to pull her away from her fussing. "Jane, this is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go," he whispered to her.

She didn't seem to like that idea. "Let it go? This is my life!" she snapped.

Phil followed after her. "We're investigating a security threat," he told her. "We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data," he told her.

"By 'appropriate' do you mean steal?!" she demanded.

Phil reached into his jacket and pulled out the check I had signed earlier. "Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble," he told her.

She snatched it out of his hand and crushed it. "I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack, I made most of this equipment myself!"

"Then I'm sure you can do it again," Phil assured her.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

Phil frowned. "I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys," he assured her.

"So are we!" she stressed. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary. And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book," she said, holding the notebook she had clutched in her hands up, "and you can't take this away- hey!" she cut off with a yell as an agent stepped forward and grabbed the notebook from her hand and adding it to the other equipment. She lunged forward and attempted to retake the notebook but the agent kept her at bay till Selvig and who I assumed as Darcy could pull her back.

I walked as fast as I dared through the lab and towards the car, hoping none of them would notice me or the Ipod in my pocket. I slid into the car and quickly closed the door, scrunching down into the seat. "That could of gone better," I mused when Phil got in.

"At least she didn't take an agent out," Phil stated.

I nodded. "True," I allowed. "She's seen Thor, too, by the way," I told him.

His eyebrows shot up. "How could you tell?" he asked.

"The lab had an inhuman scent in it," I told him. "Jane smelled like it too."

He shook his head. "I'm still not used to that," he told me. "So he's here then?"

I nodded. "Yep, and he's probably going to come for Mjölnir."

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Nina Simone's Feeling Good played through the speakers of Darcy's Ipod as I leaned back in my chair, my feet up on one of the tables as I listened.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents bustled around me in their usual busy way, following Phil's orders as they went.

Everything was peaceful till lights started flashing and the alarm started blaring. I pulled the headphones from my ears and looked around me with a raised eyebrow. "Took him longer than I thought it would," I stated, getting up from the chair and walking over to the security monitors. "Oh, we are so unprepared for this," I mused as I watched him make his way through the security agents.

"What do you want us to do, Director Creed?" the agent at the monitors, Tyler, asked me.

"Keep doing what you're doing," I told them. "There's not much else we can do."

He nodded grimly and turned his attention back to the screens.

I grabbed the walkie talkie off my belt and connected it. "Clint, get up high and bring your bow," I told him.

_"Do I get to shoot myself a Norse god?" _

I chuckled lightly. "Maybe," I told him, walking away from the computers and in the direction of where Phil had gone off in. I caught up to him as he made his way to the lab that was watching Mjölnir.

"What have we got?" he asked as we approached Agent Sitwell.

"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing," he explained as we walking over to the screens. "Systems are barely coping."

"It's reacting to him," I stated, watching as she screens flickered. "It knows he's close."

Phil nodded and pulled his own walkie talkie out. "Barton? Talk to me."

_"You want me to slow him down, sir?" _he asked. _"Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" _

"I'll let you know," Phil told him.

I followed behind him as we walked out onto the catwalk that overlooked the hammer, anticipating the god's arrival. I couldn't help the cringe that pulled at my lips when he was thrown back into the tunnel by the chest slam delivered by one of my favorite security guards; Travis Geller. "How's Travis doing, Clint?" I asked after the two broke through the screen and crashed into the mud.

_"Well, he's slowing him down." _

"We need better security," I stated.

"You should get right on that, Liz," Phil told me.

_"And Travis is down. You better call it, guys, cause I'm starting to root for this guy," _Clint told them.

I rolled my eyes and connected the walkie talkie. "He's gotten this far, let's see where this goes," I said.

Thor ripped the plastic screen open and stepped into the clearing Mjölnir was in. He walked over to it with a smile, seemingly at home in the downpour that had started when he stepped onto base. He reached down and gripped the handle. A frown pulled at his lips when it wouldn't pull free of the ground. He made several more attempts before stepping away from the hammer with a dejected look on his face, almost disbelief. He breathed hard as he looked up to the sky and roared out a 'why' that ran through the base. He dropped to his knees and stared at Mjölnir, not seeming to understand why he hadn't been able to pick it up.

A part of me was deeply troubled by this, knowing that it had been Thor who was the only one able to lift the hammer or control the sky. A part of me understood that everything had been taken from him and he didn't understand. I grabbed the walkie talkie and made the connection. "I'm getting him. Everyone stand down."

Phil looked to me. "You sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

I nodded. "He won't do anything now," I told him before jumping down into the mud, making sure to make my presence known. I walked over to him, stepping slowly towards him. "Thor?" I asked once I was close enough for him to hear.

His raised his head till he was looking to me, a certain hollow look in his eyes.

I stepped closer and crouched next to him. "Thor, my name is Eleanor and I was wondering if you would come with me inside? Out of the rain? So we can talk?"

He watched me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Thank you," I said, standing up and holding my hands out to him.

With slight hesitation he placed his muddy hands into mine.

I leaned back and pulled him up, holding back my smile at the surprised look on his face at my ability to pull his weight. I tucked myself under his arm and led him up the stairs and into the base where I took him into one of the interrogation rooms where I set him down into the chair. I looked him over and frowned at the mud that was caked on him. "I'll go see if we have a towel," I told him before opening the sliding door and stepping out. I froze, however, when a new scent came from the room, a scent similar to Thor's but tinged with something I couldn't recognize. I turned back to the door and pressed my ear against it, closing my eyes and focusing my attention to my ears.

"Loki! What are you doing here?"

_** "I had to see you." **_

I frowned at how the voice sounded like it was underwater, muffled and distorted.

"What's happened?" Thor demanded. "Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father."

_**"Father is dead." **_

"What?" Thor asked, his voice faint and broken.

_**"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear," **_the voice explained. _**"You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." **_

"Can I come home?" Thor asked, hope in his voice.

_**"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." **_

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way-"

_**"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry." **_

"No," Thor denied. "I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

_**"Farewell." **_

I stood outside the door till the scent vanished, leaving Thor once again alone in the room. I slid the door open and stepped in, closing it behind me. "I'm sorry for your lose, Thor," I said, making sure to keep my voice low.

He looked up to me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"And I'm sorry that you can't return to Asgard."

He narrowed his eyes at me and pushed himself up straighter. "How is that you know so much when others do not?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things that others don't," I answered. "I know that you aren't here of your own free will."

Thor watched me for a moment before looking back down at his hands. "I acted the fool," he stated.

"Does it have something to do with Jotunheim?" I asked, stepping a little closer to him.

He nodded. "They broke into the palace and my-my father wanted to let them go without paying for their crimes," he explained, his voice thick. "I, like a fool, took matters into my own hands and led my brother and my friends to the enemy realm. I spoke with their king and when one offered me insult I attacked. I put the lives of everyone dear to me at risk because I wouldn't put my pride aside. My father saved us, pulled us from certain death and still all I could think of was revenge. For my foolishness I was banished to Midgard."

"I heard what Loki said," I told him.

His head snapped up to look at me. "You could hear him?" he asked. "He was using his magic."

"I'm different, like you," I told him.

"You are not from Midgard?"

"I am but there are different species of Midgardians," I told him. "I'm what they call a Mutant; person with special abilities. One of my talents is being able to hear things other people don't," I explained. "I'm sorry that you can't return to your home and for the loss of your father."

He watched me for a moment like he had earlier, his eyes once again brimming with tears as he dropped his head back down.

Remembering what my brother had done for me I stepped forward, knelt in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping in the back of my head that I wasn't overstepping my boundaries.

He stiffened at first but when I didn't move he lifted his arms and wrapped them around my waist, nearly engulfing me. "You know loss as I do," he murmured, his voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Most Midgardians do," I told him. "We don't live as long as you do."

"But you have lived longer than you should have," he stated, pulling away from me to cup my face. "I can see it in your eyes. An oldness that doesn't belong in someone so beautiful."

I gave him a soft smile. "Like I said, I'm a different species of Midgardian," I told him. "I've lived enough for two lifetimes."

"What am I do to?" he asked, his voice soft. "My father is dead and my mother has forbidden me from returning. I have nowhere to go."

I gave him another smile. "If you want I can-"

"Director?"

My head snapped over to look to the door which had been opened and an agent looking through. "Yes?" I asked.

"There's a man here for him," he said, gesturing to Thor.

I smiled at that fact that Selvig had come to get him. I nodded and stood, patting Thor on the shoulder as I pulled away from him. "I'll be right back," I told him before slipping out of the room. I walked to where Phil was standing, looking down to where Selvig was standing. "What's the problem, gentlemen?" I asked.

"You have my coworker, Dr. Donald Blake, in custody," Selvig told me. "I'm afraid that he was distraught when he found out that you had taken all our research," he explained. "That was years of his life, gone! You can understand how a man could go off like that. A big-"

"It's alright," I told him, holding my hand up to stop him from continuing the charade. "We're not holding him."

"We're not?" every agent in earshot asked.

I shook my head. "No, he's free to go," I stated. "Let me go get him," I said before turning around and heading back to the room where Thor was waiting. "It seems that you won't have to worry about having no place to go," I told him when I stepped in.

His head snapped up at that. "What do you mean?"

"Selvig is here to collect you," I told him.

"He is?" he asked, looking past me to the door.

I nodded. "Come on, he's waiting."

"You're letting me go?" he asked, cautiously getting up from the chair.

"We were never keeping you here to begin with."

His eyebrows pulled together. "But I-"

"You showed us the holes in our security and for that I am thankful," I said. "Besides, Mjölnir belongs to you. We'll keep an eye on it till you're ready to take it."

His eyes shone at that. "Lady Eleanor, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness," he said, reaching down and grabbing my arm. He raised it and pressed a kiss to my knuckles as he bent at his waist.

"There is no need to thank me," I told him.

"You have it all the same," he stated.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Let's get you on your way," I said, sliding the door open again and stepping through, Thor following behind me. "Here he is," I announced when we reached Selvig. "You will also be pleased to know that as soon as we are sure the threat is nothing to worry about we shall deliver your equipment and research back to you."

Selvig seemed surprised by that. "Thank you, uh, I'm sorry but who are you?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly and stepped down the stairs, holding my hand out to him. "I'm Director Eleanor Creed of S.H.I.E.L.D.," I told him, shaking his hand.

"Director?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," I stated. "Now, you take Donald home and I'll be in touch about your research," I told him.

He nodded. "Thank you, Director Creed."

"Eleanor, please."

"Thank you, Eleanor."

I nodded as I watched them walk off but paused when I saw Jane's notebook sitting on one of the tables they had walked by. "Wait!" I called, snatching it up and rushing after them. I stopped in front of them and held it out to Thor. "Tell her that I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I said.

Thor smiled and took the notebook. "Thank you, Lady Eleanor."

"Also, tell Darcy I enjoyed the 20's playlist," I said, digging the Ipod out of my back pocket and handing it over to Selvig.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Have a good night you two," I said before walking back to where Phil was standing.

"You're letting him go?" he asked, not bothering to sound very surprised by that.

"Yep, I'm letting him go," I answered. "Did you really think I would keep him here?" I asked. "Mjölnir is his and all he was trying to do was get it back. Any of us would of done the same thing."

Phil let out a sigh. "I had a feeling it would end up like this," he stated. "First Asgardian S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen and you let him walk off. "

"He's not a science experiment, Phil," I told him. "And did you honestly think we would be able to keep him here?"

A laugh escaped him. "No."

"My point right there," I said. "And don't you dare tell Nick about this," I stated, pointing a threatening finger at him. "I'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

"So you let the guy go, huh?"

I groaned and let my head fall back. "Don't start with me, Clint," I warned.

He held his hands up and stepped closer, a smirk on his lips. "All I'm saying is that he wiped the floor with those security agents," he said, leaning against the desk I had my feet up on. "We could use someone like him on our team."

"He knows war, Clint, not missions," I stated. "Besides, he's not even from Earth, he wouldn't understand anything."

"Well, maybe it would be like Forest Gump and you could just tell him to fight," Clint mused.

I let out a scoff and smacked him on the shoulder.

He chuckled lightly and fiddled with the arrow he had clutched in his hands. "How's Tony?"

I shrugged. "Nick said he figured it out," I stated. "Said that he was tearing the house apart in a very Stark fashion."

"You didn't say goodbye to him?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Tony knows I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. now so he'll figure it out," I said. "Besides, when he goes into full Stark Mode he pretty much ignores everyone around him. I probably would have gotten a 'have a nice trip' from Jarvis."

"So he's like you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"Do I need to bring up how you were when he was missing?"

"That's different," I stated.

"Sure, Nora, sure," he said absently, twirling the arrow between his fingers. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. "We can't do anything about that hammer and you let Thor go. Why are we here?"

"We're here because I promised Thor that we would look after Mjölnir," I told him.

Clint let out a suffering sigh. "But it's boring now," he complained.

"You're more than welcome to go back to headquarters," I told him.

"Bite your tongue!" he snapped, pointing the arrow at me, hovering the tip less than inch away from my nose.

I gave him a glare. "Get that out of my face," I told him.

He smirked. "It's not in your face it's in my hand," he stated.

"Then get what's in your hand out of my face."

He chuckled evilly as he waved the arrow tauntingly in front of my face.

I snarled and shot my hand out, snatching the arrow from his hand and smacking him across the face with it, managing to hit his nose and eye in one shot.

"Agh! Fuck!" he yelped, his hands coming up to cover his face as he curled in on himself. "Really, Nora?" he asked, a hint of a whine in his voice.

I shrugged. "I told you to get it out of my face," I stated. "You're lucky I didn't stab you with it."

He rocked back and forth as a hissing noise escaped him.

I watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "How bad is it?" I asked, letting my legs down and sitting up straighter in my chair, moving over so I was in front of him. "Let me see."

He let out a groan as he slumped forward, his hands lowering from his face to reveal the rather red and raised welt that ran across his face.

I grimaced. "Let's go get you some ice."

He whimpered and pushed off the desk. "I'm hungry," he stated as he trailed behind me.

* * *

"Here you go, sweethearts," the waitress and owner of the diner, Isabella , said as she set mine and Clint's food down onto the table.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at her.

"And here's that ice pack you wanted," she said, pulling the ice wrapped towel from her apron. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asked.

Clint took the ice from her and pointed to me. "She hit me," he stated, pressing it to his eye.

Isabella looked him over and let out a humorless laugh. "You look like a trouble maker, I'm sure you did something to deserve it," she stated before giving me a smile. "Enjoy your food," she said before walking off.

I waited till she was a few steps away before laughing.

"Shut up, Nora," he sneered, using his free hand to pick up one of his steak fries.

"She reminds me of Julie from The Jerry O'Mahony Diner Company ," I mused.

"Never heard of the place," he stated, slapping my hand away as I tried to steal a fry.

I pouted slightly and shook my head. "You wouldn't, it was the first diner ever built in 1917. She

worked the late shift and always kept a slice of apple pie with ice cream waiting for me."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't gone senile in your old age," he stated.

I shot him a soft growl and kicked him under the table. "My minds sharper than yours, bird brain."

"Whatever you say, dog breath," he shot back, setting his ice pack down so he could pick up his cheese burger.

I stuck my tongue out at him while I picked up my grilled ham and cheese. I took a bite and hummed at the taste, swaying slightly in my seat in happiness.

"God, you're so weird," Clint spoke around his mouthful of food.

I flashed him a smile. "You love me and you know it."

He nodded. "Yeah, but only when you're not smacking me with my own arrows," he grumbled.

"You had it coming and you know it," I told him before a slow smirk pulled at my lips. "I don't like shafts being shoved in my face."

Clint choked on his bite, sitting up straighter as he pounded on his own chest. As soon as he could breathe his laughter filled the empty diner, startling Isabella who had been behind the counter cleaning. He began to cough through his laughter, a smile pulling at his lips despite his disheveled state. "You-you did that on-on pur-purpose," he wheezed out.

I nodded proudly. "Damn right I did," I stated. "Had to cheer you up somehow."

He coughed a few more times before he relaxed into heavy panting with a chuckle undertone. "I can't believe you said that," he stated.

"You're the one who corrupted me," I reminded him, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Ha!" he burst out. "Who was the one that took me a strip club?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just found it sad that I had been to one and you hadn't," I stated, taking another bite.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I worry about you sometimes," he stated. "I think you've been hit too many times in the head."

I rolled my eyes and threw of bit of crust at him. "Shut up, bird brain."

"So, are we staying at a motel or are we crashing at base?" Clint asked as he reached into his pocket and threw a 20 dollar bill onto the table.

"I managed to swing a couple motel rooms," I told him, getting up from the table to follow him out. "I figured me and you could share."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "I like the way you think," he told me, leading me towards the door.

"Goodbye, Isabella!" I called, waving back at her.

The older woman laughed lightly and waved back. "Goodbye, sweetheart!"

I smile brightly and allowed Clint to pull me out into the warm night air. I let out a sigh and dropped my head back onto Clint's shoulder, my eyes going to the star filled sky. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" I asked.

Clint looked up and nodded. "Don't see 'em like that in the city," he stated. "It kind of reminds me of the circus," he mused, his voice going soft.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave him a one armed hug. "You don't regret it, do you? Leaving the circus and coming with me?"

"Not for a second," he stated, looking down to me with a smile. "I couldn't live my life without my Nora."

I couldn't help the snort that left me. "God, we sound like love sick teenagers," I stated.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against my temple. "Nora, I love ya like a sister," he told me.

"And I love ya like a brother," I stated.

"Good, cause I was not looking forward to that conversation," he admitted. "Now, which way to the motel?"

* * *

I sat against the headboard of the queen sized bed, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels till I came upon a Hercules rerun. I smiled to myself and tossed the remote to the end of the bed before reclining against the headboard.

"You sure you don't want to borrow some clothes?" Clint asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, a white towel draped over his head.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "I'm sure," I told him before patting the space in front of me.

He dropped down in front of me, sitting cross legged in the space between my legs.

I reached up and scrubbed the towel over his wet hair, wrinkling my nose lightly at the smell of the hotel shampoo and soap.

"I always liked Xena better than Hercules," Clint stated.

I let out a snort. "You like Xena's outfit."

"Hmm, true," he answered. "But it's not just that. There's something about a woman in charge," he said.

I paused and leaned around to look at him. "You're picturing Tasha in Xena's armor, aren't you?"

A dreamy look crossed his face."Mmhm ."

"Ugh, pig," I said, smacking the side of his head before turning my attention back to his hair.

"Hey, there are worse things I could be picturing," he pointed out, sending a smirk back at me.

"You wouldn't need to picture anything if you made your move," I reminded him, running my fingers through his hair and spiking it up into a Mohawk, smirking to myself. "Tony pulled his head out of his ass and moved on Pepper, they're happy now."

"Yeah, well, Pepper isn't a spy or a master assassin," Clint pointed out. "Tasha can kill me with her pinky finger."

I nodded. "True, but she won't."

"How do you know that?" he demanded, turning around to look at me. "Do you know something that I don't? Did she tell you something?"

I smiled at his frantic tone of voice and the eager and hopefulness on his face. "Calm down, bird brain," I said. "Tasha doesn't do the girl talk so we haven't really talked about you but I've seen the way she looks at you."

"She looks at me?" he asked with a bright smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she looks at you," I said, pushing against his shoulder to get my personal space back. "For having eyes of a hawk you sure are blind," I stated. "Trust me, Clint, she won't choke you out if you make a move."

Clint let out a groan and flopped back onto the mattress. "But she makes it so hard," he whined.

"Oh come on, I've seen you two flirt. It doesn't look that hard," I said, smacking his leg before throwing the towel back into the bathroom.

"Flirting is the easy part, it's the step past that that's like pulling an elephant up a rock slide," he said, covering his face and rolling back and forth on the bed.

"An elephant up a rock slide?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him.

He nodded and peeked up at me. "What did you and Steve do?"

I froze and the playful excitement left me as the ever present loneliness shoved its way to the front of the line.

"Ah, shit, Nora, I'm sorry," Clint said, pushing himself up and kneeling in front of me. "I'm so sorry! Forget I-"

"We danced," I said, my voice coming out softer than I had wanted it to. "Steve didn't know how so I taught him and when the song ended he kissed me," I told him, a small smile twitching at the corner of my lips at the thought.

Clint's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Just like that?"

I shook my head. "No, there was more before that," I stated before holding up my hands. "Do you want to see?"

His eyes widened. "But you-are you sure?"

I shrugged. "Jimmy's seen it, why not you?" I asked, hovering my hands by his head.

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "If you're sure, Nora. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I shook my head and pressed my palms to his temples, smiling as he closed his eyes and relaxed. I pulled in a deep breath, closed my own eyes and pulled up the two memories.

* * *

"_I know this neighborhood," Steve said as we passed a group of boys playing baseball._

_I turned my attention to him and watched as he pointed. _

"_I got beat up in that alley," he stated. "And that parking lot…..and behind that diner," he said before looking down at his hands. _

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't like the idea of running away, do you?" I asked with a small smile. _

_He nodded. "You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?" _

_I was the one to nod next. "No, not forever. Eventually they get tired of talking and just shut the door in your face," I said, remembering all the times I had been denied work due to the fact that I looked like a frail. I had always felt bad about making my brothers work while I just messed around but they never complained and they never made me feel bad about them having to take care of me. _

"_I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame," he said before catching himself. "Or a….A woman. An Agent. Not a dame. You are beautiful, but," he trailed off again, trying to think of a way to fix what he attempting to say. _

"_You haven't talked to a lot to women have you?" I asked, smiling despite myself. _

"_I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one," he admitted. "Woman aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on," he said, his tone going slightly bitter. _

"_But you've danced, right?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that there wasn't at least one girl who didn't find Steve attractive enough to dance with. Sure, there wasn't much of him to look at but he was sweet and humble and….and since when had I noticed this? _

"_Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait," he explained, looking out the window again. _

_I pulled from the rather new thoughts. "Wait for what?" I asked. _

"_The right partner," he answered, keeping his eyes out the window._

* * *

_I smiled up at him brightly, happy that he had come. "Steve." _

_ He stood there awkwardly, watching me with a slight uneasiness about him. _

_ I glanced over his shoulder at the dancers, remembering what he had said the first time I had actually talked to him, and looked back to him, my smile widening. "Do you want to dance, Steve?" _

_ He seemed shocked by the question and spluttered for a moment before nodding quickly. "Yes. Yes, I would love to dance," he said, holding his hand up for me to take. _

_ I slipped my hand into his and allowed him to pull me from my seat on the table and onto the dirt dance floor. _

_ The upbeat song ended and a slower tempo one took its place. _

_ Steve stood there rigidly; clearly not know what to do with his arms. _

_ I smiled softly at him. "Your hand holds mine off to the side," I explained, taking hold of his other hand and holding it with mine to the side, "while your other hand goes on my waist, and mine goes on your shoulder," I told him, placing his hand on my waist as mine went to his shoulder. My smile widened when I saw the small blush that swept across his cheeks when his hand gripped my waist, "and then you just move to the music." _

_**Day by Day**_

_**Im falling more in love with you**_

_**And day by day**_

_**My love seems to grow**_

_**There isn't any end to my devotion**_

_**It's deeper, dear, by far**_

_**Than any ocean**_

_**I find that day by day**_

_**You're making all my dreams come true**_

_**So come what may**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'm yours alone**_

_**And I'm in love to this day**_

_**As we go through the years**_

_**Day by day**_

_**I'm yours alone**_

_**And I'm in love to this day**_

_**As we go through the years**_

_**Day by day**_

_ We swayed to a stop as the music came to an end. _

_ I smiled brightly up at him. "See? That wasn't hard." _

_ That goofy smile he sometimes got pulled at his lips as he shook his head slightly. "That wasn't hard at all," he stated. _

_ "Do you think you'll be doing it more often?" I questioned, turning my head to the side. _

_ He chuckled lightly at that. "Well, I think I might, but there's a catch," he stated. _

_ I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "What?" _

_ He leaned down till he was a few inches away from me. "You have to be my partner," he told me. _

_ I couldn't help but blush at that, only managing to keep my girly giggles down. I gave him my best coy smile. "Are you sure? That's a lot of dancing, could get boring." _

_ A blush swept across his cheeks as he leaned a little closer to me. "Not if you have the right partner," he stated. "And I think I've found mine." _

_ I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked. I remembered the first conversation I had with him, him telling me that he had been waiting for the right partner. I hadn't noticed that we had moved closer till our lips were touching. The kiss was slow and soft, something that clearly didn't need to be rushed._

* * *

I hadn't noticed that I was crying till I felt Clint's thumbs wipe them away. I opened my eyes and was slightly shocked to find that Clint's own eyes were watered.

"Come here," he said before pulling me into a tight hug, one arm going around my back while the other snaked around my legs, pulling me into his lap and cradling me against his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest as the tears continued to fall and the sobs shook me. "I want him back, Clint," I chocked, my voice muffled by his shirt. "I miss him so much."

Clint rocked us back and forth as he ran his hand up and down my back. "I know, Nora, I know," he told me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

_The dance hall was crowded as usual. Woman in beautiful dresses and men in uniform swaying slowly to the tune of the song the band was playing. Little was spoken and when it was the voices were hushed, whispered secrets between partners as they moved through calm. _

_ My arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders, my head lying on his chest as I paid little to no attention to anything other than his heartbeat thudding in my ear. His arms were snaked around me, one hand pressed to the small of my back and the other splayed across my shoulders, fingers slightly tangled in my hair. He had lowered his head to rest it against the top of mine, every now and again pulling in a deep breath that ruffling my curls. _

_ The song ended but the dance paid it no mind, continuing to hold each other close as the band started up a new one, a song I knew all too well. _

_ With a small smile I moved my head till I was close enough to his ear to whisper, the memorized words coming out easily. _

_**Day by Day**_

_**I'm falling more in love with you**_

_**And day by day**_

_**My love seems to grow**_

_**There isn't any end to my devotion**_

_**It's deeper, dear, by far**_

_**Than any ocean**_

_**I find that day by day**_

_**You're making all my dreams come true**_

_**So come what may**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I'm yours alone**_

_**And I'm in love to this day**_

_**As we go through the years**_

_**Day by day**_

_**I'm yours alone**_

_**And I'm in love to stay**_

_**As we go through the years**_

_**Day by day**_

_I pressed a kiss to his cheek as a tear fell down mine, the end coming to a quiet end. _

_ His hand moved from my shoulders and cupped the back of my head, gently pulling me back enough so he could kiss me, an act that had become bittersweet._

* * *

**Hey guys! As promised here's part 1 of Thor! Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews=Love! **


End file.
